


Knuter på tråden

by Allieverwas, Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account), Artemis2121, Bewa, imminentinertia, Lisa_Ruvo, Makv8899, MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames), pagnilagni, solrose



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, knuteregler, russetid
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 63,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/pseuds/Allieverwas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/solrose
Summary: Det er våren 2018, og gjengene våre er russ 2018, med alt som hører til, ikke minst knuter...





	1. Hard helg på dere, eller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trodde dere vi gikk glipp av russefeiringa til jentene og gutta?  
> Nei da, i ficverden er alt lov!  
> Vilde skal få russefeiringa si og Jonas skal dras med etter håret. Så får vi bare håpe de andre også har det litt gøy underveis!
> 
> Vi forfattere har gått sammen om å skape en skikkelig fin feiring for gjengen "vår". Håper dere blir med dem å ta en knute eller to ;)
> 
> Første kapittel er skrevet av Pagnilagni, solrose og Artemis2121

“Hard helg på dere, eller?” Isak flirer mot Sana. Han synes hun ser litt sliten ut, selv om hun som alltid er pent sminket. Minner litt om Eskild av og til, slår det ham.  
“Nei, helt som normal”, svarer hun med bestemt stemme, ser på ham som om han sa noe frekt.  
“Jaha. Helt som normalt. Ingen rulling altså?” Han ser spørrende på henne. Som alltid kom hun presis til avtalen, var der allerede da han kom småløpende inn sammen med Even ett minutt over åtte.  
“Ja, vi var jo ute da.” Hun ser stivt ned i bøkene foran seg før hun brått retter seg opp. “Jeg trenger kaffe”, sier hun med bestemt stemme.

Isak ler og snur seg mot kassen.  
“Fikser jeg, vent litt.” Han ser mot disken, der Even står i den grå skjorten sin og svart forkle. Praktisk plagg, tenker Isak ubevisst, det skjuler mye. Han heller fersk kaffe fra trakteren over på kannen. Isak ser på ham til han får øyekontakt, kjenner det kiler i magen når Even smiler tilbake mot ham. Han holder opp to fingre mot ham, og skjærer en ikke spesielt diskret grimase som for å signalisere at Sana virkelig trenger kaffe nå. Even gliser tilbake og hever øyenbrynene før han begynner helle opp kaffe og finne noe i disken.

Et par minutter senere kommer han bort til dem med kaffe til Isak og en dobbel caffe latte til Sana. Han har formet en langfinger i melkeskummet, Sana mumler noe nesten uhørlig til ham mens hun skjuler et smil. Even setter to asjetter med kanelboller foran dem. “Er litt i tvil om disse ble bra, så dere må teste dem for oss”, sier han alvorlig. Isak ser opp på ham, greier ikke la være å smile, greier ikke la være å lene seg opp mot ham for et kyss. Han lar hånden gli forsiktig langs ryggen hans mens han smaker på Even.  
“Kaffekyss”, mumler han og ler.

Isak og Sana sitter tause og drikker kaffe. I øyekroken ser Isak at Sana mykner litt etterhvert som hun drikker den lysebrune drikken. Hun bryter små biter av bollen med fingrene. Leppestiften matcher de røde buksene, legger han merke. Han lurer på om de kjører matchende leppestift på Los Losers-vanen, den ser i alle fall ut som noe Noora kunne ha valgt, samme farge som på bilen og buksene.  
“Ikke russe-hijab?” spør han henne og ser på den grå hijaben hun har, samme gråtone som navnet hennes er skrevet på den svarte Los Losers-genseren.  
Hun ser forundret på ham.  
“Nei?”  
“Russelue da?”  
“Jo, den ligger hjemme.”  
“Selvsagt.” Han rister småhumrende på hodet.

“Men helga, Sana. Gjorde dere noe digg eller?” Hun kniper øynene sammen og ser på ham.  
“Hva har du hørt?” Han ser uskyldig på henne.  
“Ikkeno?”  
“Nei, da gjorde vi vel ikkeno, da.” Hun løfter hodet på skakke og ser konsentrert ned i boken sin.  
“Hvor er luen din, Sana?”  
“Jeg kan jo ikke bruke den ennå!” Hun ser irritert på ham.  
“Uhum.”  
“Skulle vi lese eller? Klokken er halv ni, det er 45 minutter til timen.” Med et smil åpner Isak boka og begynner å diskutere repetisjonsoppgavene med Sana. Han har kontroll på dette, det er nesten en skuffelse om han ikke kommer opp i biologi til eksamen. 

***

Etter skolen møtes gutta utenfor A-bygget. Magnus og Mahdi har røde russedresser, allerede delvis dekket av hvite merker og svarte tusjtegninger. De snakker ivrig om en fest de vil på. Jonas står i vanlige klær ved siden av.  
“Halla gutta”, hilser Isak og ser på Magnus og Mahdi. “Klar for feiring dere da?”  
“Ja, du blir vel med?” spør de.  
“Nei ass, ikke i dag.” Han ser opp på den regngrå himmelen. “Det er pissekaldt, holder meg hjemme i kveld, jeg.” 

Han har russebuksa på seg, synes egentlig opplegget er litt teit, midt i eksamenstiden og greier, men det er jo en enkel knute, da, bruke russebuksa på offentlig sted hele russetiden. Hvor vanskelig kan det være, liksom. Han angrer litt på at han ikke tok på en varmere jakke i dag, i stedet for russegenseren, som tross alt er tykk og nokså varm, men ikke varm nok til å holde den sure nordavinden ute.

“Serr?? Det er natt til første mai, klart du må være med, mann! Ikke si du skal i familieselskap?” Mahdi rynker pannen og ser på ham. Isak ler.   
”Nei, jeg skal ikke i familieselskap.”  
“Er det på grunn av Even, eller?” Jonas ser alvorlig på Isak.  
“Ja, Even ja, hvordan går det med ham? Han var ikke russ i fjor, var han det?” spør Magnus nysgjerrig. “Det går vel bra med ham? Han er ikke deppa eller noe?” legger han til.  
“Nei nei nei, det er ikke noe sånt”, sier Isak avvergende. “Har bare ikke lyst til å ta det helt ut. Vil heller ha knute nummer 100 enn de 99 andre, liksom.” De andre ler.  
“Du har ikke lyst til å gå her et år til?” Magnus ser seg rundt og slår ut med armene. “Beste åra i mitt liv, ass, kan jeg ikke bare være her for alltid?”  
“Nei, Mags, du kan ikke det”, ler de andre.

Magnus sier at jentene skal grille ved Huk i kveld, og foreslår at de kan joine der. De må ta bussen ut, men Vilde har sagt at de kan handle sammen først. Så kan de putte mat og øl i bilen deres og slippe å bære det selv. 

De møtes på Kiwi like nedenfor jobben til Even for å handle noen timer senere, Isak har vært hjemom og hentet mer klær. Han har ikke lyst til å bli syk rett før eksamen. Jonas ville helst at de skulle gå på Coop på den andre siden av gaten, det er større utvalg av økologisk og rettferdig mat der.  
“Men da blir vi blakke lenge før 17.mai. Heller billig utnyttelse av arbeidere enn ingen øl”, svarte de andre da.

De prøvde å overtale Even til å bli med og grille, men han har ikke lyst. Han sier det er de som er russ og da må de nyte russetiden uten gæmliser som han selv. Isak og han har snakket om det, og Isak har foreslått at Even kan være russ sammen med ham, siden han ikke var det verken på Bakka eller på Nissen i fjor, men Even sier han er ferdig med de greiene der nå, dessuten skal han jobbe 1.mai.  
“Noen må jo tjene penger også”, sier han.

Bussen ut til Huk er full av russ, blå, røde, svarte. Stemningen er god, munter, de få passasjerene som ikke er russ ser enten overbærende på dem og konsentrerer seg om sine egne ting, eller de ser litt fjernt drømmende på dem, som om de mimrer tilbake til sin egen russetid, knuter, biler, frakker, russeaviser, ungdommens ville påfunn. 

Jonas og Isak fikk sitteplass, mens Mahdi og Magnus står. De kjøpte en six-pack øl før de gikk på bussen, diskusjonen om hvem som skal ha de siste to ølene er allerede i gang midtveis i den første boksen. Isak smiler, russetid er egentlig ok, fine fester, morsomme påfunn, han lurer litt på hvilke knuter han kommer til å ende opp med. Han har et par ideer, men siden han verken er singel eller har russekjærest så er det jo en del som begrenser seg selv. Han tviler på om Even vil ha sex i det fri, liksom. Ikke han selv heller, selv om tanken pirrer litt, det trenger jo ikke være i en park midt i byen heller.

“Vi må vel ta ispinnen i kveld?” kommer det plutselig fra Magnus. “Jentene er med, ass.”  
“Nei, føkk, det er jo snø på Tryvann!” Mahdi ser vantro på Magnus.  
“Snø og snø, den har vel smelta nå”, mener Jonas.  
“Festen på Tryvann ble jo avlyst.”  
“Ja, men det er Tryvann, liksom. Huk er ikke sånn.”

De går av bussen i rundkjøringa på Huk sammen med en haug med folk. Noen kjente fra Nissen, Blindern eller Bakka, men en hel haug som de aldri har sett før i tillegg. To jenter blunker til Mahdi når de går forbi, og han smiler litt fårete til dem og vinker. Isak lurer et øyeblikk på hva han har gått glipp av nå. 

Jentene står innerst på parkeringa med vanen, men nå kommer de mot dem. Chris bærende på en voldsom kjølebag som gir henne et anstrøk av slagside, mens Sana så klart har tenkt på ryggsekk. Til sammen har de visst alt som trengs, og Jonas og Mahdi ender med å ta kjølebagen mellom seg, mens Isak overtar sekken til Sana. Eva har et nett med pikniktepper, men dem klarer hun helt fint å bære med seg på egen hånd.

“Vi stikker til Paradisbukta, da, dere?” Vilde går i bresjen som veiviser som vanlig. “Der er det sikkert ikke så mange folk? Tenker om vi skal bade og sånt?”  
“Folk er jo halve poenget, da? Er det ikke?” Eva ler litt av henne, eller kanskje med? “Vi kan jo bare lage oss vår egen lille camp, liksom? Jeg har ihvertfall ikke tenkt å bade naken!” annonserer hun høylytt på slutten.  
“Åh?” Vilde høres nesten litt skuffa ut, må Isak medgi.  
“Nope - gidder ikke at noen filmer, liksom... Det blir jo bare styr.” De andre jentene nikker samtykkende.  
“Okei?” Magnus ser litt spørrende på henne, men kommer med sitt eget forslag. “Kan vi ikke stikke til Paradisbukta først, da, så kan folk bade i akkurat det som passer dem? Så finner vi bare ut hvor det er flest etterpå og joiner der?”

Grusen knaser under føttene deres når de går bortover veien. Her har ingen vært og ryddet ennå, men er vel ikke mer en ei uke siden isen gikk, så det er kanskje ikke så rart, alt tatt i betraktning? De går i flokk, forbi skogholtet og svabergene, forbi det røde huset som ligger så veldig for seg selv. Stopper opp foran kiosken og tar en opptelling. Passer på at alle er med, samtidig som de speider etter et passende sted å sitte.

Om Vilde håpet på privatliv tok hun gresselig feil, men det var kanskje ikke så mye annet å vente seg natt til første mai på en offentlig strand i Oslo? Egentlig burde de jo blitt ferdige med denne badinga for lengst. Prøvde seg på Sognsvann forrige uke til og med... 

Da hadde de egentlig samla seg for nach i kollektivet og Eskild dukka opp. Kom hjem fra jobb en eller annen gang rett over midnatt og annonserte at de ikke burde sitte på ræva nå som de var russ, men faktisk stikke og bade med en eneste gang. Ettersom Sana allerede hadde dratt hjem, tilbød han seg til og med å svippe dem opp til Sognsvann. Så satt de der, da. Ni personer i en van for sju. Sild i tønne på vei til retterstedet. Det var ihvertfall sånn Isak huska det. 

Det, og lettelsen da Sognsvann var fullstendig frosset på fremdeles, og ingen hadde tenkt langt nok til å ta med seg et spett. Et spett, liksom. Seriøst? Fjeset på Eskild da han innså at det ikke ble noe bading var selvfølgelig ubetalelig, og Isak lurte på om det bare var fordi han slapp å faktisk bade at den kvelden kom til å bli husket som en bra ting i årevis fremover.

Nå derimot, er det alvor. De finner et skjermet sted mellom svabergene der tepper blir bretta ut og pils lagt i vannkanten. Folk er det uansett i meste laget av, men det gjør egentlig ikke noe. 

“Kom igjen, vi bader, da?” Magnus spretter opp før Isak egentlig har fått satt seg i det hele tatt. Klasker ham kameratslig på ryggen som om det var en selvfølge at Isak skal gidde å bli med på noe sånt.  
“Gjør vi vel ei, det er jo iskaldt.” Isak fryser, det er virkelig surt og kaldt her ute nå, og det før det i det hele tatt har rukket å bli mørkt. Han lengter etter den varme senga og Even. Kanskje bading med påfølgende blå lepper hadde vært den perfekte unnskyldning for å dra hjem? Det går jo busser hele tida...

“Det er april, klart det er kaldt. Men vi får knute da!” Magnus gliser mot dem.  
“Og mikrotiss”, ler Isak. Lurer på om han angrer når han kommer på hvem han egentlig sa det der til. Men whatever..  
“Det gjør vel ikke DEG noe, du har liten tiss allerede!”  
“Har jeg vel ikke!” protesterer Isak.  
“Jeg ringer Even og spør!” Magnus er på vei ned i lommen etter mobilen sin.  
“Det gjør du IKKE!” Isak strekker seg etter telefonen hans. Står med henda langt ned i lomma til Magnus når Vilde skal til å blande seg inn i samtalen. Hun ser på dem med store øyne. Veksler blikk med Chris og fniser litt. 

“Ja, vi bader da!” Vilde støtter så klart typen. Ingen overraskelser der. “Vi må jo nyte russetiden, ta knuter og sånt.”  
“Den som ikke bader får ikke pølse”, legger Magnus prøvende til.  
“Nei, det får ikke de som bader heller, ass!” ler Mahdi bak dem. “Men Isak, du blir med! Jeg har lovet Even at du skal ha det gøy i kveld, så du har ikke noe valg!”  
“Hæ? Når gjorde du det?”  
“Skulle vel du likt og visst.” Mahdi smiler lurt.  
“Og hvem har sagt at isbading er gøy? Såvidt jeg vet ender det bare med forkjølelse og frostskader på pikken. Hopper over begge deler, ellers takk!” 

Isak kikker seg desperat rundt etter meningsfeller. Er det virkelig bare han som ikke har lyst til å bade? Som ikke ser at det ikke er verdt belønningen, å traske rundt med en treflis i dusken, liksom? Eva og Jonas driver allerede og kler av hverandre, faktisk... Eva har tydeligvis planlagt godt, og stiller i bikini. Vilde og Magnus har glemt ham for lengst og diskuterer om de skal bade nakne eller ei, mens Chris har vært smart, akkurat som Eva, og har badedrakt under klærne. Mahdi er allerede i bokser på leting etter et sted å ta løpefart. 

Det er først når han møter blikkene til Sana og Noora at han finner et fnugg av fornuft. Noora rister på hodet, hun ser omtrent like frossen ut som Isak. “De er gærne.” Sana bare ser på dem, rister sakte på hodet, blikket er uutgrunnelig. Isak greier ikke la være å fundere på hva jentegjengen brukte helga på, for ingen av dem har så langt sagt noe. Før han får spurt Noora, blir han avbrutt.

“Kom igjen, da, Isak!” Jonas står i strandkanten i bare bokseren med armene rundt seg og Eva ved siden av seg. De har ennå ikke stukket tærne ut i vannet, det ser ut som Jonas fryser. Isak rister på hodet. “Nope.”  
“Tør du ikke? Redd for å bade, eller?” Han ser utfordrende på ham.  
“Hæ? Jeg er jo ikke redd for å bade! Men vil ikke fryse i hjel bare for en ispinne, liksom!”  
“Du tør ikke!” Jonas gliser selvtilfreds mot ham.  
“Føkk it. Jeg tør!” Fort kipper Isak av seg skoene før han vrenger av klærne og legger i en haug oppå dem. Han beholder bokseren på, kommer litt for sent på at det er den med røde hjerter på som han fikk av Even en gang i vinter.  
“Digge underbukser du har!” Jonas’ latter skraller over vannet. 

I samme øyeblikk lyder hylet fra Mahdi som kaster seg ut i vannet. Eva ser på Chris, de nikker til hverandre før de trekker pusten og løper hvinende ut i sjøen. Magnus og Vilde står nakne og holder rundt hverandre noen meter bortenfor. Det ser ut som de har mest lyst til noe annet enn å bade.  
“Hold kjeft. Vi bader.” Isak tar fart og løper mot vannet uten å tenke. Han trekker med seg Jonas når han løper forbi ham, de sklir på en stein og tumler ut i vannet. Hikstende står de og lekesloss litt før kulda siger inn. 

“Fyyy faen det er kaldt!” Isak hyler og løper opp av vannet. Han hopper rundt i ring for å forsøke å bli varm igjen. Selv om han bare var uti vannet i et lite minutt så er det hinsides kaldt å stå på land i vindgufs, 8 grader og regn. 

Klærne er allerede blitt våte i regnet, de hjelper litt mot kulda, men vinden blåser gjennom den fuktige buksa og genseren varmer ikke særlig mye når kulda kommer innenfra. Noora og Sana har fyrt opp grillene og står klare med pølser og pils, Isak tenker at en kopp varm kaffe eller kakao hadde vært godt, men noe slikt er det selvsagt ingen som har tenkt på. Det får vel være måte på hva de skulle huske på, mener Noora. De får være glade for at noen står klar med varm mat og tepper og plaster til kuttene Mahdi og Chris fikk da de løp over noen skarpe steiner på stranda. Isak mistenker at hun har sekken sin full av litt av hvert, han fikk et glimt av både nødbatterier, et middels reiseapotek, solkrem og ekstra regncape der.

Isak krøker seg sammen og trekker et ekstra teppe rundt seg, kryper sammen så godt han kan inni det. Det føles ikke som det hjelper, han kjenner seg like kald som da han kom opp av vannet, eller egentlig kaldere, for da dempet adrenalinrushet følelsen av kulde, nå er det ingenting annet enn den lave kroppstemperaturen og de våte klærne igjen. 

Sana har forsøkt å få ham til å spise mer, sier maten vil få kroppen hans til å øke forbrenningen slik at han føler seg varmere. Men han er ikke sulten, orket knapt spise en pølse, har drukket to øl. Ikke en gang alkoholen gir ham noen varme. Han sitter bare og skjelver, føler seg stiv og treg, orker ikke tenke på om det skjer noe rundt ham som han burde få med seg. 

Sana kommer bort til ham og setter seg på huk foran ham. Hun legger hendene på skuldrene hans og løfter haken hans med tommelen, ser ham inn i øynene, studerer de blå, kalde leppene hans.  
“Skal jeg kjøre deg hjem?” spør hun. “Det ser ut som du fryser.” Det er ikke et spørsmål, hun bare konstaterer det. Han nikker, det er egentlig et jævlig godt forslag, kjenner han, hjem, varm dusj, varm seng, varm Even.  
“Kan du sende melding til Even og si jeg kommer hjem? Si...si at jeg gjerne vil ha en kopp te”, sier han med tynn stemme. Sana nikker.  
“Kom igjen, så går vi.” 

Litt høyere snakker hun til de andre.  
“Jeg kjører Isak hjem, er det noen flere som vil være med?” De rister på hodet, Jonas kommer bort til ham og spør om det går bra. Isak nikker, prøver å forklare at det bare ble så innmari kaldt, men leppene vil ikke henge med og det blir en uklar mumling.  
“Dumt å bli syk med en gang russetida starter for reals,” sier Jonas og dulter ham vennlig i skulderen før Isak går mot den røde Los Losers-vanen.

I bilen kjører hun varmeapparatet på full guffe. Heldigvis er det effektivt og varmer fort opp lufta, til tross for at bilen er gammel og verken effektiv eller kjapp til noe annet. Isak kjenner at den varme lufta hjelper, tiner ham litt opp, han skjelver mindre enn før. Han skotter bort på henne, ser på profilen hennes. Hun ser konsentrert på veien foran seg, de har brukt et kvarter på å komme seg ut fra den kaotiske parkeringsplassen, det er klynger av russ langs veien. 

“Ser ut som det blir fest her i natt”, sier Isak.  
“Mm. Sikker på du ikke vil bli?” spør hun, ikke spesielt overtalende i stemmen.  
“Jepp, veldig. Tusen takk for at du kjører meg hjem, Sana. Veldig snilt av deg.”  
“Bare hyggelig, Isak.” Hun smiler til ham. “Skjønner du vil hjem til Even, altså. Ikke så veldig fristende klima her ute, liksom.” Hun ser ut av vinduet på regnet som pisker mot frontruta.

Isak blir sittende stille litt.  
“Drar du tilbake hit igjen etterpå eller?” Hun trekker på skuldrene.  
“Gjør vel det. Må sørge for at de andre kommer seg hjem igjen.”  
“Men du ville helst være hjemme i varmen?”  
“Hvem ville ikke det, liksom?” spør hun med et smil. Det er som om det ikke helt når øynene hennes.  
“Hva….” Han tar sats. “Hva synes du egentlig om russetida, Sana?” 

Hun synker sammen i setet, synes han, kvepper til og blir litt mindre av spørsmålet hans.  
“Nei, det er gøy da…” Hun ser ikke på ham, stirrer bare på veien foran seg. Isak sier ingenting, venter på at hun skal si noe mer.  
“Men?” spør han.  
“Det er ikke noe men”, sier hun skarpt.  
“Ok.” Det blir stille igjen. Bare susingen fra varmeapparatet og den svosjende lyden fra vindusviskerne høres over motorduren.

“Egentlig gleder jeg meg til eksamen”, sier hun lavt. “Det er så slitsomt. For lite søvn, for mye stress, for mange fester, for mye drikking, for mange å passe på.”  
“Sånne som meg?” spør han med et skjevt smil. Hun smiler til ham.  
“Sånne som deg, ja.”  
“Sorry for at du må kjøre meg hjem. Jeg kunne tatt bussen, altså.” Han ser så vidt de oransje lysene til bussen et stykke foran dem.  
“Nei, det går bra. Var jeg som foreslo det, da”, sier hun med et smil. “Du hadde jo greid deg selv om jeg ikke passet på deg, liksom.” Han nikker, smiler mot henne.  
“Jeg hadde det, ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuteregel 8: ISPINNE  
> Bad utendørs før 1. Mai.
> 
>  
> 
> Vi er kjempegira på denne ideen, og ikke minst spente på å høre hva dere tenker.  
> Kudos, hjerter og kommentarer blir satt pris på, vi lover <3


	2. Angst for å dele

Isak drar den røde russebuksen opp over de lange beina. Even ligger henslengt i sengen og betrakter ham. Ser på de lyse hårene på de sterke lårene, den stramme rumpa under boxeren. Tenker at Isak er skikkelig hot i russeklærne, den rød fargen er så fin til de blonde krøllene, fremhever de strålende, grønne øynene.

Han klarte ikke la være å stirre på ham i går, det dro oppmerksomheten bort fra alle som prøvde å bestille kaffe og boller. Kriblingen tok plass i kroppen hver gang blikkene deres møttes, hver gang de delte et lite, privat smil på tvers av KB. Et slags løfte om det som ventet når de kom hjem.

Even føler seg så heldig, så vanvittig heldig som får dele livet med Isak. Men den lille redselen for å miste ham har blitt mer og mer fremtredende den siste tiden. Han er så redd for at Isak skal innse at han ikke er god nok og finne seg noen andre. En som ikke er bipolar, som skal studere og som har en fornuftig plan. En som virkelig fortjener ham.

Den redselen har virkelig blomstret til overflaten nå som det er russetid, tid for fester, russeknuter og hooking.

Isak trasker ut på badet, Even reiser seg for å følge etter. Setter seg på kanten av dolokket, ser på at Isak tar voks i håret. At han grer fingrene gjennom krøllene for å temme de mest viltre hårstråene. Even smiler, tenker at han elsker når de henger naturlig. Han elsker alt som Isak ikke liker ved seg selv, den gutten vet ikke hvor flott han er. Hvor flott sikkert alle som møter ham tenker at han er. Igjen stikker det i brystet, han tenker på alle Isak kommer til å møte i russetiden, som kommer til å se hvor flott han er i russedrakten. Som sikkert kommer til å sjekke ham opp..

“Hvor skal dere i kveld da?” spør Even, og legger hodet litt på skakke. Prøver å høres avslappet og chill ut, vil ikke avsløre usikkerheten som ligger under overflaten.

“Eh, skal på noe 1. mai-greier hos en fyr som Mags kjenner”, svarer Isak. Han snur seg rundt og stiller seg mellom beina til Even, tar tak rundt nakken hans og kiler forsiktig i den sensitive huden. Den deilige følelsen kjennes helt ned i magen, og Even bøyer seg litt fremover. Stjeler et lite kyss, blir aldri lei av de varme leppene til Isak. “Også skal vi ta flest mulig knuter da, vi har en sånn intern konkurranse. Vinneren får en Big Mac, kan ikke tape den ass”, fortsetter Isak, og snur seg tilbake til speilet.

Ordet “knuter” gjør at den deilige kriblingen i magen til Even blir erstattet med en tung stein. Han prøver å skyve den bort, vet at følelsen er irrasjonell og unødvendig, men klarer ikke kontrollere det. Klarer ikke bli kvitt den evinnelige redselen for at noe skal skje. Han er fullt klar over hva russeknuter innebærer, hooking og sex med medruss, sjekking og flørting.

Bare tanken gjør ham uvel, og han reiser seg brått. Går fort ut av badet og tilbake til stua. Vil ikke at Isak skal gjennomskue hvor usikker han føler seg, hvor livredd han er for at noe skal skje. Han stoler på Isak, selvfølgelig gjør han det, men alkohol kan få den sterkeste til å knekke.

“Går det greit, eller?” Isak kommer ut i døråpningen mellom badet og stua, gir ham et forvirret blikk. Han skjønner alltid når noe er galt, kan noen ganger lese Even som en åpen bok. Det er befriende og irriterende på samme tid.

“Jada”, svarer han kort, og vender oppmerksomheten mot TVen. Stirrer tankeløst på et program som han ikke aner hva handler om. Har virkelig ikke lyst til å skape en unødvendig konflikt, og vil at Isak skal slappe av og kose seg.

“Har du lyst til å være med i kveld, eller? Du sa jo at du ikke var så keen på sånn russegreier, så tenkte ikke på å spørre.” Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham i sengen, stryker ham forsiktig over ryggen med fingerspissen. Små, beroligende sirkler.

“Nei takk, bare gå du.” Even prøver å smile så troverdig han klarer, reiser seg og geleider Isak mot ytterdøren. Kjenner at den vonde klumpen i magen bare vokser seg større og større, men står i ro mens Isak tar på seg yttertøyet. Studerer de lange beina i den rød dressen, hvordan den strammer på akkurat de riktige stedene. Etterlater lite til fantasien.

Noen ganger skulle han ønske at Isak ikke var så kjekk, at han kunne gjemme ham under dyna og holde ham borte fra blikkene til andre mennesker. Andre ganger er han bare stolt av kjæresten sin, stolt av den fantastiske mannen han er i ferd med å bli.

Isak slenger armene rundt nakken hans, planter små, forsiktige kyss langs kjeven. Stryker nesetippen sin mot hans, frem og tilbake i rolige bevegelser. “Sikker? Jeg kan bli her”, hvisker han.

“Helt sikker, kos deg du”, svarer Even, og drar ham enda tettere. Åpner leppene forsiktig, kjenner kriblingen i hele kroppen når leppene deres endelig møtes. De myke og varme leppene til Isak som kysser ivrig og suger forsiktig på underleppen. Sender støt av lyst gjennom hele ham, før han brått trekker seg unna.

“Stopp, du kan ikke gjøre meg tent rett før jeg skal ut. Da kommer jeg bare til å fantasere om deg hele kvelden”, sier Isak, og høres nesten litt andpusten ut. Han trekker pusten skjelvende, holder hardt rundt midjen hans.

“Høres ikke feil ut det”, hvisker Even, og drar ham inntil seg igjen. Lar tungespissen leke med den tynne overleppen til Isak, begynner å plante små kyss nedover den myke huden på halsen. Kjenner at han har så lyst på kjæresten sin, presser underlivet forsiktig mot ham. “Even, serr…. Jeg kan ikke møte gutta og være sprengkåt.” Isak drar seg unna, gir ham et unnskyldende blikk, og slenger på seg ytterjakken. “Mags venter, sorry ass”, sier han.

Even sukker, og lener seg frustrert inntil veggen. Vet at han må gi seg, at han må la Isak gå ut og nyte russetiden. Det er noe man bare opplever én gang i livet, og er det noen som fortjener det så er det Isak. Som har klart å få 5ere og 6ere i absolutt alle fag. “Kos deg, vennen”, sier han oppriktig, og prøver å formidle selvsikkerhet med kroppsspråk og stemmeleie. Det siste han vil er at Isak skal bekymre seg for ham hele kvelden, at han ikke skal slappe og kose seg.

Isak smiler bredt, øynene stråler og de små mellomrommene mellom tennene kommer til syne. Han lener seg frem og gir Even et raskt hadekyss, et kyss som er over alt for fort, før han forsvinner ut. Lukker døren med et lite dunk, etterlater Even alene i den lille leiligheten. Tomheten føles plutselig overveldende, redselen og usikkerheten er alltid verst når han er alene. Han vet ikke hva han hadde gjort om han mistet Isak, klarer ikke tenke tanken uten å bli fysisk kvalm.

Han slenger seg ned i sengen, og prøver å følge med på TV-programmet for å få tankene over på noe annet. Håper på å bli distrahert, men tankene går hele tiden til Isak, hva han driver med og hvem han snakker med.

Til slutt åpner han laptopen og googler “Russeknuter”. Vil gjerne prøve å berolige seg selv, bli kvitt det gnagende ubehaget i magen. Han leser gjennom knutene til russen for 2018, men innser at det ikke var et smart valg på noen som helst måte.

 

> KONGLE Ha sikker sex utendørs.
> 
> MONOPOLSEDDEL Ha en 5 minutters poledance på en stolpe/stang på et kollektivt transportmiddel. (Minst 4 tilfeldige tilskuere)
> 
> ROSE Gi en rose til en fremmed du synes er attraktiv.
> 
> SHERIFFSTJERNE Kyss en politimann/dame, husk å spørre pent.
> 
> BLYANT Ha sikker sex på skolens område.
> 
> GODTERILEPPE Klin med et medlem av Russens Hovedstyre
> 
> ROSA FJÆR Klin med en russ av samme kjønn.

 

Even smeller igjen laptopen, og legger hodet bakover på puta. Faen altså, det var ikke beroligende i det hele tatt. Bare tanken på at Isak skal gjøre noen av de knutene med noen andre er mildt sagt ubehagelig.

Han hører at mobilen vibrerer fra nattbordet, og håper innerst inne at det er Isak som sier at han kommer hjem, selv om han vet at den tanken er egoistisk og feil. Mobilen vibrerer igjen og igjen, og Even strekker seg etter den. Men kjenner at hjertet synker når han ser at det bare er gruppechatten med gutta.

 

**Kattehookerne**

**Mags**

_18:21:_

Isaaaak er the maaaan

 

**Mahdi**

_18:22_

Hvor ble han av?

 

 **Mags** :

_18:23_

Aner ikke, han bare stakk av for å ta en knute

 

**Mahdi**

_18:24_

Serr? Det er drøyt da

-

 

Even kjenner at det går kaldt nedover ryggen, har gutta glemt at Even er en del av chatten? Hvilken knute er det Isak prøver å ta? Han kjenner at ubehaget sprer seg i kroppen. Prøver å rasjonalisere for seg selv, men mislykkes totalt. Fører fingrene over tastaturet på mobilen før han klarer å stoppe seg selv, skriver en melding i gruppechatten.

 

**Even**

_18:29_

Hvilken knute?

 

**Mags**

_18:32_

Eveeeen

 

**Even**

_18:33_

Er dere fulle?

Hvor er Isak?

 

**Mags**

_18:35_

Han stakk

 

**Mahdi**

_18:37_

Han sa han skulle fikse en knute

Den gutten har konkurranseinstinkt ass

 

-

 

Even slenger fra seg mobilen, lukker øynene og lar frustrasjonen ta overhånd. Hvor er Isak? Hvilken knute var han så bestemt på å klare? Kanskje han skal kline med en medruss av samme kjønn, eller poledanse foran fremmede?

Innerst inne vet han at det ikke høres ut som Isak, at han ikke er typen til det i det hele tatt. Men redselen er ikke rasjonell eller mulig å bortforklare, den er vond og mørk. Som en smertefull klump i magen. Han drar dyna over hodet, finner en slags merkelig trøst i mørket som omringer ham. At han slipper å se og tenke på omverden, kan late som om den tunge luften under dyna er det eneste som eksisterer.

Lyden av nøkler som rasler på utsiden får ham tilbake til virkeligheten. Han spisser ørene og holder pusten, det er ingen andre som har nøkler til leiligheten deres. Det er nødt til å være Isak…., eller? Even ligger helt i ro under dyna, føler seg med ett litt dum der han gjemmer seg fra verden.

“Even?” Den klare stemmen til Isak fyller rommet, gjør at en bølge av lettelse skyller over ham. Han slipper pusten rolig ut gjennom nesen. Isak er hjemme.

Han løfter opp dyna, og ser inn i de grønne øynene. Forvirringen er tydelig, han lurer garantert på hvorfor Even ligger under dyna klokka syv på kvelden.

“Er det noe galt?” Isak sparker av seg skoene, slenger jakken på gulvet og går med lange steg gjennom rommet. Uten å si noe mer kryper han opp i sengen, helt inntil Even, og smyger den ene hånda opp under t-skjorta hans. Stryker forsiktig over de myke hårene på magen, ser ham forvirret inn i øynene. Even stirrer tilbake, på de grønne øynene, de lange vippene som blafrer når han blunker. Tenker at han virkelig er slående vakker.

“Nei, bare litt sliten”, lyver han. “Hvorfor er du hjemme allerede?” Isak reiser seg opp på albuen, saumfarer ansiktet hans med blikket. Som om han prøver å tolke om det er sannheten. Om Even lyver eller ikke.

“Okei”, svarer han etter en stund. Even er ganske sikker på at han ikke trodde på løgnen, men at han ikke vil presse. Isak er fantastisk på den måten.

“Så… fikk du tatt noen knuter?”, spør han forsiktig. Vil egentlig ikke vite svaret, men er for nysgjerrig til å la være.

“Jas, noen få”, svarer Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

“De skrev i gruppechatten at du stakk av for å ta en knute?”

Isak vender blikket nedover, ser plutselig litt flau ut. En lett rødfarge tar plass i kinnene hans. “Stemmer det, eller for å sikre en knute. På en måte.”

Med sakte bevegelser legger Isak seg over ham, presser de varme leppene sine mot den følsomme huden i halsgropen. Sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen til Even. “Å?”, hvisker han, og lukker øynene for å nyte følelsen av å ha Isak så nært. Helt inntil i sengen, med de gode leppene hans mot seg.

“Mm, knute nummer 56”, svarer Isak, mens han planter små kyss nedover halsen og brystkassen til Even. Fyller hele ham med kriblinger og lyst. Et ønske om å rive av den røde russedressen, kjenne den myke og varme huden til Isak mot seg.

“56? Hvilken er det da?”, spør han fraværende. Klarer ikke tenke klart når Isak skrever over ham på denne måten, føler seg nesten svimmel av lyst.

Isak stopper opp, lener haken mot det ene ribbeinet og ser opp på Even bak de lange vippene. “Den viktigste knuten av alle. Ha kjæreste gjennom hele russetiden”, svarer han.

Even kjenner at et stort smil sprer seg i hele ansiktet, at en enorm lettelse og takknemlighet skyller over ham. “Og det måtte du fikse akkurat nå?” spør han ertende. Innerst inne elsker han den lille kjærlighetserklæringen. Isak er ikke alltid den beste med ord, men han er så flink til å vise hva han føler på andre måter.

“Mm. Tenkte at jeg må ta vare på deg i kveld, for å sørge for at den knuten er i boks”, svarer han med et lurt smil, før han fortsetter å kysse nedover overkroppen til Even. Nedover magen, slikker lett på de myke hårene under navlen og drar boxeren nedover.

Even lukker øynene, nyter følelsen av å bli tatt vare på. Mest sannsynlig forsto Isak at han følte seg litt usikker, og ville bekrefte og prioritere Even foran alt annet. Han burde sikkert ha litt dårlig samvittighet, men akkurat nå føler han bare glede og kjærlighet.

At Isak valgte å komme hjem føles som en bekreftelse og en forsikring. For første gang på lenge føler Even at alt kommer til å gå fint, at forholdet deres er sterkt nok til å takle alt. I dette øyeblikket føles det som om en russetid ikke er nok til å ødelegge det fine de har sammen. Som om det bare er et komma i den forhåpentligvis lange kjærlighetshistorien deres.

Isak drar boxeren nedover beina hans med varsomme bevegelser, kysser huden som kommer til syne. Even kjenner at pusten blir tyngre, og overgir seg fullstendig til den deilige følelsen.

Knute nummer 56 har Isak uansett sikret seg for lenge siden, men for Even er dette definitivt en fin bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russeknute 56: Ha kjæreste gjennom hele russetiden.
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni som har betalest :)
> 
> Hva tenker dere? Jeg blir kjempeglad for en kommentar!


	3. Kakaobart

Klokka ble halv sju på kvelden før Eva møtte Jonas. Hun følte seg slettes ikke helt topp, men hadde i det minste ristet av seg det verste av fyllesyken. Nå var hun bare sliten - og litt gretten fordi hun måtte ut i regnet. Hun vil egentlig bare fortsette å ligge under dyna i Kollektivet til Noora og se på Netflix. Hun hadde vært der fram til nå, sløvet sammen med Chris og Eskild, selv om Noora hadde vært borte store deler av dagen. Noora hadde fikset mat til dem før hun gikk, men det var litt strevsomt å komme seg ut uansett. I tillegg er det skrekkelig kaldt ute, skulle tro det var første dagen i november, ikke mai. Den varme hettegenseren hjelper, men den tynne ytterjakka hennes begynner å bli fuktig, selv om hun venter under tak.

Jonas er kledd for været, han kommer mot henne med lue og paraply. Han ser fornøyd ut. I motsetning til kjæresten har han vært våken lenge denne tirsdagen, 1. mai, han har vært aktiv i byen hele dagen, før han endte opp med å bli med til Blå og bli sittende der en stund, til tross for at flere av vennene hans fra Nissen skulle ha fest et annet sted. Gruppechatten med gutta har vært på mute siden et eller annet tidspunkt sent i går kveld. 

 

“Hei, har du venta lenge?” spør Jonas og kysser henne kjapt. Han smaker såvidt av øl, krøllene hans stikker ut fra lua og han får Eva til å smile. Hun rister på hodet og tar hånden hans.

“Neida. Har du hatt en fin dag?”

“Har hatt det kjempefint. Men jeg skjønner at du ikke gadd være med, du må jo ha vært oppe dritlenge?” sier Jonas og varmer de kalde fingrene hennes med hånden sin. Han hadde våknet til flere snaps fra Eva, rullingen til jentene hadde fortsatt lenge etter at han hadde sovnet. “Egentlig hadde jeg lyst på is, men kanskje vi dropper det… Stikke til meg, eller? De andre er fortsatt borte, jeg kan fikse kakao”, sier Jonas og klemmer fingrene hennes i hånden sin. Hun lar fingrene krummes inn mot håndflaten hans, han føles varm.

“Det høres kjempefint ut. Eg er utrolig sliten.”

“Men du hadde det gøy?”

“Dritgøy”, svarer Eva og smiler. Og til tross for at det føles ut som det er et vakum i hodet hennes i dag, så har hun egentlig kost seg sammen med vennene sine på formiddagen også.

“Like gøy som i helga?” spør Jonas og ler når Eva bare ser på ham med et blikk som er helt umulig å tolke.

Hun blir sittende og lene seg mot Jonas på bussen litt senere. Han snakker begeistret om både demonstrasjonstoget og timene etterpå. Eva merker at han har fått i seg litt øl, humøret hans er betraktelig bedre enn hennes, men det er deilig å være med ham. Hun trenger ikke late som hun orker så mye, han skjønner henne.

 

Eva finner fram to store krus fra kjøkkenskapet når de er hjemme hos Jonas, mens Jonas finner kakaopulver.

“Funker sånn toro-greie eller? Sånn man bare blander med vann?” spør han mens han fyller vannkokeren. Eva nikker.

“Eg vil bare ha noe varmt. Eg har spist, Noora fikset mat”, sier hun og ser på ham. Jonas trekker henne inntil seg, holder henne i armene sine og smiler mot henne. Hun lukter av shampo. 

“Vi fikser varm kakao. Jeg tror kanskje vi har marshmellows også”, sier han og gir henne et nuss ved tinningen. Eva smiler mot ham og rører i krusene når han etterhvert heller varmt vann over det lettvinte kakaopulveret.

 

Regnet kan høres inn i stua. Han kikker på Eva som slikker bort kakaobarten sin mens han venter på at laptopen skal skru seg på. De har slått seg ned i den store sofaen, hun har lagt beina sine over fanget hans og sitter avslappet med ryggen i sofahjørnet.

“Har du tenkt til å ta alle russeknutene, eller?”

“Eg vet’sje. Eg trur Vilde allereie har tatt konglen. Eller, de skal i alle fall.”

“Jeg vet. Magnus holder ikke kjeft, vet du”, sier Jonas og flirer.

“Vil du ta noen med meg? I tillegg til kjæresteknuten.”

Jonas lener seg mot henne og flirer lavt mot leppene hennes, men holder øynene åpne. “Nå? Har ikke du mensen?” spør han, han vet hva hun tenker om det. Tror han, i alle fall.

“Mhm… Men du vet det er en brannbilknute også?” spør hun og fniser, russetiden kan være en god unnskyldning for å prøve noe nytt. Hun stryker fingrene som fremdeles er kalde mot den varme nakken hans. Krøllene hans er fuktige etter en lang dag ute i regnet og han smaker kakao. Hun lar fingrene gli oppover nakken hans og inn i håret, glir inn i den deilige følelsen et øyeblikk, før hun trekker pusten og ser på ham.

“Eg orker isje no, men kanskje…”

“Så lenge vi ikke bare ligger sammen for at du skal få knuter, så. Hvis du er i humør, så kan jeg stille opp jeg”, sier han og gliser.

“Du får se da, om du klarer å tenne meg.”

Jonas smiler. “Men ikke kongle, ok?”  
“Vi får se”, smiler Eva tilbake og lukker øynene, hun lener seg tilbake i sofaen igjen. Jonas himler med øynene.

“Trenger ikke ta av selv om du er russ, vet du.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russeknute 56 - bilde av kjæresten: Ha kjæreste gjennom hele russetiden.
> 
> (Russeknute 87 - lekebrannbil: Ha sikker sex under menstruasjon/med noen som har det.)
> 
> Takk til Pagnilagni som har betalest! :) 
> 
> Og tusen takk til alle sammen for så fin respons på russeficen vår! Vi er i en prosesss, så det er bare å skrike ut med ønsker ;) ❤


	4. En av dem

“Sana! Endelig er du hjemme!” 

Hun hører morens hektiske stemme før hun kommer mot henne i gangen. Sana lukker øynene oppgitt et øyeblikk. Hun henger jakken på knaggen og tar av seg skoene. Uten å si noe mer går hun inn på rommet sitt, hun vet moren vil følge etter. Hun ser stivt inn i speilet mens hun fjerner nålene i hijaben og stikker dem hardt inn i Trump, bestemte stikk, plasserer dem i en firkant over hjertet, en i øyet, en i øret. Tar av det lange plagget, rister det og glatter det ut før hun henger det over stolen på rommet sitt. Hun drar fingerne gjennom det korte håret mens hun ser på seg selv i speilet, ser morens speilbilde bak skulderen sin. Bøyer seg frem for å se bedre, fukter ringfingeren og gnir bort en imaginær mascara-flekk under øyet. Hun sier ingenting. 

Moren står taus bak henne med armene i kors. Hun har det ubestemmelige uttrykket, det skuffede uttrykket, det som signaliserer at Sana ikke oppfyller forventningene hennes, uten at hun vil sette fingeren direkte på hva det er som er feil, det er som om hun forventer at Sana selv skal si noe, selv skal innrømme sin brøde, si unnskyld, gjøre bot, ikke gjøre det igjen, uten at Sana får lov å legge frem sin side av det.

“Hei mamma.” Stemmen hennes er bestemt, det kommer hardere ut enn hun hadde tenkt.  
Moren skvetter til. “Sana. Ikke vær sint. Jeg er bare glad i deg.”  
Sana lukker øynene og trekker pusten. “Jeg er glad i deg også, mamma.”  
“Hvorfor er du så sent ute da? Du skal på skolen i morgen!” Moren har hektiske røde flekker på halsen. Ansiktet ser litt hovent ut, legger Sana merke til, som om hun har grått.  
“Mamma. Klokken er kvart over elleve.” Hun vet stemmen høres oppgitt ut. Vil egentlig ikke at det skal være sånn, liker ikke den sinte, oppgitte stemmen sin, det svarte som vokser i hodet, klumpen i magen.  
“Vi visste jo ikke hvor du var! Du dro på skolen i morges, og så kommer du tilbake nå?” Moren snakker fort og høyt. “Du er så flink, du kan ikke ødelegge alt nå!”

Sana snur seg og ser på henne. Hun trekker pusten. “Du vet det er eksamensperiode snart. Jeg har vært på skolen, jeg har lest til eksamen sammen med Noora og Eva, så spiste vi middag sammen, og så ble vi sittende og prate.” Hun puster ut. “Jeg har bedt også. Det var derfor jeg ble sen, jeg sa Isha-bønnen hos Noora.”  
Moren mykner litt. “Jeg vet jo jeg kan stole på deg, Sana. Og det er fint du ber. Men jeg blir så bekymret. Alt dette med russetiden, vi hører jo så mye rart… I morges var det brann i russebusser på Fornebu, politiet klager over bråk, det er slåssing og drikking overalt. Det er ikke så lett for oss heller. Å sitte her hjemme og lese nyheter, høre om alt det vonde som skjer, og så sender du ikke en gang en melding.”  
“Mamma, du kan jo melde meg også!” Sana stønner oppgitt. De har hatt denne diskusjonen før. Hun vet hvor den ender, hun kommer til å bli sint, moren kommer til å gå, de kommer til å gråte på hvert sitt rom.

Hun går bort til moren og legger hendene på skuldrene hennes. “Mamma”, sier hun lavt. “Jeg vil bare være sammen med vennene mine. Jeg går i tredjeklasse i år, jeg vil være russ. Det… det har jeg drømt om siden jeg gikk på Urra. Være en av dem…” De siste ordene kommer som et pust, nesten lydløse. Hun kremter, får tilbake stemmen sin. “Dere må bare stole på meg.”

De blir stående og se hverandre inn i øynene. Hun ser morens brune, blanke øyne, hun lurer på hva som skjuler seg der inne, hva de har sett, hvordan de egentlig ser verden. Tenker på hvordan det man ser påvirker oppfatningen av verden, hvordan synet egentlig former alt. Lyset som slipper inn gjennom pupillen, lager de forvrengte bildene på netthinnen som fraktes av synsnerven til hjernen for å tolkes, hvordan bildene lagres som minner et eller annet sted, kommer frem når man ønsker eller ikke ønsker det.

“Jeg stoler på deg, Sana.” Moren smiler og klemmer henne hardt inntil seg. “Jeg gjør det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er til deg som ikke lenger leser denne ficen fordi du ikke ville ha russetidsfic om kun Evak. #alterlove #tingdugårglippav
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarene på de første kapitlene, vi digger at dere liker ideen vår og håper dere henger med hele russetida!
> 
> Takk til solrose og bewa for hurtigbetafeedbacklesing!


	5. Du trenger vitner

“Even, kan du møte meg på skolen i storefri i dag?” Isak står ved kjøkkenbenken og fyller kaffe på kaffetrakteren. De uformelige russebuksene hans henger lavt over hoftene. Kanten subber i gulvet, han må huske å stramme snoren nederst før han går.  
“I storefri?” Even ser litt forundret på ham.  
“Ja?”  
“Hvorfor det?”  
“Fordi….eh… jeg skal møte Sana og lese etter skoletid, og jeg kommer til å saaaavne deg?” Isak ser på ham med et mørkt glimt i øyet. Han hever øyenbrynene og smiler til Even.  
“Okei da. Alt for deg. Jeg kommer innom før jobb da?”  
“Digg.” Isak kysser ham mykt. Even legger hånden på rumpen hans og klemmer til. “Disse buksene er skikkelig digg til deg”, mumler han og trekker Isak inntil seg. “Får frem rumpa di jævli bra. Og så så praktisk. Håndtak til å trekke ned, liksom.” Han drar i selene så den vide buksen havner litt lenger ned på hoftene. “Og så så digg farge!” Nå greier ikke Even holde seg alvorlig lenger. Han klukker av latter inn mot Isaks hals mens han presser seg mot den røde buksen hans.

Tjue minutter senere er Isak klar til å gå på skolen. Kinnene er hektisk røde og matcher buksen. Han gnir seg over leppene. “Mmm, du smaker digg”, hvisker han til Even idet han kysser ham farvel. “Du også”, mumler Even tilbake mot munnen hans.

“Gutta, kan dere hjelpe meg med noe?” spør Isak når han kommer på skolen og møter Jonas og Mahdi i skolegården. Det føles litt kleint å spørre, men han trenger hjelp, og å be Sana og Noora og vennene deres om hjelp er enda mer kleint. “Sure?” sier Jonas og ser nysgjerrig på ham. “Jo, du vet den knuten….”  
“Hvilken knute?” spør Magnus. Han kom akkurat småløpende inn porten. “Skal du ha kongle? Gull-kongle? Du vet du trenger vitner?”  
Isak ruller oppgitt med øynene. “Nei, Magnus.”  
“Og dessuten trenger du ikke vitner for sex-knuter”, sier Mahdi og ler. “Der gikk du glipp av det, liksom”, flirer han og løfter hånden mot Isak for en high-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva er det Isak trenger hjelp av gutta til, mon tro? Får Magnus bevitne gullkongle - eller blyant?


	6. Romantisk shit

De har fri timen før storefri. Kantina er halvfull av elever som repeterer til eksamen. Isak prøver å kapre et at de små bordene innerst. Magnus mener han må ha et bord midt i kantina for at det skal gjelde, men Isak nekter. “Ikke faen, ass.”  
“Er du pingle? Tør du ikke?” ler Mahdi.  
Isak kniper øynene sammen og ser på ham. “Jeg tør, ja”, sier han og setter seg bestemt ned på bordet midt i rommet. Dette blir kleint uansett, han kan like gjerne ta det til et nytt nivå. Han roter rundt nede i sekken og finner frem telysene og duken han har med. “Du har en hel pose, da kan du lage hjerte da. Det pleier Vilde å gjøre!” sier Magnus ivrig.

“Hva pleier jeg gjøre?” kommer det plutselig med Vildes lyse stemme. Isak snur seg. Hun står bak ham og ser forvirret på dem. “Eh, hei Vilde. Hei.” Han nikker mot Sana og Noora som står ved siden av henne. Vilde har hettegenser og rød, tettsittende russebukse med glitrende enhjørninger og et stort merke med Los Losers-bilen til jentene. Hun har designet emblemet og fått det trykket på gensere og merker. Jentene har hver sin svarte Los Losers-genser med navnene til alle fem på baksiden, deres eget navn er uthevet. Vilde ville egentlig at de skulle lage til kjærestene sine også, slik at alle kunne se hvem de tilhørte. Noora hadde ledd av henne. “Så du vil ha trofé-genser, Vilde? Men det er jo ikke sånn at de gutta tilhører oss, da. Akkurat som at vi ikke tilhører dem. Vi tilhører bare oss sjæl.” Noora selv går i vanlige jeans og den svarte Los Losers-genseren, hun nekter å være med på mer av russegreiene. Sana har knallrød hijab og vide bukser.

“Jo, vi hjelper Isak å få russeknute, da.”  
“Hæ?” Jentene ser forvirret på ham.  
“Han skal ha roseblad!” sier Magnus høyt.  
“Ååååh, roseblad! Så romantisk!” Vilde smiler strålende mot Isak. “Det er jo kjempesøtt, Isak! Men, åh, du må jo gjøre det skikkelig romantisk da.” Hun ser på det hvite bordet der Isak har plassert et par telys på den lille lyseblå duken han plasserte midt på bordet. “Har du flere lys, eller?” spør hun.  
“Han har en hel pose, ass!” gliser Magnus.

Vilde overtar telysene og plasserer dem i hjerteformasjon midt på bordet. “Har du blomster også?” spør hun.  
“Jonas er ute og kjøper”, mumler Isak. Han er rød i ansiktet og angrer allerede på planen. Å få denne russeknuten hadde virket som en god ide. Romantisk shit som Even vil digge, som Isak selv er dritdårlig på, doble kjærestepoeng, men når han står her skulle han ønske tanken forble på tankestadiet og at han aldri hadde sagt det høyt til noen.

I det samme kommer Jonas andpusten inn med en bukett rosa roser i hånden. “Sorry, de hadde ikke røde, ass”, sier han unnskyldende til Isak.  
“Det går bra”, mumler Isak og triver til seg buketten. Han står litt forvirret med dem i hånden, kommer på at han har glemt blomstervase.  
“Jeg fikser det”, stråler Vilde og går bort til kantinedisken. Hun prater og smiler hjertelig til kantinedamen, og litt etter kommer hun tilbake med de lyserosa blomstene i en vase, to vinglass, pene servietter, tallerkener og bestikk i hendene. Hun dekker bordet til to, og ruller serviettene på tvers før hun putter dem i glassene. Hun betrakter bordet før hun får en ide og ruller serviettene på en litt annen måte og bretter dem i bunnen. “Ferdig”, fniser hun. De andre ser på henne uten å si noe, før Magnus plutselig knekker sammen i latter. “Slik må du brette serviettene hjemme hos oss også. Pikk, liksom!”  
Isak holder hendene foran ansiktet og stønner oppgitt.  
“Se her!” fortsetter Vilde, og plukker en av rosene opp fra vasen og river kronbladene av blomsten før hun strør dem utover bordet. “Sånn! Romantisk lunsj for to!”

“Hva skal dere spise, forresten?” spør hun Isak.  
“Eh...ostesmørbrød”, svarer han.  
“Ostesmørbrød? Serr?” Magnus ser vantro på ham.  
“Dere kan ikke spise ostesmørbrød!” sier Vilde oppgitt.  
“Jo, det blir ostesmørbrød, ass.” Isak er bestemt.

De andre rister på hodet. De mener han burde ha funnet noe skikkelig mat. “Du kunne jo kjøpt pizza, da”, sier Sana. “Kebab!” kommer det fra Jonas. “Nei, thai!” “Sushi!” Forslagene hagler fra hele gjengen, men Isak står på sitt. Ostesmørbrød is it.  
“Men kaffen, da, mann, du kan ikke servere ham kaffe fra kantina!” Mahdi ser skeptisk på ham. “Even drikker jo ikke den kaffen!”  
Isak medgir at han har et poeng. “Men da må du fikse kaffe, da”, sier han og ser bestemt på Mahdi. “Ay ay, captain!” Mahdi gjør salutt og går ut i retning KB. 

Ti minutter senere kommer Mahdi småløpende tilbake. “Even er på vei, ass”, peser han. “Jeg møtte ham på KB, han sto i kassa for Mathilde, jobbet et par timer før han skulle møte deg, sa han. Håper han ikke skjønte at det var noe. Jeg ble skikkelig paff da han sto bak kassen, hadde liksom ikke ventet det. Skikkelig romantisk å servere ham hans egen kaffe da”, legger han til.

Isak får nesten panikk. Han blir med ett usikker på om Even vil like dette eller om han bare synes det er teit. Even har oppfordret ham til å være russ og være med på festene, men Isak blir usikker på om Even synes det er greit å være en del av det selv, selv om det ikke akkurat er kongler det er snakk om.  
“Isak, chill.” Det er Jonas. Isak puster ut når han kjenner den varme hånden hans på skulderen.  
“Sorry, ble bare litt stressa”, mumler han og ser ned i gulvet.  
“Slapp av, vi har deg. Dette blir digg!” Jonas gliser til ham. “Magnus og Vilde har gått for å fikse ostesmørbrød, stikk ut og ta imot Even du nå!”

Isak står utenfor og lener seg mot veggen når Even kommer. Han greier ikke å la være å smile når Even kommer inn porten. Even ser ned på telefonen og går i sine egne tanker, men plutselig er det som han ser at Isak står og venter på ham. Han løfter hodet og ser rett på ham. Munnen kruser seg i et smil og telefonen glir ned i lommen. “Hei, bby!” sier han og kysser Isak. “Hei, kjærsten min.” Isak smaker forsiktig på ham, kysset blir litt lengre og litt dypere enn han har tenkt. 

Noen fra klassen går forbi og ser smilende på dem. En av guttene plystrer, og Isak viser ham leende fingeren før han rekker hånden ut etter Even. “Kom, så stikker vi og spiser”, sier han.  
Even stopper og trekker ham mot seg. “Skal vi ikke stikke ned på KB i stedet da? Ferske boller på personalrommet? Vi kan låse døren”, foreslår Even.  
“Nei, i dag skal vi spise her”, sier Isak bestemt, selv om tanken på hva de kan gjøre på bakrommet på KB lokker. Akkurat nå er han glad for at russebuksene hans er vide og uformelige.

Isak skvetter til når de kommer inn i kantina. Lyset dempet og rolig musikk spilles fra høytalerne. Rommet er nesten fullt, men det er en stille, sitrende stemning. Stemmene stilner når de kommer inn, bare svak hvisking høres. Midt i rommet står bordet deres. Den hjerteformede lysformasjonen stråler og det gnistrer i glass og bestikk. Isak kjenner at Even klemmer om hånden hans. “Wow”, sier han lavt like bak ham. Isak drar ham med seg mot bordet og begynner fomle rundt ham for å trekke fram stolen uten å slippe hånden hans. Mahdi kommer ham til unnsetning og flytter stolene ut for dem begge. “Wow”, sier Even igjen. “Jeg er imponert, ass!” Han stryker Isak lett over hånden med tommelen. Isak kjenner at Even skjelver litt, han er ikke så rolig som han gir inntrykk av. 

Vilde og Magnus kommer bort til bordet med ostesmørbrød til dem. Det er kantinas vanlige og dønn triste ostesmørbrød, selv om Vilde har overtalt kantinedama til å legge på ekstra ost. I det minste får de skikkelige tallerkener, tenker Isak. Han hadde begynt å angre på menyvalget etter at de andre hadde foreslått pizza og sushi, men det var for sent. Best å holde seg til planen, hadde han tenkt.

Isak tar opp servietten sin og heller i Cola. Han ser spørrende på Even, som nikker og tar opp servietten sin for å brette den ut og legge den i fanget. Mens han løfter den opp i den lange enden ser han på den og rynker på pannen. Han holder den frem for Isak. “Har du brettet denne?”  
Isak gliser. “Selvsagt.”  
“Det har du ikke!” ler Even.  
“Jeg er jo serviettbrettemasteren!” protesterer Isak.  
Even fortsetter å le mens han stryker Isak over overleppen med tuppen av servietten. “Ikke faen om du har brettet denne, ass”, flirer han. Isak peker småleende på Vilde.

De begynner å spise ostesmørbrød. “Digg”, mumler Even mellom munnfullene.  
“Du er sulten?” spør Isak.  
Even nikker. “Rakk ikke spise noe etter at du gikk, de ringte fra jobb og lurte på om jeg kunne jobbe litt. Jeg sa det var greit, men at jeg måtte ha lang lunsjpause for å møte en fyr.”  
“Gode ostesmørbrød, da”, sier Isak.  
Even ser på ham. “Serr?”  
“Nei.” Isak fortsetter å kutte ostesmørbrødet sitt i biter. “Det er noe som mangler, ass.”  
Even nikker. “Det er det.”  
Isak lyser opp. “Jeg vet det! Kardemomme!” Han vrir på stemmen når han sier det, og bøyer seg ned i sekken og roter etter noe. “Tada!”  
Han drysser kardemommen over ostesmørbrødene deres. “Vips, instant glorification!” sier han. Even ler. “Nå ble det digg, ja.”

Han kjenner Evens bein mot sitt under bordet. Foten hans glir sakte opp og ned over ankelen hans. Han holder hånden hans over bordet. Isak ser ned på de sammenflettede hendene deres og stryker tommelen sin over Evens. Even stryker ham over kinnet med en pekefinger, og Isak flytter blikket og ser Even i øynene og smiler. “Isak, jeg elsker deg”, sier Even lavt og smiler sitt aller mest strålende og forelskede blikk mot Isak. “Mannen i mitt liv, ass.”

Etterpå tar de med seg kaffen ut i skolegården. Støyen i kantina tok seg opp i løpet av storefri, folk begynte å prate igjen og noen satte på musikk fra revyen i høytalerene. Isak rasker med seg noen av rosebladene fra bordet idet de går ut. Even ser muntert på ham. “Du vil ha minnene, eller?” spør han og kysser ham på halsen. Isak flirer. “Noe sånt.”

De setter seg på en benk ute i skolegården. Isak legger armen sin om skulderen hans, og Even lener seg mot ham. Han snuser ned i håret hans og trekker inn duften av ham. Det er deilig å sitte her i skolegården med Even, det er fortsatt litt rart å ikke ha ham her når han er på skolen, synes Isak. Han tar seg ofte i å se etter ham, savner han stadig vekk. Han er glad for at Even jobber på KB like nedenfor, selv om det ikke er så praktisk i forhold til leiligheten. Han kan i det minste stikke ned og hilse på ham i storefri, insistere på å kjøpe en kopp kaffe der i stedet for den sure kantinekaffen. Han er ikke et øyeblikk i tvil om at alle har gjennomskuet ham, kantinekaffen er egentlig ikke så ille, og han klarer seg jo fint en hel dag uten Even også. 

“Hva skal du med rosebladene, da?” spør Even. “Begynt med sånn potpourri-greier, eller? Så mye stinker da ikke klesvasken vår at du trenger det?”  
“Neiass.” Isak smiler og tar frem russeluen fra sekken. Han forsøker fomlete å knytte fast et rosenblad i snoren. Etter noen forsøk og flere ødelagte bladet sitter det endelig fast, ved siden av ispinnen og bildet av Even. “Skulle bare ha en russeknute, jeg.”  
“What! Er jeg redusert til et russeknuteobjekt?” sier Even påtatt indignert. Isak nikker alvorlig. “Jepp. Og jeg skal ha flere knuter, ass. Og du må hjelpe meg.”  
“Så det må jeg.” Even vrir hodet opp mot Isak. “Hvilke knuter da, hadde du tenkt”, sier han med dyp stemme og kysser ham dypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knute 90. ROSEBLAD  
> Ha en romantisk date med en som ikke er russ i kantinen på skolen i storefri med blomster og stearinlys.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry for mer Evak. Men selv om det kommer til å bli en del Evak i russetida så kan jeg garantere mange andre også :)
> 
> Kom gjerne med ønsker ❤
> 
> Oversikt over knuter finnes [her](https://russenshovedstyre.wixsite.com/2018/russeknuter). Linken ligger også i end notes for hele ficen, dvs på det til enhver tid siste kapittelet.


	7. Denne kan du gjette deg til ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var noen som spurte etter mer av jentene her for litt siden.  
> Ensemblestory dette her, og det har den vært planlagt som hele tida.  
> Russetida tilhører alle, den. Det speiles også i at kapitlene handler om forskjellige karakterer og har forskjellige POVs. 
> 
> Her er et friminutt/fritime med jentegjengen..  
> Og så er det snart helg, og da må det vel skje noe spennende, må det ikke?

“Shit, nå må dere faktisk trå til litt med knutene her!” Chris trekker opp mobilen mens hun snakker. Finner fram lista med de offisielle russeknutene fra hovedstyret. Hun sier det med en halvveis latter, ingen brodd egentlig. “Vi er halvveis inn i russetida, liksom, og dere mekka ikke ispinnen en gang.”

Noora kan ikke egentlig tro at Chris mener å disse dem, men det er likevel litt irriterende å bli utfordra så direkte. Både hun og Sana drar opp den samme lista på hver sin telefon.  
“Hm.. Det mangler en F,” mumler Sana og scroller seg nedover.  
“Hæ?” Chris er forvirra.  
“Det er to f’er i offisiell,” forklarer Noora tørt.  
“Men herregud, samma det, da!” Chris ler og vifter dem unna. “Det viktige er hvilke knuter dere skal ta!”

“Jeg har knuter, jeg, da!” Noora svarer kontant. Innerst inne, eller kanskje ikke så veldig langt inn, er hun litt enig med Jonas i monologene om russetid og markedskrefter. De poengene han stadig messer om, selv om han har vært med ut nesten hver eneste kveld til nå. 

Når de er ute og ruller bare jentene eller med et par passasjerer, er det koselig nok. Alltid god stemning i vanen når de setter på lysa og skrur opp musikken. Det er bare det at selv om det bare har gått to uker må Noora innrømme at hun er lei. Tryvann var for eksempel bare kjipt, for hun mista alle jentene, loka rundt aleine der oppe og håpa at klokka skulle bli “dra hjem”-tid. Frister ikke så veldig til gjentagelse.

Faktisk er det vel så fint å slappe av hjemme og få lagt seg i tide, eller bare være med William. Han var så fin i morges. Sendte henne av gårde med et kyss og et par ord om at hun måtte være den den eneste jenta i byen som faktisk kledde “de digre, uformelige russegenserne”. Hun har på Los Losers genseren i dag også. Den med Noora i rødt på ryggen.

“Ja, du har noen skikkelig ville og gale knuter.. Som den der Amnesty-logoen og strykemerket fra Sex og Samfunn. Take a walk on the wild side, liksom..” Chris kniper igjen øya, smiler bredt og studerer Noora påtatt inngående.  
“Det kan jo hende at Noora ikke har lyst på så jævla mange flere knuter, da,” skyter Sana inn. Hun tar av seg de mørke solbrillene. Klarer tydeligvis ikke helt å bestemme seg for om det er for lyst eller ikke. Det er en sånn dag man liksom ikke helt vet om det blir sol eller regn. Noora håper på det første, for i kveld skal de ut og rulle.

De sitter på benkene i skolegården. Mild vårluft stryker over dem. Sana har allerede stirra i senk et par andreklassinger som innbilte seg at det var greit å ta den andre halvparten av benken. Over plassen kommer Vilde og Eva gående mot dem, spisende på hver sin softis.

“Jeg har jo både kjærlighet på pinne og stjerne på bremmen, da,” skyter Noora ettertenksomt inn. Tar en jafs av skiva med gulost som William smurte til henne i morges, mens hun lurer på hvorfor det plutselig ble så viktig å overbevise folk om at hun faktisk har knuter. Kanskje det er den litt ertende tonen til Chris, eller at Pepsi Max-jentene sitter rundt bordet ved siden av dem og fniser vilt? Og ja, hun vet at bussen deres liksom er skolens feteste og at de har et nytt navn nå, men for henne vil de alltid være Pepsi Max.

“Ja, du er gæærn,” bekrefter Chris. “Jeg skal så innmari ta et par knuter i kveld. Ei kongle til, kanskje?”, foreslår hun med en kort latter. “Vi stikker til Maridalen, sant?”  
Selv om Noora vet utmerket godt at Chris bare tøyser, kjenner hun seg plutselig som mora til alle de andre. Derfor scroller hun seg nedover lista igjen. Kommer over en hun faktisk kan skrive opp.

“Jeg har knute nummer 69, da,” slenger hun frampå. Det er jo sant. Chris ler rått og holder opp hånda for en high five mens Sana flirer lurt.  
“Nummer 69? Hvilken er det igjen?” Vildes stemme dukker opp bak dem. Noora skvetter litt.  
“Nei, det er liksom den du skal gjette deg til, da,” svarer Sana mens Eva og Vilde klatrer opp på benkene.  
“Den har vi,” bekrefter Eva kjapt. 

Vilde ser ut som et spørsmålstegn et lite øyeblikk, tenker så det knaker, før det går opp et lys for henne.  
“Å ja, så klart!” Hun smiler bredt når hun skjønner greia. “ Den har ikke vi, da.. Altså, jeg liker skikkelig godt å blir slikket, men jeg liker å se han, liksom..”  
“Vilde..” Det er Sana som advarer. “Det holdt egentlig med gjette seg til.” Hun tar den ikke.  
“Sånn som i går, for eksempel, i dusjen. Det var sykt digg. Magnus hadde sett det på en sånn side vi pleier å sjekke, og han fikk meg til å lene meg inntil veggen og legge det ene benet over skulderen hans. Da kom han sånn skikkelig godt til, og..”

“Tror jeg må stikke til timen nå, jeg. Må gjøre ferdig leksa før det ringer,” annonserer Noora. Hun gidder ikke høre på det her. Hvis hun ikke tar feil er det Mags og et par av gutta hans som kommer gående mot dem. Kjenner hun han rett, blir ikke historien akkurat noe tammere når han skal bidra.  
“Jeg blir med,” mumler Sana og reiser seg simultant. Griper fatt i armkroken hennes før de meget målbevisst går mot A-bygget.

I trappa blir de gående rett bak Isak. Han virker litt stressa og har en uryddig stabel med bøker under armen, på vei til samme timen som dem.  
“Men seriøst,” presser Sana på, hun er fremdeles inne i samtalen på benken. Likte nok ikke så godt å bli beskyldt for å ikke ta nok knuter. “Hvilke knuter skal vi ta? Lurte litt på den sprite og banan-greia, jeg.”  
Isak snur seg og ser på dem med store øyne.  
“Seriøst?” spør han Sana. "Blir sikkert nesten like bra som forrige helg, det der. For de som husker hva de gjorde forrige helg, så klart.."  
“Ja, hva er det med den?” Hun svarer kjapt, nesten litt irritert og det er uklart om hun mener helgen eller knuta.  
“Nei, altså.. Det kan du gjette deg fram til.” Han smiler og rister på hodet. Blunker lurt til henne før han snur seg og fortsetter opp trappa med ryggen til dem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNUTE 6: SEX OG SAMFUNN-STRYKEMERKE  
> Test deg selv for seksuelt overførbare infeksjoner hos Sex og samfunn.
> 
> KNUTE 9: KJÆRLIGHET PÅ PINNE  
> Del ut russekort på en barneavdeling i edru tilstand.
> 
> KNUTE 18: STJERNE I BREMMEN PÅ RUSSELUEN  
> Ha sikker sex i løpet av russetiden.
> 
> KNUTE61: AMNESTY-LOGO  
> Stryk på «NEI er NEI»-merket fra Amnesty på russedressen/buksen.
> 
> KNUTE 69: TALLET 69 I BREMMEN  
> Denne kan du gjette deg fram til ;)
> 
> Og sist men ikke minst.. Setter stor pris på knuteforslag, kommentarer og hjerter <3


	8. 24 timer - del 1

«Ååå, fy faen Issy. Du kan jo få ring i snora di. Kom igjen da. Du og Even er jo praktisk talt gift allerede.»

«Hæ?» Isak ser på ham, Magnus er godt nedi den fjerde halvliteren sin – det merkes – og de skal videre på fest om en stund. Guttevors hos Jonas mens jentene er hos Eva. De skal møtes i Maridalen rundt halv ti.

«Ja, du kan jo bare endre statusen din på Face til forlova ikke sant, og i morgen på denne tida har du ring i snora – Even har jo ikke Face, så han kommer jo ikke til å se det uansett.»

«Akkurat som det er Even man trenger å bekymre seg for?» Jonas snøfter. «Hvorfor gjør ikke du det sjæl, Magnus?»

«Hæ? Jeg?»

«Ja, du og Vilde lissom?»

«Nei, nei, nei. Det blir krise. Da må jeg avtale med Vilde først.»

«Og det må ikke jeg med Even?» Isak ser på Magnus, skjønner ikke kompisen helt bestandig.

«Even er jo ikke på Face, Isak. Han kommer jo ikke til å se det!»

«Mags. Even HAR Face, han er bare ikke venner med så mange der, det er bare for å ha messengerkontakt med de på jobben – og meg... Også har han jo andre venner som er venner med meg på Face, og du tror ikke de kommer til å melde ham hvis de ser at jeg er forlova liksom. Er du tett, eller?»

«Å faen. Ja, det er sant ja.»

«Seriøst Mags, hvordan har du klart deg gjennom tre år på videregående uten å faile helt?» Jonas rister på huet, og Isak dunker ham i skuldra og nikker som takk for støtten.

De fortsetter vorspielet, men Isak blir sittende å tenke litt mens han drikker øl. Det hadde kanskje ikke vært så farlig da? Men han må melde med Even først. Spørre ham liksom. Hadde vært kult da, se hvilke reaksjoner de hadde fått. Han erkjenner for seg selv at det er Berusa-Isak som tenker disse tankene. Edru-Isak hadde aldri i verden turt. Men skal han gjøre det, må han gjøre det nå…

Han drar opp telefonen og sender Even en melding – nå før han blir for full til å klare å skrive.

_«Hey, bby!»_

Svaret kommer kjappere enn han hadde forventa, han er på vei til å putte telefonen i lomma når det plinger

_«Bby? Er du full og vil hjem allerede?»_

_«Nei.»_

_«Bare lurte på en ting.»_

_«Ok?»_

_«Det er en sånn russeknute som jeg har lyst til å prøve. Men da må du være med på det.»_

_«Oiii… sex i parken? På skolen? På bussen? Jeg er med.»_

_«Even. Seriøst.»_

_«Er dønn seriøs jeg.»_

_«Det var ikke akkurat det jeg tenkte nei.»_

_«#skuffa»_

_«Bby!»_

_«Ja?»_

_«Kan jeg få fortelle hva jeg tenkte?»_

_«Shoot!»_

_«Det er en knuteregel som sier at hvis du endrer facebookstatusen din til forlovet i ett døgn, så får du ring i snora. Vil du være forlovet med meg i ett døgn?»_

Det kommer ingen skriveboble med en gang som Isak forventer. Even har lest meldinga, det ser han, men ingen boble. Han blir litt bekymra.

_«Even?»_

Faen, hva skjedde nå da? Isak blir litt mer engstelig. Dette var en dårlig ide. Han tar telefonen og reiser seg. «Må bare på dass» sier han til de andre og går på badet, låser døra, setter seg på dolokket og ringer Even. Han svarer med en gang.

 _«Hei.»_ Det klukker av latter i andre enden _«Visste du ville ringe når jeg ikke svarte på siste meldinga.»_

«Serr, Even. Nå trodde jeg du var sur eller lei deg eller noe.»

_«Sorry.»_

Det blir stille et lite øyeblikk.

_«Er det din måte å fri på eller?»_

Han hører på tonen i stemmen på Even at han egentlig ler, men at han prøver å være alvorlig.

«Tror du ikke jeg kan være mer romantisk enn det? Orga jo tross alt date i kantina.»

_«Sant det.»_

«Meeeen, hva sier du da?»

_«Gutta kommer til å knekke.»_

«Det gjør de nok, men det er jo bare for en russeknute da… eller, ja… iallfall» Isak kjenner at han blir varm inni seg. Tankene har jo vært der, men det er jo liksom litt tidlig da. Han er jo ikke 19 enda en gang.

 _«Er det?»_ Han hører på stemmen til Even at han ikke er helt sikker på at det Isak sa var sant, og det var jo riktig.

«Jah… eller…. Ja… er det ikke da?»

Even sier ikke noe med en gang og Isak blir litt nervøs igjen. «Even?»

_«Jeg har sjekka knutereglene. Jeg er med, men da vil jeg være med på en til.»_

«Hæ…»

_«Da får du to knuter da.»_

«What…??»

_«Nummer 11. Du får ringen og jeg får bli med på noe som jeg har hatt lyst til…. ?»_

Isak tenker igjennom knutereglene, nummer 11, hva var den igjen. Var det den som var poledance på bussen? Ikke faen,

«Even, jeg danser ikke poledance på bussen!»

 _«Åååå, Isak, det hadde vært noe, du hadde vært skikkelig sexy i poledance,»_ han ler _«Men det var ikke den jeg tenkte på. Du får kongle i snora.»_

Isak svelger. «Drit i det, Even.»

 _«Isak,»_ stemmen hans er myk og overtalende. _«tenk på det. Ring og kongle. Og meg.»_

«Even, vi skal ikke ha sex utendørs, ikke…»

_«Ikke? Du kan velge sted.»_

_«Og tid.»_

_«Tenk på det da, Isak, meg og deg, på et teppe og under et teppe, tenk på når jeg kysser deg under øret, nedover halsen, stryker deg oppover ryggen, over magen, over brystkassa, leker med de nydelige brystvortene dine, slikker på dem, nedover magen igjen, under de sexy russebuksene dine, tar…»_

Isak trekker pusten i rykk og napp, mumler lavt  «Even, slutt.» men Even fortsetter.

_«…hendene ned i bokseren din, lar hendene mine gli nedover, over den fantastisk deilige rumpa di, tar tak i pikken din, …»_

«Even. Seriøst. Jeg er på vors.»

_«Men det kan skje.»_

Isak vet ikke hva han egentlig sier, sliter litt med å sitte i ro på dolokket, så han mumler «Ja.»

_«Yess. Digg! Gleder meg.»_

«Nei, ikke sånn. Even,» han sukker, må bare spørre, «Vil du virkelig det, bby?»

_«Jah… Det hadde vært så….hot. Tenk på det da, Isak. Du og jeg, bare suset fra trærne, den litt kalde vårluften som lager gåsehud på kroppen selv om vi omtrent damper. Og tanken på at noen kan høre oss, se oss, syns det er skikkelig pirrende. Og hot. At andre kan få sett oss liksom...»_

«Tenk om noen kommer nærme da.»

_«Det er derfor vi skal ha tepper da.»_

«Jeg må tenke på det.»

_«Ok. Bby. Men du; bare sett de greien på Face altså. Det går fint.»_

«Sikkert?»

_«Helt sikker.»_

«Ok. Jeg blir ikke så sein, orker ikke det.....» han vrir seg på dolokket, kjenner det er vanskelig å sitte rolig etter det Even sa.

_«Ble du tent eller?»_

«Hva tror du?»

_«Ja?»_

«Seff.»

Han hører Even le. _«Kos deg da, bby. Ses senere.»_

«Ses snart, kjærsten min.»

Isak legger på, må sitte litt for å få boner’n ned. Tenker på snø, tørt brød, trappevask og dassvask. Trykker på facebook-appen og åpner den, leter fram sivil status og endrer den til «forlovet», slår av alle varsler fra Face, slår på vibrering kun for meldinger og stapper telefonen i lomma før han reiser seg og går ut.

«Jees bro, dårlig i magen eller?» Magnus løfter ølen mot ham da han kommer ut i stua igjen.

«Neida, snakka bare med Even.»

«Sånn telefonsex da eller? Åssen funker det forresten?»

«Mags. Shut it!» Jonas slår ut med armene.

«Jeg lurte bare seriøst på det jeg ass.» Magnus ser furtent på ham.

«Nei, Mags. Ikke no sånt.» Isak ruller med øynene og kjenner at han måtte le – det  kunne skjedd –  har skjedd før liksom, han finner ølen sin igjen og tømmer boksen før han åpner en ny.

«Skal vi dra snart, eller?» Mahdi grynter fra sofaen «Hørt at det kommer jævlig mye folk i kveld.»

«Hvor skal vi egentlig?» Jonas ser på dem, han var egentlig ikke keen på russefeiringa, men var med på noen fester, blant annet denne – sikkert mest på grunn av guttevorset.

«Maridalen. Vi må ta buss. Det går en om ikke så lenge.» Magnus sjekker telefonen, «Vilde og de skulle være der rundt halv ti. Kom igjen gutta, skal vi pakke sammen eller?»

Det dirrer i lomma til Isak, han drar opp telefon og ser at det er melding fra Even.

_«Forlova jo. Med hvem da?»_

_«En sånn derre lekker hunk av en mann. Mannen i mitt liv tror jeg.»_

_«Heldig han da!»_

_«Jepp. Dritheldig. Jeg og forresten.»_

_« <3» _

_« <3» _

 

Magnus ser på ham, «Even?»

«Jaass.»

«Skjer’a?» Jonas stirrer på ham «Du rødmer jo.»

«Ingenting.» Isak ser ned, stapper telefonen i lomma. «Skulle vi dra eller?»

De kommer seg på bussen, det er mye folk og de kjenner igjen flere fra russekullet. Noen de kjenner kommer bort.

«Gratulerer da, Isak!» Han får et klask på skuldra.

«Fett. Regner med det er Even.» Enda et klask før de går videre. Flere kommer bort, og noen av jentene gir ham en klem til og med. Alle gratulerer og smiler.

Isak kjenner at han blir rød i ansiktet og gutta stirrer på ham.

«Hæ?» Magnus ser på ham, måpende, øynene vidåpne, rynker i panna.

«Hva?» Isak prøvde å se uskyldig ut mens Jonas drar opp mobilen fra lomma. Et digert glis brer seg over ansiktet hans og han ser på Isak.

«Du gjorde det du, du gjorde det faen meg!»

«Hva da?» Mahdi ser på ham.

«Han endra sivilstatusen sin. Se her.» Jonas sendte telefonen rundt til de andre gutta, og Isak ser ned.

«Wow! Det er rått da, Isak!» Magnus klasker han på skuldra. «Var det derfor du snakka med Even på dass i sta?»

«Syns jeg måtte si fra da.» Isak ser på ham og gliser.

«Du liker det du» Jonas hvisker i øret hans, «blir vel stående.»

Isak ser på Jonas, kjenner at det nok ikke hadde vært han imot om den hadde blitt stående, men det er liksom ikke noe han kan bestemme alene…

Det er fullt av folk på festen, fulle og halvfulle russ så langt øyet kan se. Isak kjenner at han har fått nok, sliter litt med balansen, det suser litt mye i hodet og han kjenner at han egentlig ikke har lyst til å være der i det hele tatt. Har mest lyst til å reise hjem til Even selv om klokka ikke er mer enn litt over ti. Hvis han reiser nå, er han hjemme rundt elleve. Han ser seg rundt etter de andre, Magnus har funnet Vilde og de står tett sammen og kliner heftig, har ikke øyne for andre enn hverandre, Mahdi fant noen kjente som han forsvant med – de skulle visst finne et sted og røyke, Isak ville ikke – Jonas var opptatt i en diskusjon med noen han kjenner fra Bakka.

Isak drar opp telefonen og tekster Even.

_«Hei bby.»_

_«Kommer hjem nå.»_

_«Serr? Isak. Kos deg på fest da.»_

_«Ække så kult uten deg.»_

_«Tar bussen som går nå kvart over ti.»_

_«Ok. Du må ikke føle at du må komme hjem for meg altså. Det er greit.»_

_«Det er ikke det. Jeg vil bare  hjem til deg, ikke sant….»_

_« <3» _

_« <3» _

 

Isak forlater festen og kaster seg på første buss. Sitter og konsentrerer seg om å følge med på veien da det dirrer i lomma. Melding fra Even.

_«Mamma ringte forresten…»_

_«Ouch…»_

_«Hun skjønte det var knutegreie da. Men hun syns det var morsomt.»_

_«Kanskje vi skulle la den stå?»_

_«HÆ?_

_«Statusen.»_

_«Å, sånn ja.»_

_«Hva trodde du det var?»_

_«Ingenting»_

_«Isak, du tenkte på pikk.»_

_«Gjorde jeg?»_

_«Ja, det gjorde du.»_

_«Gjør det nå i allfall…»_

_«Haha… lenge til du er hjemme?»_

_«Sitter på bussen nå.»_

_«Ses snart!»_

_«Jepp.»_

 

Isak får låst opp døra til leiligheten på fjerde forsøk – nøkkelhullet har nok krympet – sliter litt med å få av seg skoa ettersom balansen er litt dårlig, men får dem av og ramler inn.

«Even?»

«Mm?»

«Våken?»

«Nå så.»

«Sorry. Skal pusse tenna så kommer jeg.»

Isak slenger mobilen på bordet og går inn på badet, pisser, pusser tenna og drar av seg klærne uten å snuble i dem, slukker lyset og kryper oppi senga. Even tar imot ham med åpne armer og han legger seg tett inntil, ser ansiktet hans i lyset fra gatelykten, det kommer i en liten stripe lys mellom de gule gardinene, kysser ham lett før han legger hodet godt inn i halsgropen hans.

«Savna deg i kveld jeg, bby.»

«Savna deg jeg og.» Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen.

«Vil du bli med på date i morgen kveld?»

«Hm?»

«Date, i morgen kveld? I Stensparken?»

«Serr?» Even slutter å stryke over ryggen, setter seg nesten opp, men tyngden av Isak holder ham nede.

«Vi er jo tross alt forlova, så vi må jo feire.» Isak kniser.

«Hvor mye har du egentlig drukket?»

«Nok til å både forlove meg på facebook og invitere deg på hot date i en park.»

Even ler fornøyd, gir ham et vått kyss, øynene til Even gnistrer «Du må serr begynne å drikke mer, bby. Jeg er med.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNUTE 55: EN "GIFTERING": Sett statusen din på Facebook til "forlovet" i 24 timer
> 
> Takk til Pagnilagni og Artemis2121 for betalesing.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer, knuteforslag, kudos og hjerter!


	9. 24 timer - del 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot date i Stensparken da, eller feiger Isak ut?

Isak våkner  med en litt dårlig følelse etter kvelden før. Det slår ham i det han åpner øynene hva han hadde gjort, kjenner litt på fylleangsten, selv om han ikke var dritings, så drakk han nok til å gjøre og si det han gjorde. Han gjemmer hodet ned i puta.

«Hei, bby. Våken jo?»

«Åååå, shit, Even. Sorry for i går altså.»

«For hva da?»

«For det med Face og greier.»

Even ler, krabber oppi senga til ham og gir ham et kyss «Oi – du burde seriøst pusse tenna, men det går bra. Stresser ikke med Face jeg ass, men jeg tror du skal sjekke telefonen …»

«Å?»

«Du har sikkert 40 meldinger eller no’ sånt. Den har dura i ett siden jeg sto opp.»

«Hva er klokka?»

«Rundt halv elleve.»

«Å..» kjenner at han blir litt nervøs «Even?»

«Ja.»

«Det er lørdag i dag?»

Even ler, gnir nesa inn mot kinnet hans, kysser ham lett, «Jada, det er lørdag. Ellers hadde jeg vekket deg. Jeg skal på jobb til tolv. Ferdig fem. Gleder meg til date.»

Isak la hendene over ansiktet og stønnet. «Åååå…» Det er både med fryd (litt) og skrekk (mye) han tenker på daten de skal ha. Sex ute liksom. Han tar henda ned og ser på Even som gliser.

«Gleder meg jeg.» Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham igjen, griner litt på nesa og trekker seg tilbake. «Gå og puss tenna da, så skal du få ett til.»

«Jøss, krevende du har blitt da.»

Even klukker når Isak snur seg rundt og velter ut av senga, tasser inn på badet for å pusse tenna.

 

***

 

Klokka er halv seks når Isak står utenfor Stensparken og venter på Even. Han har pakket en sekk med både mat, øl og tepper. Kjenner at han er skikkelig nervøs. Tenk om de blir tatt, det er jo ikke lov å ha sex utendørs. Nerden i ham hadde selvfølgelig googla det – minimum 6000 i bot liksom, det har de definitivt ikke råd til.

Han ser Even komme gående mot ham, smilende, lekker, sexy og Isak kjenner at det pirrer litt og, når han tenker på risikoen for å bli tatt. Også er det jo med den fineste mannen som finns.

«Halla bby!» Even tar rundt ham og kysser ham.

«Halla.» Isak tar tak i nakken hans og drar ham inntil seg, må holde seg litt fast i ham før han slipper taket. «Skal vi gå?»

«Stensparken liksom?» Even gliser «sikker?»

«Ja, hvis vi skal være ute foretrekker jeg en park. Tenkte du midt på gata liksom?»

«Portrom?» Even ler

«Særlig.» Isak rister på hodet.

«Parken er fett, Isak. Lead the way!»

De går inn i parken, Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og kjenner at han er varm, litt klam, kanskje han er litt nervøs han og? De ser seg rundt, klokka er jo ikke så mange enda, kanskje de burde venta til litt seinere på kvelden? Men det blir fort kaldt da, det er jo ikke midten av mai enda. Kjedelig om det blir så kaldt at den krymper liksom…

«Oppå der da, bak de trærne der?» Even peker.

Isak kikker dit Even peker. Det kan gå. Det er noen busker der også, en liten fordypning i terrenget og enda skinner sola på gresset, det ser bra ut. Isak nikker og de går opp dit.

Isak drar tepper ut av sekken legger det ene utover, de andre i en haug ved siden av, drar fram mat, øl, har til og med tatt med glass.

«Ingen blomster i dag?»

«Neiass. Du fikk jo det i kantina.»

«Skuffa ass.» Even ler, bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham «Kødder. Aldri skuffa over deg, bby.»

De spiser, drikker øl og prater. Isak forteller om alle meldingene han har fått både på Face, SMS og messenger i løpet av dagen og Even ler så han nesten griner når Isak forteller om hva det sto i noen av dem. Even forteller om hvordan det var på jobb, og at han og har fått et par meldinger – de fleste med spørsmål om det går bra med ham og om han og Isak fortsatt er sammen, noe han har bekreftet. Sola går stille ned bak trærne, og det blir litt kjøligere i lufta. Isak tar opp teppene og pakker dem inn i.

«Sååå? Facebookstatusen. Skal du forandre den igjen?» Even smiler, drar Isak inntil seg.

«Kan ikke enda, har ikke gått 24 timer før klokka er halv ni.»

«Men da?»

«Vi er jo ikke akkurat forlova enda da…»

«Hæ?»

Isak skjønner hva han hadde sagt og kjenner pulsen stige «Ja, altså, vi er jo ikke det…»

Even aker seg enda nærmere og drar teppene rundt dem begge, slik at de sitter i det samme «…enda, sa du.»

«Ja?»

«Betyr det at du har tenkt på det?»

«Eh…jah…» Isak puster svaret ut, nervøs for hva Even kommer til å si, men han sier ingenting, han lener seg fram, legger hånda på kinnet hans, lar tommelen stryke varsomt opp og ned og gliser, bøyer seg enda lengre fram og kysser ham, sultent, krevende, drar ham inntil seg og Isak legger armene rundt skuldrene hans og lar seg dra inn.

«Det har jeg og» han hvisker i øret hans, «mange ganger». Isak kjenner at det sitrer i hele kroppen, følelsen av å være helt nyforelska kommer over ham igjen, og han kjenner at han driter i hele verden akkurat nå. Klatrer opp på fanget til Even, setter seg med ett kne på hver side av låra hans, drar teppene rundt dem begge og kysser ham sultent.

Fuglene rundt dem kvitrer enda, han hører noen bier eller humler summe, bytrafikken er litt mutet av trærne som omgir dem, sola er helt borte fra deres sted, det gjør dem mindre synlige, det er perfekt, samtidig som det gjør det litt kjølig. Nedenfor hører han noen prate, hører en bikkje bjeffe, noen skråler i det fjerne, sikkert noen russ på vei til fest, men han ser ingen, og ingen kan se dem.

Isak skal ikke på fest, han skal være med Even i hele kveld og akkurat nå kjenner han Evens hender snike seg innafor russebuksa, kjenner han drar i t-skjorta og får den opp, kjenner varmen fra hendene hans på ryggen og sukker lett, det er så deilig, kjenner berøringene sende stråler ut gjennom hele kroppen, kjenner varmen bre seg i hele seg.  Isak tar tak i hettegenseren hans og drar i den, får fingrene under. Even grøsser litt idet de kalde fingrene til Isak treffer den varme huden, stryker rundt, finner brystvortene hans under t-skjorta og lar tomlene gli sakte over dem, kjenner Even bukte seg under ham mens han gliser og øynene skinner.

Isak ser seg kjapt rundt, ser fortsatt ingen i nærheten, han slipper leppene til Even og drar teppet over hodet, drar hettegenseren til Even helt opp til under armene hans og kysser ham varsomt på brystkassa, lar tunga svirre rundt den ene brystvorta hans en liten stund før han kysser seg vei nedover magen, langsomt, helt ned til bukselinningen. Stopper litt, smiler for seg selv, digger akkurat dette øyeblikket, kan pine Even lenge med å bare se på ham, la blikket vandre over overkroppen hans, gi ham noen smil, stryke over magen, hoftene, lårene.

Men ikke nå, for Even ser ham ikke uansett. Han er under teppet, usynlig for Evens øyne og Even er nesten usynlig for ham, må bare føle seg fram i mørket. Isak blåser varm luft på den tynne huden nederst på magen, lar tunga slikke litt forsiktig før han legger tyngden sin på den ene armen og lar den andre stryke oppover magen, helt opp til skuldrene og ned igjen, lar fingrene stryke langs linningen på buksa, stryker vider ned og mellom beina på Even. Tar tak utenpå jeansen klemmer, det kom nok brått på, for Even stønner, vrir seg litt, setter seg halvveis opp, løfter på teppet og ser på ham. Isak ser opp, hvisker «Shhh, bby.» og Even mumler «Lett da.» Isak smiler for seg selv, dytter Even lekent og kjærlig bort og drar teppet over hodet igjen.

Han skyver seg bakover på knærne og åpner effektivt både beltet, knappen og glidelåsen til Even, drar buksa og bokseren litt ned, Even hjelper til med å løfte rumpa litt, og Isak drar buksa og bokseren videre nedover det ene beinet, det andre buksebeinet ned til kneet. Kjenner lukten av Even under teppet, den er mer intens enn den er hjemme. Følelsen av å være under teppet - ute av syne, men likevel synlig gjør noe med Isak. Det er spennende, pirrende - tanken på at det er ulovlig og gjør det ekstra - hot? Isak trodde aldri han skulle innrømme det, men det er det. Kjenner at det rykker i hans egen pikk, men klarer å overse det akkurat nå, lener seg i stedet litt fram, finner Evens kne i mørket, lar leppene forsiktig berøre innsiden av det, kysser han varsomt på den tynne huden i knehasen, slikker og kysser ham oppover låret, langsomt, forsiktig, lar leppene forsiktig berøre ham, hører Evens lyder, hører at han prøver å ikke lage dem men de siver ut av ham allikevel.

Isak kryper videre oppover mellom beina, lar hendene gli sakte oppover, så nedover, helt opp til skrittet og ned, han kjenner at Even får gåsehud, kanskje fordi det er kaldt, men mest sannsynlig på grunn av det Isak gjør. Isak kysser seg fjærlett oppover det ene låret til Even, så får det andre samme behandling, varsomme, lette kyss, noen bare som ett pust, helt opp til ballene, kjærtegner dem forsiktig med fingrene før han slikker bredt hele veien opp til tuppen. Even legger seg helt bakover, Isak hører han kveler et stønn, sprer beina litt så Isak får bedre plass og Isak tar hele ham i munnen. Suger, slikker mens han kjenner Even vrir seg, Isak holder ham fast både med egen tyngde og hånden som ikke holder i pikken, lar den ledige hånda etter hvert gli mellom beina hans og stryker ham over ballene, opp over magen igjen, opp til brystet, ned, flere ganger, mens han nyter følelsen av å ha Even i munnen. Lar tunga og munnen jobbe, vet hvordan han raskt skal få Even til å trygle desperat, og han lykkes.

«Isak.» Evens stemme er hes, nesten lydløs. «Har du tenkt jeg skal komme sånn? Hvis ikke må du stoppe.»

Isak slipper han, krabber oppover kroppen hans og kysser ham grådig. «Hadde ikke tenkt det nei.»

«Nei?»

«Nei. Skal det være så skal det være.»

Evens hender er rundt livet hans, drar ham inntil seg, skyver russebuksa ned sammen med bokseren, kjenner Evens varme hånd rundt pikken og biter seg fast i genseren hans for ikke å lage for høye lyder. Even beveger hånda si langsomt og med den andre drar han Isak inn mot seg, kysser ham, lar tunga leke over leppene hans, suger lett på underleppa, kysser nedover halsen og Isak løfter haka for å gi ham litt bedre plass, lukker øynene og nyter.

Isak skyver seg litt bort, lirker høyrebeinet ut av buksa og setter seg over Even igjen, det grøsser kaldt mot det nakne beinet, men han drar teppet over det og kjenner varmen fra Evens bukseløse bein mot sitt. Pikken til Even ligger mot hans og Even tar begge i hånda si og runker dem sakte mens han holder Isak tett inntil seg, lar den andre hånda gli ned over rumpa hans, Isak kjenner at fingrene sklir ned mellom rumpeballene. Han setter seg litt opp, presser rumpa litt bakover for at Even skal komme bedre til. Kjenner en finger sirkle rundt åpningen hans og smiler for seg selv når Evens finger glir inn.

Isak tar tak rundt skuldrene hans, griper tak i nakken hans og treffer leppene i et sultent, desperat kyss. Mumler inn i munnen til Even, men ordene kommer ikke fram, Even bøyer seg bakover. «Hva?»

«Glid i lomma mi. Jeg er klar.»

Even ser overrasket på ham. «Serr?»

«Helt serr.» Isak nikker og smiler.

Smilet han får tilbake er fullt av kåthet, begjær og kjærlighet, klapper på bukselomma hans og finner tuben med glid, Isak kjenner sitringen når han hører kneppet fra lokket som åpnes og Even klemmer på tuben, smører inn begge to med gliden, så tar han tak i Isak og med en rask bevegelse ligger Isak på rygg med Even over seg. Even tar tak i teppet og drar det over dem, Isak kjenner at bakken er kald selv gjennom teppet, men han selv er glovarm og det er Even også. Han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham og mumler «Isak, du er så deilig.» Even tar tak i beina hans, drar buksa helt av, setter seg mellom knærne, lar hendene gli sakte oppover låra hans, over magen, over brystkassa, bøyer seg framover kysser han på halsen, opp mot kjeven, under øret, finner munnen hans igjen og kysser ham dypt. Isak slår armene rundt skuldrene til Even og drar han ned mot seg og holder ham fast litt, litt for å holde seg selv fast også, for å kjenne at de er i dette sammen. Even skyver seg litt fra, smiler, plasserer en arm på hver sin side av hodet hans og presser seg langsomt inn. Han kjenner pusten til Even på kinnet sitt, ser at han lukker øynene når han glir ut og støter inn igjen.

«Se på meg, bby» Isak hvisker, Even stopper bevegelsen og de blå øynene hans åpner seg, ser på ham, «DU er jævla deilig, bby og jeg elsker deg» Isak smiler før han legger hodet bakover, lukker øynene og slipper ut et lavt stønn i det Even presser seg inn i ham igjen, gynger fram og tilbake, stønner lavt, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. Teppet har for lengst glidd ned og ligger bak Even, rumpa hans er på full utstilling og beina til Isak er godt synlige der de ligger rundt hoftene hans. Hadde det kommet noen forbi hadde det ikke vært den minste tvil om hva de holdt på med, men Isak kunne ikke brydd seg mindre akkurat nå, må bite seg i leppa for ikke å risikere at noen hører han. Følelsen av Even og han sammen kombinert med den kjølige vårluften som knupper huden hans, fuglesangen, biene som fortsatt summer, og lyden av turgåere bare noen meter meter unna, det som skjuler dem er en lysegrønn, tynn hekk og en liten forhøyning i terrenget, Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han kjenner det, men det er både skummelt og ufarlig, vågalt og trygt, skremmende og deilig – alt på en gang.

Isak kjenner sin egen pikk bli gnidd mot Evens mage når Even legger seg enda litt tyngre på ham, det sitrer i hele ham, kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans over seg i kombinasjon med den kjølige vårlufta og alle lydene rundt, det gjør alt så ekstra, så nært og intimt selv om det på en måte er helt offentlig. De er tross alt i en park midt i Oslo, samtidig så er de helt alene, Even og han, sånn som det skal være. Bare de to. Isak løfter hendene og drar ham ned, finner leppene hans og kysser ham, lar leppene glid langs kinnet hans når Even bøyer hodet ned mot halsen, Isak kjenner pusten hans i øret sitt mens han rasper det litt skjeggete kinnet sitt mot Evens. Hvisker i øret hans, usammenhengende og lavt. Even løfter hodet og ser på ham, smiler, ser gløden i øynene hans, han har munnen litt åpen og så lukker han øynene sakte og Isak tenker at akkurat sånn han er nå, det må være det vakreste han noen sinne har sett og at han vil ha ham for alltid, huske dette øyeblikket for alltid, elske ham for alltid. Føkk bare 19 år. Drit i hva andre sider, gi faen i verden.

Even øker farta, støter til, enda litt hardere, Isak hører han snapper lett etter pusten, mumler «Isak» inn mot halsen, men Isak hører også andre lyder rundt dem, hører stemmer som prater og nå er de kanskje litt for nærme, hører en bikkje bjeffe og rote i buskene like overfor dem, hører en stemme rope. Skvetter litt, kjenner at Even også gjør det for han stopper alle bevegelsene. De ser på hverandre, Even skal til å si noe med Isak rister forsiktig på hodet, mumler «Gi faen» legger hendene sine på rumpa hans, drar han mot seg mens han løfter sine egne hofter opp mot ham. Ingen skal få ødelegge dette, selv om mulighetene for at det faktisk kan skje så absolutt er til stede, så skal det ikke skje.  

Even skjønner ham og uten ord bøyer han seg fram, kysser ham på haka, lar tunga gli hastig over leppene hans, presser seg mot ham igjen, seige, lange støt og Isak kjenner at han må holde seg fast, holder hardt om ryggen til Even, biter seg i leppa for ikke å lage lyd, for dette er en helt vanvittig følelse, skrekken for å bli tatt på fersken blandet med følelsen av orgasmen som er på vei.  Isak vet ikke hva han skal gjøre annet enn å holde seg enda hardere fast i Even som puster tungt i øret hans, «Isak, Isak» er det eneste han hører nå, alle de andre lydene er borte nå. Det er bare pusten og den lave, litt hese stemmen til Even, han hører – eller kanskje velger å høre. Det kommer plutselig over ham, en visshet om at ingen andre enn Even kan få ham til å kjenne alt det han gjør, alt fra kjærlighet til ren og skjær kåtskap, alt får Even han til å føle, til og med her ute på et teppe i en park i Oslo.

Isak kjenner igjen bevegelsene til Even, kjenner igjen rytmen, og gisper i det han kjenner hånda til Even rundt sin egen pikk, faste raske drag mens han støter rytmisk og i det Even slipper ut et mørkt, grovt grynt som han gjemmer langt inni halsgropa til Isak, så kommer Isak mellom dem. Han slipper ut et lite klynk etterfulgt av et mye mørkere stønn i sitt desperate forsøk på å ikke høres.

Isak puster ut og Even synker sammen, kjenner at pikken til Even glir sakte ut når han slipper beina ned fra hoftene hans, kjenner at sæden renner ut, faen, de skulle brukt kondom, da hadde det ikke blitt så mye klin, tenker Isak i det Even ruller seg over på ryggen ved siden av ham og puster ut, genseren hans er klissete i kanten, og det er Even sin også. Isak strekker ut armen og får dratt et par tepper over dem og legger seg på armen til Even og puster.

«Faen for et griseri!» Even smiler varmt til ham, ler litt, tørker av kanten på genseren og magen sin med det ene teppet de har over seg, lener seg over Isak og kysser ham før han tørker av Isak også. Krøller teppet sammen, slenger det til siden og tar tak i teppet som fortsatt ligger i en krøll ved beina deres, drar det over dem og legger seg inntil Isak igjen.

«Men det var digg.» Isak gliser, «hvorfor har vi ikke gjort det før?»

«Fordi du ikke har villet?» Even stryker ham ømt over kinnet, mens han ser ham rett inn i øynene og smiler.

«Du har jo ikke akkurat spurt ordentlig da.» Isak ser på ham, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham.

«Sant det.» Han drar Isak litt tettere inntil og stryker ham over håret.

Even setter seg opp etter en liten stund, drar på seg bokser og bukse, drar til seg sekken sin og romsterer nedi den. Isak får dratt på seg sine klær, tar fram en øl til dem hver, åpner sin og tar en slurk.

«Jeg har noe til deg.» Even leter nedi sekken «der var’n.»

Han drar fram en diger kongle, en av de største Isak har sett, «Får du plass til denne i snora di?»

Isak ser på ham; «Jeg skal IKKE ha den svære kongla i snora mi, Even.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«For det første er den alt for svær – trenger ikke å vises i hele Oslo at vi har hatt oss ute – og for det andre kommer lua til å dette av, den er nok litt tung. Får finne en liten kongle.»

«Du vet hva de sier; liten kongle, liten pikk.»

Isak begynner å le. «Særlig.» Han gir Even den andre ølen, Isak ser på ham, litt mer alvorlig nå «Klokka er over halv ni, statusen har stått i 24 timer. Må vel endre den da?»

«Nei.» Evens svar kommer kontant.

«Nei?»

«Nei. Syns du skal tagge meg i den isteden jeg. Kan gjerne være facebookforlova med deg jeg ass. Så ordner vi en ordentlig en seinere.»

Isak ser på han, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham varmt. «Det kan vi.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11: KONGLE: Ha sikker sex utendørs.  
> 55: EN «GIFTERING» Sett statusen din på Facebook til «forlovet» i 24 timer.
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni og Imminentinertia for betalesing og hjelp til å finne fram i Oslo.
> 
> Tusen takk til alle dere lesere for fine kommenaterer, knuteforslag, kudos og hjerter.


	10. Litt mye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas og Pagnilagni for gjennomlesning og kommentarer <3

Klokka er halv sju på morgenen, og Magnus strener inn på Circle K med Mahdi noen meter bak.

 

Mahdi prøver å ordne rekkefølgen på tankene som svømmer rundt oppi hodet, og tror konklusjonen blir at han fortsatt er full, at det ikke har bikket over i bakfull helt enda.

 

Han vet ikke helt hva som er konklusjonen når det kommer til Magnus. Lurer på om Magnus kanskje egentlig aldri blir helt full. Han har jo konstant munndiaré, må være umulig å få noe særlig øl ned den halsen, når det er så mye som skal ut.

 

«Mahdi! My man! Min bror i livet, døden og på dansegulvet! Vi skal ha frokost! Vi skal så jææææævlig ha frokost! Og jeg skal ikke ha noe salat eller en sandwich, jeg skal ha frokost som kommer med advarsel fra Helsedirektoratet. Den skal legge seg på innsiden av blodårene mine og gi meg økt risiko for hjerte-og karsykdommer. Og jeg skal skylle den ned med Coca Cola - ikke zero. Jeg tror jeg må ha en sånn cheeseburger. Hva skal du ha?»

 

Fy faen. Dette her lukter faktisk ikke fyll. Det lukter helt vanlig Magnus-modus. Og han venter ikke på svar.

 

«Vet du at det er en knute man kan få hvis man spiser en cheeseburger i én bit? Men kanskje drøyt opplegg å kjøre med en sånn her burger da, bedre å kjøpe en sånn liten på maccern, liksom. Hvordan ligger du egentlig an med de knutene, Mahdi?»

 

«Vet ikke ass.»

 

«Vet ikke? Det er allerede 6. mai jo! Bare 11 dager til russetiden er ferdig. Flaks for deg at du er sammen med meg en tidlig søndag morgen, Mahdi, så vi kan få fikset noen knuter til deg.»

 

«Tror ikke jeg skal fikse noen knuter nå akkurat.»

 

«Hvorfor ikke? Nå går vi ut herfra og så starter vi helt på nytt. Vi sjekker de knutegreiene, og så vedder jeg på at vi kan få sikkert fire knuter til deg før vi drar fra denne bensinstasjonen her.»

 

«Nei ass.»

 

«JO ass.»

 

Magnus drar fram mobilen.

 

«Vilde har sendt meg lista. Men vi må ikke ta noen av knutene jeg skal ta med Vilde da.»

 

«Nei, helst ikke.»

 

«Å fyyyyy faen, Mahdi. Dette her blir så jævlig bra. Her kan det bli fem knuter i en smæle!»

 

«Fem?» Hvor mange knuteregler er det egentlig? Hvis man kan ta fem om gangen?

 

«Ja, men da må vi kline også da.»

 

Det ser ikke akkurat ut som om Magnus synes det er et «men».

 

«Skal du ikke ta kline-knuten med Vilde?»

 

«Med samme kjønn, smartass.»

 

«Da blir det fire knuter, Magnus. Ikke fem.»

 

«Ok, fire er også greit.»

 

Fire er også greit? Hvordan ble det plutselig til at Mahdi må stå her og forhandle ned antall knuter de skal ta?

 

«Greit? Det er jo ikke egentlig greit da.»

 

Magnus ser nesten skuffa ut.

 

«Okei, da. Vi prøver fire knuter.»

 

Magnus stråler opp. Litt for fort egentlig. Han må slutte å gi etter for Magnus ass.

 

«Yey! Det er bra, Mahdi!»

 

Fy faen.

 

«Whatever. Si hva jeg skal gjøre da.»

 

«Først skal du kjøpe en pakke med kondomer.»

 

«Kondomer?»

 

«Ja. Kondomer. Vet du hva det er? Hæh, Mahdi?»

 

Dette kommer til å ta tid.

 

«Ja, ok. Da kjøper jeg det.»

 

«Men du får ikke si noe. Du må vise det. Mime det liksom.»

 

Mahdi kjenner at nå blir han enten akutt bakfull eller klin edru.

 

«Det er for mye ass.»

 

«Nei, det nailer du. Bare lag sånne jokke-bevegelser, sånn uh-uh-uh, og så later du som du blir dritredd for seksuelt overførbare sykdommer og leter etter noe i lommene.»

 

«Skal jeg mime at jeg blir redd for kjønnssykdommer?»

 

«Ja, hvis du vil ha den knuta så må du det.»

 

«Da tror jeg ikke jeg vil det.»

 

«Ok. Da blir det bare tre knuter.»

 

Det er jo et alternativ å bare gå hjem.

 

Men noen knuter hadde jo også vært kult.

 

Det er jo bare hun halvgamle dama bak kassa her, potensielt lite skade på imaget, liksom.

 

Mahdi stikker hendene i lommene, skal prøve en annen taktikk enn Magnus sin. Mime liksom. Kan sikkert la være å prate uten å starte en teatertrupp.

 

Han prøver så godt han kan å se nervøs ut, flakker med blikket og smiler litt sånn … ja, usikkert da. Hvis han oppfører seg rart nok, skjønner hun sikkert av seg selv at han skal ha kondomer.

 

«Hei! Hva vil du ha?»

 

Mahdi liker å være høflig, men nå skal han jo ikke si noe da. Smiler så pent han kan, og vifter med fingeren i retning kondomene som henger på veggen.

 

«Tamponger?»

 

NÅ smiler han i alle fall usikkert.

 

«Neida.» Dama ler og tar en pakke kondomer og legger den på disken. Hun er grei.

 

Mahdi smiler letta.

 

Så kommer Magnus opp bak han. Han myser mot hylla med sånne apotek-greier.

 

«Koster glidemiddelet 150 spenn?» Magnus rynker øyebrynene, og biter seg i leppa. «Vent litt.»

 

Mahdi lurer på om han har tatt feil. Det er kanskje ikke så kult med disse knutene likevel.

 

Magnus kommer tilbake, og smeller en pakke bremykt på disken.

 

«Tror du dette kan funke som glide i stedet? Blir litt billigere.» Magnus ser mot bensinstasjondama som ikke har noe svar til han.

 

Mahdi har lyst til å synke gjennom gulvet.

 

«Betaler du, Mahdi, og så sees vi inne på doen etterpå?» Magnus går, og lar Mahdi stå igjen. Jævla sviker. Og hva er det de skal inne på doen? Mahdi sa jo nei til det kline-opplegget.

 

Dama bak disken ser etter Magnus, og så ser hun på Mahdi igjen.

 

«Vi kan ikke ha noe … dere kan ikke gjøre noe inne på do her.»

 

Herregud.

 

«Neineinei. Vi skal ikke det. Såklart. Ikke noe sånt.»

 

Hun ser ikke helt overbevist ut.

 

 

\---

 

 

Inne på do står Magnus og tripper.

 

«Dritfett, Mahdi! Hvis vi står her i fem minutter nå, så har du tre knuter allerede. Da kan du få fire likevel!»

 

«DritFLAUT, Magnus. Og jeg skal ikke ha noen flere knuter. Og vi kommer ikke til å stå her i fem minutter, hun kommer til å kaste oss ut. Så da vet jeg ikke hvordan det blir med den tellinga di.»

 

«Jammen, nå skal du ut og distrahere henne! Du skal kjøpe pornoblad, og få henne til å hente det for deg!»

 

«Nei, Magnus. Det skal jeg ikke.»

 

«Hvorfor ikke?»

 

«Skjønner du ikke når det er nok?»

 

«Nei?» Magnus rister på skuldrene. «Vi er russ, da. Skal det ikke være litt mye, liksom?»

 

«Men det er mye allerede før de pornobladene, okei?»

 

«Da gjør jeg det sjøl da.» Magnus rasker til seg jakkene og sekkene deres.

 

«Hva skal du med det der?»

 

«Må ha hendene fulle. Snart tilbake.»

 

Mahdi lener seg inntil veggen med et stønn, og hører den høye stemmen til Magnus ute i butikken.

 

«Vi trenger et pornoblad!»

 

Damestemme.

 

«Kunne du ha tatt ned et til meg? Jeg har litt mye å bære på.»

 

Mahdi tenker at nå har han brukt opp denne bensinstasjonen her.

 

«Har dere et med bare menn?»

 

Damestemme igjen.

 

«Har dere ikke gay porn? Vi får se på mennene i det der da. Takk.»

 

 

\---

 

 

Nå Magnus kommer inn på do igjen, er Mahdi klar til å gå.

 

«Vi må stå her i fem minutter!»

 

«JEG har stått her i fem minutter. Nå skal jeg gå.»

 

«Men det her da! Vil du ikke se litt?» Magnus vifter med bladet han har kjøpt. «Straight porn right off the shelf!»

 

Mahdi tar tingene sine. Ser litt på Magnus. Må le og.

 

«Jeg tror jeg har lyst til å gå før hun dama tror jeg står med pikken i en boks med bremykt.»

 

«Hey! Det er ikke sikkert de driver med sånn kink-shaming her? På ‘Cumming full Circle K’! Hæh! Tok du den? Tok du den, Mahdi?»

 

«Takk for hjelpen med knutene, Magnus.»

 

«Null stress! Kult å bånde litt over kondomer, porno og bremykt, da!»

 

«Fy faen. Du er ikke god ass.»

 

Det høres kanskje ikke ut som et kompliment, men det er det. Litt.

 

«Og nå skal jeg hjem og legge meg. Langt, langt, langt under dyna.»

 

Magnus ser plutselig bestyrta på han.

 

«Men vi skal jo spise frokost!»

 

«Neitakk, Magnus.»

 

Mahdi ser ut døra, mot kassa og dama der.

 

«Jeg tror jeg er forsynt ass.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. KONDOMPAKKE  
> Kjøp en pakke kondomer kun ved hjelp av kroppsspråk.
> 
> 60\. PØLSEPAPIR  
> Kjøp en pakke kondomer på en bensinstasjon. Gå inn på toalettet med en medruss og kom ut etter 5 minutter og se kjempefornøyd ut.
> 
> 78\. LOKK FRA SMØRBOKS  
> Kjøp en pakke smør og spør de ansatte om det funker som glidemiddel.
> 
> 94\. NAKENBILDE  
> Kjøp et pornoblad på en bensinstasjon/kiosk. Få hjelp av en av de ansatte til å få det ned fra hylla.


	11. Angrer ikke

Even sitter i sengen. Han lener seg mot veggen med et par puter i ryggen, dynen dekker beina og nederste del av magen hans. Han sitter og blar på mobiltelefonen, humrer litt, smiler, sveiper videre.

Isak har våknet og ligger og ser på ham gjennom halvt lukkede øyne. Han er trøtt, orker ikke riktig bevege kroppen ennå. Vet det vil gjøre vondt, kjenner at bare det å åpne øynene smerter ham litt akkurat nå. Men Even har tatt nesten alle putene, han har bare den gamle, flate under hodet, og den fungerer egentlig ikke som pute lenger. Burde kjøpe noen nye puter. Eller ønske meg det til bursdagen, tenker han. Det slår ham at det var en veldig voksen tanke. Ønske seg pute til bursdagen, liksom. Hvor gammel er han egentlig? Eh, snart nitten. Det kiler litt i magen ved tanken, for det meste en god kiling, som om han står på kanten av nye eventyr, men det er litt av en ekkel krafsing der også. Som om han er ferdig med noe, må begynne på noe nytt. Kanskje ingen av dem kommer inn på studier i Oslo, kanskje de må flytte, flytte til hvert sitt sted. Tanken på å ikke være sammen med Even kjennes ut som en klo i magen, alle de gode kilingene blir borte.

Han strekker ut en arm mot Even. Kjenner den myke huden hans mot fingertuppene, lar dem gli lett over magen hans. Ser hvordan huden knupper seg litt, kjenner muskelspennet når Even snur seg mot ham og smiler, legger mobilen på nattbordet og glir ned mot ham i en bevegelse. Isak legger hånden bak ryggen hans og trekker ham mot seg, møter leppene hans til et mykt kyss. Kloen i magen forsvinner. Even er her. Han er her. De er her sammen.

“God morgen.” Even gnir nesen sin mot hans. Isak lukker øynene. Han elsker disse tidlige morgenene med Even. Bare ligge i sengen i en halvdøs, kikke på Even halvt i smug bak smale øyne. Det er som regel Even som våkner først. Ofte tusler han rundt litt, tegner, redigerer noe, leser, sitter i sengen, lager kaffe, noen ganger er det lyden av kaffekvernen som vekker ham, den bråkete duringen Even setter i gang, og som det er umulig å sove gjennom. 

I dag våknet han av seg selv, eller kanskje var det bevegelsene. Evens fot mot leggen hans, fingrene som strøk ham prøvende over kinnet for å sjekke om han var våken, det føles som om Even ganske ofte forsøker vekke ham, synes han skal stå opp, eller iallfall våkne, fordi han har vært oppe lenge allerede. Han er A-menneske, sover lite. “Ferdig med å vokse”, pleier Even spøke med, mens han dulter borti Isak som spiser seks skiver til frokost og fortsatt er sulten. “Trenger mat for å gro skjegg”, spøker han tilbake mens han gnir haken med de korte, stikkende hårene mot Evens myke halsgrop. 

“God morgen.” Isaks stemme er ru. Han kremter, svelger et par ganger, prøver finne ut om det er vanlig morgenstemme eller om han begynner bli forkjølet, halsen kjennes heldigvis ikke sår. Han ropte så vidt han vet ikke spesielt mye i går, så han tror ikke den er hes av den grunn, han dro tidlig hjem fra festen med gutta. Vel, tidlig sammenliknet med dem, iallfall, alt er relativt, skal man tro snapene fra Mags og Mahdi som han sjekket da han var på do i natt. “Hvordan har du det?” Munnen hans er tett inntil Evens kinn, huden er glatt mot leppene hans. Han kjenner det kiler, føler hvordan musklene i ansiktet hans trekker seg sammen i små, ufrivillige rykninger når Even ikke greier la være å smile.  
“Det går bra.” Even vrir seg og sier det mot Isaks kjeve, det kiler, men Isak vet det kiler Even også, de korte hårene mot de følsomme leppene, han har så vidt kjent det på Even også.  
Even strekker ut en arm. Isak aker seg forsiktig på plass med hodet på skulderen hans, bruker beina til å skyve seg oppover, det stikker litt, han vet hvilke bevegelser han bør unngå. Han kjenner armen hans legge seg til rette på hans egen skulder, fingrene som sprer seg over huden. Hører de rolige hjerteslagene mot øret sitt, føler brystkassen heve og senke seg under ham. Han smiler litt og lukker øynene, kan sove her en time til, føler han, trenger ikke stå opp ennå.

“Hvordan har du det?” spør Even. Isak hører smilet i stemmen. Fingrene hans kiler ham på skulderen. Isak vrir hodet litt og smiler mot halsgropen hans. Snuser på ham, kysser den myke huden. “Det går fint så lenge jeg ikke rører meg.”  
Even ser ned på ham og rynker øyenbrynene. “Og hva har du gjort?”  
“Litt usikker ass. Lurer på om jeg ble knulla i Stensparken i går. Føles som om ryggen min har ligget på en seng av spisse småstein.”  
“Føler det som om du har hatt en kongle i rumpa?” spør Even leende.  
“Neiass. Ikke kongle i rumpa. Det hadde jeg kjent, tror jeg.”  
“Men nå kjenner du ikke noe?”  
“Jo, men det var ikke en liten kongle, liksom. Det var noe mye større.”  
“En stor kongle?”  
“Eller en slags pinne, tror jeg. En jævlig digg pinne.”  
“Så det driver du med. Får pinner i rumpa i Stensparken.”  
“Jepp. Bringer historien videre, tror jeg.” Han ler mot Even. “Du da?”  
“Litt usikker, jeg også. Knærne mine gråter litt.”  
“Gråter, liksom.” Isak strekker ut hånden og stryker den trøstende over Evens kne, lar fingeren gli litt oppover innsiden av låret. Han kjenner at Even sprer beina litt.  
“Ja, tror de møtte masse spisse gråstein.”  
“Men ingen kongler?”  
“Ingen kongler. Mulig de så en pinne, da.”  
“Mhm.” Isak tar tak rundt Even, kjenner morgenstivheten mot fingrene, den myke huden over det stive lemmet, fuktigheten på tuppen. Han begynner å bevege hånden mens han kysser seg oppover halsen til Even, de vante bevegelsene, de han ikke blir lei av, det kjennes ikke ut som Even blir det heller.

 

Etterpå ligger de tett inntil hverandre. Isaks hånd er klissete, det er en våt flekk på lakenet. De må stå opp snart, burde skifte på sengen, som vanlig ender det vel med at de legger dynen i enden av sengen og lar det hele tørke og lufte seg før de ender i det samme sengetøyet igjen på kvelden. Først vil han bare ligge her litt til, med Even, puste i takt, la fingrene tegne små ugjenkjennelige figurer over huden, gi blaffen i det klissete som er i ferd med å stivne, men som uansett forsvinner i dusjen om noen minutter. Bare gi blaffen i det meste i dette minuttet. Det meste unntatt hverandre.

“Du, forloveden min.”  
Han kvepper til, kjenner ansiktet blir varmt. Greier ikke holde tilbake smilet som presser seg frem.  
“Mm?” Hånden hans finner Evens, fingrene stryker over de nakne fingrene hans, tommelen og pekefingeren glir langs ringfingeren. Han lurer på hvordan det vil føles, hvordan det ville føles, om den ikke var naken, om det var en ring på den. En blank, glatt ring, han vet ikke helt hvordan slike ringer ser ut, husker bare besteforeldrenes tykke gullringer, men er ikke sikker på om det er slike ringer de bruker nå, eller om det er en sånn han vil ha, det er ingen de kjenner som er forlovet. Ingen andre. 

“Skal vi stå opp snart? Svigermoren din ville absolutt ha oss på middag i dag, ville ønske deg velkommen i familien.” Han hører latteren i Evens stemme.  
“Hnnngggh.” Isak gjemmer ansiktet i armhulen hans. Kjenner den skarpe lukten av svette mot nesen, den kiler i magen, pirrer ham.  
“Vil du fortsatt la statusen stå, eller? Du angrer ikke?” Han hører så vidt den usikre kanten i Evens stemme, en nesten uhørlig bevring, klar for å si at de kan late som det var en spøk.  
Isak vrir seg møysommelig litt rundt så han kan se Even skikkelig. Kroppen verker litt, han er støl i noen muskler han ikke visste han hadde, skuldrene gjør vondt etter stunden på det harde underlaget. Han smiler til ham. Stryker fingertuppene mot kinnet hans, lett som sommerfuglvinger, er så vidt nær huden, likevel kjennes det som gnister mellom dem, små elektriske spenninger når de er nær hverandre. “Jeg angrer ikke. Forloveden min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble ei litta Evak-stund på morgenkvisten. Helt uten kleine knuter, tilhørere eller fyllevrøvl.
> 
> Takk til solrose, Ane_Rikke_Jegass og Artemis2121 for betalesing!


	12. Strike a pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knute 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry. Skulle ha sagt det med en gang, men: Jeg fikk kommentarer fra pagnilagni, artemis2121 og solrose underveis.

Noora skyver en liten legomann over pulten. Den har leppestift, politiuniform og en slags merkelig kattelue. Sana ser bare på den et øyeblikk, før hun igjen limer blikket til lærerens munn. Den beveger seg. Former ordene “Veldig Viktig” og presser tenna så hardt ned i underleppa på bokstaven V at tannspissene farges røde. Store forbokstaver. Til og med g-en på slutten av ordene er tydelig artikulert.

Tredje gangen læreren lirer av seg at “dette blir veldig viktig på eksamen” gir Sana opp. Og når enda en legomann kommer glidende over fra sidelinja blir det umulig å fake interesse. Den nye figuren har stripete genser. Slips. Blond parykk. Den gjør en liten dans i handa til Noora, hopper opp og ned og gjør alt for å bli sett.

“Hva skjer?”

“Den kattegreia var så nær jeg kom hijab, sorry”, sier Noora med en liten grimase. “Du bare _aner_ ikke hvor mange sånne figurer jeg måtte kjøpe for å få noe annet enn parykker.”

“Ja? Men hva er greia, liksom? Om du vil at jeg skal kysse en politimann eller noe sånt, så kommer ikke det til å skje.”

Noora bare ler og rister på hodet.

”Hysj. Du må være stille. Dette kommer til å bli Veldig Viktig på eksamen.” Hun snur seg mot tavla med munnvikene trukket ned i et dårlig skjult smil. “Men du er med, ikke sant? Tenker det svære vinduet i andre etasje på Weekday. Mye folk der etter skolen? Det blir en smal sak å gli inn i mengden.”

“Mm. Kanskje. Vi får se.”

 

Først når de står utenfor Weekday og stirrer opp på de store, mintgrønne neonbokstavene - når de begge har trukket pusten og forberedt seg, tar Sana planen et steg videre.

“Om vi faktisk skal gjennomføre det her, må vi gjøre det ordentlig”, konstaterer hun. “Klær fra Weekday. Bra pose, og ikke bli ferska. Deal?”

“Okei..?”, svarer Noora med en liten grimase. “Du mener vi skal skifte, liksom?”

“Ja? Knutereglene sier ikke hva vi skal ha på oss, men jeg har i alle fall aldri sett en utstillingsdukke med russedress.”

“Kanskje jeg bare begynner å få _litt_ nerver her, men det kommer til å bli _mye_ mer kleint om… liksom… de _fersker_ oss, og vi må _gå_ hele veien gjennom butikken, _inn_ i prøverommet… og _kle_ av oss… før vi kan _gå_?“

“Om vi blir ferska så får vi vel bare kjøpe de klærne da? Er det så vanskelig?”

Noora virker ikke overbevist.

“Jammen er ikke russedressen min fin, da?” Hun svinger på seg. “Det er jo liksom vårlooken i år, da, med russedress. Kan være modell i den, heh?”

Nooras usikkerhet burde ikke føles så bra, men den gjør det. Et deilig lite overtak.

“Seriøst, Noora? Det her var din gode ide, nå får du ta og gjennomføre. Butikkene her er stappfulle av gutter i russedress som står og gjør seg til i fylla. Sånn er ikke vi.”

“Nei.. men.”

“Men hva da? Vi fikser dette!”

“Greit. Men vi holder det classy, sant?”

“Vi er alltid classy. Classyeste loserne av dem alle.”

 

Noora ender opp i en kjole som mest av alt ligner på en sprengt malingfabrikk. Hun ler og svinger seg rundt på den ironiske måten som gjør det umulig å vite om hun synes den er fin eller helt forjævlig.

Noen har det altså lett. Butikken er stappfull av singleter og t-skjorter og ermeløse jumpsuits, som om det er helt utenkelig at noen foretrekker langermere. Til slutt finner Sana en svart genser med oransje palmer oppover ermene. Matsjende bukser. Speilsolbriller. Det fungerer. Mens Noora lister seg bort til utstillingsvinduet, går hun selv for å betale. Orker ikke kjeft nå, og det er ikke som om ikke Noora hadde et poeng med den ekstra turen til påkledningsrommet. Køen inn dit er minst ti personer lang. Og de går tregt. Tråkker rundt som fluer på et limpapir. 

Borte ved vinduet står Noora og ser ut som om hun alt har gitt opp.

“Skyt meg. Jeg har driti meg ut.. De har jo ikke utstillingsdokker i andre etasje..”

“Nei?”

“Det er noen nede, men om vi tar trappa ned ringer de sikkert politiet eller noe.” Hun kaster et langt blikk i retning trappa og vender håndflatene rådvilt opp. ”Få’kke knute for nasking liksom…”

Om de ikke får unnagjort denne knuta snart, kommer det til å slutte å være morsomt. Ingen tvil om det. Dette er en kjapp og litt flau knute. Det er ikke en utholdenhetsøvelse i hvem som klarer seg lengst i en overoppheta og breddfull klesbutikk.

“Da står vi vel bare borte ved vinduet, da? Er vel ikke verre enn det?” Sana marsjerer bort uten å vente på svar. Stiller seg opp i en litt kunstig positur og prøver hardt å se ut som om hun har for stive armer til å i det hele tatt være i stand til å se avslappa ut. Det er ikke behagelig, men det holder vel i fem minutter.

“Sana. Vi er på Weekday, da..”. Noora prøver tydeligvis å dra ut tiden, gjør armene slappe og skuldrene lute. “Vi må jo se ut som om vi holder på å kjede oss i hjæl. Sånn her, så vi ligner på modellene deres?”

“Ssh. Jeg har begynt”, svarer Sana. “Sett på stoppeklokka. Fem minutter fra nå, og så stikker vi.”

“Vent. Jeg må bare finne fram meditasjonstimeren…”

Det tar nesten et minutt før Noora får satt klokka.

 

De første to minuttene går greit.

Halvveis i det tredje begynner armene å merkes. Antydninger til melkesyre. Det er ikke krise riktig ennå, men det murrer hardt i skulderledd og overarmer.

Skuldrene står i brann lenge før det fjerde minuttet er over.

Når de endelig er i det femte minuttet, kommer to damer i førtiåra bort til dem. Ved første øyekast ser de ut som ansatte. Gjennomført Weekday, sikkert ned til sokkene. Glatt, lyst hår. Lukka ansikter og senka blikk.

“Kjenn på den her ‘a..” sier den ene med nasal østfolddialekt og drar i buksa til Sana. Uttaler hver eneste stavelse som om de er helt uunnværlige. Gnir stoffet langsomt mellom fingrene. “Deilig stoff eller?”

“Det er ikke syntetisk, da?” Stemmen som svarer er flat og langsom. Som om det å røre ved buksene ikke helt er nok til å trenge gjennom mangfoldige lag av tykk kjedsomhet. “Jeg bare hæler ikke syntet. Eller kanskje om det er viskose, det er litt ålreit..“

“Nei. Kjennes som bomull, faktisk. Eller kanskje det _er_ viskose?” Hun senker stemmen, som om hun er i ferd med å komme med en virkelig pinlig innrømmelse. “Jeg kan’te egentlig kjenne forskjell på dem to, jeg..”

Hun med den flate stemmen strekker også handa ut. Griper i et erme med begge hender, trekker litt i det, som for å sjekke hvor elastisk stoffet er. Om ikke armene verka før, gjør de det i alle fall nå, når hun må holde posituren stram mens ermer og armer blir dratt stadig hardere nedover. Bare de holder seg der, og ikke begynner å dra i resten av genseren. Om hun bare ikke hadde vært så kilen...

Over skuldrene på damene møter Noora blikket hennes. Sliter tydeligvis med å holde latteren unna. Hun er rød i kinna og munnen presses sammen til en bølgete, rød strek.

“Den er ganske frekk i farven, da”, kommer det langsomt fra den første dama. “Men du syns ikke det er litt… mye kanskje?”. Hun bøyer hodet ned mot Sanas skulder og ser opp mot venninna si. “Helt ærlig. Kan jeg ha oransje? Eller ser jeg helt død ut?”

Venninna nedverdiger seg ikke engang til å svare på spørsmålet. Bare går rundt Sana, og drar litt mer i stoffet.

“Ikke så verst den turbanen, da. Litt sånn eksotisk. Trur du den ville stått te det settet jeg kjøpte på Indiska? Ser du’n i andre farver enn svart eller?”  

Fingrene beveger seg oppover. Invaderende fingertupper. Det er hakket mer nærgående enn det som egentlig føles greit. En anelse for intimt, men det er heller ikke mange centimeter som skal til før dama vil forstå at det hun tar på er et levende, pustende menneske heller enn en dukke. Sana hadde vært så sikker på at de skulle naile dette. Nå er hun nær ved å bryte. En centimeter til nå. Om de begynner å dra i hijaben er det over.

Når det kjennes som hun er i ferd med å drukne i et hav av ord og nærgående fingre, lyder heldigvis gongen fra Nooras meditasjonstimer. Høylydt og langtrukkent. En olivengren som lar dem slippe spenningene og slippe posituren og endelig slappe av.   

Kontrollen blir erstattet med latter. Hikstende latter som får tårene til å renne og pusten til å bli hakkete. Også damene blir forvandla. Det er først nå de ser henne, og den slappe mimikken strammer seg opp i frykt. Klar for flukt. Stirrer på henne med oppsperra øyne og munner som henger som slappe røde snegler under nesa. De bare stammer. Snakker ikke.

Sana vender seg mot dem. Presser fnisinga tilbake der den hører hjemme, langt nede i dypet.

“Helt ærlig?” Hun sender dem et langsomt, vurderende blikk før hun rister på hodet. Som om de har faila en viktig test. “Du kan _ikke_ ha oransje. Bare. Nei.”

Når sjokket i damas ansikt begynner å vike for irritasjon, blir det tydelig at de må komme seg ut. Sana beveger seg raskt i retning rulletrappa.

“Noora. Kom. Vi stikker!” Hun vinker utålmodig på Noora, som fortsatt står som frosset til bakken. Blikket flakker mellom Sana og damene.

“Hæ? Nei! Vi må jo skifte?”

“Jammen seriøst? Stikk og skift du, da. Jeg møter deg nede.”

“Sana. Nei!” Noora ser panisk ut nå. Redd for å bli etterlatt alene.

Sana stopper før hun når trappa. Lar handa hvile på rulletrapprekkverket, mens det sorte båndet beveger seg hvileløst mot henne. Leder inn i lokalet og aldri vekk.

“Ålreit, da”, svarer hun til slutt og snur seg mot Noora. Gjør ikke noe for å stoppe den vante, overlegne minen i å jobbe seg fram i fjeset. “Jeg ofrer ikke den røde knappen bare fordi det her er litt kleint.”

“Den røde knappen? Er du serr nå?” kommer det fra Noora. Hun ser roligere ut nå som Sana er på vei tilbake. Men ikke avslappa. Ikke helt.

“Greit. Deg da. Om det får deg til å føle deg bedre.” Litt sentimentalt er det kanskje, men det får gå. Hun bukker. Lar gesten bli overdrevent stor, så det ikke skal se for veikt ut. Strekker ut handa. “Er du klar? Skal vi komme oss inn i det prøverommet?”

At de damene fortsatt ikke har kommet seg av gårde. Sana føyser dem vekk. Ønsker dem lykke til med turbanshoppinga. De reagerer ikke, som om det er deres tur å spille utstillingsdokker.

Noora tar ikke handa hennes med en gang. Hun fyller armene med veske og russeklær. Ståker en stund for å få en ledig hånd. Tilslutt tar hun den utstrakte handa i et fast grep og trekker i retning prøverommet.

“Vi naila det, da!”

“Javel?”

“Kom igjen. Si det var classy nok for deg.”

“Jeez. Om jeg stryker på eksamen må du minne meg om at jeg ikke har skillsa til å være levende statue.”

“Sana.. “

“Ålreit, da. Vi naila det. Hardt.”

 ***

 _KNUTE 32: LEGOFIGUR_ _  
_ _Lat som du er en utstillingsdukke i et butikkvindu i minst 5 minutter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Palmer til Sana](https://www.weekday.com/en_eur/women/categories/tops/_jcr_content/subdepartmentPar/productlisting.products/product.flake-long-sleeve-t-shirt-black.0635623001.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Sprengt malingfabrikk til Noora](https://www.weekday.com/en_eur/women/categories/dresses-and-jumpsuits/_jcr_content/subdepartmentPar/productlisting.products/product.moss-dress-white.0630471002.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Og før dere sier noe. Detta ække så mye som ei bittelitta spons. Det kan jeg love dere.


	13. Bomull

 

«Vi må til Dr. Skrulle.»

Vilde klasker sekken sin i pulten så lattekoppen til Sana dirrer og colaflaska til Chris velter.

«Vilde – serr, skjerp deg.» Chris fanger colaflaska, åpner den så colaen spruter ut over buksa til Eva.

«Chris, se ka du gjør da!» Eva skvetter til og rister på hendene som er fulle av brus.

«Sorry, Eva.»

«Hvorfor må vi til Dr. Skrulle?» Sana ser opp fra boka hun leser i, ser på Vilde med et overbærende, rolig blikk.

«Vi må ta vaksina. Vi har glemt å ta vaksina mot smittsom hjernehinnebetennelse. Tenk om noen blir sjuke, smitter oss, så kanskje vi blir dødssjuke og dør liksom, eller enda verre, ikke får tatt eksamen.»

«Eh, Vilde. Om vi dør får vi i hvert fall isje tatt eksamen.» Eva børster fortsatt coladråper fra buksa si og ser oppgitt på Sana.

«Hæ?» Vilde ser på dem. «Men seriøst, vi må få tatt den vaksina.»

«Trur en’kli det er for seint nå altså.» Chris tar en slurk cola. «Trur liksom du må ta den i litt bedre tid før den skal virke på en måte.»

«Å?» Vilde ser på henne, ser ut som et spørsmålstegn.

«Vaksinen begynner ikke å virke med en gang du får sprøyta.» Sana ser på henne med Sanablikket sitt, legger begge hendene på den oppslåtte boka og bøyer seg litt framover. «Vaksinen er et smitteangrep på kroppen, men dette angrepet skal ikke være sterkere enn at kroppen din vinner. Når kroppen din bekjemper denne innpodete eller vaksinerte smitten, danner kroppen din antistoffer. Om du senere blir utsatt for den farligere varianten av denne sykdommen, skal disse antistoffene ligge klare til også å beskytte deg mot denne varianten av sykdommen. Vaksinen skal etablere et forsvar som ligger klart, og ferdiginnstilt til å bekjempe akkurat denne sykdommen. Da er vaksinen vellykket. Så.» Sana trekker pusten. «Hvis du tar den vaksinen nå, så kommer den til å virke kanskje i juli eller noe sånt.» Hun tar en stor slurk latte og lener seg tilbake.

Vilde ser på henne, Eva og Chriss vender ansiktene mot Sana de også.

Vilde sukker og puster kort ut «Hvordan vet du så mye Sana?»

Sana løfter opp boka hun har foran seg og svarer tørt «Jeg leser bøker, Vilde.» legger den ned på fanget igjen, tar nok en slurk latte og smiler kort til dem.

«Men da er det isje noe vits for oss å ta vaksinen da?» Eva spør usikkert mens hun ser fra Chris til Sana til Vilde i det Noora dumper ned ved siden av dem.

«Vaksine mot hva da?» Noora ser på dem.

«Hjernehinnebetennelse.» Chris ser usikkert på henne.

«Tok ikke dere den i fjor da? Vi fikk jo tilbud om det. Jeg tok den jeg. Den varer liksom ikke bare et par måneder den da.»

Chris, Eva og Vilde ser på hverandre.

Eva nikker. «Eh, eg tror eg tok den.»

«Eh, jeg tror jeg gjorde det jeg også.» Chris ser usikkert på Vilde og Eva.

«Har alle tatt den da, utenom meg?» Vilde ser fra den ene til den andre, «så jeg skal dø liksom?»

«Man dør ikke nødvendigvis av smittsom hjernehinnebetennelse da.» Sana ser opp fra boka og himler litt oppgitt med øya. «Du kan bli skikkelig syk, men de fleste overlever.»

Vilde ser forskrekket på henne.

«Men Vilde, tok ikke du den da? Sammen med meg?» Noora ser på henne. «Jeg mener at du tok den med meg jeg, ass.»

«Ja, kanskje jeg gjorde det da? Kan jeg finne ut av det da? Blir litt redd jeg.»

«Du kan gå til Dr. Skrulle og spørre da, de har det sikkert registrert om du har tatt den der.» Eva prøver å trøste så godt hun kan.

«Kan du bli med?» Vilde ser bedende på Chris.

«Jaja, klart det.»

 

 

De reiser seg og går ut av klasserommet og ned mot kontoret til Dr. Skrulle. De må vente litt før de får komme inn, og Vilde trommer nervøst med fingrene på låra sine.

«Hva hvis jeg ikke tok den vaksina? Da kan jeg kanskje ikke bli med da? På mer russetid, festing og rulling liksom. Det er jo farlig å bli smitta. Jeg vil jo ikke dø heller da. Stakkars Magnus da. Og mamma.»

«Vilde.» Chris ser på henne. «Du dauer ikke av det. Du blir grisesjuk, kanskje. Men ikke sikkert du blir smitta en gang.»

«Men tenk om da. Jeg drakk jo lissom av flaska til hun ene blonde fra Bakka i Maridalen da, og shitt, det gjorde Magnus også. Tenk om Magnus blir sjuk da, og dør. Da blir jeg helt alene da.»

«Vilde. Magnus dør ikke. Og ikke du heller. Slapp av litt, da.» Chris slår ut med armene idet døra går opp og Dr. Skrulle kommer ut.

«Ja, velkommen inn.» Hun smiler til dem. Hun har en rosa t-skjorte med bilde av Barbie på under legefrakken. Vilde og Chris går inn og setter seg, ser på hverandre. Dr. Skrulle setter seg bak pulten.

«Hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med? Vilde og Chris, er det ikke? Tror du at du er gravid igjen, Vilde?»

«Eh, nei. Nei. Jeg bare lurte på den vaksinen, jeg.»

«Vaksine ja. Det er lurt..» Dr Skrulle nikker, setter øya i Vilde  «Uten vaksine kan du bli skikkelig syk. Få kjempevondt. Høy feber, vasse ut i gata i ørska, bli truffet av en bil og ‘bæng’ – død liksom. Eller ikke da. Det kan jo hende du bare blir kjempesjuk og dør og. Også kan det….»

Vilde blir blek, leppene skjelver litt og øynene fylles av tårer.

«Men vi lurte liksom på om du kan finne ut om Vilde ble vaksinert mot hjernehinnebetennelse i fjor da.» Chris bryter inn. «Vi andre i gjengen tok den nemlig, men Vilde husker ikke.»

«Sliter du med hukommelsen, Vilde?» Dr. Skrulle ser nøye på henne. «Det kan være presenil demens, vet du. Det er ikke vanlig for 18-åringer, men det kan skje.»

Vilde ser redd på Chris. «Eh, nei egentlig ikke.»

«Nei. Så bra.» Dr. Skrulle ser på henne. «Skikkelig kjipt for de som får det altså.»

«Men kan du finne ut av det?» Chris spør en gang til.

«Jeg kan jo det.» Dr. Skrulle begynner å trykke på tastaturet. «Vilde Hellestad, er det det du heter?»

Vilde kremter. «Lien Hellerud».

«Ja.» Hun taster fortsatt «Du har vært her noen ganger du. P-piller, graviditetstest…»

Vilde ser ned, men Chris klapper henne oppmuntrende på skulderen.

«Har du kjæreste, Vilde?»

«Eh, ja.»

«Så bra. Da er det bra at du går på P-piller. Men det er lurt å bruke kondom også. Gjør dere det?» Dr. Skrulle snur seg fra PCen og lener seg over pulten. «Hvis dere har sex da, men det har dere sikkert.»

«Eh, ja.» Vilde rødmer faktisk, Chris ser på henne og ser på Dr. Skrulle.

«Hva har det med vaksinen å gjøre?» Chris spør litt irritert.

«Å, egentlig ingenting. Men det er veldig lurt å tenke på da.»

«Ja.» Vilde hvisker.

«For deg også!» Dr. Skrulle ser på Chris, som nikker forfjamset.

Dr. Skrulle snur seg igjen og taster videre, rynker panna, «Se her ja. Vilde Lien Hellerud. Du tok vaksina i fjor, du. I august. Da skulle alt være i orden.»

Vilde puster lettet ut, ser på Chris og smiler. «Da skal jeg ikke dø likevel da?»

«Nei.» Chris smiler, «du skal ikke det.»

«Ikke av hjernehinnebetennelse i hvertfall. Alle skal dø vet du, Vilde. Du blir ikke udødelig av å ta vaksine. Men de fleste blir veldig gamle før de dør da. Og det blir sikkert du og.»

Chris og Vilde ser på hverandre og smiler kort og mumler et «Ja,» før de reiser seg og går.

«Tusen takk!» Vilde snur seg i døra.

«Bare hyggelig. Velkommen igjen.» Dr Skrulle hilser til hatten hun ikke har.

«Tro’kke det.» Chris snur seg mot Vilde når de har lukket døra. «Håper virkelig det var siste gangen jeg var der inne. Den dama er gal!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knute nr. 2: BOMULLSDOTT: Ta vaksine mot hjernehinnebetennelse


	14. Sprite og bananer - del 1

«Skal du ha sprite og bananer?» Yousef ler.

 

Sana ser fort på han gjennom smale øyne.

 

«Ja.»

 

«Sprite og bananer? Virkelig? Er det det som er den knutegreia med Isak?»

 

Sana legger armene i kors. Hun lurer på om hun har gjort den knuta viktigere enn hun egentlig er komfortabel med, siden hun har snakket nok om den til at Yousef har lagt merke til det og følger med på hvordan det går.

 

«Hvorfor ler du av det?»

 

Yousef holder hendene opp foran seg.

 

«Nei, ikke for noe. Bare trodde dere skulle gjøre det i biologien i morgen.»

 

«Vi skal det.»

 

«Oooookei ….»

 

«Yousef. Det er veldig mye på den lista med knuteregler som ikke passer seg for en biologitime. Denne er IKKE en av dem. Jeg skal spise bananer og drikke sprite. Det er greia. Du kan godt le av det, men det er det beste alternativet når jeg ønsker å kombinere knute og verdighet.»

 

«Kombinere knute og verdighet??» Yousef løfter på et øyebryn som for å signalisere at hun kan forklare nærmere.

 

Hun skulle definitivt ikke sagt noe. Hun skulle bare ha nevnt det i forbifarten når det var vel overstått.

 

«Whatever.»

 

Sana går videre innover i butikken mens Yousef blir stående. Han har tatt opp telefonen og taster av gårde mens han prøver å skjule et smil med en merkelig grimase.

 

«Kommer du?»

 

«Hm? Ja… Hehehe.»

 

Det durer og plinger, og Sana himler med øynene.

 

«Jeg må bare ta denne!» Yousef vifter med telefonen. «Halla Even!»

 

Sana skuler bort på han når han går i motsatt retning av henne.

 

«Har du snakket med Isak om opplegget han har med Sana i morgen?» «Ja, hva faen?» «Var det Isak som hadde foreslått det?»

 

Yousef kikker seg over skulderen, og når han ser at Sana iakttar han, beveger han seg bak krydderhylla.

 

Tydeligvis en samtale som ikke er ment for henne, men hun er ikke dum.

 

Hun stiller seg på den andre siden, sammen med grønnsakshermetikken. Hun står der ikke for å lytte. Hun kom bare på at mamma trengte hermetiske tomater. Eller noe.

 

«Vet han det ikke?» «De har tydeligvis ikke undersøkt det da.» «Nei, Even!» «Ikke vær soft, mann!» «La dem gjøre det!» «Hva er det verste som kan skje?» «Så blir de kanskje jekka ned noen hakk, da.» «Kom igjen!» «Nei!» «Ja.» «Jeg synes det er helt innafor, jeg.» «Ja, men det kan vi gjøre da. Det er bra. Kjøper du? Er med Sana nå.»

 

Sana kjenner at noe ikke stemmer. Hun hadde gått gjennom den lista og funnet en av de knutereglene som var minst stress. Og hun har ikke ofret knuta en tanke utover det. Bortsett fra at det kanskje er litt hyggelig å gjøre noe russegreier med Isak, da, uten at hun trenger å si det til noen.

 

Men …

 

Nå får hun en, ganske ukjent vil hun si, følelse av at det er noe hun ikke har helt kontroll på.

 

HVA er det de ikke vet?

 

 

\---

 

 

Sana lukker laptopen.

 

Hun trodde faktisk ikke det skulle være mulig å få noen fornuftige treff ved å google sprite og bananer. Det er ikke akkurat ord som er egnet til å fiske fram noe relevant i havet av informasjon der ute.

 

Men så er det tydeligvis en greie da. Sprite og bananer.

 

Egen wikipedia-artikkel om Banana Sprite Challenge, og en haug med drittunger som har filmet seg selv og lagt det ut på YouTube. Noe for Hei Briskeby som oppfølger til nynning og nipple twist, fnyser hun for seg selv.

 

Men om det kjennes logisk at det er noe for de gutta der, så er Sana derimot veldig usikker på om hun selv hører hjemme i det fellesskapet. Hvordan har hun havna oppi det her?

 

Hun vet jo det.

 

Isak var bare så innmari cocky. Knutemasteren liksom. Hva er greia med at han er nødt til å påstå at han har stålkontroll på alt? Det er klart Sana blir nødt til å pirke borti det der. Så var hun tydeligvis litt rask da, da hun foreslo at de skulle prøve den sprite-og-banan-knuta. Og da Isak absolutt måtte høyne med at de skulle gjøre det i biologien, ville ikke Sana være den som holdt igjen, den som var noe dårligere.

 

Hva var det verste som kunne skje? At hun ble tissetrengt? At magen ville lage rare skvulpelyder av all bananen og brusen?

 

Easypeasy.

 

Det ville bare være å bite tenna sammen, det kunne hun klare.

 

Hadde hun trodd.

 

Faen.

 

Eneste lyspunktet er at hun nå vet noe som hun tror Isak ikke vet.

 

At de kommer til å spy i biologien i morgen.

 

Hun ser ikke helt hvordan det er et overtak egentlig, men det er jo nødt til å være det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allieverwas, Artemis2121, Bewa, Pagnilagni: <3


	15. Sprite og bananer - del 2

Når hun runder hjørnet til Nissen, ser hun Isak i kjent positur, tråkkende rundt seg selv med nakken bøyd og med mobilen i hånda. Over armen har han en pose med det som må være sprite og bananer.

 

«Halla.»

 

«Sana!» Isak stopper litt opp og ser fornøyd på henne. Nikker og hever øyenbrynene.

 

«Hva er det?» Sana ser rundt seg.

 

«Du har allerede innsett det?»

 

«Hæh?»

 

Isak peker på genseren hennes. Los Losers.

 

«Det er ikke en konkurranse, Isak. Vi skal ta en knute, begge to kan gjøre det.»

 

«Men en kan få det til litt bedre. Score på gjennomføring.»

 

Score på gjennomføring? 

 

Sana nikker sakte. «Okei.»

 

Selvfølgelig er det en konkurranse. 

 

«Fett.»

 

Faen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Sana har en slags plan. Hun har studert så mange youtube-videoer at hun kommer til å bli spamma med sprite-og-banan-relaterte annonser og videoer i uoverskuelig framtid.

 

De aller fleste av dem hun har sett prøve, ender opp med å spy, men det har vært vanskelig å oppdage et mønster. Hvem spyr først? Er det de som spiser litt banan, drikker litt, spiser litt igjen … eller er det de som spiser all bananen først, og drikker all brusen oppå? Hun ser at det er litt uenighet om hva som gjør at man spyr, om det er en kjemisk reaksjon eller om man ville spydd uansett hvis man fylte opp magen på den måten. Det hele virker litt sånn kvasivitenskapelig, det er litt vanskelig å finne troverdig informasjon blant alle «se hva jeg har gjort og hva som skjedde etterpå!!!»-treffene.

 

Så hun legger disse teoriene til side, og går for en annen taktikk. Hun skal bruke lengst mulig tid på de to bananene, virkelig dra ut tida. Så kan hun håpe at bananene får god tid nedover i fordøyelsessystemet før hun heller nedpå med sprite det siste kvarteret av timen. Fem minutter på hver halvliter, det bør gå. Og hvis hun er heldig, har Isak kasta inn håndkleet før de kommer så langt. Men det skal holde hardt.

 

Så sta som han er.

 

 

\---

 

 

I klasserommet bruker hun god tid på å finne fram tingene sine og snakke om leksene, og prøver å være sånn … helt vanlig bare. Som om hun først og fremst skal ha en biologitime, ikke først og fremst spise banan, drikke sprite og svelge spy.

 

Isak sender henne lange blikk, og virker ikke helt overbevist.

 

«Gruer du deg?»

 

Sana legger fra seg penalet, legger armene på pulten, og snur seg mot Isak.

 

«Til hva da, Isak? Sprite og bananer?»

 

«Nei, jeg vet da faen, jeg. Er vel ikke noe å grue seg til det. Du bare oppfører deg sykt rart.»

 

«Rart?»

 

«Ja? Eller, ikke sånn som du pleier.»

 

«Og hvordan pleier jeg å oppføre meg?»

 

«Litt mer sånn snapping og dirigering, liksom.»

 

Sana snøfter.

 

«Hahaha! Sånn ja! Der var du!»

 

«Shut up. Spis banan.»

 

 

\---

 

 

Og Sana vet ikke om Isak har en plan. Det ser ikke helt sånn ut, der han sitter og gomler på den første bananen, og tar en slurk sprite innimellom. Men det kan jo også være en plan.

 

Sana tygger sakte på sin egen banan. Hun må faktisk konsentrere seg om å spise sakte. Hun hoppet over frokosten, så bananen skulle få plass helt nederst i magesekken. Og hun blir sint på seg selv for at hun ikke har satt seg bedre inn i hvordan man best kan forebygge oppkast, sånn helt generelt. Det er ikke så innmari godt med banan på tom mage, om hun skal være ærlig. Hun kjenner allerede at det knurrer litt.

 

Hun legger fra seg bananen, og later som hun noterer noe læreren sier.

 

«Jeg synes det går litt sakte med deg». Isak hvisker.

 

«Det går ikke sakte.» Sana tar to store biter.

 

«Du må jo drikke og da.»

 

Kan hun få litt fred??

 

Hun setter øynene i Isak, smiler stramt, og tar en lang slurk. Angrer. Hun skulle jo vente med det. Men hun kan jo ikke være noe dårligere enn Isak. Tar en slurk til. Og en bit.

 

Blæh.

 

Men Isak er fornøyd, og fortsetter for seg selv.

 

 

\---

 

 

Etterhvert legger Sana merke til at Isak har slutta å følge med. Han sitter helt stille og stirrer ut av vinduet. Han har drukket halve flaska, så det må jo nærme seg noe action snart.

 

«Går det bra?»

 

«Kjempebra.» Isak snakker uten å åpne munnen, men likevel kjenner Sana den ekle søte lukta av banan.

 

«Du ser litt blek ut.»

 

«Jeg er ikke …» Isak avbryter seg selv med en ubestemmelig lyd fra halsen.

 

Sana kjenner at hun rynker på nesa, og at hun blir litt uvel selv.

 

«Skal du ikke ha … litt mer sprite?»

 

Isak ser på henne, og hun kjenner igjen trassen i øynene hans.

 

«Jo. Såklart.» Han setter flaska mot munnen, og lener hodet bakover.

 

Sana får lyst til å legge hånda på armen hans og stoppe han, men rekker det ikke før Isak setter flaska på pulten med et ustødig dunk. Han skyver stolen bakover, og snubler ut av klasserommet.

 

«Isak!» Læreren ser etter Isak. «Sana, hva er det dere driver med?»

 

«Sprite og bananer», fniser noen på vindusrekka.

 

«Jeg har sagt det er greit at dere spiser i timen, men hold fred, okei?»

 

 

\---

 

 

Isak har vært ute av klasserommet i ti minutter nå, og Sana begynner å føle seg som en juksemaker. Spiser resten av den siste bananen, og begynner for alvor på spriten. Hun skal ikke beskyldes for å sluntre unna. Ikke faen.

 

Det rumler fra magen hennes. Hun kjenner at hun må rape, men tør ikke av frykt for hva som kan følge med luften opp.

 

Æsj. Hun skulle gått for juksemaker.

 

Rapen tvinger seg opp i nesa hennes. Det stikker av kullsyre. Hun svelger og svelger.

 

Når Isak kommer tilbake, ser han overraskende pigg ut. Litt fuktig i luggen og rød rundt øynene, men han smiler og er lett i kroppen. Har vel fått opp alt da. Føkk han.

 

Sana klarer ikke sende han noe blikk, sånn som hun gjerne vil. Hun klarer ingenting. Hun holder i pulten, og prøver å puste forsiktig gjennom nesa. Munnen tør hun ikke åpne. Det renner en svettedråpe ned fra nakken hennes, og det klør i panna.

 

Hun må komme seg til doen. NÅ. Og hun vet at når hun først er på vei dit, må alt gå jævlig raskt. Her kan hun sitte med en viss kontroll, men så fort kroppen hennes vet at det er en do innen rekkevidde, kommer hun ikke til å kunne holde igjen. Hun ser for seg korridoren i hodet, dodøra er tre dører bort. Det må ikke være opptatt.

 

Hun løper.

 

Hun holder seg for munnen og nesa, og kjenner begge deler bule bak hånda hennes. Det er like før det pipler ut mellom leppene, og et lite øyeblikk er hun redd det skal presse seg ut gjennom øynene eller ørene.

 

Hun hiver seg mot doskåla, og en stråle med gul grøt treffer vannet i voldsom fart.

 

Hun klamrer seg fast i doen, og lar kroppen kvitte seg med bananer, sprite og magesyre.

 

Tilslutt synker hun ned langs veggen i båsen, og kjenner hvordan tårene triller og hendene skjelver.

 

 

\---

 

 

Hun hører det går i døra ut til gangen.

 

«Sana?» Det er Isak.

 

«Dette er jentedoen.» Føkk hyggelig.

 

Isak kikker inn til henne.

 

«Unnskyld, Sana.»

 

Sana prøver å la være å smile.

 

«Unnskyld selv.»

 

«Visste du det?»

 

«Visste DU det?»

 

Isak rister på hodet.

 

«Nei. Eller... ikke fra før da. Men Even hadde en jævlig suspekt samtale med Yousef i går, og så kom det opp noen gufne videoer på laptopen hans.»

 

«Huh. Jeg hørte Yousef prata med han. Jævla sadister!»

 

Isak setter seg på dolokket, og holder fram en sylinderformet pakke.

 

«Men de har lagt noe i sekken min da.»

 

«Hva da?»

 

«’Til geniene våre’. Og så to føkkings hjerter.»

 

Mariekjeks.

 

Isak åpner og rekker tre kjeks til Sana.

 

Og det er ikke så verst faktisk. Med mariekjeks.

 

 

\---

 

 

«Vi er mestere i å spise bananer og drikke sprite!»

 

«Jas.»

 

«Jeg kasta ikke opp en gang.»

 

Sana ser på Isak.

 

«Ikke jeg heller.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.SPRITE KORK  
> Spis 2 bananer og skyll det ned med 1,5L Sprite.


	16. Lender i brann

Det tar litt tid før Even fersker hva som foregår.

Isak klipper seg sjelden, lar det vokse til uregjerlige krøller og så går han og får klippet av masse, lar det vokse igjen. Han skylder på at frisør er dritdyrt og at stipendet og pappapengene ikke strekker til sånn luksus, men Jonas har avslørt at det mønsteret eksisterte lenge før Isak flyttet hjemmefra. Greit, etter at de flyttet sammen har Even måttet kutte ut jevnlige besøk hos Adam og Eva, det vil si at han har begynt å gå til en lærling i stedet, men Isak slenger innom Cutters eller aller helst en av de bittesmå frisørsjappene på Grønland og fnyser av å betale mer enn 300 kroner for klipp.

Nå har han gått veldig lenge uten en stuss, har han ikke?

Når Even tenker seg nøye om blir han ganske sikker på at Isak klippet seg i februar, like før Evens bursdag.

Nå er det mai, og siden Isaks hår vokser som ugress begynner han å se litt ut som en blondere Jim Morrison eller noe sånt, men i tillegg er det  _ skjegg _ på gang.

Det er ikke kødd, Isak har  _ skjegg. _ Over munnen og langs kjeven, mest, men det er realt skjegg, ikke bare litt stubber. Når faen fikk han det? Even blir sittende ved frokostbordet og stirre på kjæresten sin.

Det har raspet litt mer når de har kysset de siste dagene, kanskje? Men det der må Isak ha spart til siden august eller noe, han kan ikke seriøst ha så mye skjeggvekst at det bare er noen dager. Hva skjer egentlig.

Isak bare gliser når han spør.

“Nei, det er sånn knute da. Siden jeg er så godt i gang med knutene.”

Han kaster et blikk mot kroken der russelua hans henger, gliser bredere. Even klapper seg selv mentalt på skulderen et øyeblikk, for å ikke bli stressa av det med knutene lenger, før han konser igjen. 

“Hva slags knute da?”

“La alt håret gro i russetida. Får en høvel i snora hvis man ikke fjerner noe før syttende.”

Even trekker på smilebåndet.

“Du, Isak… Jeg tror det er en knute som er mest beregnet for jenter. Så de ikke skal shave beina og under armene og musa og sånn.”

Isak lener seg fram mot ham over bordet, trekker tommelen over underleppa hans.

“Jeg vet det. Det er derfor det er morsomt, ait.”

Even må smile litt.

Det her er så søtt, og nerdete på en måte, og dessuten mistenker han at Isak tenkte at denne ble dritenkel.

Men skjegg…

“Hvor lenge er det siden du barberte deg?”

“Vettafaen. Tror det var dagen før vrengefesten.”

What.

Hvordan har Isak gått litt over ei uke og har såpass med skjegg? Barberer han seg flere ganger i uka allerede? Even tar skjeggstubbene maks to ganger i uka selv. Som regel bare én, når de har tid til å dusje og ordne seg sammen på lørdager eller søndager.

“Hvor ofte barberer du deg egentlig?!”

Isak trekker på skuldrene, begynner å pakke inn osten og sette lokk på Bremyktboksen.

“Annenhver dag kanskje? Vet ikke helt. Du har jo som regel dratt på jobb alt når jeg står opp, ellers hadde du sikkert hatt mer koll enn meg.”

Han forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet med maten og lar Even sitte igjen med tallerkener, glass og smuler.

Even tar igjen Isak på badet. I dag har de god tid begge to, KB er stengt og skolen har fri, og Even hadde sett for seg koselig dusj sammen. Med barbering, kanskje. Ikke med kyssing med barberskum i ansiktene, det holdt å prøve det én gang og nesten ikke bli kvitt den forferdelige smaken i munnene etterpå.

Isak har alt begynt å kle av seg og virker veldig effektiv.

“Har du planer i dag?”

Even blir nesten litt nølende, overfor Isaken sin. Det ble plutselig noe fremmed over ham, en Isak som viser seg å kunne gro skjegg. Det burde kanskje ikke overraske så veldig som det gjorde, han har sikkert tre ganger så mye hår på kroppen som Even, men likevel.

“Neida. Du?”

“Nei, ingen...”

Det er ikke riktig å føle seg nesten sjenert på sitt eget bad med sin egen kjæreste.

Isak snur seg halvt og hever det ene øyebrynet.

“Kommer du, da?”

Han strekker ut hånden og trekker Even inn det ene steget som skal til for at de står helt inntil hverandre, så smyger han armene rundt livet til Even og presser munnen mot hans.

_ Definitivt _ mer raspete enn vanlig.

Det gjør det ikke mindre hot enn det pleier.

De kysser og kysser, puster hverandres luft og smaker hverandres tunger, smak av knekkebrød og ost og kaffe forsvinner og blir til smak av munn, til smak av Isak og Even. Hele tiden er Even oppmerksom på skjegget, på at hans egen hud blir varm mot de drøyt centimeterlange stubbene.

Isak synker ned på kne på flisene og tar med seg joggebuksa og bokseren til Even i samme farten, klærne snagger litt mot den halvharde pikken hans. En liten dytt mot innsiden av kneet til Even får ham til å spre beina litt mer, så mye han har plass til med klærne rundt anklene og doen like ved kneet.

Isak slikker oppover det ene låret hans, varmt spytt som blir kjølig mot huden og får den til å nuppe seg med en gang. Så det andre låret. Så presser han hele ansiktet mot huden på det ene låret, med åpen munn, trekker munnen - og  _ skjegget _ \- opp mot skrittet til Even.

Det skraper, og det burde kanskje ikke være så deilig, men det er det.

Isak ser annerledes ut enn han pleier fra denne vinkelen, med alt det rufsete håret og med den vanligvis skarpe kjevelinjen halvskjult av lang skjeggstubb. Voksnere. I et glimt ser Even seg selv og Isak om ti år, som skikkelig voksne menn. 

Voksne menn som gjør akkurat dette, kanskje på et annet og større bad da.

Isak gnir ansiktet, munnen, kjeven mot lårene hans, stikker ansiktet så langt inn mellom dem han klarer, flytter seg oppover og nedover, bruker tunga på ballene hans, presser nesen inn i kjønnshåret hans, og det er så jævlig digg at han vet ikke hvordan han skal holde ut. Inntil Isak forbarmer seg og tar ham i munnen.

 

Etterpå kjenner Even at det svir, rundt munnen og på innsiden av lårene, der hvor huden er myk og hvor det var mest friksjon mot dette skjegget til Isak. Han skvetter når han ser i speilet at han er rødflammete i ansiktet, og en kjapp kikk nedover viser at det er han flere steder.

Men likevel. 

Han stryker fingrene forsiktig over de røde flekkene på lårene, lurer på om han kan overbevise Isak om å la skjegget være litt lenger enn 17. mai.

  
  
_ 65\. BARBERHØVEL UTEN BLAD  _ _   
_ _ La alt hår gro og vokse fritt gjennom hele russetiden. _


	17. Friendship Goals

Chris er glad og morsom.

Det er opplest og vedtatt.

Noen ganger tenker hun på noe mamma sa en gang, om godværsvenner. Sånne venner man har det moro sammen med, bare. Sånne man ikke forteller noe alvorlig eller trist. Sånne man ikke er så interessert i å høre noe alvorlig eller trist fra. De man henger med for gøy, ikke fordi man egentlig er venner.

Noen ganger føler Chris seg som alles godværsvenn.

Når Vilde har det kjipt slår alle jentene ring om henne, blir med henne til legen, låner henne penger uten å spørre hva som er greia, holder rundt henne. Når Noora har det kjipt samles de rundt henne også, trøster, blir med på legevakten, lar henne snakke om det som plager henne. Når Sana har det kjipt, nå som hun har lært seg å vise litt av det, kommer alle jentene for å vise henne at de er flokken hennes, at de er Los Losers sammen, at hun ikke er alene.

Chris kan ikke huske noen gang hvor de har slått ring om  _ henne _ .

Eller Eva. Eller kanskje litt. Men Eva er også litt godværsvenn, kanskje. Party chick som takler alt selv, som er sammen med Jonas igjen og har det fint.

Egentlig vet Chris at de er glade i henne. Hun er glad i dem også. Hun bare kjenner på det nå, når hun ser på dem sitte rundt henne og le alle sammen, at ingen av dem har sett henne gråte.

Ingen av dem har hørt det hun egentlig tenkte om at Kasper dumpa henne. Ingen av dem har skjønt at hun har blitt lei seg for en dårlig karakter, gjennom vitsene om å stryke og måtte satse på et liv i kassa på Kondomeriet. Ingen av dem har hørt om hvordan det var å overhøre en hun hadde hooka med fortelle kompisen sin om hun feite han hadde pult.

Hun er bare en sånn man ler sammen med.

Kanskje hun bare har en dårlig dag.

Men da må hun fikse den dårlige dagen selv da. Være glad og morsom. Utenpå. Da blir hun sikkert glad og morsom inni også. Ta en øl til.

Og en til.

Og en til.

 

* * *

  
  


det er sykt rart hvordan musikken høres ut som volumet svinger i ørene

dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng

Avicii?

kanskje

vettafaen

dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng

hun ser ikke noe særlig blikket henger klarer ikke feste det på en ting

litt ekkelt

jævlig rart med lyden som makes no føkking sense bare svinger

får henne til å føle som  _ hun  _ svinger

dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng dzzZZZJJIIIiiinnnng

ikke på en god måte

magesekken har ikke samme rytme på svingingen

og så må hun tisse

 

* * *

  
  


Besk smak i munnen.

Besk lukt i nesen.

Kjølig stoff mot kinnet. Hun ligger, på siden.

Hvor er hun egentlig?

Adrenalinet raser et øyeblikk, Chris blir vettskremt, alle vet at voldtekter skjer, særlig i russetida, har noen kidnappet henne?

“Oi, nå våkner hu. Stakkar Chris-mor, hvordan går det?”

Noora.

Chris puster ut, det svir i nesen og munnen, men nå kan hun slappe av. Er Noora her er alt trygt. Noora blir ikke kidnappet.

En sval hånd legger seg på pannen hennes.

“Eva, kanskje du kan finne en klut? Kald klut?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig . Eg henter et glass vann og.”

Eva er her også. Chris slapper enda litt mer av. Orker ikke åpne øynene, øyelokkene hennes ser røde ut på innsiden og det betyr at det er masse lys rundt henne. Orker ikke lys akkurat nå. Magesekken føles som om lys kan få den til å begynne å røre på seg.

Noen begynner forsiktig å vaske ansiktet hennes med en kald klut. Den er våt, det renner litt vann ned under kinnet hennes.

“Nei, nå søler vi på dyna. Jeg skal vri den opp litt til.”

Vildes stemme.

Det plasker mot plast, så er kluten tilbake. Litt av den beske lukten forsvinner. Smaken er der fortsatt.

“Kan du sette deg opp litt? Så du klarer å drikke?

“Oi, det e litt på genseren. Eg finner en t-skjorte til hon.”

Hender på alle kanter hjelper henne opp. Hun kan fortsatt ikke åpne øynene. Hendene tar varsomt av henne genseren og singleten, trekker myk kjølig bomull ned over hodet hennes og på plass rundt kroppen hennes. 

“Chris, her er vann. Drikk forsiktig. Bare litt.”

Vilde igjen. Å Vilde, som sikkert har gjort dette for moren de later som at Chris ikke vet noe om.

Kald hard kant mot leppene, deilig kaldt vann i munnen. Det beske skylles vekk.

“Det er nok. Du skal få mer etterpå.”

Magen ligger i ro, så Chris våger å åpne øynene.

Der er de, alle sammen. Alle unntatt Sana. Vilde med vannglasset, på kne på gulvet foran henne, Noora sittende ved siden av henne med armen rundt skuldrene hennes, Eva på den andre siden stryker håret hennes vekk fra ansiktet.

Noen kommer inn døren og alle kikker opp, der kommer Sana også, med håndkleturban og joggebukser og en av Evas pologensere på seg. Hun smiler med dype smilehull.

“Hei, våken jo! Går det bedre nå?”

Sana tasser bort til senga og dumper ned ved siden av Eva, strekker ut armen og gnir Chris på låret, mens hun rister på hodet.

“Dere må slutte å spy på meg, ass. Hvorfor er det alltid meg?”

Chris må le, og le og le, og heldigvis holder magen seg på plass så hun ikke spyr på Sana igjen, eller på noen av de andre.

“Hva skjedde egentlig? Jeg husker ikkeno.”

Vilde lener seg fram, ivrig i ansiktet.

“Du ble skikkelig drita. Og så begynte du å snakke om å ta sugerøret.”

Noora ler.

“Av alle knutene man kan ta lissom. Så gjorde du det, da.”

Chris kjenner at hun blir glovarm i ansiktet.  _ Sugerøret! _

“Eeeeh… hvor gjorde jeg det?”

Eva stryker henne over håret.

“Bak en busk. Ingen så det.”

Sana tar hånden hennes og holder den.

“Vi sto vakt. Grattis med sugerøret!”

Så snakker de i munnen på hverandre alle sammen.

“Men så bare tryna du etterpå! Du var helt slapp og borte!”

“Du tryna ikke der du hadde tissa, heldigvis.”

“Heldigvis ass!”

“Du tippet liksom framover.”

“Og så svarte du ikke når vi snakket til deg.”

“Så vi dro hit da.”

“Tror vi skal sove litt nå. Hvis du er ferdig med å spy.”

Munnen til Chris blir til et smil.

“Tror det går bra nå. Kan godt sove. Jeg må melde mamma…”

De tar på henne alle sammen, stryker henne over håret, klapper henne på kneet, klemmer hånden hennes, klemmer rundt skuldrene hennes. Alle har så myke hender.

“Vi har fiksa det.”

“Ja, eg meldte hon.”

“Null stress.”

“Kjempefint at det går bra nå, vi ble litt redde liksom.”

Chris merker at alt slipper taket. Skuldrene faller ned, de dumme tankene fra før i kveld er glemt. Hodet banker, men det er OK. Hun aker seg på plass i Evas seng og jentene følger etter, drar i puter og dyner og tepper og pakker hverandre inn. Eva banner over at den sterke taklampen fortsatt er på, klatrer over Sana og slår av alt lyset unntatt lampen på det ene nattbordet, kommer tilbake og småsloss litt med Sana om plassen nærmest Chris. På den andre siden ligger Vilde rolig, smiler stort av kjeklingen om plass, med Noora tett inntil ryggen hennes.

 

Chris kjenner øyelokkene gli igjen. De ligger der sammen, alle har en arm rundt henne.

Kanskje hun skal snakke med dem i morgen. Om noe hun blir lei seg av.

Loserne hennes.

  
  


_ 13: SUGERØR _ _   
_ _ Drikk en halvliter mens du sitter/står og tisser. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mennesker trenger mennesker.


	18. Vibrasjoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I et tre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis og pagni har vært hjelpsomme underveis.
> 
> Pagni har rigga bergensken til Eva.

“Hvorfor vibrerer treet egentlig?”

“Hæ? Rister det?”

Vilde har rett. Treet har en tydelig puls. Den følger drønnet fra konserten, bare litt forsinket. Eva bare trekker på skuldrene og lener ryggen mot trestammen. Det fortsetter å dirre, forplanter seg gjennom hele kroppen.

“Vi har jo gått kjempelangt, og lyden er ikke høy i det hele tatt. Det gir jo ikke mening at treet dunker på den måten!”

Dritlangt er en overdrivelse. Ti minutter i stoffsko er ikke så mye når turen går gjennom morken snø, våt lyng og smeltepytter. Ikke at Vilde ser ut til å bry seg om akkurat det.

“Men kjenn da, Eva.” Ansiktet er gravalvorlig nå. Av en eller annen grunn ser ser dette ut til å være viktig for henne. “Det rister, liksom. Som om lyden er over alt. Kjenn her.”

Vilde legger hånda si på den glatte sølvbarken mellom dem, nikker for at Eva skal følge henne, som om hun ikke kjenner vibrasjonene fra før. I ryggen mot trestammen, i låra som griper seg fast og armen som henger slapt over en grein. Men hun tar signalet. Legger handa ved siden av Vildes og kjenner vibrasjonene. Det dirrer i fingertuppene. Det dirrer over alt.

Vilde ser på henne med et rart smil. Biter seg litt i leppa. Eva kan ikke annet enn le. Vilde er mer vimsete enn hun pleier. Virker litt stressa. Nervøs, kanskje. Ikke at det er så rart, så høyt opp som de har klatret.

Treet hadde vært rene åpenbaringen. Det ga liksom ikke mening, at det skulle stå en diger jævla blodbøk mitt i den glisne granskauen ved Tryvann. Purpurrøde blader som har begynt å springe ut, og bark som er dekket av titalls med bokstaver og årstall. Lavthengende, tjukke greiner. Det var for drøyt til å være ekte. For fristende til å gå forbi.

“Angrer du?” spør Eva når Vilde endelig har kommet over det med dirringa. “På at vi stakk, altså?”

Vilde ler og rister på hodet.

“Seriøst? Vi er drithøyt oppe i verdens _feteste_ tre, og du tror jeg angrer på at vi ditsja _Pasha_?”

“Ja? Det kunne jo hende? Vi sa vi skulle gå, liksom. Men…  samme for meg, altså. Bare vi får med oss kåringene.”

Vilde himler med øynene. Sukker.

“Bryr du deg fortsatt om de greiene der?”

“Ja? Gjør ikkje du?”

“Nei? Hele opplegget kjennes liksom bare dumt nå… siden vi uansett ikke kan vinne.”

“Jeez. Bare vær så chill, du. Eg vil se Sara og Ingrid gråte.”

Det blir stille igjen. Det kjennes rart. Samtalen pleier å gå av seg selv mellom dem, men nå er det som om den setter seg fast. Blir hengende i lufta. Eva tracer en bokstav med pekefingeren. V 99. Merket er blitt bredt og grunt med åra. Mon tro om det kommer til å bli helt borte? Kanskje dette ene minnet om noens forelskelse kommer til å stå der i tjue år til.

“Hey. Det er meg, jo. V 99”, fniser Vilde. “Det var det jeg sa. Det perfekte tre. Tror du en eller annen Vilde tok gullkongla her for nitten år siden, eller?” Der var det igjen. Det nervøse. Det er en tone i latteren hennes som er vanskelig å få grep på..     

“Nei.. Kanskje? Eg vet ikkje… “

“Men du Eva? Vi kan gå tilbake. Om du vil… jeg mener. Vi kan se på de kåringene“

“Ja. Eg sa jo det. Eg skal dit.”

“Men liksom. Jeg synes det er fint, da. Enn så lenge, liksom. Å sitte her med deg.”

Det er en intensitet i blikket til Vilde. Hun virker ikke festlei. Virker ikke trøtt av tanken på nok en runde med russegreier. Det er så lenge siden de har vært sammen bare de to. I det siste har Eva hengt med enten Jonas eller med hele gjengen. Som om Los Losers er blitt skolevenner eller russevenner mer enn mennesker som kommer en og en.

“Selv om du er sånn grublefull”, kommer det fra Vilde. “Hva er det du tenker på, egentlig?”. 

Eva klarer ikke å få presset fram et ordentlig svar. Bare fortsetter å følge bokstaven med fingeren. Noen andres gamle forelskelse som kanskje forlengst er over, men som akkurat her oppe blant de røde bladene fortsatt har satt tydelig spor.

“Nei. Bare at det er fint. Å være sammen med deg igjen. Eg har savnet å henge.”

Plutselig renner svake stemmer fram gjennom trærne. De er ikke alene mer. Noen kommer mot dem gjennom skogen, blir stadig mer høylytte, til de til slutt tar form og blir kjente. Blir til Jonas og kameratene hans. Samtalen er mest en grøt, selv om ett og annet ord blør gjennom. Noe med pølser.

“...umulig å finne en bra grillplass.”

“...sossebussen til Julian…  han ba oss jo… “

“Ikke med den jævla drittmusikken…”

Det siste var i alle fall Jonas. Hun skulle ønske det ikke var han. Ville helst bli sittende alene med Vilde, i alle fall en liten stund.

“Er det noen som har sett Vilde eller?”

Og Magnus. Magnus kunne også holdt seg unna.

Tydeligvis mener også Vilde det. Gjør en glidelåsbevegelse foran munnen.

Det fungerer en stund. Mens guttene fortsatt småprater. Det er noe ekstra å sitte helt stille, veksle blikk og ikke gi seg til kjenne. Vite at ingen der nede vet hvor de er. At dette øyeblikket fortsatt bare tilhører de to.

Så fungerer det ikke mer. Guttene er kommet fram nå, og stemmen til Magnus er ikke det spor avslappa.

“Shit. Er ikke det her skoa til Vilde? Og genseren?”

“Slapp av, Mags”, sier Jonas. Også han har en liten skjelving i stemmen. “Det er jo mange som har rosa converse.”

“Men ikke den genseren. Det er jo genseren til Vilde. Tenk om hun er blitt bortført? Er det en knute for det? Vær så snill å si at det er en knute for det, og at det ikke er en eller annen creep som...”

Når Eva ser ned, står Isak og ser opp på dem. Dulter Magnus i sida og peker oppover. Han er tydeligvis litt full. Lener seg på Magnus. 

“Ikke noe bortføring, ass. Tror det er en _helt_ annen knute på gang.”

Ansiktet til Magnus er raskt innom lettelse, før han blir grepet av forvirring.

“Serr? Gullkongla? Hvorfor skulle de gjøre det?”

“Nei.. jeg vet ikke.” Stemmen til Isak får den litt skarpe klangen som viser at han juger. Den hun skulle ha lært å kjenne igjen for mange år siden, og som Jonas tydeligvis kjenner godt.

Et lite øyeblikk er det stille der nede, så kommer Jonas stemme drivende. Han roper ikke, men han snakker så høyt at det helt tydelig er meningen at de skal høre det.

“Good on you. Kjør på.”

Eva stønner. Det er så jævla typisk.

“Hæ? Syns du det er greit?” spør Magnus. Han snakker like høyt som Jonas, men det er helt tydelig Jonas han snakker til. Det høres ikke ut som om han tenker over at Eva og Vilde kan høre han.

“Ja? Altså. Jeg har spurt om vi skal ha trekant, men det vil hun ikke... Og jeg syns jo det er litt dritt om det at hun er sammen med meg gjør at..”

“Jonas! Nå holder du faen meg kjeft!” roper Eva så høyt hun bare kan, og det blir faktisk stille der nede. Heldigvis.

Vilde ser ut som et stort spørsmålstegn.

“Han gnåler alltid om det der. At han bare syns det er _så kjempe_ greit om eg vil ligge med en jente. Dønn irriterende, eg vet han ikkje hadde fikset det om eg så mye som kysset en annen fyr, liksom..”

“Trenger dere vitne, eller”, roper plutselig Magnus. “Jeg kan være frivillig, liksom? Om dere vil, da.”

“Hey, Mags”, sier Isak, så lavt at det er vanskelig å høre ham. “De trenger jo ikke vitner for sexknuter?”

“Nei. Sant det. Men hva skal _jeg_ gjøre, da? Skal jeg bare surre rundt her nede mens de puler?”

“Vi har fortsatt den grillen liksom. Eller så går jo Italobrothers på i ellevetida? Vi skulle jo egentlig…”

“Ah. Vent! Jeg kom på noe!” Magnus hever stemmen igjen. Roper av full hals, som om de ikke allerede har hørt alt han sier. “Vilde! Det er greit. Hvis dere får pule, kan Jonas klippe håret mitt da?”

Denne gangen er det Vilde som stønner.

“Hæ? Syns du _det_ er en god deal?!” gauler hun ned. Litt irritert. “For deg liksom?”

“Ja?” Magnus ler. Merkelig ubekymra i stemmen.

“Men jeg har jo ikke engang sagt at jeg skal pule, og så setter du i gang med en sånn… byttehandel.” Hun spytter det ut, som om det er det styggeste ordet hun kommer på. Men hun er søt. Sånn hun sier _pule._ Med verdens tynneste l.

“Sant, det. De har faktisk aldri har sagt at de skal pule”, snøvler Isak lavt. “Jeg mener. Kanskje de bare liker å klatre eller noe?”

“Yeah right. Jeg har aldri sett Vilde klatre i trær.”

“No pressure, da”, roper Isak opp. “Altså. Ikke at jeg bryr meg, men...  Hey. Vent. Ikke stikk, da.”

 

Stemmene forsvinner bortover stien, og det blir stille.

Plutselig er det litt kleint. Litt vanskelig å finne på noe å si.

Som om alt plutselig handler om Jonas og Magnus, selv om de bare var innom et kort minutt. Som om de har satt scenen. Bestemt hva dette øyeblikket handler om. At han har tatt den lille følelsen av noe Eva egentlig har lagt fra seg og gjort den til noe mer konkret, som hun ikke selv har villet fram.

 

“Ja… skal vi klatre ned, eller?” spør Eva nølende. “Joine pølsefesten?”

“Vil du det?” spør Vilde med vantro i stemmen. “Nå som vi endelig er kvitt dem?”

“Kanskje? Eller eg vet ikkje.”

“Nei… jeg bare. Altså. Det er det perfekte treet, liksom.” Hun smiler. Ender med å legge til en liten latter, men mindre nervøs nå. Blikket hennes er stødig.

“Og så tenker jeg. At kanskje… Vi skulle ikke bare gjort det, da?”

“Fuck no. Så Jonas kan føle seg som verdens chilleste kjæreste?”

Hun prøver å si noe mer. Prøver å sette ord på denne irritasjonen. På følelsen av at Jonas liksom ikke kan være noe sted uten at alt kretser rundt akkurat han.

“Men Eva? Jeg er ikke så opptatt av Jonas egentlig. Kan du ikke liksom... Ikke snakke…”

Hun setter blikket i henne. Intenst og alvorlig.

“Vi har bare denne ene muligheten. Syns du ikke vi skal bruke den?”

 

***

 

De brukte den.

  


_Gullkongla. Sex med medruss i et tre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg sikta høyt og da jeg skulle skrive en sexscene. Men jeg feiga ut. Fikk ikke til. Turte ikke. Whatevs. Veldig veikt. Hvordan våger jeg å kalle meg fanfictionforfatter, liksom.
> 
> Bare... Når det er ships og andres otper å ta vare på. Altså. Hodet mitt satt seg fast i logistikken.
> 
> Denne er flikka ferdig under eurovisionfest. Kos dere med resten av finalen. Det skal jeg.


	19. Ser jo ut som vi er enige

“Ble det gullkongle på deg eller, Isak?” Jonas ser på ham og ler. Isak hadde mumlet noe om en knute til til gjengjeld for forlovelsesknuten.  
Isak smiler lurt. “Vent og se”, sier han.  
“Faen, du tok den du!” De ser vantro på ham. Han ser på dem med det cocky smilet sitt. Han ser litt stolt ut.   
“Ikke gull, da”, gliser han. “Tok ikke sjansen på å ramle ned og brekke beinet, liksom.”  
Magnus ser på ham med store øyne. “Men Isak… Hvor gjorde dere det da? Og hvordan fikk du med deg Even på det? For det var Even?”  
Isak ser oppgitt på ham. “Selvfølgelig var det Even, Magnus.” Hoderystende går han videre. Jonas ler og dulter borti Magnus, “jeeez, Mags, da”.

“Jo, men det var jo bare et spørsmål, da. Han trenger ikke å bli sur. Det er jo russetid, det er jo mange som er enige om at de kan holde på med noen andre da.”  
Jonas ser på ham. “Joda, det er jo det.” Han skakker på hodet og ser tilbake mot Eva og Vilde i treet, løfter på øyenbrynene. “Ser jo ut som vi er enige om det, i alle fall”, sier han tørt og ser mot Magnus.  
Magnus snur seg og stirrer. “Oi. Ja.” Han svelger. “Ja, vi er vel det da.”

Jonas ser på ham. “Dere ER det? Du synes det er greit?” Han rynker på pannen, synes Magnus ser litt for overrasket ut.  
Magnus nikker. “Jada. Ble bare litt overrasket. Hun har liksom aldri snakket om det før. Trodde vi hadde det fint med hverandre, visste ikke at hun ville ha noe mer, liksom.” Stemmen hans høres flatere ut. Jonas legger armen om skulderen hans. “Magnus, da. Hun vil jo ikke det. Det er bare en knute. Og de er bestevenner, de har jo klint før.”

“Men dere har snakka om det før eller? Magnus ser nysgjerrig på Jonas.  
Jonas trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, vi har vel det. Eva er bi, og jeg synes jo liksom at jeg ikke skal hindre henne i å være sammen med jenter bare fordi hun er sammen med meg da.”   
Isak bryter inn i samtalen. “Men hun må jo ikke være sammen med jenter i tillegg til deg bare fordi hun er bi, da.”  
Jonas blir litt usikker. “Nei, hun må kanskje ikke det? Jeg vet ikke helt? Få dekket alle behovene sine?”   
“Jonas. Tror du jeg går rundt og går rundt og føler jeg ikke er nok for Even, eller?” Isak løfter det ene øyenbrynet og ser på ham med et oppgitt smil.  
Magnus ler høyt. “Herregud, Isak, det håper jeg da ikke.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Kanskje av og til, men han sier han bare vil ha meg, da. Og jeg må jo stole på ham.” Han retter seg opp og ser på Jonas. “Og hvis han finner seg noen andre en gang så kan det like gjerne være en mann, liksom. Han må jo ikke ditche meg for en _dame_.”  
“Mm, sant det, da.”

Jonas tenker på det Isak sier. Han skjønner hva han mener, det er vel ikke sånn at man ikke er monogam bare fordi om man er bifil. Men det føles så rart å ikke kunne gi Eva alt, på en måte. Han har tenkt på det mange ganger, at Eva i alle fall burde få prøve med en annen jente så hun vet om hun savner det eller om det bare er noe hun har lyst til å prøve. Han vet han kan stole på henne, hun kommer ikke til å finne på noe bak ryggen hans, han vil heller at hun skal spille med åpne kort.

De går videre. “Skal vi sette oss her eller?” De andre nikker. De setter seg på gressbakken, jorden er småfuktig, men det varme været de siste dagene har tørket opp mye.

“Men det BLE kongle?” Magnus ser på Isak, som gliser tilbake og blunker med det ene øyet. “Det ble det, ass.”  
“High five, man!” Han klasker hånden mot Isak, Jonas smiler av dem.

De blir sittende stille og se mot treet. “Fy faen, verden er urettferdig, de får jo faenmeg både gullkongle og rosa fjær!” kommer det plutselig fra Magnus. Han har sjekket russeknutereglene på telefonen sin igjen. “Får de kongle også?” utbryter han. “Man kan ta flere på en gang, kan man ikke, hvis samme ting dekker flere knuter?” Han ser spørrende på de andre. Isak og Jonas nikker litt forvirret, jo, de tror det.   
Plutselig blir Magnus ivrig. “Isak, vi kan jo ta rosa fjær da?”   
Isak ser bestyrtet på ham. “Nei, jeg skal IKKE ta rosa fjær. Ikke med deg.”  
“Du kan jo ikke ta den med Even, han er ikke russ.”  
“Da blir det ikke noen rosa fjær på meg, ass.” Han rister bestemt på hodet, åpner munnen for å si noe, nøler litt. “Og egentlig synes jeg det er en litt sånn kjip knute. Skikkelig kleine knuter vi driver med, liksom, ha sex i et tre eller kline med en av samme kjønn, woho!” Det siste ordet kommer med tilgjort lys stemme.  
“Joo…men samtidig så er det litt sånn kult også, åpning for å prøve liksom? Hvis man ikke tør ellers?” Jonas ser på Isak.  
“Jo, det er jo det da…” Isak drar på det. “Men uansett, jeg kliner ikke med andre enn Even, ass.”

“Du da, Jonas? Når Eva og Vilde kan kline så kan vel vi også?”  
Jonas ser tvilende på ham. “Nei….”  
“Herregud, du kan da vel kline med en gutt uten å ha følelser for ham! Isak kunne jo kline med jenter!”  
Jonas ser skeptisk ut.

Isak ser på dem. “Chill litt, da, Mags. Dere skal bare gjøre det dere har lyst til, da”   
“Ja, jeg har jo ikke tenkt å tvinge ham, akkurat”, ler Magnus.  
“Nei ass, vi kan godt det da”, sier Jonas. Han er fortsatt ikke helt overbevist. Det er ikke det at han ikke vil, han vet bare ikke om det føles riktig. Han har ikke snakket med Eva om det, selv om han har sagt at hun gjerne kan hooke med jenter. Og han er ikke sikker på om han virkelig _vil_ kline med Mags, selv om det er en enkel knute. Bare bøye seg frem, kysse ham, stikke tungen inn i munnen hans, kline litt, ferdig.

“Ja, ok.”  
Det blir stille et øyeblikk. Jonas ser litt usikkert på Magnus, på Isak, på skogen og gresset rundt dem. Skal de gjøre det her, liksom, just like that? Han ser at Isak studerer dem, ser mellom dem, han har lent seg litt tilbake, observerer dem.  
“Kom og sett deg her, da.” Jonas svelger like etter han har sagt det. Han klapper litt nervøst på bakken ved siden av seg.

Magnus reiser seg langsomt. Han har lagt av seg den muntre masken, plutselig ser han mer alvorlig ut. Jonas rynker pannen, han lurer på hvorfor dette plutselig ble så gravalvorlig, han skal kysse noen, liksom, hva er greia? Magnus vakler bortover bakken bak Isak og dumper ned ved siden av Jonas. 

De sitter ganske tett inntil hverandre, merker Jonas. Han kjenner så vidt låret til Magnus mot sitt eget. Magnus har lent seg bakover på armene, og den ene armen hans er såvidt borti ryggen til Jonas. Magnus snur ansiktet sitt mot Jonas. Det er plutselig så nær ham. Øynene, det er for mørkt til å se dem skikkelig nå, men Jonas vet de er blå. De fyldige leppene. Håret som kiler ham litt i nattebrisen. Den varme pusten som lukter av øl og potetgull. Stillheten, ingen av dem sier noe, de hører prating, høye stemmer, musikk fra lenger borte i skogen, men lydene føles fjerne. Jonas snur seg litt mer mot ham og flytter litt på armene for å sitte stødigere, han skvetter til når han plutselig legger hånden sin over Magnus sin, flytter den litt unna igjen. Han bøyer seg mot Magnus, trekker pusten og kysser ham.

Leppene hans er myke, de minner litt om Evas, kjennes fyldige ut. Men han smaker annerledes, og det er ingen av de vante duftene der. Parfyme, hudkrem, frukttyggis, en søtlig duft av såpe eller shampo, en sånn myk jentelukt. I stedet er det lukter av svette, jord og øl der, litt som ham selv, er det sånn det lukter for Isak også, kjennes det som han selv, lurer han på.

Han presser leppene hardere mot Magnus, kjenner at Magnus vrir hodet på skakke og såvidt skiller leppene sine. Jonas legger hånden sin på nakken hans, håret er mykt mot fingertuppene og den varme huden i nakken kjennes bløt mot håndflaten. Han kjenner Magnus’ hånd mot siden, de trekker hverandre nærmere. Jonas skiller leppene sine og strekker tungen litt frem. Han lar tungespissen gli over Magnus sine lepper og kjenner at han langsomt åpner munnen. Tungen glir frem og tilbake, før han forsiktig smyger den inn mellom leppene hans.

Magnus trekker pusten skarpt gjennom nesen og møter ham med tungen sin. De leker med hverandre, vrir seg rundt den andre, det kiler, synes Jonas, den våte tungen til Magnus glir nesten friksjonsfritt mot hans egen, den ru teksturen gjør at det kiler. De åpner munnen mer begge to, og Jonas merker at han holder krampeaktig i håret til Magnus, han presser ham mot seg, vil ikke slippe. Det kjennes ut som om Magnus gjør det samme med ham, har knyttet neven i genseren hans og drar ham mot seg.

De glir bakover mot bakken, med ett ligger de tett inntil hverandre, Magnus på armen til Jonas, mens Jonas har Magnus’ arm drapert over brystkassen og ryggen nå. Han kjenner at den beveger seg langsomt opp og ned ryggen hans, først fra hoften og opp mot skuldrene, så ned igjen mot korsryggen, sakte opp over ribbeina, over skulderen, opp til nakken, ligger der litt, før den beveger seg nedover igjen, passerer hofte og korsrygg før den legger seg til rette på baken hans. De sprikende fingrene beveger seg sakte i små sirkler, Jonas presser seg opp mot hånden, vil den skal holde ham hardere, presse mer mot ham.

Kysset blir mer intenst, dypere, heftigere. Magnus har korte, stive hår på overleppen, de kiler og stikker litt mot leppene hans. Jonas slikker ham forsiktig på overleppen, det kiler nesten ubehagelig mot tungen. Han snuser inn gjennom nesen, drar inn lukten av Magnus. Han har egentlig lyst til å kysse ham mer, smake på ansiktet hans, plante små kyss over huden, den ser så myk ut, men han er ikke sikker på om den er det. Han har lyst til å kysse den bløte huden på halsen, kjenne pulsen under leppene sine, slikke oppover langs pulsåren, kysse seg fremover på kjeven.

Jonas kjenner det begynner å dunke litt mellom beina, han er glad han har vide russebukser, de skjuler det i alle fall litt bedre. De burde stoppe her, ikke gå lenger enn dette, det er nok nå. Motvillig slutter han å kysse Magnus. De blir liggende og se på hverandre en liten stund, ingen av dem sier noe, selv ikke Isak sier noe. Han har sittet med mobilen mens de klinte, bare kastet et og annet blikk i deres retning, har Jonas lagt merke til.

“Er dere ferdige eller?” ler Isak mot dem.  
Jonas gliser. “Ferdig nå.”  
“Det var digg da.” Magnus sitrer av innestengte spenninger. Han sitter ved siden av Jonas og ser på ham. “Vi kan jo ta kongle også?” Han ser på Jonas. “Jeg lurer jo helt serr på hvordan det er å ha sex med en gutt, da, Isak sier jeg bare må finne meg noen å prøve med.”  
“Nei, tror vi stopper her jeg”, sier Jonas litt nervøst. Han er ikke fullstendig fremmed for tanken om å ha sex med en gutt, men han er ikke sikker på om dette er tid og sted og ikke minst gutten å prøve med. I skauen med Mags i russetida, nei ass.  
“Seriøst Mags, du kan ikke ha sex med Jonas!” Isak ser sjokkert på Magnus.  
“Hvorfor ikke?” Magnus ser spørrende på ham,  
Isak rister på hodet og smiler. “Nei. Bare nei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34\. ROSA FJÆR  
> Klin med en russ av samme kjønn.
> 
> Takk til Bewa, Ane_Rikke_Jegass, Allie Verwas, Artemis2121 og Solrose for ideer, tilbakemeldinger og kommentarer underveis.
> 
> Takk til absolutt alle som leser, kudoser og kommenterer underveis!


	20. Karma

«Joooonas!! My man Jonas! Du må hjelpe meg!»

«Mags? Hva skjer?»

«Jeg skal klippe meg. NÅ. Nå skal dette av.» Magnus drar seg selv i håret med begge hendene, hopper rundt, er kjempegira. «Etter at Vilde og Eva tok gullkongla skal jeg faen ta meg klippe meg. Jeg skal ha hårlokk i dusken.» Magnus kjenner at de siste ølene nok gikk litt fort ned.

«I dusken? Mags, det ble veldig feil.» Jonas ser på ham.

«I snora da. Same-same»

Jonas ser på ham «Nei. Ikke same-same. Men Mags, jeg kan ikke klippe deg.»

«Hæ?»

«Visst faen kan du det, du er jo the man, Jonas. Jo-bro, Jonas, brothers in charms.»

«Tror det heter arms, Mags.»

«Whatever, du må klippe meg.»

«Mags. Det skjer ikke, jeg skal IKKE klippe deg. IKKE...»

«Faen. Hvem kan jeg få til å gjør det da?»  Magnus ser seg rundt, men kan ikke se noen akkurat nå.

«Spør Mahdi da?» Jonas dulter til ham og peker i en annen retning enn den Magnus ser og Magnus får øye på Mahdi og Isak..

«Mahdi?» Magnus ser på Jonas med store øyne.

«Ja, du vet hvem Mahdi er?»

«Jaja,» Magnus lener seg litt ustødig fram for å hviske til Jonas, noe han mislykkes  med, det er mer roping «jeg tror ikke jeg skal la Mahdi klippe meg etter at jeg dro ham med meg på bensinstasjonen for å ta knuter der. Vi lot som vi pulte på do. Eller Mahdi var vel egentlig ikke helt med på  det da, men han fikk knutene.»

Jonas ser på ham «Hæ?»

«Vi lot som vi pulte på do på bensinstasjonen forrige søndags  morgen.»

«Jaja, skjønte det. Men Mahdi kan vel klippe for det?»

Magnus rister på hodet, mumler  «Vi’kke ha Mahdi i nærheten av huet mitt med no skarpt gitt.» han tror fortsatt Mahdi er litt - ikke sur - men litt… nei, Magnus visste ikke, men klippe ham, det skulle Mahdi  ikke.

 

 

«Vilde da?»

«Vilde?»

«Ja, kan ikke Vilde klippe deg?»

«Eh, nei.» Magnus tar et skritt tilbake og et fram igjen, tar en slurk øl og fortsetter «Vilde vil jo ikke at jeg skal gjøre det en gang.»

«Også gjør du det?»

«Ja? Hun sa det var greit hvis hun kunne ta gullkongla med Eva i treet. Husker du?»

«Eh, ja, så hvorfor kan hun ikke klippe deg for det?»

Magnus bare ser på ham, og Jonas spør ikke mer og  Magnus vil ikke forklare mer. Ikke for Jonas. Han bare vil ikke at Vilde skal klippe ham når hun egentlig ikke vil at han skal gjøre det. Men han vil det. Vil ha ei knute han og, som bare han har liksom. Nå har jo Eva og Vilde gullkongla, Mahdi har de fra bensinstasjonen, Isak har kongle, kanskje blyant også for alt han vet? Han selv har jo fjæra med Jonas, men Magnus vil ha en som bare han har. Vise at han gjør noe som de andre ikke gjør også liksom. Men han gidder ikke si det til Jonas.

 

 

«Isak da?» Jonas nikker i den retningen Isak er.

«Isak?»

«Ja, Isak. Isak kan klippe deg.»

«Isak skal faen ikke klippe meg. Nope, Nix.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Isak har jo ikke peil – se på’n da, halvlangt hår, skjeggete er’n og. Kan’ke ha en sånn til å klippe meg vel.» Magnus nikker mot Isak og Mahdi som sitter med hver sin pils lenger bort på sletta. Litt dårlig gjort å si det om Isak, men Isak? Nei, ville ikke det.

 

 

“Kanskje en av jentene?”

Jonas ser på Magnus lenge, et smil kommer langsomt over leppene hans

«Sana?»

«Er du gal?» stemmen til Magnus går opp i fistel «Jeg kommer til å dø.»

«Ingen dør av å klippe seg, ikke en gang om Sana gjør det.»

«Hun kan jo bare se på meg og – poff – død. Sanablikket er seriøst skummelt.» Magnus hvisker - og nå klarer han  det faktisk.

«Mags, da vil du ikke klippe deg da.»

«Jo.» Magnus ser på ham.

 

 

«Noora da?»

«Ja. Noora. Hvor er hun?» Magnus ser seg rundt. Noora kan klippe ham. Noora er rolig og edru, det må bli Noora.  

«Aner ikke, de snakka om å kjøre.»

«Vi må få tak i dem.» Magnus snur seg rundt og går mot parkeringa.

 

 

Los Losers vanen er på parkeringsplassen og Magnus ser jentene utenfor, det er tydelig at de diskuterer om og eventuelt hvor de skal dra.

«Noora?» Magnus roper, vil ikke gå helt bort. «Noora?»

Noora snur seg, ser på ham.

«Noora? Kan du komme hit litt?”

Noora kommer ruslende over plassen “Hva er det?”

“Du må klippe meg, Noora..»

«Hva?»

«Du må klippe meg. Jeg skal ta knute 72, du må klippe meg.»

«Jeg?»

«Ja, du.»

«Fordi?»

«Fordi du er den eneste som jeg stoler på at ikke tar livet av meg når du er i nærheten av meg med en saks.»

«Okey, og det er du sikker på?»

Magnus ser på henne, nikker, men blir plutselig litt usikker ut. «Ja?»

Noora nikker og tar tak i håret hans. «Klippe av alt dette?»

Magnus nikker igjen.  «Tror du Vilde kommer til å hate meg?»

«Neida,  hun kommer ikke til å hate deg…..» Noora drar litt i håret hans. «Har du saks da?»

«Saks?»

Noora rister på hodet, «Magnus, hvis jeg skal klippe deg må jeg ha en saks.»

«Å faen.» Magnus ser på Jonas «Har du saks Jonas?»

Jonas bare rister på hodet og himler med øya. «Ja, for det er det jeg går rundt med når jeg er ute og drikker. Saks, lissom.»

«Har neglesaks da, kan bruke den» Noora ser på Magnus.

«Ja? Kjør på.»

Jonas ser på ham, hever øyebryna. «Magnus, du vet hva neglesaks er?»

«Seff.»

Han vet ikke det.

Noora kommer tilbake med neglesaks, og Magnus stirrer på den. «Den lille der?»

«Ja, det er det vi har å tilby deg her i Los Losers salongen i kveld, take it or leave it.»

Magnus ser forskrekket på den lille neglesaksa Noora har kommet med, rister på hodet,  ser på henne og nikker. Han skjønner at vil han ha det gjort, må det skje med den lille saksa hun står med i hånda. Han trekker pusten.

«Kjør på!»

Og setter seg ned foran Noora. Hun tar tak i håret, grer fingrene gjennom det og spør forsiktig «Hvor mye skal jeg ta?»

«Ta til du blir flau.» Magnus nikker.

«Eller du blir flau?» Jonas humrer lett.

Noora ler litt og begynner å klippe,  det lugger, Magnus rykker til og hviner «Auuu»

«Sitt stille da, ellers blir det skjevt.» Noora holder på hodet hans.

«Som om det spiller noen rolle.» Jonas himler med øya og ler.

«Hva?» Magnus ser på ham

«Ingenting, Mags. Du blir så fin atte!»

Noora fortsetter møysommelig klippingen, få hårtuster om gangen, det lugger, men Magnus sitter stille.  Chris kommer bort til dem, ser på dem og gliser.

«Jeg har ladyshaver.» Hun ser på Noora.

«Har du?»

«Jepp. Skal vi prøve?» Chris smiler

«Hva?» Magnus ser på dem, «Hva da?»

«Ladyshaver,» Noora ser oppgitt på ham

«Hva er det?»

«Barbermaskin, Mags.» sier Jonas tørt.

«Å, ja, kjør på!»

Chris kommer tilbake fra vanen med ladyshaveren i hånda, gir den til Noora.

«Nå blir det kort.» Noora ser på Magnus.

«Kort.» Magnus nikker, og Noora går i gang, drar ladyshaveren over hodet til Magnus, en lang stripe midt oppå, fra panna og helt ned i nakken.. Så en lang stripe ved siden av, bommer litt så det står igjen en halv centimeter mellom de to ferdig barberte stripene. Så en lang stripe på andre siden av den første, med noen fjon imellom. Nesten tre barberte striper på hodet, før lyden Magnus ikke vil høre kommer. Den lave, durrende lyden som blir svakere og svakere og tilslutt borte.

«Shit» Noora rister på ladyshaveren.

«Oi… jeg glemte kanskje å lade den.» Chris ser litt engstelig ut.

«Hæ?» Magnus ser på dem med vidåpne øyne, tar seg til hodet der det er to hele og en halv stripe naken skalle og det lyse, halvlange håret på sidene er fortsatt der, Magnus kjenner det knyter seg i magen. Det skulle ikke være sånn da. .

«Serr?» Jonas begynner å le.

«Unnskyld, Magnus.» Chris ler. «Det se’kke så verst ut da.»

«Ikke så verst ut?» Mahdi sin stemme kommer inn fra siden. «Det ser helt jævlig ut! Det er karma, Mags. Karma!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knute 72: HÅRLOKK: La en medruss klippe deg.
> 
>  
> 
> Takk til Pagnilagni og Allieverwas. for korrektur og kommentarer! 
> 
> Tusen takk for kudos, kommentarer og hjerter! 
> 
> ❤


	21. Rydde opp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde og Magnus våkner, endelig. Klokka er kvart over tre, liksom.

Ytterdøra slår igjen og leiligheten blir helt stille. Vinden rasler i eføyen utenfor vinduet. Det er kjølig, men også ganske deilig at det blåser. Hjelper på kvalmen. Et barn ler i bakgården. Noe krafser i eføyen. I det kjølige rommet er det ingenting. Lyden av skygge kanskje. Nei. Det høres dumt ut. Lyden av Magnus og Vilde.

De er våkne begge to, men ingen sier noe. Om ingen sier noe, trenger de heller ikke snakke. Kan bare ligge her som en felles, myk enhet. Det er flest av de gode følelsene. Når de er sammen. Når de er alene. Når Magnus ikke blir stressa og det ikke er noe Vilde må ordne. Når de bare kan ligge her.

Krafsinga var Batman som klatret opp og inn, og som nå står med halen rett til værs. Gnir seg mot vinduskarmen før han hopper ned og legger seg som en liten ball ved hodet til Magnus. Maler og melker med føttene akkurat som han pleier. Og som vanlig blir Magnus liggende. Han har alltid små kloremerker på skuldrene.

Når hun pjusker han i håret stivner Magnus til. De har ikke snakket om dette heller. Han stønner lavt, men vrir seg ikke unna.

“Hvor jævlig ser jeg ut på en skala fra ti til uendelig?“

Hun svarer ikke med en gang. Bare lar fingertuppene lete seg fram til et av de nakne, sandpapiraktige feltene. Stryker forsiktig fram og tilbake.

“Det er så kort at det ikke er mykt engang”, hvisker hun.

Magnus gir fra seg et lite klynk.

“Meg og de jævla gode ideene mine..”

“Vil du jeg skal hjelpe deg med å rydde opp? Faren din har vel en sånn skjeggtrimmer..”

“Lyst er vel ikke akkurat ordet jeg ville ha brukt, men. Mahdi vil vel sikkert ha tilbake capsen sin snart.”

***

Det går merkelig fort å skrelle bort alt håret. Vilde må ta guarden av skjeggtrimmeren for at ikke stripene fra i natt skal være synlige. Når hun er ferdig, tar hun et skritt tilbake og betrakter han. Ser hvordan den hvite huden speiler taklyset. Det tar tid før han møter blikket hennes, bare lener seg mot vasken og gransker speilbildet sitt. Føler seg fram med fingertuppene som om øynene ikke helt er nok til å ta det inn.

“Bra jeg ikke har føflekker på hue i alle fall… Så, hva syns du? Syns jeg ligner litt på en kokt potet, jeg. ”

“Potet? Nei! Egentlig syns jeg det ser overraskende bra ut”. Det er faktisk ikke en løgn. Han ser ikke så verst ut. Bare annerledes. Mindre pynt, mer Magnus, på en måte. Og likevel veldig fremmed. Han rister på hodet, som om hun har sagt noe veldig rart.

“Sa du akkurat at du syns jeg er fin? Trodde du syntes dette var en dritdårlig ide, jeg?“. Han løfter sarkastisk på et øyenbryn, og griper fatt i henne med blikket. “Altså... Jeg hadde lyst til å teste det her og det kunne jo sett verre ut, men liksom… det er jo ikke akkurat noen forbedring… “

“Men jeg syns faktisk du er fin...”. Det høres mer tryglende ut enn planlagt. En bønn om at han skal tro henne. At han ikke skal angre på alt som skjedde i går.

“Likevel da. Jeg mener. Det betyr at..”

“Ja?”

“Du gjorde det, sant? Du pulte Eva?”

 

Det blir stille igjen. Ikke den gode stillheten nå. Den skumle. Som om kanskje, bare kanskje, noe helt forferdelig kan komme til å skje.

“Vent litt! Du har et par hårstrå over det ene øret. Få den øyenbrynskniven, så skal jeg fikse det.”

Heldigvis tar han imot distraksjonen. Magnus må ha hjelp til å finne kniven. Sitter stille mens hun fikser de siste småhårene. Så møtes blikkene deres i speilet. Han ser ikke sint ut, faktisk. Ikke irritert engang. Øyekrokene hans har fått de små, fornøyde rynkene.

 

Til slutt nikker hun.

 

“Jeg hooka med Jonas”, sier han, og denne gangen holder han blikket hennes, som om han er nervøs for hvordan hun vil reagere.

“Hæ, Jonas? Så kult. Hvordan var det?”

Han svarer ikke, bare snur seg mot speilet igjen.

“Herregud. Hadde jo ikke egentlig tenkt å ta alt da. Helt skinna jo. Mamma kommer til å le seg ihjæl… men nei. Eh. Det var ållreit det. Tror Jonas syns det var litt rart, men... “

“Men jeg blåser vel i Jonas. Hvordan var det for deg? Likte du det, eller var det bare for å få knute?“

“Ja? Eller jeg tror det? Var jo for knuta, men… ikke bare, kanskje?” Han gliser og rødmer litt. Ser innmari fornøyd ut. Ikke at det helt er mulig å vite om det skyldes kysset eller den nye sveisen. “Hva med deg, da? Hvordan var det å pule.. “

Hun stopper han med et kyss. Magnus griper rundt henne og presser henne inn mot flisveggen. Den er så kald at alt knyter seg, at det bryter fram gåsehud på overarmene og hun hun må trekke et kort, forsinka pust.

“Hvorfor sier du det sånn? At det var jeg som pulte.. ”

Magnus fortsetter å kysse henne. Ler den lave klukkende latteren som får ryggen hans til å riste fra innsiden..

“Fordi jeg kjenner deg, kanskje? Fordi du er så sykt bra i senga. Fordi du får det der blikket når du tar litt kontroll, liksom. Eller tar jeg feil? Hva gjorde dere?”

“Eh.. Jeg slikket henne?”.

“Ja? Hva mer?”

“Men forestill deg det selv, da… “

I sted kysset de for å unngå å snakke. Nå har kysset tatt over, og hun smelter inn i armene hans. Kjenner roen, at det ikke ligger noe krav der. Likevel vet hun jo hva han gjør. Han tar henne tilbake.

“Du må ikke, liksom, men fortell meg litt, da. Jeg har skikkelig lyst til å høre hva dere gjorde.” Han mumler det inn mot øret hennes, og når hun hører klangen i stemmen hans skjønner hun hva det handler om.

“Magnus.. Blir du faktisk hard når du tenker på at jeg hadde sex med Eva?”

Han ser dypt og inderlig flau ut, men møter blikket hennes. Svarer med litt grøtete stemme

“Kanskje litt… Gjør det noe? “

“Nei! Jeg var så redd du skulle si at du ikke visste om forholdet vårt kom til å overleve dette eller noe sånt.” Stemmen skjelver av nervøsitet når hun setter ord på frykten. “.. at jeg bare hadde innbilt meg at det var greit fordi jeg hadde så lyst, liksom… men.. Det er bra at du blir litt kåt egentlig. Jeg liker at du er kåt...“. Hun gnir seg mot han. Ser i retning dusjen.

“Overleve? Forholdet vårt? Serr? Skal ikke vi ha matsjende rullator, a? Da må vi kunne  takle verre ting enn litt sex ass.“

“Verre ting? Det var faktisk skikkelig bra sex.”

“Ja, men du skjønner hva jeg mener, vel...” Han svelger. Ser alvorlig ut, plutselig. Litt mer alvorlig enn det er meninga at det skal være være mellom dem. Et alvor som må punkteres for at alt skal være riktig.

“Du.. Her prøver jeg å si at jeg vil pule, og så begynner du å snakke om gamlehjem?”

“Ja? Tror du blir sexy med blått hår og sånn.”

“Magnus. Slutt. Vær så snill”. Hun fniser. Det er riktig igjen. Alt er riktig. 

“Det er nå du skal si at jeg fortsatt er heit om jeg får måne da.. “ han setter opp et liksomfurt fjes.

“Du er jo skalla nå, da.. Og heit. Alltid heit.“

“... og Eva er jo ganske fin, sant?”. Han svelger. Ser på henne med et litt mer vaklende blikk.

“Ja. Hun er det.”

“Men hun er ikke deg”

“Nei. Hun er ikke deg heller”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har fått en haug kommentarer, og er litt redd jeg skal ha glemt noen. Artemis, Bewa, Pagni, Solrose. I alle fall.


	22. JAsak

Isak er trøtt. Det er altfor tidlig om morgenen, den kom altfor fort. Hodet dunker, Ibuxen Even gav han før han dro har ikke begynt å virke ennå. Ikke en gang at Even gav han tabletten slik han selv av og til gir Even sine medisiner hjalp, han var for daff til å gjøre annet enn å gi ham et kyss før han svelget den. Buksen hans er møkkete og lukter øl, han begynner lure på om det egentlig var en god ide å satse på den røde knappen. Det hadde vært digg å krype inn i de myke, rene joggebuksene i går kveld, hadde egentlig vært digg å ha på rene jeans i dag, kjenner han.

 

Han er ikke klar for verden ennå. Ikke klar for en verden full av smilende folk som hilser blidt på ham. Ikke klar for muntre, positive mennesker som sier ja til alt. Han trekker hetten på genseren litt lenger frem i pannen, kniper øynene litt sammen, prøver gjemme seg litt.

 

 

**Magnus Fossbakken har opprettet gruppen JAsak**

**Magnus har lagt til Isak, Mahdi, Jonas og Even i gruppen.**

**MAGNUS** : Isakyaki!

 **MAGNUS** : Klar for den store dagen?

 

 **JONAS** : Den store dagen?

 

 **EVEN** : Same, Jonas. Den store dagen?

 

 **MAGNUS** : DEN STORE ISAK-SKAL-TA-SMILE-KNUTEDAGEN!!!

 **MAGNUS** : Og siden Isak er MIA, er det jeg som skriver historien, og jeg kan fortelle at ISAK TAPTE VEDDEMÅLET!

 

 **JONAS** : Oiiiii.

 

 **MAHDI** : Sweet. I dag er det din tur, Isak.

 

 **EVEN** : Isak?

 **EVEN** : Er du våken?

 

**Ubesvarte anrop fra Even <3 (4)**

 

**JAsak**

**MAGNUS** : Even, du kan ikke stille spørsmål, forresten.

 

**Magnus har fjernet Even fra gruppen.**

**Jonas har lagt Even til i gruppen.**

**JONAS** : Even kan vel også be om noe?

 

 **MAGNUS** : Ikke noe suging eller banging!

 

 **MAHDI** : Det er masse igjen utenom det, da. De bor sammen, mann. Even kan jo slippe unna oppvask og sånn.

 

 **MAGNUS** : Det hadde jeg glemt! Å fy faen!

 

 **EVEN** : Kan du ringe meg når du har stått opp, Isak?

 

 **MAGNUS** : Hahahaha, han må si ja! Han må gjøre det, Even!

 

 **EVEN** : Det er fint, Mags.

 

**Melding fra Even <3 (1)**

Hey baby! Du vet du kan ombestemme deg?

 

**JAsak**

**Magnus har lagt til Noora, Eva, Vilde, Chris og Sana i gruppen.**

**MAGNUS** : Heeeeey giiiiiiirls!

 **MAGNUS** : I dag er Isak vår herres tjener! Kødda! Han er vår alles tjener! Bare spør om hva dere vil, Isak sier ja med den største glede og entusiasme!

 

 **SANA** : Det er notert.

 

 **EVA** : Serr?

 

 **NOORA** : Hva er det du har stelt i stand nå, Magnus?

 

 **VILDE** : Iiiiiiiiiihihihi! Så morsomt! Gleder meg til å se deg på skolen, Isak!

 

 **CHRIS** : Dritfett. Jeg har ikke gjort historieleksa. Sender du den til meg på mail, Isak? stas_a_vaere_chris@gmail.com

 

 **ISAK** : Nei!

 **ISAK** : FUCK YOU.

 

 **MAGNUS** : Det er JA-dagen, Isak!

 

 **ISAK** : Nei nei, jeg skal ikke være med på noe sånt!

 

 **MAGNUS** : Trekker du deg?

 **MAGNUS** : Dispensasjon fra JA som default, si NEI her.

 

 **ISAK** : JA!!!!

 **ISAK** : Hva tror du om meg?

 **ISAK** : Skal ikke ha noen unntak ass

 

 **MAHDI** : Visste ikke at du er en som bailer ass.

 

 **SANA** : Akkurat.

 

 **CHRIS** : Faen, må jeg gjøre leksa likevel?

 

 **ISAK** : Jeg bailer ikke. Mags, du skal få igjen. Med renter.

 

 **MAGNUS** : Helt for å få igjen, jeg. GAME ON!

 

Isak stønner oppgitt. Hvordan i all verden kunne han være så forbanna idiot at han lot seg lokke med på dette! Faens Magnus, faens veddemål, faens russetid, sukker han for seg selv. Han mangler kaffe. Han trenger virkelig kaffe nå.

 

 **EVEN** : Kom innom for å få med deg en kaffe på skolen, da.

 

 **ISAK** : JA!

 

 **EVEN** : I gang allerede?

 

 **ISAK** : JA…

 

 **EVEN** : Ser deg snart!

 

Even prøver å få unna køen mens han kikker ut vinduet etter Isak. Håper han rekker å få to minutter med ham. Han så jo at han var litt sliten i dag, og han trenger kanskje en pep-talk før han møter Magnus.

 

Isak kommer inn på KB. Han har hetten trukket langt frem, sleper på beina. Det er kø, han står med øynene halvt lukket og venter på at det skal bli hans tur. Det er en sånn dag han angrer på at han stod opp, han burde bare blitt liggende. Han skvetter til når han hører Evens leende stemme.

 

“Hei! Går det bra? Eller hvordan går det?”

 

Det her er jo sånn omvendt 20 spørsmål. Ikke stille ja/nei-spørsmål. La Isak få slappe av litt før han slippes inn i løvens hule.

 

“Vil du ha svart…? Eller jeg lager det vanlige, da, og så sier du om du vil ha noe annet?”

 

Even roper på kollegaen sin, så han får gått rundt disken og holdt litt rundt Isak.

 

“Du vet du kan avlyse med Magnus, ikke sant? Han kommer til å gi deg pes for det, men pes blir det uansett, kanskje?”

 

“Blargh. Kan jo ikke gi meg. Det blir ikke pes av det, det blir...ja, jeg vet ikke hva det blir. Det blir mye verre enn pes. Men det ble bedre nå. Når jeg fikk treffe deg.” Han lener seg inn mot Even, har mest lyst til å bli stående der. “Må vel bare komme meg gjennom det. Og jeg vil ha svart kaffe ja. Og en bolle?”

 

“Du skal få en bolle, og et kyss. Vil du jeg skal be de andre være … eller si fra hvis det blir for mye, da, så kommer jeg og redder deg.”

 

“Jeg drar bare hjem hvis det blir for ille. Skrur av telefonen og låser døra til i morgen.”

 

“Bra plan. Lykke til da!”

 

Even må tilbake til køen. Ser på Isak som loffer ut døra. Litt usikker på hvem han håper han møter først. Men det er vel liten tvil om at Magnus står klar allerede ved porten.

 

\---

 

Magnus venter utålmodig. Hvis Isak kommer mye senere nå, så rekker de jo ingenting før det ringer inn.

 

Han ser Eva.

 

“Eva! Hva har du tenkt å spørre Isak om?”

 

“Nei, eg har isje tenkt så langt, eg. Må eg spørre no med en gang, liksom?”

 

Isak står bak hjørnet i President Harbitz gate. Planen er å snike seg inn idet skolen starter, komme akkurat i tide til biologien, utsette det hele en time. Iallfall den biten av det som involverer direkte kontakt, han er vel vitende om at det neppe vil mangle på forespørsler i chatten heller.

 

Planen faller i fisk idet han hører Sanas muntre stemme like bak seg.

 

“Isabell! Her går du. Til tjeneste?”

 

Sana prøver å ikke smile.

 

“Jeg har litt tung sekk i dag, jeg. Lyst til å hjelpe meg litt?”

 

Isak ser på henne med et drepende blikk og strekker ut hånden etter sekken.

 

“Takk.” Sana går foran. Dette blir en bra dag.

 

Inne i klasserommet setter Isak sekken til Sana ned på gulvet før han trekker stolen ut for henne med et lite bukk. Han kan like gjerne ta det helt ut.

 

Sana nikker anerkjennende. “Ikke verst.”

 

Demonstrativt legger Isak telefonen sin ned i sekken sin. Ikke faen om han skal se på den mer nå. Vil de ham noe, får de komme og si det til ham.

 

Magnus har motvillig gått inn til timen uten å ha sett noe til Isak. Idiotisk å bli stående å prate med Eva, det kom jo ikke noe ut av det! Er det bare han som har lista klar med spørsmål til Isak? Han har egentlig to lister, da, for sikkerhets skyld, selv om det sto i knutereglene at man ikke skal spørre om seksuell kontakt. Og han skal jo ikke det, men andre spørsmål i den gata da? Sånn ikke for å gjøre noe, men for å få vite noe, liksom? Jonas kommer garra til å si noe om at hele hensikten med forbeholdet i knutereglene er for at Magnus ikke skal grave i noe sånt, men han lurer sånn helt serr på hvordan de gjør akkurat det der … Men han har den andre lista og da. Får kanskje begynne med den.

 

**JAsak**

**MAGNUS** : Jeg tror jeg har lyst på en sjokomelk til andre time i samfunnsfag. Skaffer du, Isak?

 

Faen, meldingen blir ikke lest jo.

 

**JAsak**

**MAGNUS** : Sana, er du med Isak?

 

 **SANA** : Vi har biologi. Jeg er med Isak, ja.

 

 **MAGNUS** : Viktig beskjed! Jeg ønsker meg sjokomelk til andre time i samfunnsfag, b-bygget. Skaffer Isak?

 

Sana lener seg over til Isak.

 

“Kan du hente fram telefonen din? Jeg får meldinger av Magnus.”

 

Hun ser strengt på han. “Og du må si ja. Ta den opp av sekken.”

 

Isak ser på Sana med kniver i blikket. “Javel.” Han tar frem telefonen og låser opp skjermen. Ser kjapt gjennom chatten før han sint taster et svar til Magnus.

 

**JAsak**

**ISAK** : JA. Men drit i å ødelegge oppførselskarakteren min, det er ikke lov med telefon i timen.

 

 **MAGNUS** : Seff. Ser deg etterpå da. Og sjokomelken.

 

Isak stikker innom kantina på vei ut. Han kjøper en sjokomelk til Magnus. “Gjerne en som har gått ut på dato, det gjør ingenting”, smiler han til kantinedamen. Hun ler og sier de ikke selger mat som har gått ut på dato, melken de har er helt søt og fin å drikke. Han smiler stivt til henne og betaler.

 

Han går mot B-bygget og ser etter Magnus. Han står i skolegården sammen med de andre og ser seg rundt, står med hendene i lommen og småtripper.

 

“Her er melka di, Magnus.” Han kaster den mot ham på noen meters avstand, Jonas fanger den i luften.

 

“Nice, Isak. Jeg kunne fått sjokomelk over hele russedressen. Det er fortsatt flere dager igjen, jo. Hadde fort lukta driiiitsurt resten av russetida.”

 

Magnus ser strengt på Isak.

 

“Dessuten skal du være glad og positiv. Det står i reglene.”

 

“Vær glad jeg er bedre til å kaste enn Jonas, du. Han hadde pælma den så du fikk sjokomelk i hele ansiktet.” Han kniser litt.

 

“Sikter du på ansiktet, Jonas? Det er litt sånn usportslig ass.”

 

Jonas heiser på skuldrene.

 

“Er vel ikke så farlig med litt melk i ansiktet vel. Dessuten står det ikke noe i reglene om han må være positiv, Mags.”

 

“Nei, men det er liksom meningen da, er det ikke?”

 

Magnus ser fra den ene til den andre.

 

“Mahdi? Han skal vel det?”

 

“Hva vet jeg om det da? Det er ditt opplegg, Magnus. Du kan jo bare spørre Isak. Eller du trenger ikke spørre, da, for du vet jo han svarer.”

 

“Det er jo ikke bare mitt opplegg da.” Magnus blir litt oppgitt. “Jeg har ordnet det så Isak skal si ja i hele dag, men dere må jo bidra litt. Ellers blir det ikke noe gøy. Da blir det jo ikke noe stress for Isak.”

 

Magnus dytter borti Jonas.

 

“Hva skal du spørre om, Jonas?”

 

“Neeei, har ikke tenkt på noe spesielt. Spanderer du en burger på maccern i fritimen, Isak?”

 

Magnus ser ikke helt fornøyd ut.

 

“Skal du la Isak slippe unna med å betale noen kroner på maccern?”

 

“Ja? Hva tenkte du jeg skulle spørre om da?”

 

“Nei. Noe som han ikke har lyst til å gjøre. Eller noe sånn … kinky shit.”

 

“Men for faen, Magnus, jeg skal vel ikke spørre Isak om noe kinky shit!”

 

“Unnskyld da. Det var bare et forslag. Synes bare du kom med et døvt spørsmål selv.”

 

Isak står bare stiller og lytter til samtalen. Han sier ingenting, har bestemt seg for at han bare skal svare på direkte spørsmål, ikke si noe i en samtale. Han forbereder seg på å bruke fritimen til å stikke på mækkern for Jonas, håper de andre ber ham kjøpe med til dem med det samme så han slipper løpe opp dit flere ganger, han frykter de vil “komme på det” etter at de ser at Jonas får burgeren sin.

 

“Du da, Mahdi?” Magnus er utålmodig, nå ringer det snart inn igjen.

 

“Eh … Kan jeg bomme noen kondomer, Isak?”

 

Magnus ler høyt. “Har du brukt alle fra Circle K?”

 

“Ja, men du kan få av meg altså. Trenger du glid også?” Isak fisker opp lommeboka fra baklomma og tar frem et par kondomer og en pakke glid. “Kan jeg få beholde en selv, eller?” Han kan like gjerne late som han styrer dette.

 

“Mahdi trenger ikke glid, han bruker bremykt.”

 

Magnus ser litt mer fornøyd ut når klokka ringer. Endelig noen som bidrar litt ordentlig.

 

“Du må ikke bruke Bremykt med kondomer, Mahdi. Fettet løser opp kondomene. Plutselig ligger du der med naken pikk.” Isak ser alvorlig på ham. “Ey, kanskje jeg kan ta den knuta med seksualundervisning for førsteklasse?”

 

“Skulle vært en egen for seksualundervisning for Magnus ass.”

 

“Hey, Jonas! Disser du meg, eller?”

 

“Magnus! Det har ringt inn.”

 

“Må bli en Rafflesia for seksualundervisning for Mags, da. Han trenger jo ganske mye støtteundervisning”, sier Isak. Han har sjekket knutelisten på telefonen sin.

 

“Det har faktisk ringt inn”. Magnus mumler når han går mot klasserommet igjen. Nå får de andre step up the game her, det var jo ikke ham det her skulle gå ut over.

 

\---

 

Chris sitter lent inn mot pc-skjermen og tygger på en penn.

 

“Jeg har ikke fått noen mail fra Isak. Det er snart historie, og nå har jeg ikke gjort den leksa, for jeg trodde han måtte si ja liksom.”

 

Noora løfter på øyenbrynene og rynker på nesa. “Jeg tror ikke du skal ta den greia så innmari alvorlig, Chris. Det er bare en sånn knuteregel. Det er jo ikke sikkert Isak kommer til å oppfylle kriteriene for å klare den engang.”

 

“Ja, men han kan jo ikke si at han skal gjøre historieleksa mi og så ikke gjøre det?”

 

“Jeg tror ikke han har sagt det selv. Jeg tror det var mest Magnus som snakket om det.”

 

“Ja, men den som tier samtykker. “

 

“Tror ikke det er helt sånn det funker.”

 

“Faen. Da får jeg anmerkning da.”

 

Noora ler og åpner sin egen pc.

 

“Hva skal du spørre om da, Noora?”

 

“Neeeei, jeg vet ikke, jeg. Tenkte kanskje han skulle få slippe liksom?”

 

“Skal han slippe unna historieleksa OG ikke få spørsmål fra deg? Jeg sender en melding ass, så må han si ja.”

 

**JAsak**

**CHRIS** : Yo, Isak! Hvor er historieleksa mi?

 

 **ISAK** : I mailen din. Måtte bare mekke litt på den, du er jo ikke så god i historie. Du kan jo ikke levere min direkte, lærern skjønner at du har juksa da.

 

 **CHRIS** : Takk. I guess.

 

Chris lener seg over mot Noora. “Isak sier jeg er dårlig i historie. Føkk han.”

 

Noora ser skjevt på Chris. “Men han gjorde leksa di da.”

 

“Okei. Ikke føkk han da. Men takk skal han faen meg ha.”

 

\---

 

“Kom igjen da Mags. Vi skal ha seksualundervisning for 1STA.” Isak smiler mot Magnus som kommer ut fra samfunnsfagtimen.

 

“Har du fiksa?” spør Magnus og ser opp fra telefonen sin med et stort glis.

 

“Biologilæreren har naturfag i 1STA, hun sa vi kunne få ti minutter i starten av timen. Nå med en gang. Kom igjen da. Jeg gjør det ikke alene ass.”

 

De går inn i klasserommet til 1STA. De har naturfag i det gamle naturfagrommet i kjelleren, Isak digget det rommet da de brukte det i førsteklasse. Alle de gamle preparatene og relikviene fra skolens historie er visst samlet der. Han stirrer fascinert på axolotlen i glasset i skapet bak læreren. Magnus skvetter og griper ham i skulderen.

 

“Hva faen er det der for et monster?” hvisker han og peker på glasset.

 

“Det er en axolotl. En meksikansk salamander. Den kommer aldri ut av rumpetrollstadiet biologisk sett, blir liksom aldri voksen. Litt som deg, altså.”

 

“Dere får bare ti minutter, for vi skal gå gjennom repetisjon til eksamen. Med mindre dere vil snakke om økologi, så tar jeg over etter ti minutter,” sier læreren og smiler litt til Isak. Han mistenker at lærerne egentlig synes det er gøy når russen tar over.

 

1STA kommer inn i en enorm flokk, de har tydeligvis faste plasser i klasserommet og setter seg etterhvert ned. To jenter sitter bakerst med hver sin mobil, men også oppmerksomheten deres blir ganske raskt rettet mot Isak og Magnus som står foran de med russebuksene sine og åpenbart skal gjøre noe.

 

“Ja, velkommen til time da, dere. I dag skal vi ha seksualundervisning!” sier Isak entusiastisk.

 

“Dette er Isak, og jeg er Magnus. Dere er veldig heldige som får team Magnak til å undervise, vi har en veldig bred erfaring, sånn hvis vi slår oss sammen. Vi kan jo starte med litt innføring, og så tar vi spørsmål underveis.”

 

Latter sprer seg i klasserommet og en langhåret fyr bak løfter telefonen sin, sannsynligvis for å sende en snapchat. Læreren sitter pent på en pult ved siden av døra og rister langsomt på hodet, men hun smiler.

 

Magnus lener seg over mot Isak. “Du er sånn biologinørd. Begynn med blomster og bier og sånn.”

 

Magnus retter seg opp, men ombestemmer seg og hvisker til Isak. “Nei, hopp over det. Vi har bare ti minutter, så da kommer vi aldri til moroa. Skal du begynne med homsesex eller samtykke?”

 

“Ehhh… Jo. Altså når dere skal ha sex så er det veldig viktig at dere vil begge to.”

 

“Eller alle tre”, legger Magnus nikkende til. Det er spredt latter i klasserommet.

 

“Fortell oss noe vi ikke vet, da!” kommer det fra midten av klasserommet. En gutt som lett ser ut som han skulle vært russ selv hever øyenbrynene sine utfordrende.

 

Isak tenker desperat på dildoen hos skolelegen. Dersom han hadde hatt den her så kanskje han kunne dratt Evens triks med å tre på kondomet med munnen, det han hadde vist da de testet seg i fjor. Han rødmer litt ved tanken, selv om det sikkert hadde slått an her. Han er ferdig om tre uker, han kan drite i hva førstisene tenker om ham.

 

“Kan vi stille personlige spørsmål?” ropes det fra bakerste rad.

 

“Det tror jeg Isak må svare på.” Magnus nikker hodet mot Isak.

 

“Har dere ikke noen greier å vise oss?” foreslås det fra at par jenter som fniser.

 

“Kan vi få en demonstrasjon?”

 

“Her er det mye du kan svare ja på.” Magnus er fornøyd.

 

Isak tenker seg om. Faen på tide å få Magnus til å roe egget.

 

“Jo, det er jo mange måter å ha sex på da. Om du skal gjøre det oralt, vaginalt eller analt, er det fortsatt mange valgmuligheter. Jeg kan vise på kompisen min her, som er litt sånn ivrig på at man skal si ja til det meste idag.” Isak tenker at når Mags først er her så kan han få være med også. “Den ene kan ligge underst.” Han dytter en overrumplet Magnus over på ryggen på kateteret, løfter leggene hans og stiller seg mellom beina hans. Når du står sånn her, er det kanskje mest hensiktsmessig at den som står penetrerer. Hvis det er en med penis i bildet da, eller en strap-on” Magnus ser ut som det er han som blir undervist. Isak er fornøyd. “Hvis jeg hadde lagt ham lenger inn på bordet, kunne jeg hatt andre muligheter.”

 

Magnus ser svett ut. ”Husk at consent is sexy“, sier han litt anstrengt.

 

“Det viktigste er jo at begge er har lyst, og det er ikke dumt å spørre. Og det er ikke alltid man trenger å spørre heller, hvis man skjønner selv at det er nok. Sånn som nå.”

 

Isak hjelper Magnus opp.

 

”Consent is sexy“, sier Magnus med et stort glis.

 

Isak tenker at det er jævlig så ironisk at Magnus står her og babler om samtykke. Som om han pleier å spørre først om noe som helst. Bare hør med Mahdi.

 

Læreren sitter tilbakelent, og ser ut til å prøve å holde latteren inne. Isak ser at klokka nærmer seg ti over allerede, men det er ingen som kommenterer det.

 

En av jentene i klassen finner frem en rosa vibrator i sekken sin.

 

“Kan dere vise hvordan man bruker kondom?” Hun gir den til Magnus. Han blir mørkerød.

 

“Marte,” hvisker en av de andre jentene høylytt og ler.

 

“Kan du gjøre det, Isak?” spør Magnus lett. Han legger til: “Du må si ja.”

 

Isak ser forvirret på den rosa greia. Plutselig begynner den å vibrere. Jenta på tredje rad flirer og holder opp en fjernkontroll. Klassen bryter ut i latter.

 

“Eh ja altså…” Han stotrer litt. “Er det noen som har et kondom?”

 

“Har du ikke flere i lommeboka?” spør Magnus. “Eller har du brukt alle?”

 

Sprutrød finner Isak et kondom i baklomma. Prøver å ignorere de brennende kinnene og heller hente fram den cocky tonen fra tidligere. Han fomler med å åpne det og ruller det ut. Den er litt sammenklistret, kanskje like greit at det blir brukt til dette og ikke til noe annet, tenker han med seg selv. Han legger den rosa greia på pulten foran seg så han kan få kondomet til å ikke være så sammenklistret. Vibratoren begynner å småhoppe bortover.

 

“Isak, du må blåse i kondomet.” Magnus føler han må hjelpe til litt. “Sånn phuuhhh, og så blir det sånn tupp på den.”

 

Isak ser forundret på Magnus. “Du skal da ikke det, Magnus. Da kan det bli hull i det!”

 

“Serr?? Jammen godt du er her, som har dobbelt så mye erfaring med pikk og kondomer som jeg. Hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

 

Isak ignorerer kommentaren, og får omsider til en slags tupp på kondomet og får fanget vibratoren som ligger og durer mot lærerens PC. Han legger kondomet over den rosa stangen, trekker pusten og legger munnen om den.

 

Magnus åpner munnen som om det er han som gjør det.

 

“Wow! Trodde vi skulle ha naturfag jeg,” sier en av elevene høyt og flirer, han klapper kort en gang med hendene.

 

I det samme endrer jenta takten på vibreringen igjen, og det skraller i tennene når plasten kakker mot dem. Han begynner å hoste når vibratoren durer mot ganen.

 

“Eh. Hehehe. Det har kanskje gått ti minutter?” Læreren ser fra Magnus til Isak. Magnus dulter Isak i siden.

 

“Ja.” Det er jo det Isak skal svare, ikke sant? “Jo.”

 

\---

 

Ute av klasserommet igjen, kjenner han forlegenheten innhenter han. Sto han nettopp og demonstrerte penetrering på Magnus foran en haug med førstiser? Han skulle ikke gått på skolen idag.

 

“Det gikk jo dritbra, Isak! Visste ikke at du hadde så mye å lære bort da. Eller, jeg trodde kanskje du hadde det, men du er liksom ikke for sånn delingskultur vanligvis.”

 

“Jada, Magnus. Ja ja ja ja. JA. Ja til alt du spør om, ja til alt alle spør om, ja til sjokomelk, ja til lekser, ja til at seksualundervisningen gikk dritbra, ja til føkkings EU. Nå tror jeg at jeg skal ta med Jonas på maccern og kjøpe den burgeren før noen spør om noe mer.”

 

\---

 

Even står på kjøkkenet og lager middag når han kommer hjem.

 

“Halla.” Han møter ham med et kyss i kjøkkendøra, han løfter hendene for å ikke søle mat på Isak, står med en kniv i den ene hånden og et blodig kjøttstykke i den andre.

 

“Blir wok med biffstrimler i dag”, forklarer han. “Hvordan gikk det?”

 

Isak sparker av seg skoene og mumler noe til svar.

 

“Hva sier du? Gikk det bra?”

 

“Ja”, sier Isak surt til ham.

 

Even fniser.

 

“Satte du kondomet i halsen, eller?”

 

Isak sender ham et drepende blikk.

 

“Ok, sorry.” Even løfter hendene i en avvergende gest. “Mags har jo fortalt...eh… det meste i den chatten. Men du, kan du dekke bordet?”

 

Isak ser surt på ham. “Jeg er ferdig nå, ass. Det var bare på skolen.”

 

“Reglene er vel ikke helt sånn, Isak. Hele dagen.”

 

“Jeg er hjemme, vi holder ikke på med knuteregler hjemme.”

 

“Gjør vi ikke? Hva med kongla, var den på skolen?”

 

Isak stønner. “Greit, jeg dekker bordet.”

 

“Tar du oppvasken etterpå også? Og går ut med søpla, posen stinker?”

 

Uten et ord går Isak forbi ham og bort til kjøkkenskapet. Han slamrer med skapdørene når han tar ut tallerkener og glass, finner bestikk i skuffen før han skyver den hardt og sint igjen. Even står lent mot benken og betrakter ham.

 

“Kan jeg få et kyss til?”

 

Isak ser på ham med smale øyne. “Jeg kan si nei til sånne seksuelle greier.”

 

Even smiler.

 

“Hvis jeg mente et kyss sånn sensuelt, da, ikke seksuelt?”

 

“Kanskje.”

 

“Bby, det er greit, du er ferdig nå.” Han fanger Isak i armene sine og klemmer ham inntil seg. Kroppen hans er stiv og sint, men mykner når Even stryker opp og ned ryggen hans og småkysser halsen hans.

 

“Var det så kjipt?” spør han lavt.

 

Isak ruller oppgitt med hodet. “Det ble bare masse teite ting, da. Måtte gjøre lekser for Chris og kjøpe mat til dem og sånt. Og så hadde vi seksualundervisning for en førsteklasse.” Han fniser. “Og for Magnus. “

 

“Hadde du seksualundervisning for Magnus?”

 

“Ja. Vetta faen hva som skjedde. Prøvde bare å ikke tenke og go with the flow liksom. Tror Mags ble ganske satt ut, altså, endelig. Fikk kudos av Mahdi”

 

“Hm.” Even kjenner at han blir glad av å se Isak sånn her, at det er godt å se at han ikke bare er et hardt skall i møte med våset til Magnus.

 

“Når skal jeg få seksualundervisning da?”

 

Isak ser på Even.

 

“Du trenger ikke seksualundervisning.”

 

“En demo da.”

 

Isak ler.

 

“Etterpå. Men først den der woken ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41\. SMIL  
> Si ja til alt noen sier eller spør deg om en hel dag. (Gjelder ikke seksuell kontakt)
> 
> 91\. LITEN BLOMST  
> Ha seksualundervisning for en førsteklasse hvor du demonstrerer bevegelsene i praksis.
> 
> Litt kaos i forfatter-skaren i dag. Dersom noen lurer på hvor våre svenske venner kom inn i bildet: Stay tuned ❤️ 
> 
> (ao3 fortjener IKKE kudos for det praktiske rundt det å publisere en fic med flere forfattere, der forfatterne varierer per kapittel. Men ellers liker vi dem altså.)


	23. Du ville ikke jeg skulle være russ

“Det var en skikkelig weird drøm, du hadde stengt meg inne under trappa, i et kott, sånn som Harry Potter bodde i. Jeg fikk bare komme ut for å gå på skolen, liksom, så stengte du meg inne igjen om kvelden. Du satte inn mat til meg.”  
“Og så fikk du bare komme ut for å ta oppvasken og ha sex med meg?” Han dulter borti henne og ler.  
“Nei, ikke sånn!” Hun ser påtatt fornærmet på ham. “Men du ville ikke jeg skulle være russ, da. Du ville jeg skulle være hjemme.”

 

De går hånd i hånd over St. Olavs plass, forbi den merkelige metallstatuen, bortover St. Olavs gate. Utenfor Steinerskolen holder et par jenter på å slepe en stor skulptur inn gjennom porten. Noora lurer litt på hvordan det hadde vært å gå der, om hun ville fått venner der også, om hun ville trivdes. Hun hadde søkt der også da hun skulle flytte fra Madrid, var ikke sikker på om hun ville bli godkjent søker til de offentlige skolene, kanskje en privat var enklere. Heldigvis hadde hun kommet inn på Nissen, hun var glad for det nå. 

William stopper og ser på henne, ansiktet sprekker opp i et glis. “Ikke være russ, du liksom.” Han bøyer seg mot henne og kysser henne lett på munnen. “Klart du skal være russ!”

“Men det er jo ikke så viktig, da. Dessuten har jeg jo vært russ. Jeg har vært ute to helger nå. Og jeg og Sana fikk jo Legomann på mandag!”  
William ser oppgitt på henne og ler. “Du har jo ikke vært skikkelig russ før du har vært på Tryvann 16. mai!” Han blir stille igjen, og ser ut til å se på noe langt borte. “Du må jo på Tryvann da.” Noora ler og klemmer hånden hans. “Jeg må ikke en jævla dritt, eller hva? Jeg kan være skikkelig russ uten å være på Tryvann da. Dessuten har vi jo vært der!”

“Jeg synes bare det er så dumt at du ikke vil være skikkelig russ, at du ikke nyter russetiden.” Han ser alvorlig på henne. “Snart er du ferdig med videregående og da blir alt så seriøst.”  
Noora drar han i armen og ler. “Seriøst! Du er ikke mye seriøst, altså!”  
“Jeg prøver iallfall”, sier han litt snurt.  
“Jeg blir nesten litt irritert, jeg, når du maser så innmari om de russegreiene”, sier Noora. “Jeg har jo ikke lyst! Jeg vil bare være litt sammen med vennene mine, ha det gøy, gjøre ferdig skolen.”  
“Men det kan du jo gjøre om du er russ også, de andre er jo russ.”  
“Det er viktigere for meg å gjøre det bra på eksamen enn å henge med folk som bare fester, altså.”

Noora sukker og går med raske, bestemte steg videre i retning Fredensborgveien. William synes egentlig det er litt morsomt, men ser at ikke Noora synes det. Han prøver å ikke le. Hun bråstopper og snur seg mot ham.

“Det er så jævla enkelt for deg å si jeg skal drite i skolen. Du som har en leilighet til åtte millioner kroner og en bil til tre millioner, det spiller liksom ingen rolle for deg om du må ta et år om igjen. Og selv om faren din har ditcha deg, så kjenner du alle vennene hans og kan ta en telefon om du står der uten jobb når du er ferdig med jussen. Mens jeg ikke aner hvordan jeg skal få betalt husleia i juli når stipendet er slutt og jeg ikke har fått for neste skoleår ennå! Det frister ikke så innmari å rulle rundt og være russ i flere uker da!” 

William legger armen rundt henne. “Men Noora, jeg kan jo bare hjelpe deg med de pengene! Du må bare si fra!”  
“Herregud! Jeg sier det jo ikke fordi jeg ha hjelp! Men russetida betyr ikke noe for meg, jeg vil ikke bare rote rundt og feste, det er viktigere for meg at jeg gjør det bra på eksamen og kommer inn på universitetet til høsten.”  
“Det er litt urettferdig at du bruker leiligheten og bilen mot meg, da. Det er jo ikke min skyld at jeg har fått dem.”  
“Nei, jeg vet det.” Hun ser ikke så sur ut nå. “Unnskyld for at jeg sa det.”  
“Du har litt rett også, da. Jeg trenger liksom ikke bekymre meg for det. Jeg kan selge bilen. Burde kanskje gjøre det, jeg bruker den ikke så innmari mye.”  
“Kanskje jeg kan låne den og bruke den som russebil, siden russetida er så viktig for deg?” Noora ser opp på ham og blunker.  
“Good try, babe.” Han drar henne inntil seg og ler. “Men jeg kan være sjåfør for deg, kjøre deg opp på Tryvann på onsdag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Ane_Rikke_Jegass for tekstherjing!
> 
> Takk til alle som gir kudos og kommentarer ❤


	24. Bare være seg selv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannen. Myten. Legenden.

Det skaver mot benen. Jävla russebyxor, han har inte orkat ha dem på sig hela tiden. Dessutom luktar de ganska illa vid det här laget och känns sunkiga i största allmänhet. Han har i stort sett bara haft dem på sig när de har festat och då mest för att alla andra också har det. Själv vill han inte gå runt med dem mer än nödvändigt, tröstar sig med att det bara är för en kortare period och att han snart kan återgå till sin klassiska stil igen.

“Hey...! Har du mer drikke, eller…?”

Han känner inte igen tjejen som frågar, har aldrig sett henne förut. Konstaterar att hon måste ha några år kvar tills hon själv är russ, ser inte ut att vara äldre än 16 kanske.

Julian orkar inte protestera, räcker bara över en öl till henne. Är på väg att börja prata med henne när hon hastigt säger tack och vänder sig om mot Max istället. Julian ser hur han smyger in armen om henne, låter handen glida ner på hennes rumpa. Ser hur han säger något i hennes öra som får henne att börja skratta.

Jävla Max. Han tänker säkert ligga med henne också, väntar väl bara på att hon ska bli tillräckligt full först.

Inte för att han är mycket bättre själv. De har en inofficiell tävling på bussen - vem som ligger med flest tjejer under russetiden. En tävling som just nu leds av Max, med Julian som god trea. Han har inte fått något napp ikväll, åtminstone inte än. Han har hookat med flera tjejer senaste veckan, har till och med skapat lite drama när han var med två tjejer samma kväll och det sen visade sig att de var bästa vänner. Han flinar till när han tänker på det, är nästan lite imponerad över sin egen prestation.

Det är inte många dagar kvar av russetiden nu och han börjar känna sig jävligt sliten, har festat mer eller mindre varje dag ända sedan starten. Han tänkte ta en vilodag igår, var välbehövligt efter fylleslaget i Tryvann. När Markus hörde av sig igår på eftermiddagen och ville ha med honom ut på fest igen kunde han inte tacka nej. Vem säger väl nej till en fest, liksom.

Ingen. Särskilt inte i russetiden - tiden som alla har sett fram emot i flera år. Det enda som folk har pratat om det senaste halvåret. Sova kan han göra nästa helg, är rädd för att han missar något om han inte är med hela tiden.

Han vågar inte tänka på hur mycket tid och pengar de har lagt ner på bussen, på alla förberedelser och på allt festande. Alla på skolan förväntade sig att han skulle gå all-in, spendera mest pengar av alla på buss, ljud, ljus, logo, russelåt och allt vad det var. Förväntade sig att han skulle fixa den bästa bussen i hela Oslo.

Det var vad han själv planerat också, men det var sånt jäkla tjat från alla håll att han till slut tappade lusten. Funderade på för vems skull han egentligen gjorde det. Var det för sin egen skull eller för att imponera på alla andra? Skulle de gilla honom bättre då?

Till slut blev han så trött på sig själv och på allas krav och förväntningar. Frustrationen bara växte mer och mer, inte bara på grund av hela russe-grejen. Han blev aldrig av med känslan att de andra runt omkring bara utnyttjade honom. Det var som att de alltid tog för givet att han var den som fixade gratis sprit och gräs eller lånade ut pengar när någon behövde det. Han var ständigt osäker på om de umgicks med honom för att de verkligen ville eller om det bara var för att de själva ville ha något i utbyte.

Att han hamnade i situationen från början var väl lika mycket hans eget fel. Kanske försökte han lite för mycket när han började på Nissen, var nyinflyttad från Hamar och var desperat efter att skaffa nya vänner. Vid närmare eftertanke var han nog lite väl påflugen i vissa sammanhang, kände sig så fruktansvärt osäker på hur han skulle vara för att överhuvudtaget passa in. Ville bara vara som alla andra, ville att alla skulle gilla honom och tycka han var cool. Han försökte göra sig populär, men blev bara sur när ingen gav honom cred eller komplimanger. Det var som att ju mer han ansträngde sig, desto mer utnyttjad kände han sig. Desto fler skämtade på hans bekostnad.

I slutet av förra året sa han ifrån till de andra på bussen, sa att de också var tvungna att vara med och betala för sin plats. Annars fick det vara. Först blev de förvånade. Det var nog ingen som förväntade sig att han, Julian Dahl, skulle sätta gränser för sin generositet. Det tog några veckor, men till slut förstod de och accepterade det. De ställde upp och bidrog så gott de kunde. De som inte fick pengar direkt av föräldrarna jobbade till och med extra. Att Julian bidrog lite mer än de andra gjorde egentligen inte så mycket. Huvudsaken var att de respekterade honom och förstod  att de inte längre kunde förvänta sig att han skulle betala och ordna allt åt dem.

Efteråt kändes det så jäkla skönt - att stå upp för sig själv. Han bestämde sig då för att han i fortsättningen bara skulle göra det han själv ville och strunta i andras förväntningar och krav. Att istället våga gå sin egen väg, bara vara sig själv. Bli mer avslappnad, inte alltid vara så dryg och påflugen.

Det visade sig vara ett vinnande koncept. Vännerna stannade kvar, fortsatte att umgås med honom precis som tidigare. Han fick till och med nya vänner, som gillade den nya Julian bättre än den gamla. Win-win för alla liksom.

Och nu när russetiden äntligen var här kändes den mycket bättre än han vågat tro för snart ett halvår sedan. Bussen hade blivit en succé och festerna var så grymma att ryktet snart var spritt över hela stan. Precis det han drömt om i alla år. Julian fick allt oftare säga nej till de som ville komma och festa, det fanns liksom inte plats för alla.

Nu tänker han verkligen passa på att njuta av de sista dagarna som russ, ta alla chanser som går för att ha så kul som möjligt. Han tömmer det sista som finns kvar i ölburken, bestämmer sig för att det är dags att ta en rejäl drink så att han kommer igång ännu mer. No time to waste liksom.

Det vibrerar i byxfickan. När han tar upp telefonen ser han att Isak har skickat ett meddelande. Han ler för sig själv när han ser hans namn.

Isak. Han skulle aldrig våga erkänna det för någon annan än sig själv, men han hade en liten crush på honom när de gick första och andra året på VGS. Det var aldrig någon större grej egentligen, han tyckte helt enkelt bara att Isak var fin och ganska charmig. Fantiserade om hur det skulle vara att kyssa honom. Han släppte tanken när Isak blev tillsammans med Even, insåg direkt att han aldrig skulle ha en chans. Even spelade i en helt annan liga än han själv, det bara var så.

Isak är en av dem som Julian lärt känna mer den senaste tiden. Han skäms nästan när han tänker på hur han följde efter Isak i början på Nissen, skrev massa dryga kommentarer på hans Instagram. Det var i efterhand inte särskilt svårt att förstå att han inte var så intresserad av att hänga med Julian liksom. Nu det tredje året går de i samma matte-klass, hjälps åt med läxor då och då, gejmar online på kvällarna ibland (fast bara när Even jobbar och Isak är uttråkad) och ses på en del fester.

Julian läser Isaks svar på meddelandet han skickade för ett tag sedan.

 

_“Seff! Vi kommer! Hvor er dere?”_

 

Julian tittar upp, söker med blicken efter Zain. Ser plötsligt hans huvud studsa runt bland högen av människor som försöker dansa. Han lyckas fånga hans uppmärksamhet, vinkar åt honom att komma.

Zain dansar sig bort i riktning mot Julian, ser förhoppningsfullt på honom.

“Isak svarte. De kommer.”

“Fett!! Mahdi og?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till Amethystus som bollat idéer med mig! 
> 
> Tack til Pagni, Artemis2121 och Sophia för genomläsning och kommentarer.


	25. Leva Livet, Fullt ut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du vet Zain? Ja Julians kompis? Han Zain Hussain? Nä? Ja men häng på då. Det är ju fortfarande fest eller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till alla fantastiska fina författare som roar oss med detta Russ extravaganza! Och Tack for att vi Svenskor får vara med och bidraga. 
> 
> RATING VARNING Detta kapitlet ska nog vara rated Explicit. Ahem.
> 
> Stort tack till Pagnilagni, Artemis, Lisa Ruvo och Evak4Ever som beta läst, fixat och trixat. You girls rock. Always.

Mahdis Mamma har alltid sagt att Mahdi är glupsk. Hon säger det i sin mjuka accent, full med värme och kärlek. Det var ett av de första orden hon lärde sig på norska, grådig. Hon skrattade åt de konstiga orden, provade dem försiktigt i sin mun, och Mahdi hade härmat dem i sitt barnsliga språk. Gurglat och pratat, i en härlig blandning av alla de ord som han hörde kring sig.

 

För tydligen har lagom aldrig varit nog for Mahdi Disi. Han ville alltid ha mer. Mer mat, mer lek, mera ord. Flera språk och mera kramar. Mera av allt. 

 

Och nu, när han faktiskt nästan är vuxen, vill Mahdi Disi ha ännu mer. För livet är aldrig nog. 

 

Inte för att han ska klaga. Han har det jäkligt bra just nu, där han sitter på en gräsplätt i natt solen och öppnar en sista öl. En övergiven flaska vid vägkanten, oöppnad och oälskad i sin ensamhet medans Zain bara skrattar på marken bredvid honom. 

 

Zain. Han gillar grabben. Inter för att de spenderat så mycket tid tillsammans de här senaste 3 åren, för Mahdi har haft fullt upp med sin crew. Folk som började som vanliga människor som han bara råkade gå i skolan med, som nu har blivit nödvändiga i hans liv.. Lite fler folk som plötsligt bara fanns där. Som Chris. Mahdi älskar Chris. Typ nästan lite patetiskt så, för när Mahdi vill ha en kram och bara veta att det är OK att han sitter där, singel och kåt och så där lite melankoliskt dum-full som han kan bli, så är Chris alltid där. Kramar honom och säger att ’en dag hittar vi också rätt Mahds, en dag är det vi som sitter där i ett hörn och rå-hånglar med nån supersnygg typ som alla är avundsjuka på.’

 

Det är bara det att Mahdi vill ha någon nu. Han vill att någon ska titta på honom så där, så som Vilde gör när Magnus säger något skitlarvigt och så där super romantiskt, högt nog att alla andra kan höra det, och Mahdi tycker allt är cringe, fast han egentligen är så jävla avundsjuk på att Magnus vågar. Att han bara är den han är när Mahdi bara skulle vilja göra så själv. Vara den han är.

 

För han vet ju vem han är. Mahdi Disi. Cool kille. Ser OK ut. Håret sådär kort rakat som han gillar när det är. Svalt på sommaren och lätt att styla. Det finns ju typ inget att styla. Hehe. 

 

Hans hud är slät, bra gener från Mamma som fast hon är över 40 ser ut som en tonårsbrud. Hans mamma är hot. Till och med hans Pappa säger det. Daskar henne i baken och visslar när hon går förbi i köket, med sina skinny jeans och den där u ringade svarta toppen som hänger lite ner över axeln. 

 

Hon är en bra Mamma. Köper coola kläder utan att han ens ber om dem. Bäddar hans säng en gång i veckan med rena lakan och klagar inte ens över högarna med skräp och matresterna han lämnar på golvet. Och hon älskar honom. Högt och ogenerat, med blöta kyssar på hans kinder och ohämmade kärleksförklaringar, ibland på språk han knappt känner igen. 

 

Hon är smart, hans Mamma. Smart och bra. 

 

Och det är inte nog. Inte för Madhi. Madhi vill ha mer. Han vill greppa livet med båda händerna och rida över molnen och vara´’fri och äkta´som Even skriker när han är så där lite full och kär. 

 

Even är en idiot när han är full. En glad och pratsam och ibland helt galen idiot som inte kan sluta prata skit tills Isak slänger sig på honom och kysser honom tills han är tyst och så där lite förvirrad i blicken. Mahdi vet inte riktigt hur han ska förklara det, med det är nästan som Isak vet hur han ska tämja honom. Hur Even blir alldeles mjuk och följsam och bara klänger på Isak tills Isak går iväg med honom någonstans och antagligen suger av honom tills Even skriker och kommer i Isaks mun med stön och stånk, och Isak bara sväljer. Slickar honom ren tills de hittar tillbaka till lugnet igen. Sedan är de plötsligt bara där igen. Sitter i ett hörn och håller varandra i handen och ser så där lite för nöjda ut. Som om allt är precis som det ska vara. Inte för att Madhi vet vad Even och Isak gör när de har sex, men han har en livlig fantasi. Och han har kollat in gay kanalen på PornHub. Kanske lite för entusiastiskt. 

 

Problemet är bara att Mahdi vill ha det med. Han vill ha allt. För han är så jävla girig. Glupsk. Grådig. 

 

Ok, Tjejer är en sak, och sex. Yup. Wow. Mahdi har haft sex. Många gånger. Olika tjejer, olika tuttar. Olika hår och smaker och läppar. Och det är bra. Mer än bra. Men det är aldrig nog. Det måste ju finnas mer? Eller? 

 

Det har ju skrivits sånger om sex. Sonetter och skådespel och operor om detta med folk som har ihop det med varandra. Det är bara det att Mahdi inte fattar. Han fattar att det är skönt. Orgasmer är coolt. Yesss. Men sedan efter? Det är alltid lite pinsamt efter. När man ligger där alldeles svettig och kladdig och kondomen ska av och det finns aldrig papper när man behöver det, och om Mahdi är helt ärlig med sig själv så vill han helst bara att tjejen ska dra så han kan sätta på TV’n och kolla in fotbolls resultaten och chilla. 

 

Han är en idiot. Han vet det. Men det är bara svårt. Och pinsamt och. Ja. Cringe. 

 

Vilket drar honom tillbaka till Zain. Zain som sitter i gräset bredvid honom i sina röda byxor. Hussain står det ner för benet, men i:et och n:et syns knappt där han har kavlat upp byxbenet över fotknölarna. Han har svarta hälsockor som sticker upp över kanten på hans skor. Nike. Snygga. Madhi har likadana hemma. Bra smak. 

 

’’Fet rullning ass’’ skrattar Zain. ’’Har inte skrattat så mycket på länge. Och Isak alltså. Jag trodde alltid att han var lite av en nörd, men grabben är ju skitrolig.’’

’’Han har sjuk humor.’’ Mahdi älskar Isak. Mahdi älskar alla när han är så här lite luddig i huvudet. För många öl och för lite mat och ingen sömn. Mahdi borde ta sig hem. Sova i ett par dagar och ta igen sig. Men så är man ju bara Russ en gång i livet. Typ.

 

Han skulle vilja säga att Zain är rätt rolig själv. Att det är synd att de inte hittat varandra förrän nu, när de bara har ett par veckor kvar av skolan. För han har en känsla av att Zain är lite som han. Att han skulle fatta om Mahdi bara vågade fråga.

 

’’Rosa fjäder?’’ Skrattar han istället och pekar på den rosa fjädern som glatt dinglar i det tunna snöret från russeluen på Zains huvud. Han har den nästan helt neddragen över pannan. Så brättet vilar på glasögonen. Han är lite av en nörd själv, Zain. 

 

’’Ah. Det var fusk. Om det ska vara riktigt ska det ju räknas. En riktig kyss alltså, inte bara så där för att alla ska se och skratta. ’’ Zain stryker försiktigt över fjädern med fingrarna. Ser så där lite mystisk ut igen. 

 

’’Vem var det?’’ Undrar Madhi. Han vill veta. Typ. Och på nåt sätt är han lite avis. Hans knutar är alla ganska basic. Inget att berätta. Inget att skryta med och dra historier om. Jo förutom de där grejerna på bensinstationen med Mags, som var skitpinsamma just då, men när Magnus berättar historien blir det kul. Sånt där som tjejerna gapskrattar åt. Som killarna skakar på huvudet åt och klappar honom tröstande på axeln, medans Mahdi själv bara höjer ett ögonbryn och nickar. Han kan aldrig gå tillbaka till den bensinstationen igen. Borde typ hålla sig borta från hela det kvarteret resten av livet. 

 

’’Julian. Han var på Isak i över en timme om att få en puss, men Isak bara vägrade. Så jag slängde honom över benet och körde på. Han hade en hel påse fjädrar i fickan. Tala om att komma beredd. Fan Julian. Han är så rolig.’’  Zain bara skakar på huvudet. 

 

’’Du är rätt cool själv grabben.’’ Madhi menar det. Han är ju det. Cool. Lite mystisk men cool. 

 

Det hade börjat för ett par veckor sedan, på det där sociologi projektet. De hade snackat om #metoo, och könsroller i samhället och Mahdi hade låtsas vara helt ointresserad fast han egentligen har ideer. Massor av åsikter. Men man kan ju inte sitta i skolan och prata om sånt, speciellt inte med folk som han egentligen inte känner. Det är en annan sak att sitta i Jonas rum och röka gräs och lyssna på Isak och Jonas prata om sexualitet och könsfrihet och att våga vara den man är. När Mahdi känner sig trygg kan han prata i timmar. Hur han känner sig fast i mansrollen, men samtidigt är trygg i sin sexualitet. Inte för han pratar så mycket om det, men han är ganska klar över vad han vill. Vad han behöver. För Mahdi behöver allt. Testa. Utforska. Prova. 

 

Det är bara det att han är 19. Och hur faen hittar man rätt personer att utforska allt det som snurrar runt i huvudet på honom när man inte ens kan hitta en tjej som man vill ska stanna efter sex. 

 

Zain då. Zain hade suttit där med den där Terje som knappt öppnar munnen, och Louise som pratar alldeles för mycket, och så Mahdi då. Som han knappt sagt ett ord till på 3 år. Zain hade pratat. Pratat om jämlikhet, och trans rättigheter och att dagens ungdom har privilegier. Att unga människor idag har chansen att utforska sexualitet och göra val som våra föräldrar aldrig hade ens tänkt tanken på att våga. Och han hade pratat om män och kvinnor som tänder på att släppa allt. Släppa kontrollen helt när det gäller sex, och att lita på en annan person till den grad att man inte ens behöver tänka själv. Power play. Dominanta och submissiva. BDSM. Han hade nämnt det. Som om han visste vad det var. 

 

Inte för att Mahdi tänder på piskor, och våld eller så, men han har alltid vetat att han är lite kinky. Att det finns mera. Och Mahdi vill ha mera. 

 

Så han vet att Zain vet. Och ingen normal människa kan så pass mycket om kink, ifall han inte iallafall har lite intresse. Är nyfiken. Kanske vill prova. 

 

Inte för att Mahdi vill prova något med Zain. Jo. Jo det vill han ju. För det är inget fel med att prova. Att utforska. Att leka lite med tanken. Prata om det. Men det är ju inte så att han bara kan fråga. För tänk om han bara missuppfattat allt. Om det bara var så att Zain var så jävla bra på sociologi och hade googlat och läst massa skit bara för att få 6:a. Det finns ju folk som funkar så. Medans Mahdi bara läser det han måste, och på något sätt klarar sig igenom skolan. Typ bara gör det. 

 

’’Han gav mig en extra’’ Säger Zain och skrattar mjukt. ’’Ifall du vill ha en.’’

 

Det är nästan som om Mahdi förväntar sig att han ska ta tillbaka det. Skratta som om det är ett skämt. Men det gör han inte. Bara ler så där som Zain gör. Han ser alltid snäll ut. Som om det inte ens finns ett elakt ord i hans vokabulär.

 

’’Vem fan skulle jag kyssa då då?’’ Skrattar han. Mahdi är en idiot. Fan. 

 

Zain bara rycker på axlarna. ’’Du får väl hitta nån grabb som inte är rädd för att bara gör det? Man lever bara en gång. YOLO. Go for it.’’

 

Mahdi bara ler.. Tar fjädern mellan sina fingrar och stryker. Mjukt och försiktigt. En stackars patetisk chockrosa liten fjäder. Det betyder ju inget. Bara en fjäder. Samtidigt som Mahdis mage beter sig som en orkan i hans kropp.

 

’’Kom.’’ Säger Zain och reser sig upp. Sträcker ut handen och rycker på huvudet. Så där som om han menar det. Kom.

 

’’Vart?’’ Frågar Mahdi. Inte för han bryr sig. Just nu vill han bara vara här. Leva i nuet. Vara fri. Och Äkta. Mitt på en väg i mitten av ingenstans. 

 

’’Du får se? Du måste inte hem nu då?’’ 

 

Nej. Det behöver han ju inte. Han har ingenstans bättre att vara. Än här. Just nu. 

 

’’Vad har du i ryggsäcken?’’ Frågar han istället när de långsamt börjar gå ner för vägen. Natt solen glittrade i vattnet nere vid bryggan de går förbi. Det är som en sommardag fast klockan bara är 2 på morgonen. Det är varmt redan, och Mahdis öl är tom. Han slänger den försiktigt i någons  soptunna. Rader av hus som ligger tyst och stilla längs vattenkanten, när de går in bostadsområdet. En cykel slängd vid vägkanten. Ett tyst surr från en bil någonstans långt borta. 

 

’’Miriam, du vet hon biologiläraren? Hon bor här borta. Sista huset innan daghemmet. ’’

’’Huh?’’ Madhi är lite lost. Så där groggy. Han skulle behöva sova. Han vill inte sova. För många dumma tankar i huvudet som han inte riktigt kan kontrollera. 

’’Ja, du vet knut 81. Sova i tält i en lärares trädgård.’’

‘’Hur faen vet du att hon bor där?’’ Han är kul han. Zain.

‘’Hon gör sån yoga med min Mamma. Och så den där lilla detaljen då att är hon min moster.’’

 

Nu kan han inte hålla skrattet inne längre. ’’Seriöst?’’ Svarar han istället medans Zain bara fnittrar. 

’’Totalt seriöst. Måste ha en pinne i hatten. Och Mahdi? Du behöver en pinne. Och en rosa fjäder. En cool kille som du, med dina polare? Kom igen.’’

’’Så du säger att vi ska sova i ett tält i biologilärarens trädgård, och hooka?’’ 

 

Om Mahdis ansikte kunde bli rödare, och nu är han ärligt talat lite svettig med. Fuck. 

’’Nja, hooka? Men en godnatt puss.’’ Han rycker på axlarna. Som det är totalt normalt. Som det här inte är lite absurt, till och med för russe spektakel och skit. 

 

’’Jag har aldrig träffat någon som dig.’’ Skrattar han istället. Han kan knappt titta på Zain. 

’’Man måste våga lite ibland. Vara sig själv? Göra grejer som vi aldrig kommer att våga göra om tio år när vi är respektabla medborgare med fru och barn och volvo och hund i radhus i nån håla utanför stan.’’

’’True dat’’ skrattar Madhi. ’’Fri och äkta, innan vi blir gamla och grå.’’

’’Du kommer aldrig att bli gammal och grå, du är alldeles för cool till det. Du kommer att bli den där coole mannen som kör Audi TT, och går till kink klubbar på helgerna.’’

’’Kink klubbar?’’ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

’’Ja? Inte sådana där stripp klubbar och sånt skit, nej du vet riktiga klubbar. Medlemskap, ingen alkohol, med strikta regler och kontrakt. Det finns en i Köpenhamn, som har demonstrationer, och kurser i grejer, och man måste gå igenom en massa antagningstester innan man ens får komma och dricka juice och titta på. ’’

’’InExcess’’. Svarar Madhi, innan han ens har tänkt. Shit. 

’’Jag såg det på dig, i skolan, när jag sa det. Du vet när vi snackade om sexuell dominans?’’

 

’’Du såg att jag var kinky?’’ Fuck. Det här är inte coolt. Här går han i ett bostadsområde mitt i natten och pratar om sina innersta jävla hemligheter med en kille från klassen. Inte bra. Inte alls bra.

’’Nej, men jag såg att du visste vad jag pratade om. Du ryckte till och bara stirrade på mig. Jag kanske har fel men jag trodde du kanske hade ideer. Att det var lite din grej?’’

’’Min grej.’’ Mahdi bara skakar på huvudet. ’’Jag vet inte ass. Jag har bara en massa grejer jag vill prova? Du vet, livet är för kort att bara vara feg, och hålla sig inom ramarna. Jag vill testa. Kolla in grejer, och lära mig. Mest av allt är jag så jävla nyfiken på varför folk tänder på olika saker.’’

 

Nu måste Mahdi sluta prata. Seriöst. Det är som den här jävla Zain bara tittar på honom och så kommer det massa skit ur munnen på honom. 

 

’’Man måste vara 20 för att ens få provmedlemskap där. Den klubben. Det finns en i Oslo men den är bara för män som gillar män, den i Köpenhamn är öppen för alla, straighta, trans, bi, gay. Mycket mer min grej. ’’

’’Vad är din grej?’’ Mahdis mun måste sluta vara så där slutty. Bara håll käft. 

’’Min grej?’’ Han bara ler. Fan dig Zain. För nu har Mahdi’s hjärna helt slutat funka. Nu går han här och tänker att Zain är så jävla söt. Cool. Kyssbar. 

 

’’Ja? Du hookade med hon Ida innan. Så du gillar tjejer. Så kysser du Julian men det var inte nog, för det var inte på riktigt.’’ Han tittar så där lite klurigt på Zain, som bara skrattar. 

’’Jag är en sån där ’equal opportunities’’ människa tror jag. Jag vill bara testa. Prova allt. Se vad som fastnar. Samtidigt så tror jag att jag behöver en partner som fattar vad jag vill, och vad jag behöver. Sexuelllt så där. Det är svårt att hitta tjejer som vill ta över när det gäller sex, och typ vara den som bestämmer. ’’

 

’’Du vill bli dominerad?’’ Det låter skit kinky när han säger det. Orden som han bara tänker i huvudet när han fantiserar. Låtsas som om det är något han kan göra verklighet av en dag. 

 

’’Ja? Nej, Inte så där fastbunden på ett kors och piskad alltså, men tanken på att kunna släppa kontroll, att hitta någon som bara vet vad jag vill ha utan att jag behöver be om det, att bara kunna vara och låta någon annan bestämma, det vore. Coolt. Min grej. Och tanken på att det kunde vara en kille är inte fel heller. Jag är easy. Om man har rätt kemi och tänder på varandra så va faen spelar det för roll om han har kuk eller om det är en brud med tuttar. Tuttar är awesome. ’’ 

 

Han har rodnat lite nu. Som om han sagt för mycket. Avslöjat allt här på en grusväg i förorts idyllen. 

 

’’Kuk.’’ Ja vad faen ska han säga? Tanken har slagit mig? Jag har aldrig haft en annan mans kuk i min hand men om jag säger så här, jag skulle inte släppa chansen om jag fick den? För vad faen vet jag om vad jag tänder på om jag inte provar?

 

’’Kukar är awesome med.’’ Fortsätter Zain. ’’Och tjejer kan fejka att de gillar det du gör. Killar? Ingen chans. Antingen får du boner eller så är det game over.’’

’’True dat’’ Mahdi måste skärpa sig. Säga mer än två ord. 

 

’’Där. Nummer 32.’’ Zain pekar mot den inhägnade trädgården, med grusvägen som leder upp mot bostadshuset. Gungor i en ställning som rör sig lite i vinden. En sliten trampolin. 

 

Faen bryr sig om det är hon biologiläraren som bor här eller inte, men trädgården är perfekt. Skogstomt med stora stenar, och staketet är långt borta nog att de ganska enkelt kan sätta upp ett tält utan att någon skulle märka något. Dessutom kan de ju knappt ens se huset från vägen, mer en ett par fönster och trappan. 

 

De smyger ändå. Går försiktigare än de kanske behöver, och skulle någon se dem ser de definitivt skumma ut. Skit skumma. Speciellt i illröda overaller med ett tält i en ryggsäck. Inte speciellt misstänksamt. Inte alls. 

 

’’Där’’ viskar Mahdi. För det är perfekt. Precis bakom en sten och tältpinnarna kommer att vara en bitch att få ner i den steniga marken, men de är innanför staketet, bakom en bumling stor nog, och kan inte ses från huset, eller vägen. Ifall man inte tittar noga. Och sträcker på nacken. Och den där stora grenen slutar svaja. 

 

De arbetar i tystnad. Det är ett sånt där själv uppställande popúp tält, så de behöver bara spänna fast det i marken. Små ettriga tältpinnar som redan rivit ett argt rivmärke på Zain’s hand som han desperat suger på. Och Madhi är typ den ocoolaste tältupställaren någonsin när han snubblar på repet till takbiten. Ramlar ihop i en hög på marken som någon dum skalbagge med armar och ben överallt, medan Zain skrattar mjukt bakom honom. 

 

’’Skulle tagit med nattmackor, men det fanns ju ingen butik här ute. Inte ens en kiosk vid busstationen. Förorten är så ociviliserad. ’’ Zain slänger in ryggsäcken i tältet. Lossar overalls armarna från axlarna och knyter dem runt midjan istället. Han har en svart tröja som är lite för trång. Med små bröstvårtor som syns lite för mycket genom tyget. 

 

’’Filt?’’ Skrattar Mahdi försiktigt. ’’Du tog med en filt. Ahhw.’’

’’Kunde inte hitta min sovsäck. Det är varmt nog. Kom igen. Sovdax.’’

 

Nja, inte för att Mahdi kommer att kunna sova. Inte efter allt det här. Prat om kink och sexklubbar och faen dig Zain. 

 

’’Vi får dela på ryggsäcken som kudde.’’ Zain viskar. Precis som om någon kan höra dem här, genom suset av träd runt omkring dem och skvalpet från vattnet nere på andra sidan vägen. 

 

’’Inga kuddar? Vad är det här för tältsovande? Du bjuder in på att sova i tält och allt du har är en ryggsäck och en filt?’’ Mahdi skojar så klart, men Zain bara ler. Ler så där snällt som får Mahdi att bli osäker igen. Som om han vill. Men inte vågar. Fri och äkta. 

 

’’Vad sa du?’’ Viskar han. Zain. Medans Mahdi är typ den klumpigaste människan någonsin medan han kryper in i tältet, som ganska klart är ett en-mans tält. Inte en chans att man kan sova två här. Seriöst. 

 

’’Trångt.’’ Är allt Mahdi får ur sig. Hans huvud på ryggsäcken. Näsan nästan mot Zains näsa. Detta är inte bra. Detta kommer aldrig att funka. 

’’Innan det. Du sa fri och?’’

’’Det är något Even alltid säger, du vet Isak’s kille. Man ska alltid leva fri och äkta. Inte vara rädd för att vara den man är.’’

’’Bra sagt.’’ Säger han. Som att det inte är monumentalt. Som om det är ingenting. ’’Fri och äkta.’’ Han suger på orden lite. Tittar på Mahdi. Rakt i ögonen genom glasögonen som hamnat lite på sned. 

 

’’Kan du se utan glasögonen?’’ Frågar Mahdi försiktigt, medans hans hand har börjat leva sitt eget liv och på något sätt har hans hand hamnat på glasögonbågen. Mjukt mörkt hår mellan hans fingrar. 

’’Ja. Rätt OK.’’ Viskar Zain tillbaka. Han är så jävla söt. Varm hud under Mahdi’s handflata. Läppar som ser mjuka ut. Lite våta efter att tungan i hans mun gjort en snabb vända över kanten. Som om han vill. Nästan som han ber om det. 

 

Glasögonen är borta. Slängda i hatten vid hans huvud. Och Mahdis fingrar är på något sätt nu fast i hans hår. Små rörelser ner mot nacken. Faen. Han är fucked. Vad gör han nu? Bara? 

 

’’God natt puss?’’ Viskar han. För han vill. Faen han vill. Det är ju bara en kyss. 

’’Det gör dig inte gay Mahds. Vi kan göra vad faen vi vill. Vem bryr sig? Bara gör vad som känns rätt. ’’

 

Vad som känns rätt? Grabben, du vet inte vad du säger. För Mahdis huvud är fullt av skit. Kinky grejer som han inte ens vill tänka på. Det skulle vara mycket bättre om de var i en säng. Nakna. Utan ett hus 30 meter bort. Det skulle vara mycket bättre om Mahdi kunde sitta up. Gränsle över killens kropp så han kunde trycka ner hans armar över hans huvud. Reta honom med sin tunga. Slicka över de där läpparna och sedan inte kyssa honom. Låtsas att han drar tillbaka när allt han vill är att bara grovhångla tills han kommer i brallorna. Fuck. 

 

Istället är det Zains läppar mot hans mun. Mjukt skäggstubb mot hans kind. Ett litet ljud från Zains hals som får honom att vilja gråta av lycka. Fuck. 

 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

  
  
  
  


Grabben kan kyssas. 

 

Fuck. 

 

’’Du är så javla hot, Mahds.’’ 

 

Faen ta honom. För nu är Mahdis hand under hans tröja. Mjuk hud över hårda muskler. Andetag som får bröstkorgen att röra sig häftigt upp och ner under hans hand, medans Zain klänger och drar Mahdis overall över axlarna på honom. Drar och rycker och tältet skakar lite oroväckande runt deras kroppar medans på något sätt lyckas han hålla kvar Zains mun mot sin. Varm tunga som försiktigt utforskar hans mun. Han smakar lite av salt. Söt och besk av juice. Lite av nikotin kanske från innan. Han smakar som allt och ingenting och Mahdi vill aldrig släppa taget. 

 

Han borde lugna sig. Tänka efter vad han gör. Fundera om detta verkligen är grejen som han inte kommer att vakna imorgon och ha panik ångest över. För detta är ingen godnattpuss. Detta är hot. Jävligt hot. 

 

Hans mun börjar leta sig ner över Zains hals. Små mjuka kyssar över mera skäggstubb. Det är inget mjukt här. Ingen doft av parfym eller hårspray som sticker honom i näsan. Bara hud och lite svett och något han inte riktigt kan sätta namn på. Han luktar som Zain. Genuint. Vackert. Hot. 

 

Hår på hans bröst. Mörkt. Grovt. Mjukt på ett sätt. Och hans mun kysser bröstvårtan medans Zains kropp skakar under honom. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

’’Älskar när du gör så’’ kommer det ur honom. Men han gör det. Han älskar att Zain visar vad han vill. Att hans kropp nästan häver sig av den hårda marken under dem. Ber om mer. Vrider sig så Mahdi kan komma åt den andra bröstvårtan. Biter lite för hårt medans Zain gnyr. Låter sina fingrar gräva i det korta stubben på hans huvud. 

 

Han gör det. Fri och äkta. För han vill och för att Zain nästan skriker ut när han gör det. Andas alldeles för fort och bara ler. Han ler det där leendet som är så jävla oemotståndligt. Så Mahdi trycker ner Zains händer över hans huvud och låter sin kropp flytta sig tills han grenslar Zains höfter. Kysser honom med allt han har medans hans kuk har vaknat till liv. Gnider och juckar genom kalsongerna mot Zains mage. Han är perfekt. Mjuk. Manlig. Annorlunda. Lite förbjuden. Och villig. Han vill så jävla mycket. 

 

Det är nästan svindlande. Så där så han känner sig lite yr, av bara tanken. Och dessutom är han i det där stadiet där han inte är full men trött och inte riktigt hänger med i svängarna. Förutom att Zain har dragit sig ur hans grepp och nu håller på att krångla sig ur sina byxor. Och på något sätt har Mahdi tappat kontrollen. För hans egen kuk är hård i hans hand. Hans hand som pumpar sig själv  i små rörelser medans hans mun hittar Zains igen och fuck. 

 

Sex. Sex alltså. Sex ska vara fantastiskt. Skönt och nästan magiskt. 

 

Men det här. Fuck.

 

För nu skrattar de båda åt att tältet bara lutar. Och att de båda har alldeles för mycket kläder och skor runt fotknölarna, så de båda knappt kan röra sig. Insnodda i tyg och ett tält som håller på att kollapsa kring dem. 

 

’’Detta är faen inte fri. Eller äkta’’ fnyser Mahdi och sparkar desperat med foten för att försöka komma loss. För han behöver få höften över Zains ben. Han behöver mer kyssar. Och han vill känna allt. Hud och hår och muskler och faen han luktar gott här nere på magen. 

 

’’Om det här är din ide av att knyta upp mig så du kan dominera mig är det helt OK’’ skrattar Zain och försöker sparka med benen, som är totalt fast, insnodda i overall och boxers. Medans hans tröja är snodd över hans huvud och Madhi inte kan sluta. Smaka. Slicka. Kyssa. Faen. Faen dig. 

’’Får jag 6:a i BDSM? Tycker det funkar ganska bra jag?’’ Retas han och sätter benen gränsle över Zain. 

’’Så jävla sexig.’’ Stönar Zain tillbaka. ’’Har du haft sex med killar innan? För du är...AHhhhrgh’’

 

Mahdi borde tänka. Men att tänka gör honom feg, och just nu är han hög. Hög på sex och adrenalin och alla de små ljuden från kroppen under honom. Dessutom har han nu en annan mans penis is sin mun. Ja inte helt, men kronan. Mjuk glatt hud under hans tunga. Något beskt som kittlar hans smaklökar och höfter som inte kan hålla sig stilla under hans händers grepp. 

 

’’Mer. Mer. Snälla’’ 

 

’’Vad vill du ha?’’ Stönar han. Shit. Men han vill veta. Han behöver veta. Att detta är OK. Inte för att han tror att Zain inte vill, nej för han har en fantastisk kuk. Hård och röd och arg, Lite vriden till vänster. Huden varm och lite ådrig under hans hand som pumpar sakta upp och ner vid roten. Könshåret nästan svart här nere, grovt mot hans fingrar. Doften nästan berusande när han trycker näsan ner i ljumsken. 

 

’’Ta mig i munnen och sug av mig. Hårt.’’ Zayn bara stönar mellan orden. Andas så hårt att hans bröstkorg nästan ser ut att kämpa emot mellan andetagen. ’’Jag vill komma i din mun, men om du inte vill så kan jag försöka säga till innan, men jag är nära. Jag är nästan där, Mahdi, Faen. ’’

 

Det är inte så att Mahdi inte vill. Men Zain är nästan redo, till och med Mahdi fattar det. Ett par ljupa stötar i Mahdis mun och det är game over. Men detta är inte nog. Mer. Han vill ha mer. Bara lite mer. 

 

Så han stryker kinderna mot den hårda lemmen. Låter sina läppar retas mot huden. Viskar skit in i pungen under. Kysser ballarna som hänger högt, fulla och redo att skjuta. Slickar lätt upp under huden. Känner håret mot tungan och doften som igen är annorlunda här. Faen. Faen. 

 

’’Jag vill göra allt med dig.’’ Stönar han medans Zain bara gnyr. Hans armar korsade över hans ansikte där uppe vid ryggsäcken där tälttaket nästan stramar över hans panna. 

 

Hans tunga målar en våt linje upp över kuken. Penisen. Snoppen. Picken. Whatever. Vad ens de vill kalla den så är den hot. Stenhård. Varm. Pulserande i hans mun. 

 

Han kan inte göra som tjejerna gör i porr. Inte som killarna heller. Han kan bara få ner en bit av den innan han kväljer. Spottar lite. Försöker igen, medans hans egna hand flyttar sig ner till hans egna ballar. Kramar dem mjukt och låter fingrarna dansa över sin egen lem medans hans mun suger. Hårt på vägen upp, mjukt och blött på vägen ner medans Zains mun sprutar ut goja som han knappast hör och fast hela hans vikt är på Zains ben lyckas han fortfarande sparka. Rycka och skaka medans Mahdi släpper taget. 

 

’’Nej Nej Nej’’ Kvider Zain förtvivlat.’’Måste få komma nu.’’

’’Snart grabben.’’ Viskar Mahdi och blåser på huden framför hans mun. Det är en penis. En annan mans penis. Zains. Och Mahdi älskar det. Han älskar sex, men detta, är på något sätt annorlunda. Kul. 

 

’’Du är ett arschle. Idiot. Hatar dig.’’ Kvider Zain och Mahdi bara skrattar och kysser hans mage. 

’Du är så söt när du är desperat.’’ 

’’Hatar dig.’’

’’Nej då. Du gillar mig. Du gav mig en rosa fjäder ju?’’

’’Arschle’’ fnissar Zain. Rullar höfterna så där. Försöker jucka lite mot Mahdi’s mun. ’’Kom igen Mahds. Sug av mig. Låt mig komma. Jag lovar att suga av dig efter, om du vill. Hårt och snabbt. Lovar att få dig att komma så du blir alldeles snurrig i huvudet.’’

 

Det behövs nog inte, är allt Mahdi hinner tänka innan han kommer. Hårt och oväntat och desperat in i sin egen hand som frenetiskt pumpar förhuden över hans ollon medans Zains höfter trycker hans kuk in och ut or Mahdis mun. Det är desperat. Sant. Men så otroligt sexigt och nästan lite kinky och inget han någonsin sett i porr men faen det är perfekt. Salt och varmt i hans mun, saliv som blandas med sperma och rinner längs hans kind medans Zain säger ord han knappt förstår och han kommer igen. En sista projektil av värme över hans hand innan han tappar taget och låter sitt huvud falla hjälplöst mot Zains mage. 

 

Han vill säga något snällt. Nästan så där artigt som ’Tack. Tack för orgasmen. Mycket trevligt.’’ Istället skrattar han högt. För faen. 

 

’’Faen ta dig Zain.’’

 

’’Var det OK’’ Fnissar han tillbaka. ’’Du kom rätt hårt. Jag kände det mot benet. Du sprutade massa. Jävligt sexy.’’

 

’’Du är jävligt sexy.’’ Stönar Mahdi tillbaka. ’’Snacka om godnatt puss.’’

 

’’Du kan få ge mig godnattpussar när du vill. Inga problem. Bara säg till’’ Zain låter helt sluddrig. Hans händer som drar i Mahdi’s axlar. ’’Kom och gosa. Sov hos mig.’’

 

’’Har inget val i det här skit tältet’’ fnissar Mahdi. ’’Ingen annan plats än att sova hos dig.’’

 

Det är konstigt men Mahdi är glad för att det är trångt. Varmt och svettigt med en sko på ena foten och ingen på den andra, medans Zain äntligen lyckat sparka av sig både skor och kläder och nu ligger naken i hans famn. Mjuk och hård på samma gång. Platta muskler mot sitt bröst. Mjuka läppar som kysser hans panna. 

 

’’Jag tror du är den coolaste killen jag någonsin träffat.’’ Viskar han. 

 

Mahdi borde svara. Men istället låter han sömnen fånga honom.

 

Morgonsolen väcker dem, och ärligt talat, de har sovit på mossiga stenar i ett polyester tält och Zain lyckas knappt dra upp byxorna över sin svettiga kropp. Fast han bara skrattar åt det. 

För det borde vara pinsamt det här, Jävligt sjukt. Istället fnissar de och hjälps åt att rulla ihop tält eländet. Trycker ner metallpinnarna i ryggsäcken och glömmer nästan filten som det inte var någon vits med i slutändan. 

 

’’Nästa gång vi tältar tar vi med luftmadrass. Och kuddar. ’’ Mahdi sträcker på nacken. Knäcker benen i ryggen. Pressar armarna bakåt så det sliter i musklerna. 

’’Nästa gång tältar vi ordentligt. Tar med grill och korv och kaffe.’’

’’Och musik. Gitarr. Öl’’ 

’’Showoff’’ skrattar Zain och slänger ryggsäcken över axeln. ’’Har du allt?’’

’’Nej.’’ 

 

Egentligen vill han inte gå hem. Fast det bara är en tidsfråga innan någon märker dem och frågar vad de gör här i trädgården. Svettiga och yrvakna och rödmosiga. Dessutom luktar de rätt illa.

 

Egentligen vill han bara stanna lite till. Stanna kvar i denna lilla bubblan av glädje. Lycka. Fniss. Och sex.

 

’’Du behöver en pinne. I din russelue. ’’

 

Zain har hatten i nacken igen. Glasögonen på. Alla de små grejerna dinglande från snöret. Och Mahdi knyter fast pinnen under den rosa fjädern. Stryker fingret lätt under de mjuka stråna. 

 

’’Sovit i tält i en lärares trädgård, och kysst en russ av samma kön. Går det bra eller?’’ Han är full i skratt. Han kan inte hjälpa det. Vad faen håller de på med? 

 

’’Det går skit bra’’ Viskar Zain. Sedan böjer han sig fram och trycker mjukt läpparna mot Mahdis mun. Det är bara en mjuk kyss, men fjärilarna i Madhis mage har rave party och hans mun kan inte sluta le. 

 

’’Det finns ett cafe precis innan Sørenga om du vill med på frukost?’’ Säger han mjukt. Försiktigt. För de kan göra detta. Det är klart de kan.

 

’’Lead the way.’’ Skrattar Zain. Låter sin panna vila mot Mahdis, ’’Fri och Äkta.’’

 

’’Fri och äkta’’ viskar Mahdi tillbaka. 

 

’’Kan du lova mig något?’’ Zain ser seriös ut. Som om detta är OK. Som om detta inte är det mest konstiga de någonsin gjort. 

 

’’Vad?’’ Mahdi’s hand är i Zain’s hår igen. Som om hans händer lever sitt eget liv. Som om han tappat kontrollen över sin egen kropp.

 

’’Nästa sommar, när vi är 20, kom med mig till Köpenhamn. Så går vi till den där klubben på ett sånt där informationsmöte. Bara för att testa. Se om det är något för oss.’’

 

Oss. Oss? Är detta en grej nu då? Mahdi bara ler. Jaha. Kanske det är det. En grej. 

 

’’Ok’’ Han kan inte sluta le. Helt OK. Kinky. Jävligt kinky. Men kanske OK. ’’Vi gör det.’’

 

Han står där och ler medans Zain knyter fast den ynkliga lilla rosa fjädern i hans hatt. Följt av en liten krokig pinne. Följt av en fjäderlätt kyss. 

 

’’Fri och äkta.’’ Viskar han. 

 

’’Always.’’ 

 

Det är inte förrän de nästan är framme vid busshållplatsen som Mahdi sparkar till en kotte. Stannar till och plockar upp den med ett klurigt leende på läpparna. 

 

‘’Du?’’ fnissar han. ‘’Tror du vi kvalificerat för en sån här med?’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KVIST FRA HAGEN  
>  Sov i telt i hagen til en lærer.
> 
> ROSA FJÆR  
>  Klin med en russ av samme kjønn.
> 
> KONGLE (KOTTE)  
>  Ha sikker sex utendørs.


	26. Du se`kke bra ut idag, ass

  
“Hva faen?” Jonas och Isak sitter utanför skolan på bänkarna, snackar om gårdagens rulling när de plötsligt får syn på Magnus på långt håll.  
  
“Oi! Han ser sliten ut! Hadde aldri trodd han skulle komme seg på skolen i dag så dritings som han var i natt!”

När Magnus närmar sig ser de att han fortfarande har tusch kvar i ansiktet. Julian hade försökt rita en karta i ansiktet på honom så att han skulle hitta hem i natt. Julian var nog själv inte särskilt nykter när han kläckte den idéen.  
  
“Faen, Mags! Du se’kke bra ut i dag, ass!” Isak skakar på huvudet, kan inte hålla sig för skratt.     
  
Jonas dunkar Magnus i ryggen när han sätter sig ner bredvid dem. Han grimaserar när han känner att Magnus fortfarande luktar gammal fylla. Hans russebyxor är helt nedfläckade, förmodligen inte bara av alkohol.  
  
“Jeez, du stinker!” Jonas viftar demonstrativt med handen. “Hva synes Vilde om ny-looken din?”  
  
Magnus slickar sig om munnen och harklar sig. “Hun har ikke sett meg. Enda, heh. Og det er jo bare i dag, skal jo vaske det bort i kveld.”  
  
“Hvor lenge sov du egentlig? Var faktisk sikker på at du kom til å ligge hjemme og purke i dag, jeg.” Isak flinar till. Han hade inte räknat med att Magnus skulle dyka upp i skolan idag överhuvudtaget.  
  
“Vet ikke, et par timer, kanskje?? Kan’ke føkke opp 10-prosenten, liksom. Heller brisen på skolen, ass.” Magnus flinar till. “Dere henger med i kveld, forresten?!”  
  
“Hva skjer i kveld?” Jonas gäspar, är inte så pigg han heller.  
  
“Rulling skjer! Julian og de..!”  
  
“Hæ? vi ble jo stoppa i kontroll i natt? Etter det møljeslagsmålet i Sørkedalen? Trodde de fikk kjøreforbud, jeg?!” Jonas ser förvånad ut.  
  
“Nope - trengte bare ny sjåfør. Æ’kke rart han mista lappen, vi var 25 for mange, liksom! Skjønner at folk ville bort fra det slagsmålet, men er jo sjåføren sitt ansvar å telle opp, liksom” Magnus skrattar till. “Men det var bra fest, da!?” Han ser på de andra som nickar instämmande.  
  
“Sykt kult, faktisk - helt vilt!” säger Jonas med eftertryck i rösten.  
  
“Så dere blir med?”  
  
“Kanskje.” Isak ser tveksam ut.

“Kom igjen Isak! Du er bara russ en gang!” Magnus kommer inte sluta tjata i första taget, Isak vet det.

“Hva var egentlig klokka da vi endte opp i den der rundkjøringa, egentlig?” skjuter Jonas in.

“Tolv? Ett? Var litt få som tuta, da. Ble litt lite skåling!” Magnus tystnar några sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Hørt forslaget til ny knute, da? Sex i rundkjøring?”  
  
“Nei??” Isak brister ut i skratt, tänker att det var tur att han och Even hade sex i parken istället för mitt i en rondell.  
  
“Den ble nedstemt, da. Hovedstyret hadde visst undersøkt med trafikketaten som sa det kunne skape farlige situasjoner i trafikken og greier...”  
  
“Hadde vært noe for dere to, da, Isak!” Jonas dultar Isak på axeln. "Men dere har jo allerede tett program, da." Jonas drar en blyantstump opp av jakkelomma og vifter megetsigende med den.

"Hæ? Skal dere ta blyanten? Idag, eller? Hvor?" Magnus er som vanlig helt med så fort knuter blir nevnt. Isak ser bare stygt på Jonas.

"Yes, planen er kantina klokka tolv. Bare å komme og se!" Han himler med øynene, men Magnus tar den ikke.

"Seriøst?" Magnus höjer förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Nei, Magnus."

“Hørte at Julian skaffa seg rosa fjær, da. Fikk han overtalt deg til slutt eller, Izzy??” Jonas ser nyfiket på Isak.

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg hooker bare med Even, har jeg sagt! Men han var på, han!”

“Er han fortsatt keen?”

“Hæ? Fortsatt?!”

“Ja? Han dreiv jo og stalka deg i første, da!” 

“Jah.. Stemmer, det!, Men han ga seg liksom. Litt mer chill nå da.”

“Okei, så hvem klina han med, da??” undrar Jonas.

“Zain tror jeg. Så jo lang vei at han dreiv og prøvde seg på Julian?” svarar Isak och ler brett.

“Zain? Ha! Han gir seg ikke så lett, ass!!“ utbrister Magnus.

“Nei, virkelig ikke! Tar helt av, da.. Synd vi ikke ble kjent med han før!” säger Jonas.

“Ja, det er jo først nå vi har funnet ut at de er morsomme! Vi har liksom gått sammen med dem i tre år også oppdager vi det først nå, når det bare er en måned igjen.”

“Litt som Julian da.” flikar Jonas in.

“Ja, han er egentlig ganske funny, da. Blitt litt mer chill i det siste, liksom..” konstaterar Isak.  
  
“Han har sykt game, forresten.. Så dere at han stakk med hun Oline igjen…? Det har skjedd før og, eller?” Magnus ser frågande på Isak, misstänker att han har bättre koll än Jonas.  
  
“Mmm. og Lea.. Tror han har pult halve Pepsi-maxgjengen snart.. Ihvertfall ifølge Sara.”  
  
“Trod de har en sånn der konkurranse om hvem som får pult flest i løpet av russetida.” säger Magnus lite torrt.  
  
“Serr? Jeez.” Jonas skakar på huvudet. “Det var jo originalt…”  
  
“Hvor faen er Mahdi forresten? Så dere hvor de blei av han igår, eller??” frågar Magnus, ser plötsligt fundersam ut  
  
“Han stakk et sted sammen med Zain. Skulle fikse no’ knutegreier.’’ Jonas hade varit full, mindes inte riktigt vilken knute det handlade om.

“Når vi snakker om sola.… ” Isak pekar med ena handen mot Mahdi, som långsamt kommer gående över skolgården. Solglasögonen är på och russeluen nerdragen så långt det bara går.

‘’Madhi!! Hvor faen har du vart?” ropar Magnus.

‘’Gutta’’ säger han trött när han kommer fram, gäspar samtidigt som han inte kan sluta le. ‘’Faen jeg är så sliten, sorry ass.’’

‘’Hva faen Mahds?’’ Jonas drar med fingrarna över snöret från Mahdi’s lue, ser frågande på honom.

‘’Yolo’’ skrattar Mahdi och blinkar med ena ögat.

I samma sekund ringer klockan in och de andra reser sig upp från bänkarna och går in.

“Faen, Mags! Du lukter så sykt piss! Du kan sånn helt seriøst ikke sitte med meg idag, ass!” Isak trycker sig intill Jonas så nära det bara går.  
  
“Hey! Hva med den knuta hvor vi er bundet sammen hele skolendagen? Ska’kke ta den idag, ‘a??…”  
  
“Nei. Bare nei Magnus.” 

“Skal du bare si nei hele dagen idag, Isak?”

“Nei.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59.BIT AV SKILTET  
> Sitt sammen med andre medruss i en rundkjøring og ha et skilt hvor det står: “En tut, en skål!”.
> 
> 98\. TUSJEN  
> La en medruss tegne deg i ansiktet og gå sånn resten av dagen.
> 
> Tack till Pagni, Sophia och Bewa för genomläsning och kommentarer. <3


	27. Alle skal få!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagen for eksamenstrekket er her. En siste hilsen fra skolehverdagen før russefesten beveger seg inn i "kollektivt sosialt selvmords-territorie" (om det ikke har skjedd allerede?) *tenkeemoji
> 
> Takk til solrose for sparring og pagnilagni for meget nyttig og dugelig research ❤️

**VILDE:** Kom ned i vestibyen, trekket er her!!!!!

**VILDE:** Gjett hvem som slipper nynorsk? 

 

**MAGNUS:** Gjett hvem som ikke slipper? ⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

**Magnus Fossbakken har byttet gruppenavn fra JAsak til Alle skal få!**

 

**MAGNUS** : Isakyaki!

**MAGNUS** : Kondolerer!

 

**EVA** : Ka da kondolerer?

 

**EVEN** : Same, Eva. Kondolerer?

 

**NOORA** : Har trekket kommet? *løper

 

**MAGNUS** : Og siden Isak er MIA igjen, er det jeg som får gleden av å fortelle at Isak skal opp i Bio på onsdag om ei uke!

 

**JONAS** : Oiiiii. Hva med oss andre? Kommer ASAP!

 

**MAGNUS** : Shiiiittt... Engelsk på meg *gråter

**MAGNUS:** .. og Bio på Sana også.. Kondolerer, Sana..

 

**SANA:** Takk, I guess.. 

**SANA:** @Isak: møtes og fixe notater før rulling? Utafor laben kl. 16?

 

**CHRIS:** Hva med meg?

 

**SANA:** Du kom opp i tysk ❤️

 

**CHRIS:** Eh.. WTF!?! Jeg ha’kke en gang tysk i år?

 

**NOORA:** Politikk og menneskerettigheter på oss @Jonas. 

 

**JONAS:** Ok, cool!

 

**MAHDI:** Cool? Klikka for deg, bro?

 

**SANA:** @Isak - er du i live?

 

**EVEN:** Isak gråter!

 

**ISAK:** Hva faen, Even? Gjør jeg vel ei?!! @Sana: 16 passer litt dårlig. Busy dag.. Hva med litt seinere?

 

**SANA:** 17?

 

**ISAK:** Oki ☺️

 

**NOORA:** Så er vi klare for knute 100, folkens?

 

**MAHDI:** Hæ? Hvilken er det?

 

**CHRIS:** Øl, anyone?

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNUTE 100: MULIGHET TIL Å KASTE RUSSEDRESSEN  
> Stå på eksamen
> 
> Setter stor pris på kudos, kommentarer, hjerter og smil ❤️


	28. Biologi for viderekomne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har man kommet opp til eksamen i biologi, tar man så klart det på alvor. I alle fall om man heter Sana Bakkoush. Hvordan det blir med makkeren hennes, kan man imidlertid spørre seg..
> 
> Tusen takk til Bewa, Pagnilagni og Allieverwas som brukte frokosten/lunsjen til å vri hodet og hjelpe meg med både det ene og det andre <3

Sana stresser selv om hun vet utmerket godt at hun har null grunn for det. Faktisk er hun tidlig ute.. Men dette er eksamen, liksom. Var like greit å bare rusle bort nå med en gang. Hjemme var det uansett ikke fred å få, etter at Elias og gutta hans jaget henne ut av stua, i full gang med nytt filmprosjekt. Aldri voksne, de folka der. Sana himler med øynene bare ved tanken. Til og med Yousef var en smule annoying i dag. Godt hun blir ute med jentene sine hele kvelden og vel så det.

Så ok, biologi er _ikke_ det verste hun kan komme opp i. Sammen med hovedmål og sidemål betyr det at hun er fort ferdig. Fredag neste uke er det over. Sånn bortsett fra muntlig, da. Kanskje like greit, med tanke på fasten som begynner om under to døgn. Man blir jo mer og mer sliten ettersom tida går, så greit å være tidlig ferdig.

Hun tar de siste trinnene opp til laben i doble steg. Håper døra står ulåst, for hun må sjekke om notatene fra det modellforsøket i genetisk drift og naturlig seleksjon ligger igjen der oppe. 

I skapet hennes er de garantert ikke. Det har hun endevendt. Hun har lett overalt, egentlig. Hjemme, i bilen til og med på rommet til Elias.. Yousef har sjekka treningsbagen sin i tilfelle han skulle fått dem med seg ved en feil. Men de er og blir borte, og Sana har litt noia nå. 

Innerst inne håper hun å finne sine egne notater. Hun kan alltids spørre Isak om å låne hans, men hvem vet hvor han gjør av sånt. Det er fremdeles et mysterium for Sana hvordan den fyren stort sett greier å møte på skolen i tide og ha med seg det han skal. 

Sana trekker pusten dypt. Vet ikke helt om det er trappa eller stresset som får henne til å pese seg opp de siste trinnene. Sannsynligvis en blanding. Hun tar bestemt i døra. Den er gammel og treig, men knirker ikke. Skal akkurat til å ta et skritt inn i rommet når hun sperrer opp øynene. Bråstopper rett før hun skal til å snuble i egne bein. 

Synet som møter henne er alt annet enn en ryddig, forlatt lab. Klær ligger strødd i en liten sti gjennom rommet; et lite spor som leder fram mot kateteret. Her blir det ingen leting etter gamle eksperimenter i alle fall, for halvveis bøyd over kateteret står Isak... Uten nevnte klær.. Ikke er han aleine, heller. Okei.. Så det var Even han hadde planer med.. Plutselig kjenner Sana at hun har problemer både med å lukke munnen og å puste normalt. 

Takk og lov at de ikke har oppdaget henne. De er alt for opptatt av hverandre til å ense noe som helst. Isak hviler hodet mot i bordplata. Ansiktet er snudd vekk fra der hun står, men Sana klarer ikke la være å stirre fascinert på hvordan hånda hans klamrer seg til bordkanten. Strammer og slipper taket i takt med Evens bevegelser.

Even stryker han over nakken og ryggen før han legger sin egen hånd over Isak sin. Fletter fingrene i hans og lener seg frem. Strekker seg for å hviske noe i øret hans. Mister ikke rytmen selv om Isak slipper fra seg et høylytt stønn. Et som får får Sana til å svelge tungt.

Det går varmt og kaldt gjennom henne på en og samme tid. Hun kan ikke være her! Langsomt, rygger hun tilbake, så de ikke skal høre henne. Til og med den tunge døra, lukker hun så forsiktig hun kan. Blir stående med ryggen lent mot den en stund for å gjenvinne pusten. Ingen vil vel overraske vennene sine på denne måten..

Det er først når lette skritt høres nedover gangen, at hun våkner. Kjenner en plutselig trang til å agere som dørvokter. Håper og ber om at det ikke er læreren som er tilbake for å hente noe eller vakta som er på låserunde allerede.  
“Sana?” Den kvitrende stemmen til Vilde resonnerer alt for skarpt og skjærende gjennom gangen. Instinktivt legger Sana fingeren for munnen, som for å hysje. “Hva skjer?” Vilde ser forvirret på henne mens hun og Chris tar de siste skrittene bort til henne. 

“Sett et spøkelse, Sana? Noen som puler der inne, eller?" Chris vet å sette fingeren på det, hun. "Skulle nesten tro det, sånn som du står og passer på døra, mener jeg?” Sana bare nikker. Vet ikke helt om _puler_ er dekkende, men ikke faen om hun skal legge ut. “Er det? Fett!”  
“Hvem da, Sana?” Vildes øyne er ivrige nå. Nysgjerrige, klare for gossip.

“Kanskje vi bare skal stikke ned i kantina?” foreslår Sana så tilforlatelig hun bare kan. Kjenner på trangen til å dra venninnene bort herfra.  
“Men skulle ikke du møte Isak?”  
“Eh.. Jo.. Jeg bare.. Ber han komme dit. Etterpå..” Hun tar opp telefonen av lomma. _“Sitter i kantina med Chris og Vilde. Møtes der?”_ Etter et øyeblikks nøling, trykker hun send. Han ser den sikkert når..

“Etterpå? Hva mener du?” Vilde setter øynene i henne, og Chris ler en kort, hjertelig latter.  
“Vilde.. Det forstår til og med jeg.” Det fornærma blikket til Vilde er ubetalelig, og Sana koster på seg et smil. Hun kan formelig se tannhjulene jobbe i hodet på venninna før hun lyser opp i sensasjonslyst.  
“Å ja! Seriøst? Så du det?” Hun stikker armen sin inn under Sana sin og fniser halve veien ned trappa. 

***

De sitter i heavy diskusjon om planen for kvelden. I kveld, i morgen og 17., resten av russetida egentlig. Skal de gå for Tryvann? Funker det med frokost i kollektivet? Eskild vil så gjerne se dem vel døpt påstår han.  
“Vi må jo i det minste få tilbake lua di da, Sana! Kan’ ke bare la dem ha den, vel?” Vilde ser nesten like indignert ut som Sana føler seg over akkurat de luegreiene. At føkkings Pepsi Max, aka _Clueless since ‘99_ skal komme unna med det der, er hun faktisk ikke klar for. 

“Så lua di _er_ borte! Jeg visste det!” Isak bryter inn i samtalen. Litt andpusten og med håret i vill uorden, slenger han seg ned på stolen ved siden av Sana. Russebuksa er på igjen. Sana ser på den og skjærer en grimase. Den buksa der går snart av seg selv. 

Det blir helt stille i rommet. Alle tre jentene løfter blikket samtidig og stirrer.  
“Hva er det? Sorry at jeg er sen da!” annonserer han høylytt. “Jeg måtte bare.. Noe greier..”  
“Noe greier, faktisk,” kommenterer Sana og himler med øynene. Chris ler og Vilde studerer han med underfundig blikk.  
“Ja, noe greier.” insisterer han. Høres nesten grumpy ut, men det er nok mest at han vil bli ferdig med temaet. “Men nok om det! Hva skjedde med lua di, Sana?” 

Sana kikker ned i gulvet. Har mest lyst til å glemme hele greia, men hun vet at Chris og Vilde kommer til å legge ut i det vide og det brede.. Hun kan like godt bare la dem gjøre det først som sist. Chris ser helt sprekkeferdig ut der hun sitter.  
“Sana fikk kjeft av purken..” Når ordene kommer, er det som de bobler fra munnen på _den forræderske eksvenninna_. De kommer liksom med et lite stenk av latter for annenhver bokstav. Isak sperrer øynene opp i sensasjonslyst og gestikulerer til Chris at han vil ha mer story her. “Det begynte med at vi skulle campe i ei rundkjøring, da..”  
“Ja, vi skulle ta steinen, så kom Sara og Ingrid og de..” Vilde overstyrer. Skandalehungrig i stemmen og med store øyne. “Mente vi hadde tatt deres rundkjøring. Begynte å dytte og skubbe så folk havna i veien. Eva ble nesten påkjørt, liksom!” Virker som Vilde fremdeles er forferdet når hun tenker tilbake.  
“Ja, det var jo derfor politiet kom og jagde dem,” skyter Sana inn. 

Isak ser fra den ene til den andre. Smiler litt, ser ut som han morer seg over historien.  
“Okei, så de måtte dra, dere fikk bli? Høres ut som 1-0 til dere for min del..” Han skal til å legge hånda på skulderen hennes, men hun trekker seg instinktivt unna. Han utstråler akkurat litt for mye _sliten russ_ til at han får legge armen rundt henne akkurat nå.  
“Ja, egentlig, men Sara har fortsatt lua mi..” Konklusjonen får henne til å henge litt med hodet.

“Isak? Du glemte å få denne!” Stemmen til Even overrasker. Litt heseblesende kommer han bort med lange steg. “Jeg tenkte siden dere sikkert blir ute hele natta..”  
“Åh, ja.. Takk! Det går bra,” forsøker Isak nonchalant å avfeie han, men Even er ikke helt fornøyd med reaksjonen.  
“Duh.. La meg passe litt på deg, da..” Med de ordene legger han en varm hettejakke om skuldrene til Isak. Benytter sjansen til å slå armene rundt han og trekke han mot seg. Legger hodet mot skulderen hans og omslutter han i en klem. Isaks smil er ikke til å ta feil av. Så sentimentalt at både Vilde og Chris får noe drømmende i blikket og følger Isak med øynene når han vrir litt på seg for å få gitt Even et hade-kyss.  
“Takka,” sier han, mens han trekker Even til seg. Når Sana vrir litt på hodet ser hun at Even virker like henført. Legger en flat hånd på korsryggen til Isak og kysser han inderlig.  
“Kos dere i kveld, da. Ring hvis det er noe!”  
“Mm.. sikker på du ikke vil være med?” mumler Isak helt inn mot halsgropen hans, så lavt at det bare er Sana som hører.  
“Jepp, veldig sikker! Skal bli med i morgen, har jeg jo sagt.” Even frigjør seg og rygger ut av rommet. Løfter hånda og vinker til jentene også. 

“Men du Sana?” Er det sånn at du trenger hjelp, eller?” Hun er ikke helt sikker på om Isak gjør narr av henne nå, eller hva som skjer.  
“Altså, med den lua?” Han nikker. Jentene hennes nikker istemmende, selv om de faktisk ser en smule bekymra ut og Sana er usikker på hvem de egentlig nikker til. “Nei! Jeg takler å spørre Sara om å få den tilbake, liksom.. Skal vi heller fikse det vi trenger, eller? Så vi kan komme oss ut og rulle?”  
Sana ser ikke poenget i å sitte her og sladre. Reiser seg i stedet resolutt og går mot døra. Isak følger etter. Småløper til og med litt for å holde følge. 

“Men jeg trenger hjelp med noe annet, da,” kommer Sana på mens de slentrer nedover korridoren. Er vel bare å innse at hennes egne notater er borte vekk. “Tror jeg har rota bort det modellforsøket vi hadde i mars.. Det om gener og naturlig seleksjon.. Har sjekka over alt!” Isak skotter bort på henne med tenksomt blikk. Ser ut som han prøver å huske hvor i all verden han kan ha gjort av sitt.  
“Okei? Sjekka skapet?” Hun nikker. “Sjekka hjemme?” Hun himler med øynene. “Sjekka hyllene på laben?” Hun presser leppene mot hverandre og hever øyenbrynene.  
“Eh.. Nei, der var det opptatt, ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. BLYANT  
> Ha sikker sex på skolens område.
> 
> 92\. LITEN STEIN  
> Camp i en rundkjøring en hel natt.
> 
> Blir kjempeglad for kudos, kommentarer, hjerter og smil :-)


	29. Definer sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advarsel/løfte: kjønnsorganer i bevegelse.
> 
> Tusen <3-lig takk til Pagnilagni.

Eva stikker nesen inn i de mørke krøllene og trekker inn lukten av varm Jonas. Han har heist henne opp i vinduskarmen, og stilt seg mellom lårene hennes så de er bryst mot bryst.

 

Hun henger litt rundt halsen hans, og skulle egentlig ønske de ikke var på skolen. Det er så mye folk hele tiden, overalt. Rulling og festing og eksamensforberedelser. Ikke for det, Eva elsker at det skjer ting, og gjerne hele tiden, men det er bare det at vanligvis betyr ikke ‘hele tiden’ non-stop 24/7 sånn som akkurat nå.

 

Når hun løfter blikket, slår det henne at det ikke er så mange folk på skolen akkurat nå. Korridoren er hvertfall tom.

 

«Når var det de skulle hente deg?» Jonas spør mens han stryker hendene på utsiden av lårene hennes. Hun legger sine egne hender utenpå hans, og drar dem bakover mot rumpa. Han trekker henne litt nærmere til seg. Hun kan ikke helt huske hva Chris sa.

 

«Sånn om en halvtime eller noe.»

 

«Mmmm. Okei.»

 

De kysser sakte og tar på hverandre under t-skjortene og inn på bar hud. Eva kjenner at Jonas beveger seg mot bhen hennes, og hun flytter litt på seg sånn at brystene hennes dyttes mot hendene hans. Hun vet at han liker at hun har byttet ut de vatterte bhene med noen nyere og lettere, sånn at det blir mer direkte kontakt uten at det helt er det. Sånn at han kan kjenne brystvortene gjennom stoffet. Hun liker det selv.

 

Hun legger bena rundt hoftene hans, og når han trekker seg bakover havner halve rumpa hennes utenfor vinduskarmen. Hun smiler inn mot halsen hans når hun kjenner at han er hard og presser mot skrittet hennes.

 

Og hun vil trekke han inn i seg, men de har så mye klær på. Hun åpner munnen, og går etter tungen og leppene hans i stedet.

 

«Hrrmffff. Fy faen, Eva.» Jonas trekker seg litt tilbake. Ser seg rundt. «Vi er på skolen liksom.»

 

«Ka mener du med ‘fy faen, Eva’?» Hun drar han i skjorten. «Det er isje bare eg som står her og kliner?»

 

«Jeg sier ikke det, da.» Jonas kysser henne lett på munnen. «Men du er bare så jævlig deilig. Vi må kanskje stoppe nå.»

 

«Vi kan jo ta den blyanten då?» Eva kysser han tilbake. 

 

«Blyan …. pffff. Den knutegreia?»

 

«Jaaa ....»

 

Eva strammer knærne om hoftene hans.

 

«Kom igjen då.»

 

«Æææææ. Jeg veit ikke ass. Det er på skolen liksom.»

 

«Men det er jo ingen her!»

 

Jonas ser opp og ned korridoren. «Det kan komme noen da.»

 

Eva ler.

 

«Men vi skal jo isje gjøre det her då! Vi kan gjøre det inne på doen.»

 

Eva legger hodet på skakke.

 

«Isje vær så treg, Jonas. Vi går inn på doen, og så ser vi om det går. OK?»

 

Hun hopper ned fra vinduskarmen, og drar Jonas med seg bort til jentedoen.

 

«Jentedoen?»

 

«Ja, eg skal isje pule på guttedoen. Den er jævlig næsti.»

 

«Hvordan vet du det?»

 

«Er den isje?»

 

«Jo …»

 

«Nettopp.»

 

 

Inne på doen blir Jonas stående ved vasken mens Eva kikker inn i en bås.

 

«Du kan jo sitte her på dolokket for eksempel.»

 

«Oookei?»

 

«Eg tror det blir det enkleste.»

 

Eva går bort til døren, og kikker ut i korridoren.

 

«Bare gjør deg klar du, så kommer eg.»

 

«Gjøre meg klar?»

 

Eva ser på han og ler. Hun blir litt flau av seg selv, men det er jo bare Jonas liksom.

 

«Ja? Kle av deg, kom litt i gang.»

 

Jonas rynker øyebrynene, kikker ned på seg selv og så på Eva. Ser ikke ut som han vet hva han skal tro.

 

«Sier du at jeg skal sitte og onanere mens du holder vakt?»

 

Eva stønner oppgitt.

 

«Bare for at det skal gå litt fortere. No er det helt stille her.»

 

«Eva.»

 

Jonas ser på ryggen til Eva, men hun snur seg ikke mot han.

 

«Vil du ha sex med meg eller vil du ha en sånn blyant?»

 

Eva ser på han og rynker på nesen.

 

«Begge deler?» Hun fniser litt. «Men hvis vi står her sånn og diskuterer, vil det ta litt tid å komme i gang igjen, ikke sant? Bedre om du bare er helt klar.»

 

«Du da?»

 

«Ka då ‘eg’?»

 

«Skal du stå der borte og ta på deg selv så du også er helt klar?»

 

«Det skal eg vel isje! Kan isje du bare … gjøre det så vi blir ferdige til jentene kommer.»

 

«Men jeg driter i den blyanten, Eva! Jeg har gjerne sex med deg, men da vil jeg at du skal ha lyst på sex med meg.»

 

«Eg har jo det. Eg kommer straks, sa eg jo.» Faen at Jonas skal kverulere så innmari.

 

«Hva er egentlig definisjonen på sex for deg, Eva?»

 

«Jonas! Aaaarrrgh! Eg orker isje det her no! Eg rir deg på doen, og så har vi hatt sex. Hvis isje du vil sabotere blyanten då.»

 

«Så det er sex for deg? At jeg stikker pikken min inn i deg et par ganger.»

 

Eva ler selv om hun kjenner at hun egentlig burde bli sur. Eller, ikke egentlig, da, for hun skjønner jo hva Jonas sier, at han er fin som sier det, men må alt være så innmari på ordentlig alltid? Kan de ikke bare gjøre det her for moro skyld?

 

Hun går bort til Jonas, og kikker flørtende opp på han. Gjør seg til og slikker seg i munnviken.

 

«Ka skal til for at det er sex då? At du slikker meg i ti minutter først, eller?»

 

Jonas må også le.

 

«Det høres bedre ut ass.»

 

«Kordan skal du få til å slikke meg her inne då? Det er en do liksom, du får bakterier på deg bare ved å stikke ut tungen.»

 

Jonas legger kroppen sin mot Eva, og skyver henne inn mot veggen. Gjør et poeng ut av at han tar på seg selv, og legger hånda hennes sånn at hun også tar på seg selv. De kjenner på myke lepper og stiv pikk.

 

«Ser du? Det går til og med fortere når vi gjør det sammen.»

 

Eva flytter føttene ut til siden og gjør plass til Jonas mellom bena sine. Hun kjenner det banker, og tipper at hvis hun legger fingrene der nå, på seg selv, vil det være varmt og glatt.

 

«Kan jeg få prøve? Å slikke deg her inne?»

 

Eva ser over skulderen til Jonas, og inn på en av båsene. Jonas ser hva hun ser på.

 

«Hvis du sitter helt ytterst på dolokket, kan det gå.»

 

«Æsj, Jonas!»

 

Jonas trekker hodet bakover.

 

«Det er ikke æsj. Jeg skal ikke slikke på dolokket.»

 

Jonas legger hendene på hoftene hennes.

 

«Få vise deg. Og så sier du fra hvis du ikke vil.»

 

De klemmer seg inn på den ene båsen.

 

Han smyger hendene inn på rumpa hennes, og lar dem gli nedover til de møter lårene, og prøver å stryke dem på innsiden. Det er litt kronglete. Jonas har sluppet munnen hennes for å få det til. Hun flytter hendene hans over på framsiden, så han kan rette seg opp igjen og kysse henne. Lange drag med lepper og tunge, og Eva gnir seg automatisk mot hånden som Jonas har mellom bena hennes.

 

«Vil du ha sex med meg, Eva?»

 

Eva fniser, prøver å late som hun er oppgitt.

 

«Slutt å spørre.»

 

Jonas smiler inn mot munnen hennes.

 

Eva prøver å ta et skritt tilbake, og strever med å skyve buksen nedover. Spennene på selene klirrer mot flisene på gulvet.

 

«Kordan skal vi gjøre det då?»

 

Jonas hjelper henne med å få buksen ned til anklene.

 

«Du trenger ikke ta dem helt av. Sett deg ned på dolokket, langt ut.»

 

Eva ser skeptisk på han, men gjør det.

 

Jonas setter seg på knærne, men det er så dårlig plass at han må la føttene stikke ut under båsdøren.

 

Eva ler. «Hvis det kommer noen no, så skjønner de ka vi driver med.»

 

Jonas blunker til henne. «De kan ikke se det da.»

 

Han tar tak i anklene og løfter dem høyt opp. Eva mister balansen, og faller bakover mot sisternen.

 

«Æææ! Jonas, ka er det du gjør?»

 

«Sorry! Klarer du å støtte deg hvis du legger hendene på siden der?»

 

Eva ser på han, og han himler med øynene. «Vi vasker oss etterpå.»

 

Jonas stikker hodet opp mellom lårene hennes så knærne hviler på skuldrene hans. Lårene klemmer mot ørene hans, hun har fortsatt buksen rundt anklene, og får ikke til å sprike mer.

 

«Klarer du å slappe av sånn her?»

 

Eva nikker.

 

Jonas skyver knærne hennes litt utover så anklene blir liggende i kryss mot ryggen hans. Genseren hennes glir litt opp når hun aker seg enda litt mer framover. Hun kjenner det kalde porselenet bak seg, og håper han ikke forveksler den svake lukten fra doen med lukten fra henne. Men når han stryker hendene på innsiden av lårene hennes, kjenner hun plutselig en sammentrekning mellom beina, og en sånn øm og god følelse som sprer seg nederst i magen. Fy faen, så jævlig digg det her er, så digg han er.

 

Jonas ser opp på henne før han legger en bred tunge mot henne. Han lar den hvile der litt, med et jevnt trykk mot hele området.

 

Eva trekker pusten fort. De har gjort dette før, men hun blir overrasket hver gang, over hvor godt Jonas kjenner henne, kroppen hennes.

 

Jonas lar tungen gli inn mot det glatte og myke, langs hele sprekken. Hun gjør seg svai i ryggen, og prøver å bevege seg mot kroppen hans, har behov for å støte kroppen mot noe.

 

Hun prøver å se ned på Jonas, og ser av vinkelen på armen hans at han har hånden nedi sin egen bukse. Han merker at hun ser på han, og smiler opp mot henne. Det glinser litt på overleppen hans.

 

«Dette er sex, Eva.»

 

«Fy faen, Jonas. Hold kjeft med den mansplainingen.»

 

Jonas ler.

 

“Har du det bra der på dolokket?”

 

Eva har lyst til å si at det er deilig, at det alltid er deilig. 

 

Men hun nikker bare. Hun kan si det etterpå.

 

Hun ser på Jonas at han er fornøyd. Og det er det som er så fantastisk med Jonas. Han blir fornøyd når han ser hun har det bra. Han er ikke sånn fornøyd med egen innsats, liksom. Og hun vet at hun kan bli jævlig irritert på at Jonas gjør alle de riktige tingene alltid, men det er godt også, at han er en sånn som gjør de riktige tingene. ikke fordi han lært seg det, men fordi det er sånn han er.

 

“Eg har litt lyst til å ri deg no.”

 

“Okei.” Jonas knekker litt i stemmen. “ Vi må bytte plass da.”

 

Det blir kaving med armer og bein, og det burde ikke være hot, men det er noe hektisk med det som gjør at det er det likevel.

 

Jonas har åpnet buksen, skjøvet bokseren litt ned og satt seg på dolokket. Han drar Eva til seg, og lar hendene gli oppover magen hennes. Hun legger hånden rundt pikken hans og beveger den sakte opp og ned, kjenner at det fort blir glattere og lettere å bevege huden over tuppen.

 

Hun må dra det ene beinet ut av buksen hvis hun skal få satt seg over han.

 

Eller.

 

“Kan eg prøve noke?”

 

Jonas nikker.

 

Eva snur seg så hun har knehasene mot kanten av doen.

 

“Flytt deg litt nærmere.”

 

Hun gjør seg svai i ryggen og skyver rumpa bakover til hun møter Jonas.

 

“Kan eg gjøre sånn her?”

 

Jonas nikker igjen, men kommer på at Eva ikke ser det. “J … eh … ja.”

 

Han legger hendene på hoftene hennes, og støtter henne når hun trer seg ned på han. 

 

Det er litt vanskelig å komme ordentlig nedpå, det er liksom ikke plass til hele rumpa mellom pikken og magen til Jonas. Når hun beveger seg opp og ned, er det nesten så han glir ut av henne hver gang. Hun har lyst til å presse seg lenger ned, men dette er også digg, at han glir mot åpningen hennes igjen og igjen.

 

Jonas har hendene nederst på ryggen hennes, tomlene ligger der rumpesprekken begynner, og hvor hun er fuktig av svette. De glir på den glatte huden nedover og innimellom og oppover igjen. Hun må bare gni seg mot dem tilbake.

 

Hun kjenner det svir i lårene, har aldri giddet de squatsene, men det er godt samtidig. Hun kjenner det bygger seg opp i henne, det ligger og ulmer i underlivet hennes. Lårene verker, det strømmer mot skjeden hennes. Verker, strømmer, verker, strømmer.

 

“Eg klarer isje mer! Lårene mine!”

 

Jonas støtter henne, og følger henne opp i stående stilling. Lårene hennes rister litt, men det er godt at blodet kan strømme fritt oppover bena. Hun legger armene mot båsdøren igjen, og de trenger ikke snakke sammen for å skjønne hvordan de skal gjøre det nå. Jonas bøyer seg fram over henne, og legger hendene sine over hennes. 

 

Han trykker seg mot henne, beveger seg nesten ikke bakover. Hun kjenner lårene hans stramme seg mot baksiden av hennes, og det er så jævlig digg. 

 

“Fy faen. Fy faen. Fy faen.” Hun vet ikke hvem av dem som sier det.

 

Når hun kommer, strammer alle musklene i kroppen seg, og hun tør nesten ikke slippe dem opp igjen, hun vet hun kommer til å kollapse på gulvet, at hun kommer til å begynne å riste. Det er en lettelse når hun kjenner at Jonas glir ut av henne, at det renner litt fordi han også har kommet. De kan synke ned på dolokket sammen. 

 

Det suser i ørene hennes, og det plinger og plinger og plinger. Det tar litt tid før hun skjønner at det er telefonen i sekken hennes på vasken.

 

Jonas ler. 

 

“Jeg tror det er noen som venter på deg ass.”

 

“Eg vil isje gå no.”

 

Hun snur seg så hun sitter sidelengs på fanget hans, og kan legge seg inn mot brystet hans.

 

“Takk for at du insisterte på at vi skulle ha ordentlig sex.” 

 

“Det der hørtes jævlig drøyt ut.”

 

Eva slår en flat hånd forsiktig mot brystet hans.

 

“Isje sånn da. Men at du isje bare ville ha blyanten”.

 

“Eva, jeg driter i den blyanten.”

 

Herregud så prippen han er.

 

“Eg vet jo det.”

 

Hun kysser han og fniser.

 

“Alle vet jo det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. BLYANT  
> Ha sikker sex på skolens område.


	30. Det viktigste er å være med dere og ha det gøy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi har gått inn i russefeiringens siste døgn, og jentene og guttene lader opp til natten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er egentlig to kapitler i ett: det tetner seg til og for å få med alt vi vil har vi bestemt oss for å poste flere scener i samme kapittel. Enjoy!

Parken summer av liv. Det er ungeskrål og latter, bikkjer som bjeffer, det er rop og skrål – sikkert fra noen som har vors. Det er musikk og lyder fra biltrafikk, det er tidlig ettermiddag og folk er på vei hjem fra jobb sikkert. Chris ser på jentene i gjengen. De er samlet alle unntatt Sana. Engangsgrillen er snart kald og de er mette og har begynt å drikke, Eva har delt vinen sin med Vilde, og Chris drikker øl.

«Kommer Sana?» Vilde spør ut i lufta.

«Hun sa hun skulle komme. Mumlet noe om å lese litt med Isak først.» Noora ser på henne.

«De to ass.» Chris smiler.

«Skulle du ønske der var deg, Chris?» Vilde dulter til henne.

«Som leser? Eh… nei.» Chris ser spørrende på Vilde.

«Som er med Isak?»

Chris setter øya i henne «Eh… nei!»

«Oioi… sorry!» Vilde løfter armene «Jeg bare trodde…. Nei, glem det!»

«Du bare trodde at jeg var keen på Isak?» Chris ser på henne.

«Eh, ja. Du var jo der?»

«For et halvt liv siden ja. Og hvis du ikke har lagt merke til det så er han homse OG har samboer!»

«Ja, jeg veit jo det. Men er lov å kikke da. Og Isak er jo kjekk.»

«Even er kjekkere.. Hadde gått for ham!» Eva skyter inn.

«Men hallo – dere har type alle sammen. Er det noen som skal kikke på noen så er det meg!» Chris ser bestemt på dem.

«Okeey… kveldens mission; Chris skal hooke!» Eva ler.

«Burde gå an å få til!» Vilde ser på Chris «Eller hva Chris?»

«Assa, jeg liker vel best å fikse det sjøl.»

«Kom igjen da. Du sa det jo sjæl, alle vi har type, vi kan hjelpe deg!» skyter Vilde inn. «Ikke sant Noora?»

«Men hvis Chris vil fikse selv, så kan hun vel det?» Noora rister på hodet «Men et lite dytt i riktig retning gjør vel ikke så mye..» hun ser mot Chris og smiler.

«Neitakk, jenter.» Dette vil hun helst fikse selv. Snilt av dem å tilby hjelp, men det er et eller annet superkleint med å ikke kunne klare det selv. «Tenk om jeg ikke har lyst da? Tenk om jeg bare har kødda og egentlig gått for uåpna kondom i snora lissom?»

«Hæ?» Vilde ser måpende på henne «Er du serr nå?»

«Ja?» Chris var det. Helt. «Ække no krise for meg det ass.»

«Okey…» Eva ser på henne.

«Jeg veit jo at dere har både gullkongler, 69 i bremmen, blyant og sikkert brannbil også, men det er faktisk ikke så viktig ass. Det viktigste er å være med dere og ha det gøy.»

Eva, Noora og Vilde ser på hverandre og på Chris. «Men **_det_ ** er jo viktig for oss og, Chris.»

«Ja?» Chris kjenner seg plutselig litt usikker.

«Selvfølgelig!» Eva ser på henne.

«Eh… okey. Men da vet jeg hva vi gjør – for gøy!» Chris drar frem sekken sin og drar fram en firkanta plate med en diger rød L på. «Vi skal få L i snora! Og vi skal finne en politimann og kysse!»

«Nei.» Noora er bestemt. «Det skal vi ikke!»

«Noora, ikke vær så sær da. Jo!»

«Kom igjen da, Noora. Det blir jo bare gøy! Eva reiser seg og begynner å pakke sammen sakene.

«Jeg er med!» Vilde spretter opp hun også.

«Se der, Noora!» Chris smiler og Noora begynner motvillig å pakke sammen.

«Det er greit, men jeg kysser ikke purken assa.» Noora ser hardt på dem.

«Nei, nei…» Chris ser på de andre to og hvisker «Vi får se da…»

«Jeg hørte den. Det er ikke noe lure på!» Noora er stram i blikket.

«Okey, Okey!» Chris slenger henda i været. «Men L er du med på Noora. Noe gæ’rnt må du og være med på!»

Noora bare ser stygt på henne, men rister ikke på hodet, Eva og Vilde nikker derimot ivrig. De pakker raskt sammen og beveger seg ut av parken, Eva og Vilde har fylt vin på drikkeflasker mens Chris selv har ølboksen i lomma, knuger den fast så den ikke skal skumpe for mye og tar forsiktig en sup av og til.

«Hvordan skal vi gjøre det da?» Vilde ser på henne.

«Neeei, veit ikke jeg. Vi må jo først finne en bil da – brannbil, sykebil eller politibil spiller jo ingen rolle.»

De går nedover Skovveien, skal møte Sana på Nissen når hun er ferdig å lese med Isak, så er det Tryvann neste. Chris speider etter en eller annen bil de kan feste L’en på, ser på folkene som går rundt, dresskledde menn som prater høyt mens de går fort forbi, et par gamle damer som går og titter i butikkvinduer, en mamma som triller en barnevogn mens hun taster ivrig på telefonen. Chris har lyst til å stille seg midt foran henne så hun krasjer, men gjør det ikke, vil jo ikke risikere at ungen blir skadet. Eva og Vilde går og småprater om noe som Chris ikke hører, Noora kommer opp på siden av henne.

«Har du en plan?» Noora virker ikke akkurat gira på dette.

«Nope.» Chris ser på henne.

«Tror du det bare kommer en politibil eller no seilende og du kan bare sette L’en på liksom?»

«Kanskje?» Chris må smile, Noora, alltid så ordentlig, kontroll på alt, har en plan, følger regler, iallfall framstår hun sånn. «Kan vi ikke bare se hva som skjer da?»

«Se hva som skjer?» Noora rister på hodet. «Se hva som skjer?»

«Ja? Se hva som skjer.» Chris nikker.

«Okey.» Noora sukker. «Se hva som skjer.»

Chris smiler for seg selv, syns litt synd på Noora egentlig, det virker som hun alltid må ha styringa liksom, klær, leilighet, mat, penger, alt må være på stell, klarer ikke å slippe seg løs. Samtidig er det kanskje ikke så rart at Noora er sånn som hun er da. Kan ikke være lett å ha ansvaret for alt selv heller. Bodd aleine i Oslo siden hun var 16 og før det aleine i Madrid. Man blir kanskje litt kontrollfreak av det?

Hun blir revet ut av sine egne tanker når det kommer en politibil glidende oppover veien. Den kjører sakte, virker som betjentene i den ser etter noe eller noen, for de kikker både til høyre og venstre. Chris trykker ølen sin godt ned i lomma. Skal IKKE bli tatt for å drikke på offentlig sted, det hadde vært krise!

Politibilen kjører forbi dem, Chris snur seg og ser at den sakker farten og parkerer  med framhjula på fortauet. Hun griper tak i armen til Eva «Stopp»

Eva bråstopper og Vilde og Noora ser på henne. «Hva?»

«Politibil. Er dere klare?»

«For hva?» Eva ser på henne.

«L og kyss, vel. To i samme slengen. Noora setter L’en på bilen mens vi snakker med politimennene og spør om vi kan kysse dem.»

«Hæ? Skal jeg sette på L’en?»

«Ja, du vil jo ikke kysse purken….?»

«Nei, men..»

«Da må du sette på L’en.» Chris ser på henne, og hun nikker mens hun sukker. Chris graver i sekken sin og gir Noora L’en mens hun tar tak i Eva og Vilde og drar dem med seg mot politibilen.

Betjentene sitter fortsatt inni når de kommer bort. Det ser ut som de sitter og prater mens de holder en kaffekopp hver. Chris banker på vinduet. Politibetjenten nærmest ser spørrende på henne og Chris peker på vinduet og det blir  kjørt sakte ned. Han som er nærmest er forholdsvis ung, mørkeblond, markerte øyebryn, blå øyne, litt kantete ansikt, men utrolig kjekk. “Ja?” sier han.

Chris vet ikke om hun kommer til å få fram et eneste ord, men trekker pusten og prøver; «Eh.. hei. Vi...eh… vi lurte bare på… eh… om at eh…. »

«Vi lurte på om vi kunne kysse en av dere. Det er til ei russeknute.» Vilde presser seg fram og sier det som vanlig som det er.

«Hæ?» Den kjekke politimannen ser på dem. Chris ser på den andre, han er mørkere i håret, eldre, litt grovere i ansiktstrekkene, grå øyne og et skjevt smil, som om han holder på å begynne å le.

«Ja, det er en russeknute som går på å kysse en politimann. Da får vi Sheriffstjerne i snora.» Eva fortsetter.

«Men bare hvis det er greit for dere altså.» Chris har fått igjen taleevnen.

Politimennene ser på hverandre, og den eldste svarer, «Hvordan kyss er det snakk om?»

Chris ser på de andre to som rister på hodet. Dette er liksom hennes knute, hun burde jo visst det. Ikke akkurat sånn at hun har lyst til å kline med politimennene, i hvert fall ikke den eldste. Den yngste kanskje…  «Eh, nei, bare et lite kyss. På munnen.»

«Ja», skyter Eva inn, «bare et lite kyss.»

«Du får ta det du, Kristoffer. Du som er yngst.» Den eldste politimannen gliser bredt og  dytter den yngste i skuldra. Han løsner setebeltet og stiger ut av bilen. Han er høy. Drithøy. Høyere enn Isak, tenker Chris, sikkert høyere enn Even også. Men fortsatt kjekk. Chris ser opp på ham, og prøver å smile.

«Hvem skal først?» Kristoffer – som han tydeligvis heter – spør.

«Jeg kan.» Vilde tar et skritt fram, og politimannen bøyer seg ned. Vilde tar tak rundt nakken hans og planter leppene godt over hans for et kort kyss. «Takk!» sier hun da hun tar et skritt tilbake igjen, og Eva begynner å le.

«Takk faktisk, Vilde. Good one!»

«Ja, jeg må jo si det, han sørget jo for at jeg får stjerna.»

«Sant det. No er det meg.» Eva tar også et skritt fram, strekker seg opp, tar tak i nakken, drar hodet hans mot seg og kysser ham. Like bestemt og kort som Vilde. «Eg får si takk eg og da.» Hun smiler til Chris. «No er det deg.»

Chris kjenner at hun faktisk er litt nervøs. Det var hennes idé, men nå er hun ikke sikker på at den er så god lenger. Men hun kan ikke snu nå. Tar et skritt fram, legger hånda på nakken til politimann Kristoffer som bøyer seg ned mot henne, planter leppene over hans og teller sakte inni seg 1-2-3-4-5, før hun slipper ham. «Tusen takk!» Hun tar et skritt tilbake og ser på jentene som smiler til henne.

«Bare hyggelig», sier politimann Kristoffer og smiler faktisk han. «Ha en fin kveld da, jenter. Og de drikkeflaskene med vin ville jeg hatt i sekken, og den ølen du har i lomma bør du ha der helt til du kommer deg bort fra gata!»

Chris kjenner at haka glipper litt ned, hun snur seg og ser på de andre jentene og alle tre bryter ut i krampelatter. Kristoffer smiler til dem og setter seg inn i bilen igjen. Jentene går litt inn på fortauet og Noora kommer bort til dem.

«Fikk du satt den på?» Chris hvisker til henne.

Noora peker bare på bilen som sakte svinger ut fra parkeringa, den røde L’en lyser bak på politibilen.

«Noora! Du gjorde det!»

«Seff!» Noora gliser.

«Los Losers ass!» Chris rekker hånda opp i været og får en high-five av de tre andre «Los Losers FTW!»

***

 

“Har du med alt nå?” Isak virrer litt stresset rundt i leiligheten og prøver finne ut om de har glemt noe. “Du har ølen i sekken din, ikke sant?” spør han med ryggen mot Even. “Har du sett batteribanken min?” 

“Den ligger i sekken. Sammen med kabelen denne gangen.” Isak kommer med et grynt tilbake. Even burde slutte å minne ham på den gangen de dro på hyttetur og han stolt hadde husket tre ekstrabatterier, men ingen kabel. Eller så burde han glemme kablene selv en gang. Eventuelt ‘glemme’, tenkte han litt skadefro.

“Snop? Boller? Vann?”

“Jada, Isak. Vi har alt. Regnjakker og tørre sokker også.”

“Even, det er 25 grader. Jeg trenger shorts.”

“Det er meldt regn i natt.”

Isak himler med øynene. “Medsa dine?”

Even sukker. “Isak, jeg har ikke tenkt å være ute hele natta. Men jada, jeg har med medisinene mine.”

Isak kysser ham lett på munnen. “Sorry, mener ikke å stresse. Men jeg vil gjerne ha deg med, da.” Han gnir nesen sin mot Evens. “Dessuten, hvis du ikke har tenkt være ute hele natta, hvorfor har du med regntøy da?”

 

De småløper ned trappene. Isak har de røde buksene sine, de henger langt nede på hoftene. Eskild festet et regnbueflagg på dem da han var innom der forleden, Isak skulle levere noe til Noora, men Eskild hadde naturligvis dratt ham med inn på kjøkkenet, tvunget ham til å sitte i bare bokseren og drikke te mens Eskild satte på strykemerket. Kjøkkenet var som før, de samme koppene, de samme bildene på veggen, noen nye i tillegg. De samme slitte gulvet som husverten ikke fikset, den samme skeive skapdøren. Kjøleskapet var litt mer velfylt enn før, Eskild hadde fornøyd sagt at William var kjempeflink til å kjøpe sin andel mat. Og zalo og dopapir. Isak hadde himlet med øynene og leende spurt om Eskild sto først i køen hvis det ble slutt mellom Noora og William. “Ååååh!” hadde Eskild fnist med hjerter i øynene.

 

Even og Isak kommer på McDonalds litt etter de andre. Mahdi og Magnus står og diskuterer foran disken, Jonas sitter ved et bord innerst i lokalet. Han vinker til dem og himler med øynene. De går bort til ham først for å sette fra seg sekkene sine. “Mags og Mahdi krangler alt om hvilke knuter de skal ta”, ler Jonas og rister oppgitt på hodet. “Kan vi ikke bare spise og stikke?” spør han. “Jeg stikker og kjøper mat, jeg”, sier Isak diplomatisk mens Even dumper ned ved bordet til Jonas. “Kjøper du med til meg også? BigMac?” spør han og ser opp på Isak.

“Selvsagt”, svarer han og kysser Even. “Med ekstra ketchup?” 

“Jepp.”

 

“Halla gutta!” sier Isak når han kommer bort til de andre.

“Hey bro!”

“Hvor er Even?” Mags strekker på halsen og ser seg rundt.

Isak peker bakover mot Jonas. 

“Ja, der sitter ikke-russen”, sier han oppgitt. “Skjønner ikke hvorfor han ikke vil ta knuter når han kan. Første og siste gang i livet vi kan spise en hel cheeseburger i en jafs uten å bli kalt glupsk, og så er alt han vil ha en Amnestylogo og en minibøsse i lua.”

“Ja, hva var de greiene der? Jeg og Even samlet jo inn penger i oktober?”

“Aner ikke. Han var med på en innsamling før påske, noe kreftgreier?”

“Hm, ja, han ville ha med meg også, men jeg kunne ikke da.” 

“Fikk det ikke med meg jeg heller, hadde jo glatt prioritert det om jeg visste det fulgte knute med”, sukker Magnus.

 

“Nå er det vår tur, jeg bestiller så vippser dere etterpå?” sier Mahdi. Han snur seg mot jenta i kassen. “Fem cheeseburgere og fem BigMac. Og brus. Fem store.”

“Ta noen ekstra cheeseburgere, da”, mener Magnus. “I tilfelle noen ikke greier sin.”

Isak rister på hodet og ler. “Jeg er burgermasteren, trenger ikke noen reserve.”

“Ja, du er dritgod på å spise opp, Isak. Vil du ha litt banan, kanskje?”

Mahdi ler rått. “Ai ai, Isak, den var lø.”

“Jeg klarte knuta, da. Spiste opp alt sammen.”

 

Mahdi og Magnus ler mens de fyller bruskoppene sine. Mahdi forsøker fylle opp med Sprite til Isak, men han skyver den kjapt under Fanta-dispenseren. “Har fått nok Sprite, ass.” Han nikker mot dem. “Dere trenger vel Cola. Trøtte, eller?” Mahdi og Magnus trekker på skuldrene, de har vært våkne siden i går morges og begynner vel kjenne på mattheten nå. Å være våken i 48 timer helt på slutten av russetiden er vel ikke den enkleste knuten, Isak lurer i sitt stille sinn på hvorfor de andre ikke bare gjorde det i starten. 

 

De balanserer brettene med burgere og brus bort til bordet. Even ser på dem. “Masse burger og ingen chips?”

“Nope. Ingen chips.”

Jonas stønner. “Nei, nei. Jeg skal ikke ta noen kappspisingsknute.”

“Det er ikke kappspising. Du skal bare spise den. Ferdig.”

Jonas ser på dem og sukker oppgitt. “Hør her, jeg vil ikke styre med de knutene, har jeg sagt.”

“Men du må jo ha mat.” Isak ser på ham og flirer. “Men det er greit det, vi kan ta maten din, vi.” Han strekker seg frem for å gripe etter Jonas’ burger.

“Vi bare gjør det samtidig da. På tre.” Magnus begynner å telle. 

Even ser forvirret på bordet foran seg. “Men jeg er jo ikke russ. Hva er greia?”

“Du må jo ta knuter likevel”, sier Isak og gir ham et kyss.

“Du mener rosa fjær?” Han ser på Isak og ler. “Okei.” Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser ham lenge. “Har vi ikke alt gjort dette i dag?” undrer han. Even hever øyenbrynene og smiler. “Jo, er det ikke noe på bremmen også?” Isak merker han blir litt varm i kinnene, og kysser ham igjen. “Hysj, nå. Det får holde med rosa fjær og kongle, ass.”

“Og blyant”, hvisker Even og kysser ham på nesen.

 

Gutta ser hoderystende på hverandre. “Evak, ass.”

“Men da tar vi den sammen da? Gotteriburgeren først?”

“Jepp. En to tre!” Magnus teller fort og stapper burgeren i munnen. Han ser ut som en hamster med munnen full av mat, tenker Isak, før han fyller sin egen munn med burgeren. Han ser Mahdi og Even har gjort det samme, Even ser konsentrert på ham, det er konkurranseinstinktet, tenker Isak. 

 

Jonas ser oppgitt på dem alle fire, før han kaster et blikk på sin egen cheeseburger og putter den i munnen. Han skyller den ned med en stor slurk Cola etterpå. “Sånn, er dere fornøyd nå eller?” spør han litt triumferende etter at han har svelget det siste.

 

Magnus hoster litt, han er litt rød i ansiktet. Isak ser litt bekymret på ham og rekker ham brusen sin. Det ender med at han hoster ut halve burgeren til de andres latter. “Du må tygge maten, vettu”, sier Isak til ham. 

Etter et forsøk til har Magnus også knuten i boks. Han kikker litt usikkert ned på BigMacen sin. “Tror jeg venter til vi er på Tryvann med flere knuter nå, altså”, sier han. De andre ler. 

 

“Pingler du ut allerede?” Isak har allerede løftet sin BigMac. Han ser på Even. “Du er vel storkjefta nok til å greie denne også?” Even smiler og bøyer seg mot ham. “Har jo trening i å svelge store ting”, hvisker han i øret hans. Isak blir sprutrød og knekker sammen i et latterhost, de andre ser forundret på dem. “Whatever.”

 

Isak og Even glefser i seg burgerne sine uten å sette den i halsen og uten å begynne å le.

 

Det siste var det vanskeligste, tenker Isak, hver gang han ser på Even tenker han på hva han akkurat hvisket til ham, og begynner å le ved tanken på Magnus’ ansikt dersom de sa det høyt. 

 

“Klar for Big Macen nå, eller?” Isak ser på gutta og gliser, omsider en knute som var enkel, en knute han kunne ta uten å spy eller uten å risikere å besvare alle Magnus’ spørsmål for flere år fremover.

 

De andre ser på ham, litt skeptisk, allerede? Jonas stirrer avventende på burgeren sin. Det ser ut som om han lurer på hvordan han skal få til å ta én bit av den. Mahdi legger begge håndflatene på den og klemmer den ned mot serveringsbrettet sitt. De andre kaster et blikk mot ham og gjentar hans eksempel.

 

Mahdi skjærer en grimase idet han forsøker gape høyt for å få den inn i munnen, og legger den ned på brettet igjen. “Har visst ropt for mye, skikkelig vondt i halsen”, mumler han. Jonas ser bestemt på Isak og stapper burgeren inn i munnen for å ta en så stor bit som mulig. Han tygger lenge på den og svelger før han ser på resten av burgeren som for å ta mål av den og tar et stort tygg, mer enn halvparten av det som er igjen, synes Isak. Han ser vurderende på Jonas som tygger og tygger, synes han svetter litt på pannen. Omsider får han svelget biten, skyller munnen og stapper den siste biten inn og får svelget det hele. Han mumler noe om latterlige knuter mens han drikker resten av brusen.

 

“Nei, skal vi stikke, eller?” Magnus ser opp fra telefonen sin. “Eva og de andre har kjørt opp til Tryvann for en stund siden.”

De rusler mot t-banen, står og prater på perrongen mens de venter. Isak har lagt armene sine rundt Even og lytter til de andres samtale. Det er fint å ha Even med, kjennes godt å være sammen om dette. Han ser på Jonas og Mags som diskuterer, kjenner mot kinnet at Even smiler av dem. Mahdi står og tekster, han ser opp på anvisertavlen. “Er det lenge til banen kommer?”

Jonas trekker på skuldrene. “5 minutter, tror jeg.” 

“Zain er på vei, han er her om noen minutter. Men jeg kan ta neste bane om han ikke rekker den.”

Isak ser litt overrasket på ham. “Okei?” 

“Ja, det er ikke så gøy å dra på russetreff alene liksom?” 

“Ja, klart han kan henge med oss, null stress, men han kan jo møte oss der oppe da?” mener Isak. De andre nikker, men Mahdi rister på hodet, “neiass, jeg venter, det er jo lettere for to personer å finne dere igjen enn om han skal finne oss alene”, mener han. 

“Jaja, whatever”, mumler de andre, “sees der oppe da. Bare ring når dere kommer, sender melding om hvor vi er da.” 

 

“Hvem er Zain?” spør Even når de går på banen midt i bakerste vogn.

Isak ser litt forundret på ham. “Han går i tredje klasse,  jeg kjenner ham ikke noe særlig.”

“Men Mahdi kjenner ham?”   
“Tydeligvis.” Isak ser ned på meldingen han nettopp fikk fra Eskild, “ _kan du lage eggerøre i morgen?_ ” Han stønner høyt. “Eeeeskild”, mumler han. 

 

“Gutta, vi tar monopolseddel da?” sier Magnus høyt når han får øye på stangen midt i vognen. Han holder høyt oppe på stangen mens han vrikker og klemmer seg mot den. Jonas og Even gliser mot ham og begynner å gjøre dansebevegelser. Isak stønner og ser oppgitt på dem, han som var så fornøyd med dagens mangel på blamerende knuter. Even fikler med telefonen sin og setter på musikk, Isak kjenner øyeblikkelig igjen Gabrielle, musikken han elsker å erte ham med. 

 

Even trekker ham mot seg og nynner og smiler. “Dans da, Isak”, ler han mens han holder ham i hånden og gjør en slags salsabevegelse. Isak river seg bestemt løs, ikke pokker. Han blir stående gretten ved siden av døren og se på dem som danser rundt stangen. “Er det et lite smil?” hører han fra Even like ved siden av seg. Han strammer ansiktsmusklene for å skjule antydningen til et smil. Han tar begge hendene hans og drar ham mot seg i takt med musikken som strømmer fra telefonen. “Jeg vet du kan danse, da.” 

“Nei, jeg kan ikke danse”, han kjenner han er i ferd med å resignere og bli med på denne dansen nå, kjenner han har rytmen i beina, at han nesten har litt lyst til å danse med Even. Men ikke pokker om han forteller ham det.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Artemis2121 og solrose for kommentarer!
> 
> 12\. MONOPOLSEDDEL: Ha en 5 minutters poledance på en stolpe/stang på et kollektivt transportmiddel. (Minst 4 tilfeldige tilskuere)  
> 14\. GODTERIBURGER: Spis en cheeseburger på en bit.  
> 16\. SHERIFFSTJERNE: Kyss en politmann/dame. Husk å spørre pent.  
> 22\. “L”: Sett en “L” (for øvelseskjøring) bak på offentlig tjenestebil  
> 38\. BURGER-PAPIR: Spis en BigMac på tre jafs.  
> 70: UÅPNET KONDOM: Ikke ha sex gjennom hele russetiden.


	31. Catch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusenvis av takk til Allieverwas som kom med så mange gode råd at du nærmer deg medforfattercred på denne!

“Catch!”  
Ordene tvinger Sara til å løfte hodet fra bussruta og fokusere på sjampiskorken hun ikke greier å ta imot. Den spretter over buksebena hennes, triller ned over kneet og lander på gulvet. Hun bøyer seg ned for å plukke den opp. Studerer den mellom fingrene et øyeblikk.

Ingrid blunker megetsigende til henne.  
“Trengte ikke du en sånn? Til snora?”  
“Jo”, svarer hun matt. “Jeg gjorde vel det,”.  
“Det er så sykt kult. At du ble kjent med han Jesper, liksom.”

Ingrid vil ha i gang en samtale.  
Sara vil bare være i fred.

Helt ærlig er hun litt glad for at russetida begynner å ebbe ut. De har gjort det meste nå. Champagnekorken skulle liksom være kronen på verket. Hun og Jesper, kjapt og greit. Bare at et eller annet sted inni der var han så fin. Hensynsfull, spurte hva hun hadde lyst til og tenke og følte. Det var helt annerledes, liksom. Og nå er det en del av henne som bare håper å se han igjen. Her på Tryvann, ja, men kanskje aller helst et helt annet sted. I en helt annen setting, så de kan bli bedre kjent.

“Men hvorfor sitter du her, egentlig? Noe galt, eller?” Ingrid er omsorgsfull. Det har hun alltid vært. Snill, omsorgsfull og ikke alltid like smart.  
“Nja.. Mer sliten, kanskje?” Sara drar på det. “Føler meg litt ufresh, liksom” Sannheten er at hun begynner å få nok av å passe på 24 airheads som ikke kan prate om annet enn mote og makeup eller av og til en russeknute.

Da bussen ikke vant beste konsept ble det hennes skyld. Den kvelden alle hadde misforstått og møtte opp på forskjellige steder, var det nægging hele veien, selv om de fant hverandre og alt ordna seg. Kunne de ikke bare la det gå?

De går på tomgang nå. Det er de samme lame spøkene om og om igjen. De samme historiene.  
_Fikk du med deg at Julian pulte både Lea og Oline samme kvelden?_  
_Ja, herregud! Er ikke det nasty?_  
_Oline, ass - hun virker litt løs, tenker jeg._  
_Ja, blir nesten litt bekymret for henne, jeg._

Alt sammen sagt med store, nysgjerrige øyne. Samma det, vel! Sara har litt lyst til å påpeke at de godt kan finne på noe annet å snakke om, men gidder ikke de tomme blikkene som garantert kommer. Trenger ikke høre på når de skal prøve å ro seg ut av at de muligens har sagt noe dumt, eller diskutere hvem som begynte.

“Er ikke det Sana?” Ingrid bøyer seg over henne og peker ut av vinduet. “Hun ser ikke mye blid ut.Trouble?” Øynene til Ingrid lyser av spenning, så Sara kaster et blikk i retningen hun peker. Jepp, det er Sana. I rødt fra topp til tå. Med hijab, uten lue! Hun er flankert av Noora og Isak der de målbevisst marsjerer mot bussen. Ser ut som de skal ut i strid. En kamp Sara ikke gidder å ta. Hvorfor krangle siste kvelden?

De greiene med lua til Sana var kult i sånn omtrent tre timer. Der og da, så klart, fordi jentene var sykt frekke og pussa politiet på dem. Til pass for Sana at hun måtte tilbringe noen dager med bekymring for hvor den lua hadde blitt av. Men så begynte jentene å fantasere om alle mulige slags ting de skulle gjøre; klippe snora, henge den på døra utenfor rektors kontor, eller slepe den etter bussen på rulling en hel kveld, og Sara tenkte bare « _Hvorfor det?”_. Å holde på den noen dager var kult, en passende straff. Å fortsette på samme gamle til langt uti juni, det er bare barnslig. Så lua ligger trygt forvart i sekken hennes. Og nå skal Sara gi den tilbake. Gidder ikke mer bråk med de jentene der.

Som vanlig er det tydelig at Sana forventer det verste. Hun har tatt med seg Noora og Isak, liksom, som om det skulle gjøre noen forskjell? Ok, en liten forskjell gjør det nok, men Sara er ikke sikker på om det gir Sana noen fordel likevel. Det er bare den greia med Isak, da. Den som aldri slutter å irritere henne.

Hun skulle gjerne vært venner med Isak. Ikke bare på hils på skolen, for han er faktisk en av de gutta det går an å prate med. Som har litt mer oppi hodet, og gidder å stille henne til veggs. Eller gadd, bør hun vel si nå. For Isak har vært så utrolig spiss mot henne siste året. Nesten litt bitchy, etter at han begynte å henge med Sana og etter alt bråket med bussen i fjor. Sara sukker. Litt synd er det jo, men you win some, you lose some.

Ingrid drar henne opp av bussetet.  
“Kom igjen, kan like godt snakke med dama.”  
Sara nikker og leder an. På vei ut av bussen kjenner hun det vibrere i lomma. Hun får sjekke etterpå.

En skikkelig sur vind treffer henne i ansiktet så fort hun stikker hodet utenfor. Der står Sana og ser viktig ut. Noora har lagt armene i kors bak henne, mens Isak har en hånd på skulderen hennes. Han ser vennlig nok ut, da.  
“Så, skal jeg få tilbake den lua, eller?” sier hun skittviktig. Sara klarer ikke helt å sympatisere. Ingrid har lagt armene i kors hun også. Speiler Noora der hun står.

“Ja, hvorfor ikke? Det er ikke som om vi trenger den,” sier Sara. Alle tre ser like overraska ut. Forvirret. Sjokkert. Nervøse. Det er gøy å betrakte dem. “Ingrid, stikker du og henter den i sekken min?”

De blir stående i frossen, semiklein stillhet mens de venter. Sara tar seg sammen og sender dem et smil. Isak smiler sånn halvforsiktig tilbake, men de to jentene forblir mutte.  
“Så.. Er dere fornøyde med russetida?” Sara gidder ikke stå og skule. Sana nikker sakte og Noora ser alle andre steder, som om spørsmålet ikke var til henne. Men Isak svarer.  
“Jepp! Det var fett. Kjenner meg litt ferdig, da.” Hun må smile av akkurat det. Omtrent som hun selv, faktisk. Han smiler forsiktig tilbake, gjensidig forståelse.

Ingrid avbryter. Rekker Sara lua.  
“Det er ikke jeg som skal ha den, da,” sier hun med en kort latter. Så snur hun seg mot Sana. “Se her. Catch!”  
Sana tar imot. Himler litt med øynene, men ser ikke sånn altfor misfornøyd ut.  
“Takk, I guess,” mumler hun før de snur om på hælene. Er allerede på vei bort når hun tydeligvis kommer på mer å si. “Ha en fin kveld, da!” Så blir de borte i folkemylderet.

“Hvorfor gjorde du det?” Ingrid snur seg mot henne med overraskelse i blikket.  
“Næh.. Lei de folka der. Letteste måte å bli kvitt dem på.” Hun trekker på skuldrene. “Skal vi ikke heller sprette en Cava og stikke å danse?”

På leting etter Cava kommer hun på meldingen. Fisker opp telefonen fra den dype lomma. Må jobbe litt for å få den opp. Det er et bilde med en liten tekst over. Jesper gliser i forgrunnen med folk fra bussen i et virrvarr i bakgrunnen. Tydeligvis tatt nå nettopp.  
_Tryvann dere, eller? Håper du har en fet kveld! Snakkes ❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. CHAMPAGNEKORK  
> Ha sikker sex med et medlem av Russens Hovedstyre.


	32. Eggerøremasteren

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Isak står på kjøkkenet og kikker utover kjøkkenbenken. At han skal være så innmari stor i kjeften, påstå at han kan ting han definitivt ikke kan. Det er ikke mer enn et par-tre timer siden han snubla inn i leiligheten, vrengte av seg de stive, ekle, møkkete russebuksene og krøyp under dyna, kald, småfull og dødssliten. Nå er han oppe igjen - definitivt ikke edru enda - og skal lage eggerøre. Eggerøre av alle ting. Det var jo hyggelig av Eskild og Linn og invitere på russefrokost, men at han hadde fått sagt ja når Eskild spurte om han kunne ta med eggerøre da. Faen ass. Det er Even som er god til å lage mat, ikke han.

Even.

Even ligger fortsatt under den varme dyna og sover. Isak skulle ønske det var han som lå der og Even som skulle lage eggerøre. Nei, hvem lurer han egentlig? Han skulle ønske han lå der og sov sammen med Even. Men det var vel bare å betale for å være stor i kjeften.

Isak ser på oppskriften som Even har lagt fram for ham, med egne tilføyelser skrevet i parentes, kun for ham. Den oppskriften med den «hemmelige» ingrediensen.

_                4 egg _

_                1 ss rømme _

_                1/4 ts salt _

_               1/5 ts pepper _

  1. _Pisk sammen ingrediensene i en bolle med en visp._ ** _(Visp er den med spiral nederst.)_**
  2. _Varm opp 1 ts smør i en panne på middels sterk varme i en stekepanne og hell oppi røra. Rør rundt i røra med jevne mellomrom slik at det ikke setter seg i bunnen._ **_(Middels sterk varme er på 7, jevne mellomrom er nesten hele tiden.)_**
  3. _Det er viktig å ta ut eggerøra av panna litt før du synes den ser ferdig ut, altså litt mer rennende enn du foretrekker. Det er fordi restvarmen i eggene vil fortsette å varme opp eggerøra slik at den fremdeles fortsetter å koke/steke etter at du har hatt den over i formen._ ** _(Kjemi, Isak. ❤ )_**
  4. _Smak til med salt, pepper og eventuelt litt frisk persille._



Isak leser og leser oppskriften. ¼ ts og 1/5 ts? Hvor mye er det da? Og til hvor mange er denne oppskriften? Han mener å huske at Even bruker fire egg når det er bare de to, så da må han gange det opp med – hvor mange blir de i kollektivet da? 10? 12? Ganger med fem da? Eller seks kanskje? 24 egg? Det var veldig mye. Men sånn flaks – da blir det 1 ts pluss litt til med pepper da, og  1 ½  ts salt. 1 ts vet han hvor mye er. Kom ikke her.

Isak knekker 24 egg i bollen, plukker ut eggeskall etter hvert – har sett Even gjøre det – mulig han plukker litt flere enn Even pleier å gjøre. Seks spiseskjeer rømme, halvannen  teskje salt og en teskje pepper. Også visper han. Med vispen. Den med spiral.

Det ble jævlig mye.

Isak står og ser på bollen med eggeblanding og stekepanna. Det er ikke mulig at alt får plass oppi der på en gang. Helt umulig. Det betyr at han må steke flere ganger, det betyr at det tar lengre tid, det betyr at han ikke kan gå tilbake og legge seg og sove mer fram til åtte. Han sukker.

Setter panna på plata og slenger i en klatt smør. Det freser ganske fort, og han heller i litt av eggeblandingen. Drar opp mobilen og scroller seg gjennom insta og ser gjennom sikkert femti snapper.

«Isak?» han hører den mørke, varme stemmen til Even bak seg og kjenner armene hans snike seg rundt magen. Isak skvetter litt, men det går fort over når han kjenner pusten til Even i nakken.

«Jah…» Isak puster ut.

«Lager du omelett?» Even mumler mot halsen hans.

«Eh, nei. Hva tar du meg for? Amatør?»

Even humrer og Isak ser på stekepanna. Det er en pannekake der. En jævla eggepannekake. Even kysser ham kjapt på kinnet. «Ja?»

«Dust.» Isak må smile. Han er jo det.  I forhold til Even er han dårligere enn den dårligste amatøren når det gjelder matlaging. Han glemte det med å røre jevnlig. Med en gang.  «Men Even, hjelp meg litt da.»

Han skuffer pannekaka over på en tallerken, prøver å dele den litt opp, men ser jo at den er både tørr og litt brent. Setter stekepanna tilbake og tar i litt smør. «Hvor mye skal jeg egentlig ta i panna?»

«Passe.» Isak kjenner gliset til Even på sitt eget kinn, og Isak dulter albuen i magen hans.

«Det er ikke noe svar, Even. Ikke et svar du kan gi meg iallfall.»

«Se her da» Even slipper taket i ham og stiller seg ved siden av. Heller litt av eggeblandingen oppi panna. «Sånn, det er passe.»

«Takk.» Isak ser på ham, lener seg inntil ham og lukker øya.

«Nå må du røre da, Isak. Ellers blir det pannekakeomelett igjen.» Even stikker fingeren i sida på han så han skvetter.

«Jaja… ikke mas da.»

«Røre med jevne mellomrom står det i oppskriften.»

«Som betyr nesten hele tiden – beskjed fra mr. Chef himself.» Isak himler med øya, skal ikke gjøre samme tabben en gang til.

«Ja ja, noen må ha det med teskje vettu.» Even humrer litt.

«Pffft.» Isak fnyser. «Jeg veit hva jevne mellomrom betyr da.»

«Så det.» Even nikker mot eggerørekadaveret som ligger på benken. «Men selvfølgelig veit du det, eggerøremasteren min.» Even smiler og legger armene rundt ham igjen. Isak rører i eggerøra og er fast bestemt på å klare dette selv nå – på andre forsøk. Han ser nøye på hvordan eggeblandingen stadig blir litt stivere, hvordan den klumper seg, kjenner hvordan den deilige lukten av eggerøre treffer han og han kjenner at han er sulten.

«Lukter riktig da.» mumler han til seg selv, og han hører Evens «mmm» i øret sitt.

«Nå?» han spør egentlig ikke Even, for han tar panna av plata i det samme han sier det. Skuffer eggerøra oppi en bolle og setter panna tilbake. Slenger en ny klatt smør oppi og er klar for neste runde. Selvfølgelig er han eggerøremasteren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Ane Rikke Jegass for ideen til denne lille morgensnutten. 
> 
> 17.mai er i gang - snart blir det frokost i Kollektivet.


	33. En ganske kollektiv 17.mai-frokost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frokost og russedåp går hånd i hånd.  
> Eskild redder dagen når russen ikke får lov til å gå i barnetoget en gang..
> 
> Så russefrokost it is! Det er her alle raser, kjønn, legninger og POVs smelter sammen. Skulle nesten tro det var Kosegruppa der et øyeblikk..

“Liiiiinn!”  
Herregud, de serviettene ligger på kjøkkenbordet ennå.  
“Liiiiinn!”  
Eskild slipper armene ned langs siden, legger hodet bakover og stønner.  
Han elsker Linn. Han gjør det.

Linn som drikker Fun Light, ser på PH og har en ganske imponerende samling hettegensere og joggebukser.  
Linn som ikke lager en lyd, som smyger seg langs veggene og bare går i ett med omgivelsene, som en sånn øgle som forandrer seg hele tiden. Eskild husker ikke hva den heter.

Eller, kanskje ikke som den øgla egentlig, mer et spøkelse kanskje. Eskild lurer sånn serr på om Linn egentlig åpner dører når hun beveger seg rundt her, så stille er hun. Kanskje hun bare glir gjennom soveromsdøra og ut i stua?

Det passer med spøkelse. Ikke et sånt skummelt spøkelse som skremmer deg med vilje, eller som er ute etter hevn, men mer et sånt husspøkelse. Kollektivets sjel på en måte.

“Liiiiinn!”  
Men nå er det på tide at hun begynner å rasle med lenkene.  
“Serviettene!”  
Eskild rekker nesten å banke på før han går inn på rommet hennes.

“Men, Linn.”  
Kjolen, som Eskild har strøket og pyntet med 17.mai - sløyfe, henger på skapet. Linn ligger langt under dyna.  
“Hva er det?”  
“De kommer om 30 minutter!”  
“De er russ. De kommer ikke så tidlig.”

Eskild ser bestyrtet på henne.  
“Men vi har jo invitert til klokka åtte!”  
“Du.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Du har!”

Noen ganger tenker Eskild at hvis Linn vil bruke minst mulig energi på å prate, er det en god investering å være tydelig med en gang.  
“OK. Jeg, da.”  
Jesus Christ!  
“Men jeg trenger hjelp med serviettene, så jeg kan sette ut blomstene.”  
Ikke noe svar.

“Jeg blander en mugge med Fun Light, og så finner vi en gammel episode med Paradise, og så kan du sitte i sofaen og lage serviettvifter.”  
Eskild føler at han er veldig grei nå.  
“Kan vi ikke bare ha en haug med servietter som alle kan ta fra?”  
“Nei, Linn. Vi kan ikke det. Det er 17.mai, Norges konfirmasjon! Vi kan ikke ha servietter som ikke har vifteform. Det vil jo være som å… ikke spise eggedosis. Disrespect, Linn.”  
“Eggerøre.”  
“Ok, eggerøre, da.”  
På vei ut døra, snur han seg.  
“Ta den nyeste joggebuksa da.”

Når det ringer på døra, sitter hun faktisk i sofaen og bretter.  
“Isak!”  
Eskild legger armene rundt Isak, og må nesten tørke en tåre. Han har dukket opp i kollektivet allerede kvart over åtte. Det er et tegn på ekte kjærlighet.  
“Og Mr. Universe!”  
Even får et kyss på kinnet.

“Så fint det er her!”  
Even er som vanlig høfligheten selv, og går rundt bordet for å studere blomstene, bordkortene og lakserosettene.  
“Synes du? Det er jeg som har pynta.” Og det ble jammen ganske fint, om han skal si det selv.

“Og jeg.” Linn mumler fra sofaen.  
“Ja. Og Linn.” Eskild himler med øynene til Isak og Even. “Hun bretter servietter. Har vel bare åtte igjen nå. Sånn en halvtime etter at gjestene skulle komme.”  
“Et kvarter. Og de har ikke kommet.”  
Eskild sukker.

“Tok du med eggerøre, Isak?”  
Isak holder fram bollen med eggerøre. Eskild ser nesten litt forbauset ut.  
“Er det Even som har laget den? Den ser god ut.”  
Isak ser surt på han.  
“Jeg sa jeg skulle lage, eller?”

“Åh, nå er jeg stolt av deg!” Eskild tar imot bollen, men blir litt betenkt når han kikker oppi den en gang til. “Du kunne kanskje dandert den litt?”  
“Eskild! Det er eggerøre, liksom. Du kan ikke dandere eggerøre!”  
“Det der er en påstand, Isak. Jeg kunne valgt å falsifisere den, men det får gå for denne gangen.”

Isak himler med øynene, og har lyst til å si noe, men i det samme ringer det på.  
“Det er Sana! Skulle hun ha med han søte muslimen?”  
“Han heter Yousef, og han er ikke muslim.” Isak er fortsatt litt snurt for at Eskild sa det med danderingen.  
“Ja, samma det, da. Spiller ingen rolle. Det viktigste er at Sana tar han med så vi også kan få litt glede av han.”

Sana og Yousef kommer inn med et stort kakefat. Det ser ut som gulrotkake på den hvite glasuren.  
“Har du laget gulrotkake?”  
“Ja.” Sana sier det med den største selvfølgelighet. “Jeg sa jo at jeg skulle det, sa jeg ikke?”  
“Herregud, Sana. Noen ganger skulle man tro at du og Isak her er samme person. Jeg tror dere må begynne å treffe andre mennesker. Få slipt bort noe av den tonen der.”  
“Vi treffer andre mennesker, Eskild.”  
“Nettopp den tonen der mener jeg. Eskild meg her og der.” Han sukker igjen. “Men hvorfor har du så mye blåbær rundt kanten? Man har ikke blåbær til gulrotkake.”

Bak Sana står Yousef og rister diskret på hodet og holder en pekefinger mot munnen.  
“Hvorfor skal jeg ikke si noe? Man legger bare masse bær rundt kaka hvis den har blitt sånn mislykka og stygg i kanten?”  
Sana glor olmt på han, og så på Yousef.  
“Ååååå, sånn blåbær på kanten, ja! Det skal man ha, har jeg hørt!” Eskild synes Sana godt kan roe seg ned. Trenger ikke se stygt på andre bare fordi hun har ødelagt en kake. Sweet lord, liksom! Men han kan gå videre, han..

“Og så lurer jeg på en ting til! Hva driver han broren din med i dag? Han… Elias? Du kunne godt tatt med han også, synes jeg!”  
“Mutta må vinke til kongen. Så da ble de andre med. En liten trøst for at han ikke får kroneisen sin i dag.” Yousef snakker som om det er helt naturlig at en mann på 21 fortsatt drømmer om å få lov til å gå i barnetoget. “Men jeg kan sikkert melde han og si de kan komme bort etterpå om de har lyst!”

“Jaja, må jo vinke litt, si. Men de må komme etterpå, så vi kan få høre hvilke knuter de har klart å tuske til seg!”  
“Nå er jo ikke de russ, da” skyter Isak inn.  
“Nei, nei... Kan jo hende de har vært med og knytt noen knuter for det. Ikke sant, Even?”

****************

Da de andre snakka om å feste knutene, hadde Mahdi trodd det faktisk var det de skulle gjøre. Litt sånn julefeiring; at alle gikk gjennom hver eneste knute og fortalte om åssen de hadde fått den.

Derfor er lua hans fortsatt ren og rød etter å ha hengt på sengestolpen hele russetida. Alle knutene, dingsene, charmsa, whatevs, ligger fortsatt i polposen sammen med champagnen som Eskild insisterte på at han måtte ha med. Champagne, liksom? Greit nok at han har vært på fylla rimelig konstant de siste ukene, men så ille er det fortsatt ikke, at han har begynt å reparere.

“Hva heter egentlig de her?” spør han og holder opp en tilfeldig dings fra posen.  
“Eh. Kongle, Mahdi?” kommer det fra Magnus. “Serr? Hva skjer med deg, ‘a? Drukket så mye at du ikke kan norsk mer?”  
Mahdi kyler kongla mot Magnus, som bare såvidt rekker å dukke unna.  
“Veit det er en kongle, da. Men heter det _en knute_ , liksom? Eller heter det noe annet? Medaljer eller hva faen?”  
“Tror det er en knute, ja.”

Fra de andre siden av rommet kommer kongla seilende tilbake. Han fester den i lua sammen med kvisten og fjæra. Smiler litt når han tenker på åssen han fikk dem.

“Men hva skal vi kalle deg, da? Du må jo ha et russenavn? Alle må det!” påstår Jonas tenksomt. Han hamrer pekefingrene mot hverandre som en eller annen ond professor.

“Russenavn?”  
“Jepp, et navn som sier noe om deg i russetida, liksom. Er det noe du har gjort som ingen andre har?” Det er Vilde som hopper inn med en forklaring.

Han har jo det.. Men såpass har han fått med seg; man velger ikke navn sjæl.  
“Er ikke det her en test på om _dere_ har vært edru nok til å få med dere alle gangene jeg har driti meg ut? Er ikke det greia? Gjort mye fett, jeg. Bare å velge.”

“Kjøpt Bremykt!” nesten roper Magnus, men så tar han seg i det. “...sammen med meg, ja. Nei. Vettafaen, jeg. Var ikke du først uti da vi bada?”  
“Mags, om du har tenkt å kalle meg ispinnen nå, så.. eh.. nei. Det er ikke et fett russenavn. Det er bare dumt.

Han tømmer polposen på gulvet. Ganske bra haug med knuter, egentlig. Tydeligvis flere som syns det. De andre følger henda hans med blikket mens han fester dem, en etter en. Til det ikke går mer.  
“Men det her går jo ikke. Snora er for kort!”

“Åssen i ville helvete har du klart å ta så mange knuter, egentlig”. Chris ser faktisk ganske sjokka ut. “Jeg har ikke sett deg ta en eneste en!”  
“Men… jeg hjalp deg å få knuter,” legger Magnus til, ganske spakt. “Og nå har du flere enn meg…”  
“Hva da? Dere må følge med, da. Er jeg bare en jævla statist i livet deres, eller?” kommenterer Mahdi, men passer på å flire når han sier det. “Jeg kjører mitt eget løp.”

De andre ser fortsatt på han, og Magnus teller seg nedover snora.  
“Du har festa sammen fjæra, kongla og kvisten? Tok du dem samtidig?”  
Mahdi svarer ikke, bare ser på han og gliser.  
“Sa jo det. Mitt eget løp.”  
“Den kvelden du ble borte fra rulling? Vent! Jeg har det! Få tusjen!”  
Magnus snur seg vekk, så det blir umulig å se hva han skriver. Når han får den tilbake står det “MIA” i store, skakke bokstaver på bremmen.

Heldigvis er oppmerksomheten fort over på noen andre.  
“Magnus er lett, da” Isak smiler. Tar et godt tak i lua til Magnus og vifter med snora.  
“Å?” Magnus ser på ham, rynker panna litt “Hvorfor sier du det?”  
“Fordi du er den eneste som lot deg skamklippe. Frivillig skinna, liksom…” Isak rister på hodet som for å indikere at det kanskje ikke er det lekreste han har sett.  
“Sant det.” Magnus nikker “Jeg er den eneste som klippet meg. Men hvorfor er navnet lett?”

“Short-cut, så klart!” Isak kveler latteren. Magnus ser ikke helt fornøyd ut, men når resten av gjengen smiler og nikker, så smiler Magnus også.

“Hva med Sana, da?” Isak har fått blod på tann. Setter opp en tenksom mine et halvt sekund, før han lanserer forslaget han tydeligvis har hatt på tunga hele tiden “Jeg vet! Clueless?”

Folk i hele rommet snur hodet og ser litt rart på han. Er det noen som ikke er clueless, så er det vel Sana!  
“Ja, med c’en i parentes, da.. Hun mista jo lua si, og da ble hun lue-less.” Chris legger hodet bakover og ler godt, Jonas også. Er par av de andre må tenke seg litt om før de tar den.

“Men seriøst? Kossen fikk du luen tilbake? Bare gav hun den til deg sånn helt uten videre?” Eva sperrer opp øynene.  
“Jepp”, Sana nikker bekreftende.  
“Ja, vi veit ikke hvorfor, da!” Noora ser uforstående bort på dem.  
“Var fordi Isak så så skummel ut, tenker jeg..” Det er Yousef som legger inn et halvsmil der. Klemmer hånda rundt skulderen til Isak og han nikker. Ser veldig fornøyd ut med det forslaget.

“Tja..” Sana er ikke helt enig. “Hun så veldig sliten ut, bare.. Kanskje hun ikke gadd?”  
“Det er jo ikke akkurat typisk Sara å bare gi opp, da,” Vilde er skeptisk, og hun har et poeng. “Jeg tror det er noe galt, jeg..”  
“Ville vært ganske kjipt av henne å la Sana gå uten lue i dag, da! Hvem gjør sånt, liksom?” Det er Jonas som skyter inn det siste, med vantro blikk fra både Eva og Isak.

“Jonas da? Har vi et navn på Jonas?” Magnus ser nesten ut som han kommer på Jonas eksistens bare fordi han åpna kjeften..  
“Njaaaa....” Jonas rynker panna, øynene er smale - han strever litt for å fokusere“ Jeg er jo egentlig ikke med på de russegr…”

“Jonas, skjerp deg.” Eva avbryter. “Isje med? Seriøst? Hallo, du har jo vært med?”  
“Neiass..”  
“Eh, jo, Jonas!” Isak ser på han “Se på snora di, da. I RUSSElua di. Rosa fjær til og med. Og blyant?” Han sperre øynene opp ved den siste. Tydelig at han vil ha historien.

Den får han ikke her og nå, og Mahdi har null problem med å forstå at det er en historie for en annen gang.  
“Jamen, assa…” fortsetter Jonas isteden.  
“Og monopolseddel, godteriburger, BigMacpapir… Ikke med, du?” Isak himler med øya, og Eva nikker  
“Der ser du, Jonas!”

“Ja, men trenger ikke noe navn da.”  
“Seff trenger du navn Jonas.” Magnus ser på ham. “No-russ ble go-russ liksom…”  
“Kan isje ha det som navn på luen da.” Eva ser på han.  
“Var ikke det jeg mente heller” Magnus rister på hodet, “Men hva med…. Hykleren?” Isak og Eva knekker sammen og ler.  
“Mags, den satt!” Isak hikster.  
“Wow... “ Jonas mumler tørt. “Bare wow.”

 

***************

«Å – å – å! Kan jeg komme med forslag på Isak? Væææær så snill?» Eskild går bort til Isak og tar tak i snora hans, tar opp den store kongla med den ene hånda, slipper den og tar tak i blyanten med den andre. «Ingen rosa fjær?»  
«Neiass» Isak ser på han, himler med øya «Kliner ikke med andre enn Even.»  
«Okey, men sex på offentlig sted er greit?» Eskild vifter med kongla foran ansiktet hans. “Stor kongle og....”  
Isak rødmer.

«Og vitnemålet ditt? Mange seksere der og tenker jeg?»  
«Eh, noen ja. Seks, sju stykker i standpunkt og forhåpentligvis på eksamen og.»  
«Mye seks her da – da må du jo bli «Sexy sekser».  
«Eskild!!» Isak gjemmer ansiktet i hendene «Bare NEI, Eskild. Nei! Dessuten, du er ikke med og bestemmer.»  
«Kan han vel være..» Sana gliser  
«Du holder kjeft, “Clueless”! Det er NEI!»

«Ooooo… Isak, hvor ble det av JAsak da?» Magnus ler og dulter ham i ryggen.  
«JAsak var der bare en dag. Det skjer aldri igjen. Blir NEIsak fra nå av..» sier Jonas spydig.  
“Nei, nei!” Magnus veiver med armene som for å vifte Jonas’ kommentar bort “Det var jo ikke bare en dag. Han har jo til og med denne” Magnus tar tak i ringen og rister på den. Jonas nikker bifallende og til og med Isak må smile litt.

«Hei, hei. Vær litt greie med Isak da» Even går bort og legger armene rundt ham. «Han er grumpy når han er sliten.» Isak dulter han i sida, gir Even et halvveis misfornøyd blikk og resten av gjengen ler.  
«Okey, da blir det JAsak. Ikke fuck om jeg skal gå rundt med «Sexy sekser» på russelua mi i alle fall. No way!» Isak sukker, men smiler fornøyd..

*****************************

Eva så Jonas få “Hykleren” på luen sin og tenkte at han har godt av å kjenne litt på den. Trenger ikke ta seg selv, ta _alt_ , så høytidelig.

Hun vet ikke helt hva som skjedde på jentedoen i går. Eller, det vet hun jo. Men hva som skjedde sånn egentlig mellom henne og Jonas. For selv om han satt der og fortalte henne hva sex var, og var en viktigper som kun ville pule av de riktige grunnene, var de sammen om det. Det var ikke noe han fortalte henne bare, han hørte på henne også. Det var ikke som da han leksa opp for henne at russetiden bare var en kapitalistisk konspirasjon. Dette var en samtale på en måte.

Noen ganger kan hun cringe litt av den talen hun holdt for Jonas da hun slo opp den gangen. Så banalt! At hun måtte være alene for å finne ut hvem hun var? Jepp! Men det var riktig også. Eva vet ikke helt hva skjedde, men det hun og Jonas har nå er så… fint rett og slett.

Og det føles riktig - på alle måtene det liksom føltes galt før.

Hun vet kanskje fortsatt ikke hva slags type person hun er. Men må hun må være en type person da? Må hun være én type person for alltid? Jonas møter blikket hennes.  
“Jeg synes det skal stå “På buss since 2015” på lua til Eva.”

For to år siden hadde det vært en fornærmelse, men nå er det ikke det. Hun bare smiler av hele greia.

“Hva ble det egentlig i den snoren din, Chris?” Eva velger å holde opp Chris sin snor denne gangen. Litt keen på å flytte oppmerksomheten vekk fra seg selv. “Herregud, du tok jo det sugerøret, du!”

“Ja, men altså.. Chris var helt sheriff i går, da! Dere skulle sett hvordan hu’ snurra han politifyren rundt lillefingeren!” Noora snur seg til alle i rommet mens hun sier det siste.  
“Ja, det var du, Chris!” stemmer Vilde i. Hun napper lua ut av hendene på Eva. “Du må være “Helt Sheriff”. Chris ser ut som hun smaker litt på navnet.  
“Kult det, da! Hadde sett for meg et eller annet slags skrekkscenario der jeg ble “The ultimate loser” eller no’, jeg”  
“Nei, den går faktisk til Noora,” fniser Eva. Håper at venninna ikke blir sånn alt for fornærma. “Eller L for loser, kanskje? Etter det stuntet med politibilen, liksom?” Noora rynker på nesa. Liker ikke det helt.

«Nei, jeg vet! Noora må bli «Mannequeen», så klart! Hun var helt strålende som utstillingsdokke!» Det blir Sana som redder henne. Sana smiler til Noora og nikker ivrig.  
«Ka skjedde?» Eva har ikke fått med seg denne.  
«Nei, vi sto der da. Skulle ta Legomannen” Hun holder pendler en liten legomann foran øynene på Eva. “Noora hadde på en kjole som seriøst så ut som en sprengt malingsfabrikk. Også kom det noen damer og begynte å dra i klærne mine. Diskuterte hvilket stoff det var, og om de kledde det…”  
“Og Sana bare _Seriøst? Du kan IKKE ha oransje. Bare. Nei._ ”

“Og så skulle vi stikke, men Noora hadde _ikke_ betalt for klærne sine.”  
“Men det hadde selvfølgelig Sana.” Noora fortsetter.  
“Så vi måtte tilbake til prøverommet for at Noora skulle få skifta.»  
“Litt stress kan du si.» Noora begynner å le.  
“Men du var god som utstillingsdokke da, Noora. Skikkelig god. At du klarte å holde deg når de damene prata..”  
“At DU klarte det er enda mer imponerende!” De ler begge to.  
«Så da blir det Mannequeen da, Noora?» Sana ser på Noora.  
«Det blir vel det da.” Noora nikker.

“Vilde? Du må jo bare hete bomull.” Chris er klar for nestemann. Får alle til å vende blikkene mot Vilde.  
“Hæ?”  
“Ja!!” Noora stemmer i.  
“Bomull?” Chris fortsetter. “Du var jo så sykt redd for hjernehinnebetennelse, og Dr.Skrulle var helt crazy - som vanlig. Ikke no’ nytt der.”  
“Men bomull, Chris? Det høres ikke akkurat hyggelig ut..”

Eva har sett at Vilde er alt annet enn fornøyd med navneforslaget og forbarmer seg over henne. “Bomull i hodet liksom?”

“Nei, sant det. Unnskyld!” Chris smalner øynene sine og tenker. “Hva har du i snora da, Vilde?” Hun ser på snora til Vilde og ramser opp “Gullkongle, kongle, L, Sheriffstjerne, knute, stein, rosa fjær, bomullsdott, ispinne, stjerne i bremmen, bilde av Magnus…”

Noora avbryter henne. Tydelig at hun har en idé.  
“Du fiksa jo klærne? Genserne, mener jeg. Faktisk hadde vi ikke sittet her uten deg, egentlig. Du ga aldri håpet om russebuss. Selv om det ble russevan.. Noe som er like bra, for den er skikkelig fet” Noora sier det lavt og oppriktig. “Det var veldig kult av deg at du aldri ga opp.”  
“Takk.” Vilde ser på Noora. Alle blikk er rettet blikket mot henne, plutselig. “Det er sant, Vilde. Hadde ikke du stått på helt fra første klasse, så tror jeg vi hadde gitt opp. Blitt gåruss.” Chris ser alvorlig på henne.  
“Da hadde det ikke vært no’ losers, nei.” Til og med Sana stemmer i. Biter seg i leppa når hun sier det.

“Bilsjef?” Noora ser på de andre jentene.  
“Ja, bilsjef, eller nei. Vilde er “Helt sjef», faktisk. Gi meg tusjen!”  
“Ååå, nå begynner jeg å gråte snart…”

Vilde ser på dem, jentene ser på hverandre og simultant kaster de seg over Vilde alle fire. Velter henne over ende og blir alle liggende og kave i en haug på gulvet. Magnus kaster seg inn i det. Trekker med seg Mahdi, som på et eller annet vis klarer å dra med seg Jonas og så Isak til de ligger der på gulvet alle sammen i en eneste stor russeklump.

“Hookering!” roper Chris, og får resten av gjengen til å bryte ut i latter.

Linn ser lakonisk på dem. Løfter blikket mot Yousef og Even som sitter og ser på og ler. Så møter hun blikket til Eskild. Det litt for happy stolte blikket. Hun rister på hodet.  
“Dere er alle losers, ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingen knuter og alle - nå er det snart over..


	34. Sov godt

Vilde låser seg stille inn i leiligheten, forsiktig for ikke å vekke moren. Hun lister seg inn på rommet hennes, hun ligger under dyna, rører seg så vidt når glipen med lys fra gangen kommer inn gjennom dørsprekken. Luften der inne er tung, gardinene er trukket for og det er varmt, det kjennes ikke ut som det er luftet der de siste dagene.  
“Hei Vilde. Jeg bare hviler litt, jeg.” Morens stemme er hes. Hun ruller seg rundt i sengen og vipper beina ned på gulvet, setter seg opp, gnir seg i øynene. Blir sittende en stund før hun reiser seg, litt vaklende, går ut på kjøkkenet. Hun ser ut av vinduet.  
“Deilig at det er litt kjøligere enn i går. Jeg forsøkte sitte ute på plenen litt, men det var for varmt.” Plutselig er det som om hun ser Vilde. “Men her snakker jeg bare om meg selv. Hvordan har du hatt det, jenta mi? Russejenta, jeg er så stolt av deg!”  
Hun trekker Vilde bort til seg og klemmer henne, rynker litt på nesen. “Du trenger en dusj, kjenner jeg.”  
Det er latter i stemmen når hun sier det. “Få se på russeluen din, da. Har du tatt mange knuter eller?” Moren er ivrig og ser på snoren. “L, sheriffstjerne, knute, oi, er det fortsatt å være våken i to døgn?” Hun ser muntert på Vilde.  
“Kanskje du trenger å sove nå, da. Få se mer da. Kongle…” Vilde tar luen fra moren.  
“Eh, jeg går og legger meg jeg, mamma. Kan du vekke meg i syv-tiden?” Moren nikker og gir henne en klem.

***

“Hei Sana.” Elias ser så vidt opp fra Macen sin når Sana kommer inn i stuen på ettermiddagen.  
Hun ser seg rundt, har allerede vært på kjøkkenet. “Hvor er mamma og pappa?”  
“I moskeen.”  
“Åh.” Hun kommer på at moren hadde sendt henne en invitasjon til 17. mai-fest der. “Faster du ikke?” Hun ser på Cola-boksen som står ved siden av Elias.  
Han rynker på pannen. “Får sånn sykt hodepine om jeg ikke trapper ned langsomt.”  
“Det er meningen du skal lide, Elias”, ler hun og tar boksen fra ham.  
“Hey, hva skal du med den?”  
“Fjerne fristelsene fra deg.” Hun går mot kjøkkenet med den, setter opp farten og kaster den i retning kjøkkenvasken når hun hører Elias komme etter henne. Den lander med et plask i vasken.  
“Hva er det som skjer her?” Moren står plutselig litt forvirret i døråpningen, Sana og Elias har ikke hørt henne komme inn.  
“Det er bare Elias som ikke faster.” “Sana tvinger meg til å faste.”  
“Så så. Elias, du burde faste. Sana, du skal ikke tvinge andre til å faste. Det er deres egne gjerninger som gjør dem rene, de må velge det selv.”  
Sana ler. “Ja, mamma.”  
“Har du hatt det fint?” Moren ser granskende på henne, rynker på brynene når hun ser den skitne, røde hijaben og de møkkete russebuksene. Sana lyser opp i et smil. “Kjempefint, mamma. Vi hadde det veldig morsomt i vanen, var på Tryvann i natt.”  
“I natt?” avbryter moren henne. “Skulle ikke du være hos Noora i natt?”  
“Eh jo, vi var der også. Etterpå. Vi kom dit i...ett-tiden, kanskje?” Eller fem. Alt ettersom. Sana hadde egentlig planlagt å dra tidlig fra Tryvann, slik at hun kunne komme i gang med Ramadan-bønnene, men Noora hadde overtalt henne til å være der hele natta, og jentene hadde hjulpet henne å rydde bilen så hun kunne be i den. Det hadde egentlig fungert fint, selv om det føltes litt rart i starten. Hun hadde bedt for dem alle, at russefeiringen skulle gå bra, at eksamen gikk fint, at de fikk oppfylt studieønskene sine.  
“Blir du med i moskeen og ber i kveld?”  
Sana nikker. “Ja, gjerne, mamma.”

***

“Hei.” William bøyer seg frem og åpner døren, smiler mot henne når Noora klatrer inn og kysser ham. “Så fin du er, da.” Han ser på de røde buksene og Los Losers-genseren hennes.  
“Litt skitten, kanskje?” ler hun mot ham. En varm dusj har aldri virket mer fristende.  
“Kanskje litt”, medgir han og starter bilen.  
“Takk for at du kunne komme og hente meg. Jeg kunne gått, altså.”  
“Jeg fikk jo ikke kjørt deg til Tryvann i går, klart jeg måtte hente deg.”  
“Snilt det, da. Selv om jeg sikkert venta lengre enn det ville tatt meg å gå hjem.”  
“Sykt masse folk i byen, da.”  
“Merkelig. Det er søttende mai, liksom.”  
“Ja, og så?” Han ser på henne og ler. “Hvor skal vi dra? Min eller din plass?”  
Hun nøler. “Kanskje vi kan dra til deg? Eskild var sykt nysgjerrig på russetida vår i morges, men jeg vil egentlig bare sove nå.” Hun gjesper og synker litt sammen i setet. “Egentlig veldig deilig å hvile øyelokka litt nå”, mumler hun.

*** 

Chris sukker når hun kommer hjem. Selvsagt måtte hele familien være der, pluss en haug tanter og onkler og kusiner og fettere. Typisk tradisjon på 17. mai, tenker hun. Planen om å liste seg inn på rommet og kollapse i sengen faller i fisk når kusinen på 7 år får øye på henne. “Chris! Har du russekort?” Hun greier ikke la være å smile, og drar frem den slunkne bunken med russekort og deler ut til ungene. Etterpå går hun på kjøkkenet og finner seg kake, de er ferdige med 17. mai-lunsjen og har gått over på kakene.  
“Det står mer mat i kjøleskapet”, roper moren til henne fra sofaen. “Jeg tar litt kake, jeg”, svarer hun tilbake, legger på Kvæfjordkake, suksessterte og bløtkake på asjetten sin, ser seg om etter kaffekopper, finner en ren i skapet og fyller den med kaffe og melk, før hun går inn i stuen igjen.  
Et øyeblikk står hun og lurer på om hun skal sette seg ved ungdomsbordet, snakke litt med fetteren på 17 om livet på Lillestrøm, høre om kusinene på 16, før hun setter kursen mot det andre bordet, det med foreldre og tanter og onkler. Lurer litt på hvordan det er å være voksen. Selv om hun gleder seg til å legge seg, så er det likevel hyggelig at de har besøk. 

***

“Hallo?” Det høres tomt ut når Eva kommer hjem. Hun går gjennom stuen og kjøkkenet, det ser ut som om moren er borte. Hun tar frem telefonen og sjekker meldingene, ser det er en fra moren, den starter med “Drar tilbake til….”, hun leser ikke lenger. Med et sukk legger hun telefonen tilbake i lommen, lurer på om hun skal dra til Jonas eller Chris i stedet, sove der så hun kan våkne sammen med noen etterpå. Men kroppen orker ikke tenke på det, hun vrenger av seg russebuksa og den klamme genseren, bestemmer seg for å ta en dusj, lar det varme vannet skylle bort restene fra i går, den skitne gjørma fra i natt, de siste dagenes øl og vin, tørker seg så vidt, vakler inn på rommet sitt og kryper naken under dynen.

***

Isak ligger i sengen når Even kommer hjem. Han har vært på jobb noen timer i ettermiddag, det var travelt, de hadde en jevn strøm av kunder etter barnetoget, konstant kjør av folk som skulle ha kaffe, familier som ville ha søttendemai-kake, latte med flaggmønster. 

De dro hjem og la seg før den verste vinden kom i natt, han hadde sovet helt til Isak begynte å lage eggerøre og han måtte opp og redde ham. Han smilte ved tanken, søte Isak så fast bestemt på å fikse eggerøren alene. 

Even fikk melding fra Isak på jobb for et par timer siden om at han gikk og la seg, han lister seg inn for ikke å vekke ham. Isak ligger krøllet sammen under dynen, den ligger over hoften hans, han snorker svakt. Even kler raskt av seg og kryper inntil ham. Han kjenner Isak presser seg nærmere ham. Kjenner baken hans vri seg litt mot skrittet hans, smiler litt av Isak som er kosen i søvne. Even legger armen sin over ham og trekker ham mot seg mens han snuser inn duften av ham. Han rynker på nesen, Isak lukter ikke som han pleier. Vanligvis er det en svak duft av svette, krydder, shampoen han bruker, kaffe, kanskje litt matos. Nå lukter han kraftig svette, jord, øl og noen andre lukter han ikke helt greier identifisere og som han ikke er helt sikker på om han vil vite hva er. “Isak, du trenger en dusj”, hvisker han mot nakken hans. Isak kroer seg mot ham, mumler et eller annet. Even ler lavt, det blir ingen dusj nå, nei.

***  
“Hei Magnus!” Han hører morens glade stemme fra verandaen og går ut til henne. Hun sitter i bunad og et glass sprudlende vin. “Hei mamma.”  
“Vil du ha?” Hun ser mot bordet med Prosecco-flasken. Han rister på hodet, magen gjør antydning til å vrenge seg når han tenker på alkohol. “Du har kanskje fått nok?” ler hun når hun ser grimasen hans. “Har du hatt det gøy?” Hun gransker ham. “Du kledde egentlig det håret, da”, sier hun. “Du har pent hode. Og det er jo praktisk når du ruller rundt i skauen, da.”  
Han himler med øynene, smiler. Det var ikke helt den reaksjonen hun kom med da han tok av seg capsen på mandag.  
“Hvordan gikk eksamenstrekningen?”  
Han blir stille et par sekunder. “Eh. Eksamenstrekningen, ja.” Den hadde han helt glemt, fortrengt, unngått å tenke på. Iallfall det siste døgnet. “Jo, jeg kom opp i nynorsk og engelsk.”  
“Det går vel fint.” Hun smiler blidt mot ham. “Bare du får sovet litt, så.”  
“Joa, det går vel bra.”

***

På vei opp trappa hører Jonas musikk fra leiligheten. Han har ikke helt oversikt over hva som foregår på familiefronten, men det er hans egen feil. Det er han som har vært mye rundt med gutta, blitt med på mer enn han hadde tenkt. Familien er der uansett med åpne armer. Moren har tydeligvis sett ham komme lang vei, for hun står venter med døra på klem mens han klyver opp de siste par trappetrinnene. 

“Hei vennen”, sier hun lavmælt mens hun fanger ham opp i en god klem. Rygger litt tilbake etter å ha lagt nesa i håret hans. “Se på deg, da... Du som ikke skulle være russ en gang...” Hun har ikke helt sluppet taket i ham, og tonen hennes er mer stolt enn kritisk.  
“Hva skjer med musikken? Har dere fest eller noe?” Det siste Jonas trenger akkurat nå er at noen spiller høylytt musikk når han skal prøve å sove. Alt han vil er å dusje før han legger seg og så sove til en eller annen gang uti neste uke. 

“Thea”, moren himler med øynene. “Lovet henne at hun skulle få ha noen venninner her i dag. Hadde ikke tenkt de skulle bli så mange.” Hun drar ham etter seg ut på kjøkkenet. Skjærer en brødskive til ham og finner fram ost og smør, akkurat som hun alltid har gjort, så lenge han kan huske. Setter fram brødskive og et glass iskald melk, slik som han har fabulert om noen sene netter på rad nå. 

“Takk, mamma”, mumler han etter å ha fått i seg et par biter. Hun vet at han setter pris på det. “Blir de lenge, tror du?”  
“Ja, dessverre. De blir nok utover.Tenkte ikke på at du skulle komme hjem så tidlig, sorry!” Hun stryker ham fraværende over håret mens han tar opp mobilen. _Kan jeg komme til deg? Stinn brakke her hjemme.._  
“Ja, ja...” Jonas hører seg selv sukke skikkelig tungt. “Får ta en dusj, i det minste.” Det er nesten så det gjør vondt å reise seg. Musklene er såre, fotsålene verker og han oppdager et kutt på hånda som han ikke aner hvordan han har fått.

Døra til badet er så klart låst. Når han banker på, hører han fnising fra minst fire fjortisjenter. Hadde han ikke vært så sliten, er det nesten så han hadde blitt sint. Telefonen dirrer i lomma. _Bare kom ❤️_

“Mamma? Har du drukket?” Hun stikker hodet rundt hjørnet igjen. Rister på det for å indikere at svaret er nei. Han smiler litt letta, vet hun ikke vil nekte. “Okei... Kan du kjøre meg til Eva?”

 

***

Mamma og pappa venter med åpne armer og nysgjerrige blikk når Mahdi lunter inn på stua hjemme. Kjenner seg så medtatt at trangen til å dumpe ned i nærmeste stol blir uimotståelig. Det er nesten så mamma kaster seg over ham, og han får minst tre klemmer ut av basketaket. Pappa flirer litt av henne og hvor rørt hun er over å ha ham hjemme.  
“Såh.. Endelig ferdig med å ragge rundt? Klar til å legge russetilværelsen på hylla?” Pappa høres kanskje brysk ut, men Mahdi vet utmerket godt at det bare er slengkommentarer. “Det kommer mora di til å sette pris på. Du vet hun har stressa i mange uker nå.”  
Mahdi bare nikker. 

Han vet de kommer til å spørre ham, og han vet han kommer til å fortelle dem utvalgte historier. Noe om alt det morsomme de har gjort, kanskje litt om ei knute eller to. Men selvfølgelig ikke alt om alle.. 

Pappa sier et eller annet om en gryte med noe på ovnen, men Mahdi klarer knapt å følge ham. Jo da, mat hadde vært fint, dusj sikkert også, men han må sove.  
“Må bare legge meg, jeg.” Han hører hvor lavt han snakker for å unngå å røske opp i hodepinen han sliter med akkurat nå.

De lar ham gå. Lar ham lunte inn på rommet sitt og dra av seg russebuksa en gang for alle. Myke lakener kjennes digg mot huden hans og han tar seg i å lure på om mamma har skiftet på sengen for ham. Det har hun sikkert. Hun er virkelig ganske snill sånn. Han drar opp mobilen fra buksa. Kommer på at han bør sette på en eller annen slags klokke selv om den ikke skal ringe på lenge ennå. 

Displayet lyser opp. Det har kommet en melding mens han satt i stua. Den er fra Zain.  
_Takk for fet russetid!  
Sov godt ❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russetida er over, og det er denne historien også. Tusen takk for følget til alle dere som har lest, kommentert og lagt igjen kudos ❤️
> 
> Denne historien hadde ikke blitt til uten oss som skrev den, naturligvis. En spesiell takk til Allie Verwas, som hadde ideen - og like spesielle takk til alle som heiv seg på, fra starten eller etterhvert. Til de (oss, da) som skrev, kommenterte før og etter publisering, betaleste, gjennomleste, kom med ideer, forkastet ideer, slettet og flyttet komma, kranglet om objektsformer, klengenavn og posisjoner. Det har vært utrolig morsomt, selv om det i god stil selvsagt ble travelt på slutten (og underveis), med stryking av bunadsskjorter og sviing av eggerørepannekaker som attåtnæring i tillegg til minst fem-seks andre fics (med minst det dobbelte antall kapitler) som skulle skrives og publiseres i samme periode. Men vi gjorde det. Selvsagt gjorde vi det. Vi fikk ideer, satte ord på dem, knadde egne og hverandres ord, skrev litt her og der, overtok når tid og inspirasjon tok slutt, kommenterte, foreslo, redigerte og publiserte. Det absolutt morsomste med slike samarbeidsprosjekter - sett fra forfatternes vinkel - er nok akkurat samarbeidet. For noen var det første gang de samarbeidet med andre i det hele tatt, andre har gjort det fra starten av "karrieren". Tror uansett det var mer gøy enn frustrerende for oss alle sammen :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oversikt over alle offisielle russeknuter i Oslo og Akershus finnes [her](https://russenshovedstyre.wixsite.com/2018/russeknuter).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midsommar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059591) by [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen)
  * [Mye å feire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991977) by [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121)




End file.
